It Started Over Coffee
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction de Rasengan22]. La politesse de Naruto lui fait gagner un nouvel ami. Très charmant et plein de répartie, qui plus est. NaruSasu/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**It started over coffee**

 **Rasengan22**

 _Ndt : Salut à tous ! Donc, ça faisait un moment que je m'étais retirée du site, mais ayant reçu une requête de traduction, et ayant appréciée la fiction en question, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre momentanément. Mes études me prenant cependant beaucoup de temps, le rythme de publication sera extrêmement aléatoire. J'ai la permission de traduire de l'auteur, rien n'est à moi, tout est à Rasengan22, vous connaissez le blabla. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Naruto était assis à une table d'angle à Starbuck's. Le temps était misérable. Il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir par intermittence, ce qui avait ruiné ses espoirs de sortir le bateau pour aller faire un tour sur le lac. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi le café était si ridiculement plein. Chaque table et chacune de ces inconfortables chaises qui partageaient un ottoman étaient prises. Il ne faisait pour sa part pas grand-chose, à part tuer le temps. Il avait passé au crible sa liste de contacts sur son téléphone, envoyant des messages à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de 20kms pour voir s'ils voulaient venir traîner avec lui, mais aucun n'était disponible. Naruto avait déjà fait le tour de sa boîte mail, son Facebook, Twitter et Tumblr. Il avait regardé des appartements qu'il ne pouvait se payer bien qu'il n'y ait aucun problème avec celui dans lequel il vivait présentement. Il était allé sur Kayak, Travelocity, et Orbitz pour voir combien de tickets étaient disponibles pour l'Allemagne simplement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais été. Maudit soit Starbuck's et sa décision d'offrir gratuitement le wi-fi.

La table à laquelle il était assis se trouvait contre le mur, près de la station où les clients pouvaient aller chercher leur sucre, paille, serviettes, tout le toutim, et ce fut uniquement pas chance (et curiosité) qu'il leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un nouveau venu entra, ses cheveux sombres plaqués contre son visage par la pluie. Un sac d'ordinateur tombait de son épaule, et il y cherchait déjà son portefeuille. C'est à peu près tout ce que remarqua Naruto avant de commencer à se promener sur YouTube. Il avait amené ses écouteurs, donc il les enfonça après les avoir attrapé dans son sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la vidéo qu'il regardait se termina, il releva les yeux et aperçu l'homme susnommé se tenant près de sa table, un café à la main et cherchant du regard une table libre. Naruto survola le magasin, mais tous les sièges étaient occupés. Il y avait assez de place pour deux à sa table, et il était proche d'une prise, donc il retira ses écouteurs, et décida de prendre les devants et réaliser sa bonne action du jour.

« Hey, » dit-il, assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'autre. « Tu es le bienvenu à ma table. » il désigna de son pouce le mur adjacent. « Il y a une prise si tu en as besoin. »

L'homme l'observa un instant, ses yeux sombres se plissant, tentant à l'évidence de décider s'il était sans danger d'accepter l'offre de Naruto. Bien que Naruto n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pensait pouvoir lui arriver dans un café surencombré. Il était habillé normalement, nom de dieu, et était de toute évidence seulement sympathique. L'inconnu jeta un dernier regard plein d'espoir à la salle, mais voyant qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix, il hocha la tête et prit place.

« Merci, » dit-il, paraissant presque en vouloir à Naruto de sa politesse.

« Pas de problème. »

Il remit sa musique, remarquant cependant une minute plus tard que le gars sortait son câble de batterie.

« Tu veux que je le branche ? » demanda Naruto, tendant la main.

Il reçut un regard méfiant.

« Tu te méfies beaucoup des étrangers, non ? » rit Naruto.

« Et pas toi ? » L'homme tendit le câble, et Naruto l'enfonça pour lui.

« Hm. Pas particulièrement. J'ai un certain sens commun, mais mon sweat à capuche te parait suspicieux ? »

« Oui, » répondit l'homme. « Tu pourrais être un délinquant. »

Naruto ricana, mais un sourire étirait son visage. « Un délinquant sur son ordinateur à Starbuck's ? »

Le visage de l'homme se fendit du plus fin des sourires. « Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une journée de cours, après tout. »

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. T'es en train de dire que j'ai l'air jeune pour mon âge. Je m'appelle Naruto, au fait. »

« Salut, Naruto, » dit-il avant d'allumer son ordinateur et rapprocher sa chaise de la table.

Naruto pencha la tête. « Tu n'as pas de nom ? »

« Si, mais je ne le donne pas à un délinquant louche qui sèche les cours. »

« Bien. Juste pour info, Naruto n'est pas mon vrai nom. C'est mon faux nom que je donne aux inconnus quand ils demandent – »

Il fut interrompu. « Je n'ai pas demandé. »

« Ouais, mais tu voulais le faire, et comme toi, je dois faire attention. Un peu comme les filles donnent de faux numéros ? »

« Et maintenant tu te compares à une fille. » L'homme retira le couvercle de son café et le sirota. « Donc tu es un délinquant transsexuel sécheur de cours ? »

« Et si je l'étais, ce serait un problème ? » demanda Naruto, ayant depuis longtemps coupé le son de son ordinateur.

« Seulement la partie où tu sèches les cours. »

Naruto appuya son menton sur sa main. « Quelle tolérance », dit-il sarcastiquement. « Est-ce que tu viens…d'ici ? »

« J'habite dans le village, oui » répondit sèchement l'homme.

« Oh, mes questions t'agacent ? »

« Je ne dirais pas encore tout à fait 'agacer'. »

« Pas grave. » Naruto remit ses écouteurs et augmenta le volume.

« Veux-tu quelque chose d'autre à boire ? »

« Huh ? » il tira sur l'un des fils. « T'as dit quelque chose ? »

« J'ai demandé si tu voulais une autre boisson. » Il pointa d'un doigt le gobelet de café vide de Naruto.

Naruto cilla plusieurs fois. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu m'as laissé m'asseoir ici. Si tu en veux un autre, je te le paierai. »

Naruto commença à sourire. « Uh, tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu avais juste l'air stup-, uh, er, bête. Debout sans but comme ça."

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, comme la gamin que tout le monde déteste à l'école, et ils vont au self et il se tient juste là parce qu'il n'y a aucune table où il peut s'asseoir ? »

« Est-ce que c'est du vécu ? »

Naruto aboya un rire. « T'es plutôt amusant. »

« Je n'essayais pas vraiment d'être drôle. Veux-tu une boisson, ou pas ? »

« Puisque que tu offres, bien sûr. Um, un mocha au caramel salé ? Un Tall suffira."

L'homme se leva de la table. Naruto le regarda commander. Pas qu'il ait besoin de mettre plus de caféine dans son système, mais qui refuserait un café gratuit ? Naruto l'observa durant l'entièreté de la démarche, pas d'une manière flippante, mais il était réellement curieux. Il devait obtenir un nom ou il en deviendrait fou. Il parlait doucement et rappelait à Naruto les connards qu'il croisait dans la ville, mais il s'était assis à la table sans _trop_ d'hésitation. Il offrait à Naruto un café, et il lui avait, plus ou moins, fait la grâce d'une menue conversation. Il ne pouvait pas être si horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Son compagnon de table repris sa place, tendant à Naruto le café (une taille plus grande que ce qu'il avait demandé).

« J'ai un peu peur de ma décision de t'offrir plus de caféine. »

Naruto but à travers l'opuscule du couvercle, appréciant d'un coup de langue les grains de sel restés collés à ses lèvres. « Pourquoi, parce que je parle trop ? Ouais, si tu voulais que je la ferme, c'était probablement une erreur de débutant, mais peut-être que je commencerai bientôt à rebondir contre les murs et tu pourras alors avoir la table pour toi tout seul. »

« Ah, tu as découvert mon plan. »

Naruto rit. « Sérieusement, donnes-moi ton nom. »

« Peut-il être faux comme le tien ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors Sasuke. »

« Sasuke ? » Naruto prit une nouvelle gorgée. « Ouais, c'est probablement un faux, mais ça ira. »

« Ravi d'avoir ton approbation, Naruto. »

« Tu t'en es souvenu ! Tu dois être un de ces gars du business, genre ceux qui vont et serrent des poignées de main et après qu'ils aient dit leurs noms tu dis « Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Naruto » et tu les fixes de manière intimidante. Est-ce qu'il y a un manuel pour ça ? »

Sasuke le fixa.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es bizarre, mais oui… Je suis dans le _business_ , mais la question du nom est sans doute due à la manière dont j'ai été élevé. »

« Ah ouais ? Tes parents sont des types biens ? »

« Ils l'étaient, » il sembla se raidir, « Mais ils sont tous les deux décédés. »

L'expression joyeuse de Naruto disparut, et il se trouva désolé de sa question. Son pouce effleura en cercles tremblants le bord de sa tasse. « Désolé. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Si je t'empêches de travailler, je peux me taire. »

« Etrangement j'en doute. Je suis venu pour travailler, mais seulement parce que l'électricité est coupée dans mon appartement. »

« Tu travailles chez toi, alors ? »

« Deux jours par semaine, en général. »

« Tu vas en ville le reste du temps ? »

« Oui. »

Les yeux de Naruto éticelèrent. « J'en étais sûr. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « De quoi donc ? »

« Que tu venais de la ville. Avec les vêtements quasiment entièrement noirs et la méfiance des inconnus alors qu'on est dans un village plutôt petit, et toute la désinvolture, et – »

« Je crois avoir saisi. »

« Tu aimes travailler en ville ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas vivre là-bas ? Tu n'aurais pas à faire la trajet d'une heure aller et retour. »

Sasuke passa la main dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un soupir. « Je viens juste de commencer. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir vivre en ville, et de surcroît je viens juste de rembourser une portion considérable de la dette contractée par mon frère. Donc, pour être honnête, je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre là-bas pour le moment. »

Naruto s'aperçut qu'il s'enfonçait sur toutes sortes de dangereux territoires familiaux. Il voulut blâmer la caféine plutôt que devoir reconnaître sa propre incroyable densité ou insensibilité. « Est-ce que tu vis avec ton frère ? »

Sasuke le regarda étrangement. « Non ? Je vis seul. Enfin, j'ai un chat. »

Naruto en recracha presque son café. "Tu as un chat ? Pour de vrai ? »

« Est-ce que c'est si étrange de nos jours ? »

« Non, je suppose que non. » Il pencha la tête et se gratta le menton. « Je ne t'aurais juste pas considéré comme une personne à chat, mais je suppose que ça a du sens. Toi, vivant seul dans ton appartement. Tu n'as probablement pas beaucoup d'amis si tu viens juste de déménager ici et viens de commencer un travail, donc tu as pris un chat pour te tenir compagnie. » Naruto s'essuya l'œil, feignant des larmes tandis qu'il souriait en coin à Sasuke.

« D'où sors-tu tout ça ? »

« Eh, mon esprit s'égare. Tu devrais voir less rêves que je fais. Ils durent des heures, très vivaces, en plus. »

« Je ne pense pas vouloir savoir. » Les doigts de Sasuke cliquetaient sur son clavier.

« Ooh, tu écris un mail ? »

« Pas que cela te concerne, mais oui. »

« A ta petite amie ? »

« Cela te concerne encore moins. »

Naruto s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'envoyant se balancer sur les deux pieds arrières. « ça doit être un oui. A moins que tu n'aies entraîné ton chat à se connecter à sa boîte mail. Supposant que c'est un chat femelle. »

« Mâle, en fait. » Sasuke semblait distrait. Naruto lui donna quelques minutes pour finir quoi que ce soit qu'il était en train de faire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto ? A part traîner à Starbuck's en plein milieu de la journée. »

« Oh, genre comme emploi ? Je travaille pour mon père _**(1)**_. Il vend des bateaux. »

« Des bateaux ? » Sasuke leva les yeux de son écran.

« Ouais, des bateaux. Tu les mets sur l'eau, ils flottent. »

« Merci de l'information. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui vend des bateaux. »

« Maintenant c'est chose faite. A vrai dire, je comptais sortir sur le lac aujourd'hui, mais il a commencé à pleuvoir malgré les prédictions météo annonçant le soleil. C'est la vie, je suppose. »

« Certes. »

« Tu ne bois pas ton café. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment le café. »

« Huh ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en as commandé alors ? »

Sasuke passa son doigt le long de l'écran de son ordinateur. « Il semblait grossier de venir ici pour l'Internet sans acheter de boisson. »

« Ouais, mais ils ont d'autre choix que de café. Ou tu aurais pu acheter un brownie ! C'est de gâchis. »

« Je vais le siroter. Et, je n'aime pas les brownies. »

« Qui n'aime pas les brownies ? »

« Moi. Les diabétiques. Les gens allergiques au chocolat. »

Naruto écarta la réponse d'un geste négligeant de la main. « Ouais, ouais. J'ai compris. Tu es un drôle d'oiseau, tu sais ? »

« Cela pourrait être une insulte, venant de toi. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Naruto fit retomber la chaise sur ses quatre pieds, abaissant l'écran de son ordinateur pour qu'il puisse la rapprocher de la table. « Je ne suis pas si étrange. Je suis juste hyper-caféiné. Que tu m'as acheté, je le rappelle. Et j'aime faire la conversation aux inconnus. Je suis une personne sociale, et tu es assez intéressant.

« Assez ? »

« Enfin bon, je ne voulais pas que ça te fasse enfler les chevilles ou je ne sais pas. Donc, quel est le nom de ton chat ? »

« Uh, il n'en a pas. »

« Ton chat n'a pas de nom ? Est-ce que c'est un truc à la Breakfast at Tiffany's ? Est-ce que tu l'appelles simplement le Chat ? »

« Je ne l'appelle pas. Il appartenait à ma mère, et quand elle est morte il y a quelques années, je l'ai recueilli. »

« Alors tu l'as depuis des _années_ mais ne lui as jamais donné de nom ? Trouvons un nom maintenant. Tu dois le nommer, Sasuke ! »

Sasuke posa les coudes sur la table. « Je le dois ? »

« C'est une obligation, je veux dire, et si tes parents ne t'avaient jamais nommé ? »

« Alors qu'aurait-il été mis sur le certificat de naissance ? »

« La ferme ! Je suis sérieux. Je me sens mal pour le gars. Quel genre de personnalité a-t-il ? De quelle couleur est-il ? Est-ce que c'est un gentil chat ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Sasuke vérifia son téléphone après que ce dernier ait vibré. Il y lit quelque chose. Le referma et se retourna vers Naruto. « C'est un chat. Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ? »

« D'accord, donc quand tu entres dans l'appartement, est-ce qu'il vient à toi ou est-ce que tu dois chercher pour le trouver ? »

« Il est usuellement devant la porte quand j'entre. »

« Tu vois, donc c'est un mec bien, donc tu ne dois pas lui donner un nom comme… » Naruto remit la chaise en équilibre et croisa les bras. « Satan ou un truc comme ça. Jsais pas. Donne-lui un nom sympa. »

« Satan ? »

« La ferme, j'ai eu un pet cérébral. Okay, donc un nom de chat sympa. Je n'ai jamais eu de chat, mais je suppose, du style… Chanceux ou… Mitaines ? »

« Ce sont des noms atroces. » déclara Sasuke.

« Eh putain, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cherches pas sur Google des noms populaires de chat. »

« D'accord, je vais le faire. » Sasuke commença à taper.

« Bien, je vais le faire, aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu choisiras juste quelque chose de stupide. »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas être une personne à chat ! » Naruto en fit une compétition. Il tapa furieusement dans la barre de recherches : nmo… retour arrière… nom de caht…retour arrière…chat populaires. « Foutus doigts tremblants ! » Il cliqua sur le premier lien et scanna la liste. « Ces noms sont pourris. Oh attends, j'aime celui-ci. Porthos ? Humphrey est un nom de chat populaire ? Bizarre Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

La bouche de Sasuke formait une ligne morose. « Pas vraiment. »

« Aw. Ollie est un nom mignon ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Et regarde le numéro 18, ha ! Mitaines ! Je te l'avais dit. »

« ça montre juste que tu n'as aucune originalité. »

« Oh allons, Sasuke. C'est mieux que l'appeler le Chat ou ne pas le nommer du tout. »

« Peut-être que son absence de nom est ma contribution à l'art moderne ou autre, » marmonna t-il.

« Ha ! Tu veux dire genre… aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment de nom ? »

Sasuke ricana. « Tu es un imbécile. Ollie n'est pas trop mal, cela dit. »

« Tu vois ! » Naruto rit. « Ou, j'sais pas. Tu n'as pas un film ou acteur ou groupe préféré ou quelque chose du style… tu pourrais lui donner le nom de quelque chose de plus spécial que ce que nous avons trouvé en deux minutes sur internet ? »

« Pas comme si tu allais savoir si je m'y suis tenu ou non. Ollie est bien. »

« Tu _ferais mieux_ de t'y tenir. Ollie est un très bon nom. Ça pourrait être le diminutif d'Oliver, ou autre. Ou pas, c'est déprimant. Oliver est cet orphelin, là. » Pour une quelconque raison, il tressaillit immédiatement après avoir prononcé le mot « orphelin ».

« C'est bon. »

Naruto se couvrit la bouche. « Je ne réfléchis pas toujours avant de parler. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne suis pas offensé. »

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent dans un silence gênant, du moins pour Naruto, mais Sasuke n'avait pas l'air particulièrement embarrassé. Il lisait quelque chose sur son écran.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger sur place», finit-il par dire.

« Heh. Désolé. » Il cessa. « Comment est-ce que tu pouvais même le savoir ? »

« Ton genou vient de cogner le mien. »

« V-vraiment ? Désolé ! Je n'ai même pas remarqué. »

« Cesse de t'excuser. »

« Uh, » il dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'abstenir de s'excuser une fois de plus. « D'accord. Donc quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu commenceras à appeler le chat Ollie. De quelle couleur est-il. Il n'est pas noir, j'espère ? »

« C'est un peu raciste de ta part, » répondit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

« La ferme. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Il n'est pas noir. Il est orange. »

« Vraiment ? Et ce n'est pas trop… _lumineux_ pour toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix en la matière, mais non, c'est un bon chat. »

« Qui l'est ? » Naruto sourit largement.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

« Qui ? » gazouilla-t-il en faisant un roulement de tambour de ses doigts sur la table.

« Ollie. » marmonna Sasuke.

« Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mieux. Maintenant que le pauvre gars a une identité. Il t'accueille à la porte et tout, aies au moins la courtoisie de lui donner un nom. Ou avais-tu peur de trop t'attacher à lui ? »

« Huh ? »

« Si tu lui donnais un nom, je veux dire. Est-ce que ça te faisait flipper ? As-tu des problèmes à t'engager ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu es, un psy ? »

« Non . Je vends des bateaux, souviens-toi. » Naruto sourit avec brillance et se gratta la nuque. Il s'amusait bien.

« Et tu te crois drôle, pas vrai ? »

« Quand je suis ivre, ouais, totalement. Je serai le premier à te le dire. »

« Est-ce que tu es même assez âgé pour boire ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de dire des trucs comme ça ! Bien sûr, que oui. J'ai 23 ans ! »

« Bien sûr. » Sasuke ne semblait pas le croire.

« Tu veux voir ma carte d'identité ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tant mieux, parce qu'alors tu verrais mon vrai nom, qui n'est définitivement pas Naruto. »

« Uh huh. » Sasuke sirotait son café.

« Ah, bien. Tu as bu un peu de ton café ! Donc, dis, ne prends pas ça dans un mauvais sens, mais, genre, si tu viens juste de déménager, je veux dire…si tu veux… on pourrait peut-être se voir de temps à autres ? »

Sasuke, lentement, abaissa son gobelet.

« Quoi. Y'a quelque chose sur mon visage ? » Naruto s'essuya la bouche au cas où il aurait une moustache de lait.

« On dirait que tu me fais des avances. Juste pour être clairs, tu ne me demandes pas de rendez-vous, si ? C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as proposé de m'asseoir ici ? »

« Quoi ? » Naruto secoua la tête avec véhémence et mit les mains en face de lui. «Non ! Je me disais juste que je pourrais te faire visiter, ou que tu pourrais rencontrer d'autres de mes amis. Je pensais juste que ça serait sympa – »

« ça va, Naruto. Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« Eh bien, ouais. Je ne sous-entendais pas le contraire. Je voulais juste traîner à nouveau avec toi parce que j'apprécie la conversation. »

« D'accord. Donne-moi ton numéro ? »

« Huh ? »

« Ton numéro de téléphone. Donne-le moi. » Sasuke ouvrit son téléphone.

« Vraiment ? Super. » Naruto dicta son numéro. Puis son téléphone vibra. « Oh, cool. » Il enregistra le nom de Sasuke. « Très bien. Ouais. Peut-être que je pourrais rencontrer Ollie dans un proche futur. »

« Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne. » Le coin de la bouche de Sasuke sursauta en un début de sourire.

« Ouais, je ne voudrais pas aller trop vite. Peut-être que nous devrions aller dîner d'abord. » il bougea ses sourcils avec espièglerie.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que ça ne serait pas gay. »

Naruto rit. « Ils appellent ça une bromance de nos jours, Sasuke. C'est parfaitement naturel. »

« Bien que je suppose que ce soit hypocrite de ma part de le dire. »

Naruto souriait toujours. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que, » Sasuke retint son souffle avant de le relâcher en une seule bouffée. « Je suis gay. »

« Huh ? »

« Je ne vais pas répéter ça. »

« Attends. Tu es quoi ? »

« Je sors avec des hommes. »

« Oh… eh bien c'est cool. »

« ça l'est ? Je me suis juste dit que je mettrais ça de côté avant que quoique ce soit de gênant ne se produise. »

« Ouais, totalement. Ce n'est pas embarrassant à présent ou quoi que ce soit. Ouais. Ouaip. »

« ça l'est ? Je ne voulais pas que ça le soit. »

Naruto agita les bras devant lui. « Non, n'aies pas une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai aucun problème avec. J'étais juste surpris que tu… me le dises, tu vois ? Je suis…. Etrangement heureux, cependant. En un sens. »

« Heureux que j'aime les hommes ? » Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Heureux que tu aies pu me dire que tu aimais les hommes. Parce que, je… j'apprécie juste ton honnêté. Et tout. »

« Quelle éloquence. Tu vas supprimer mon numéro et partir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » cria Naruto, puis, ayant attiré l'attention sur lui, baissa la voix. « Non. Je trouve que tu es cool. Je m'en fiche que tu sois gay. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de sortir avec moi ou quelque chose, là. Je veux dire, pas que tu ne sois pas… tu sais, un mec attirant. Et tu es sarcastique, ce qui est hilarant, et je vais la fermer maintenant parce qu'on dirait que je te fais des avances, ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« Naruto. C'est bon. Je vois à présent que je n'aurai pas dû t'acheter ce second café. »

« Veux-tu… »

« Hm ? » La voix de Sasuke était basse et douce.

« Veux-tu aller manger quelque part ? Je n'ai pas déjeuné, et on pourrait aller à cet endroit qui vend des pâtes au coin de la rue. »

Sasuke se redressa dans sa chaise, réfléchissant. « Italien sonne bien. C'est un peu tôt pour dîner, par contre. »

« On peut aller boire un coup d'abord, puis anticiper de merveilleux nouveaux moments gênants tandis que nous faisons plus ample connaissance. »

« Je suppose que je pourrais travailler plus tard dans la soirée. »

« Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je t'invite à dîner ? » demanda Naruto. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami gay, donc je ne sais pas s'il y a des limites à ne pas franchir ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Comment ça, au cas où j'essaierai de te jeter sur la table et de te violer ? »

« Eh bien, non. Bien sûr que non. La ferme. C'est nouveau pour moi, donc je voulais juste que tu te sentes à l'aise. »

« Je te remercie de ton attention, mais je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec moi-même. »

« Moi aussi. » Naruto sourit. « Honnêtement. Ça sera cool. Peut-être que tu pourras m'emmener faire les boutiques. Mon père dit que je ne m'habille pas assez bien pour le travail. »

« Ah oui, évidemment. Le stéréotype de l'homme gay qui aime aller faire les magasins. »

« Tu ne le fais pas ? Tu as l'air assez stylé, pourtant. »

« …Merci. »

« On y va, alors ? Je suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre apprécierait la possibilité de s'asseoir à une table. Tu veux que je conduise, ou que l'on prenne deux voitures séparées ? »

« Je conduirai, » répondit Sasuke. Il éteignit son ordinateur et commença à le ranger dans sa pochette, Naruto faisant de même.

Quand ils sortirent, Naruto tint la porte ouverte pour Sasuke, qui le suivait de près. « Après toi. »

« Quel gentleman, » répondit Sasuke, pince-sans-rire.

Il pleuvait toujours légèrement.

« Laquelle est ta voiture ? » demanda Naruto.

« Celle-ci. » Sasuke appuya sur un bouton de sa clef et les phares d'une proche Prius flashèrent.

« Ooh une voiture électrique, » admira Naruto. «Je ne suis monté qu'une seule fois dans l'un d'entre elles. »

« Essaie de ne rien toucher. » Il monta dans la voiture. Naruto lui jeta un dernier regard appréciateur avant d'y monter à son tour.

« Tu parles de la voiture, ou est-ce que ça vaut pour tout le reste ? » Il rit en mettant sa ceinture.

« Oh wow. Je commence vraiment à regretter de t'avoir averti de ma préférence sexuelle. »

« Awww, allons, Sasuke. Tu sais que c'est le début d'une _magnifique_ amitié."

* * *

 _ **(1) Ndt :** Le mot « Dad » est récurrent au cours de cette fiction. Bien qu'il devrait être traduit par « Papa » ou tout autre type de nom affectueux, cela étant étrange en français dans la bouche d'un homme adulte, j'ai pris la décision - arbitraire je l'admets – de le traduire par « père », plus usuel pour nous (du moins quand Naruto en parle à une tierce personne. Lorsqu'il lui parlera directement, le "Papa" reviendra)._

 _J'ai révisé le texte, mais comme toujours si une erreur vous saute aux yeux, n'hésitez pas à m'en avertir ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu autant qu'à moi~_


	2. Chapter 2

**It started over coffee**

 **Rasengan22**

 _Ndt : On m'a avertie que les trois premiers chapitres avaient déjà été traduits, mais les ayant déjà traduits moi-même, je vais tout de même les poster, en me dépêchant un peu pour sortir le 4 et faire avancer l'histoire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

Il était presque 21 heures lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à monter en trébuchant les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Sasuke. Comment était-il possible de passer près de quatre heures à parler des choses les plus inutiles, Naruto n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il devait reconnaître que la bière et le vin avaient probablement putain d'aidé. Ils riaient aux éclats en remontant le couloir extérieur. Il était glissant de pluie. Naruto s'appuya contre la porte tandis que Sasuke essayait d'insérer sa clef dans la serrure. Il avait tellement de mal que Naruto se sentit obligé de lui demander si c'était vraiment son appartement.

« Bien _évidemment_ que c'est mon appartement, imbécile ! J'ai les clefs juste ici ! » Il les sortit de la serrure et les agita en face du visage de Naruto.

Naruto avait ses propres clefs dans sa poche et les sortit pour les lui montrer. « Tu veux utiliser les miennes ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas _aussi_ bourré. Le mécanisme se coince parfois quand il fait froid. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit hier soir. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et réessaya. Cette fois ci la porte s'ouvrit. Sasuke entra, et Naruto le suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement, un miaulement les accueillit et une boule de poils orange les rejoignit en un bond. Si les chats bondissaient. Le chat tenta vaillamment de se frotter contre la jambe de Sasuke, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à se précipiter dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Le chat miaula à nouveau comme pour questionner la destination de son maître, mais il tourna promptement ses yeux jaunes vers Naruto.

« Hey, » le salua t-il, s'accroupissant. La chat s'approcha de lui avec hésitation, reniflant ses doigts tendus. « Tu as un nom à présent, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Est-ce que tu aimes le nom d'Ollie ? » Il avait automatiquement pris une de ces voix gâteuses que les gens utilisent pour les bébés. Etait-ce un instinct ? Le chat semblait l'apprécier cependant, enfonçant sa tête dans la main de Naruto, le pressant de le caresser. Naruto s'y soumit, aplanissant les poils du dos et de la queue d'Ollie.

Enfin, Sasuke revint dans le salon. Il observa Naruto et Ollie, puis sourit en coin.

Naruto souriait. « Il aime son nom. » Il grattouilla le menton d'Ollie, et le chat ronronna avec affection.

« Les esprits simples, » dit Sasuke.

« Tu t'es changé. » Sasuke portait auparavant des habits de travail casuels, mais était maintenant en un jean serré et un t-shirt d'un quelconque festival de musique dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

« Quel sens de l'observation. »

Naruto se releva, prêt à marcher sur le tapis.

« _Les chaussures »_ , dit Sasuke.

« Oh, ouais, désolé. » Il se déchaussa et les plaça près de la carpette d'entrée.

Sasuke s'étira et croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête, son haut se relevant suffisamment pour qu'il attire l'attention de Naruto.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Une bière serait cool si tu en as, » répondit-il en commençant à jeter des regards inquisiteurs autour de la pièce mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Les murs étaient peints en blanc. Il n'y avait aucune photographie ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Quelques posters de festivals colorés étaient cependant accrochés près du meuble multimédia. Naruto s'approcha d'eux. Reading et Glastonbury festivals ? Eh bien, au moins il avait entendu parler du second.

Trois minutes plus tard, Sasuke revint avec deux bières en main. Il en offrit une à Naruto. "J'espère que de la Stella te convient ? C'est tout ce que j'avais. »

Naruto regarda le label en s'asseyant à côté de Sasuke sur le canapé. Ollie s'était installé sur le dossier du sofa, derrière la tête de Sasuke, sa queue enroulée sur elle-même tressautant de temps à autre. « Je ne suis pas difficile avec ma bière. Dis, Sasuke ? J'aime ces posters là-bas. Est-ce que tu y as vraiment été ? »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil aux posters en question. « Ouais. C'est le _business_ dans lequel je travaille. Je suis coordinateur dans l'évènementiel. Ma compagnie s'occupe de nombreux festivals de musique internationaux. J'étais à Edimbourg il a trois mois pour le Fringe Festival. »

« Bordel de merde ! » Naruto recracha presque sa bière. « Est-ce que tu fais Lollapalooza, par hasard ? »

« Pas cette année, non, mais l'année dernière oui. Ça ne fait qu'a peu près quatre ans que je travaille pour la compagnie. »

« Chope-moi des billets, mec. »

« Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ne les prends-tu pas toi-même ? »

« Non, non, je veux dire, genre, des passes pour les coulisses. Ah putain ils avaient Muse cette année. Eh, et Coldplay et Crystal Castles et cette meuf anglaise canon avec des chansons techno-esques. »

« Ellie Goulding, ouais, » répondit Sasuke avec un court hochement de tête. Il lança un regard à Naruto. « 'techno-esque' ? Vraiment ? »

« Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et passa à côté de la tête de Sasuke pour caresser Ollie. « Et c'est pourquoi je ne travaille pas dans la musique. »

« Clairement. »

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation après ça. Ollie ronronnait, Naruto gratouillant son oreille.

Sasuke se décala. « Devrais-je vous laisser tous les deux seuls ? Vous semblez vous adorer. »

« Ay, ne sois pas jaloux. C'est évident qu'il manque d'affection. »

« Une autre chose que vous avez en commun. »

Naruto fit un bruit indigné et laissa retomber sa main sur ses cuisses. « Et sur quoi bases-tu cela en ces cinq heures que nous nous connaissons ? »

« Je t'en prie, » dit Sasuke. Je peux pratiquement sentir le désespoir que tu émets. Tu aurais commencé une conversation avec n'importe quelle personne qui serait venue s'asseoir à ta table. »

« Vrai. » Naruto soupira, sirotant sa Stella. « Mais tu es celui qui s'est retrouvé à s'asseoir là. C'est le destin, tu vois. »

« Le destin ? » Sasuke se tourna, amenant ses pieds sur le canapé et s'appuyant contre l'un des bras. Il caressa l'échine d'Ollie. « A quoi exactement sommes-nous donc destinés ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. C'est pas à moi de le décider. »

« Le beau est affreux et l'affreux est beau, eh ? » _**(1)**_

Naruto le fixa stupidement. Sasuke secoua la tête.

« Laisse tomber. »

Naruto se prit à fixer les chaussettes bleu sombre de Sasuke. « Donc tu voyages beaucoup ? »

« Assez, oui. »

« Genre, à travers le monde entier ? »

« Hm. » Sasuke arracha une peluche de sa chaussette, au niveau de son orteil droit. Pourquoi cette observation était aussi fascinante pour Naruto, il n'en avait aucune idée. « L'Europe principalement. Mais je suis allé en Australie, au Japon. L'Afrique du Sud, une fois. Le Canada. »

« Ah. Ouais. Le Canada. Ils ont…des trucs là-bas. »

Sasuke rit d'une voix basse. « Oui. Ils ont des _trucs_ là-bas. »

« Genre Wayne Gretzky. »

« Le sirop d'érable, » ajouta Sasuke pour l'aider.

« Celine Dion. »

« Ouais », commença Sasuke d'un ton impassible. « J'ai _tous_ ses CDs. Elle est simplement _fabuleuse_. »

Naruto rit et se tourna sur le coussin pour faire face à Sasuke. La plante du pied de Sasuke effleurait son genou. « Non, j'y ai été une fois. A Vancouver. J'ai adoré l'endroit. C'était vraiment propre, et les montagnes étaient partout. C'était avant qu'on ait besoin d'un passeport pour y aller. »

« Tu n'as pas de passeport ? »

« Oh, non. J'en ai un. Je voulais juste savourer l'injustice un instant. »

Sasuke pencha la tête, un sourire inégal sur les lèvres tandis qu'il continuait de caresser le chat, le grattant derrière les oreilles. « Il est bon de savoir que tu sais choisir tes batailles. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui dit qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup son animal de compagnie, tu sembles lui donner des paquets d'amour ce soir. »

« Si c'est une métaphore pour quelque chose, tu te trompes d'endroit. » Sasuke sourit d'un air satisfait.

Naruto cilla un instant, puis rugit de rire, forçant Sasuke à sourire légèrement. « Tu es… tu es vraiment intelligent, tu le sais. Je suis sûr que oui parce que tu as la tendance à être un bâtard fier de lui-même, mais tu l'es. J'espère que tu utilises toujours ces pouvoirs pour faire le bien et non le mal. »

« Je ferai attention de ne laisser personne me transformer. »

« Genre un vampire ? »

Sasuke plissa le nez. « Non, le côté obscur. »

« Oh. Ouais. Je n'ai jamais vu _Star Wars_ , si tu peux le croire. »

« Quoi. »

« Haha, non je déconne. Je l'ai vu. Mon père doit avoir tous les sets dvd existants. C'est un geek. »

« Au moins je sais d'où tu le tiens, alors. »

Ils observèrent tous deux Ollie descendre entre eux, regarder avec ambiguïté Sasuke, puis Naruto, et sauter au sol, la queue dressée en l'air.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça à ton avis ? » demanda Naruto.

« Aucune idée. Il est lunatique comme ça. »

« Au moins je sais de qui il le tient, alors. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu veux une autre bière ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Sasuke lui prit sa bière vide et se leva du canapé.

« Quand est-ce que tu me fais faire le grand tour de ton appart' ? »

« Eh bien suis-moi, et on commencera avec la cuisine, » dit Sasuke en sautillant sur un pied en se relevant. « Merde, mon pied s'est endormi. »

Naruto se moqua de lui, lui donnant une légère poussée dans le dos. « ça doit être cette passionnante conversation que nous avions. »

« Probablement. »

Il suivit Sasuke dans la cuisine, qui était à droite au bout du couloir. Elle était propre et moderne, bien moins banale que le salon. Les placards étaient sombres, presque noirs, avec des finitions argentées. Un îlot était au centre, avec un revêtement granit et deux tabourets rangés au-dessous. Deux luminaires de design simple pendaient au-dessus. Le carrelage derrière l'évier et les plaques était d'un pâle fauve. Tout le reste de l'électroménager était d'un gris acier. Tout était à sa place. L'opposé complet de l'appartement de Naruto. Il siffla élogieusement.

« Tu l'as décoré toi-même ? » demanda t-il.

Sasuke farfouillait dans le réfrigérateur. « Certainement pas. La plupart des appartements sont ordonnés de cette façon. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, cela dit. »

« Non ? Pourquoi ça ? Je trouve ça plutôt cool. »

« Tu penses ça seulement parce que c'est _propre_. »

« Comment t'as deviné ? » Il sourit joyeusement tandis que Sasuke lui tendait une bière et un décapsuleur. Naruto l'ouvrit promptement. « Je l'adore. Je dois l'acheter. C'est importé ou un truc du style ? »

« Non. C'est Belge, mais tu peux le trouver n'importe où ici. Enfin, presque n'importe où. »

« Ah, mmkay. »

Sasuke en attrapa une pour lui-même, mais Naruto la lui prit des mains pour enlever la capsule. Il la lui rendit. Sasuke hocha la tête en remerciement, regardant Naruto tandis que celui-ci amenait le bouteille à ses lèvres et buvait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto.

« Est-ce que je peux demander de quelle manière tu as obtenu ces cicatrices ? »

Avec timidité, ma main de Naruto se porta à sa joue. « Oh, celles-là … ? Euh. Un simple accident quand j'étais enfant. C'est une histoire stupide. »

Sasuke posa les coudes sur l'îlot et posa la tête dans sa main. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et ses yeux paraissaient vitreux.

« Tu es bourré, » dit Naruto.

« Je suis juste un peu étourdi. »

« Uh huh. Tu es un vrai poids léger. »

« Excuses-moi ? J'ai fini deux bouteilles de vin seul puisque tu as commandé un rouge alors que tu n'aimes même pas ça. »

« Je pensais que si. Je ne savais plus. Donc, je préfère le blanc. Je l'ai bu en entier. Tu as dit que tu préférais le rouge de toute manière ! »

« C'est le cas. Mais j'aimais le Pinot gris, aussi. »

« ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Oh, est-ce une attaque sur ma sexualité ? »

« Si c'en était une, elle était nulle. »

Sasuke se redressa, s'approcha d'un pas et frappa doucement la joue de Naruto. « En effet. » Il enleva sa main. « Ferons-nous le reste de la visite ? » Sans attendre la réponse de Naruto, il sortit dans la cuisine et avança dans le couloir.

Naruto le fixa un moment, puis vit Ollie trotter rapidement derrière Sasuke. Il les suivit, trouvant Sasuke l'attendant à côté de la salle de bain.

« Ici, » dit-il, avec un geste de la main, « Est la salle d'eau. Parfaite pour les invités, et, « il alluma la lumière, « Pour que le chat fasse ses besoins. »

« Charmant. »

Sasuke éteint la lumière et continua, s'arrêtant à la porte suivante, qui était de toute évidence une chambre. « C'est là où dorment les invités. Pas que j'en ai jamais eu depuis que je vis ici, mais c'est là que les mettrais. »

« Tu es si doué, » dit Naruto en souriant avec amusement. « Tu devrais être un guide. »

« J'y réfléchirai, » dit Sasuke pince sans rire avant de continuer. « Et ici, » il entra dans une autre chambre, se jetant sur le lit, tapotant de la main l'épais duvet le recouvrant. « Est l'endroit où la magie se produit. » Il lança un sourire plein de sous-entendu à Naruto.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Tu as déjà dit que tu n'avais pas encore eu d'invités. »

« Touché. Tu as encore une fois vu clair dans mon jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Naruto pénétra dans la pièce. Une fois encore, des meubles modernes. La commode placée contre le mur était faite d'un bois sombre. Un large miroir antique de forme ovale était suspendu au-dessus. Les murs étaient peints. Ils étaient d'un gris doux qui était assortis à une partie de la literie et des coussins. Il s'assit également sur le lit, regardant autour de lui. « Très jolie. »

« Elle a ton approbation ? »

« Sans la moindre réserve. Je n'ai jamais habité un endroit aussi bien de ma vie. Ça doit être cher. »

Sasuke, modestement, haussa les épaules. Il tendit la main. « Là-bas est la salle de bain. Là-bas le placard. »

« Et je ne t'y trouverai pas, » plaisanta Naruto avant d'immédiatement réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourner vers Sasuke d'un air gêné. Mais un fin sourire étirait le visage de Sasuke.

« Je suppose que tu peux dire ça, » répondit-il, écartant les cheveux de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi cool ? » demanda Naruto, le fixant.

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers lui. « Je suis né comme ça ? »

Naruto ferma les yeux et mis sa main sur son cœur. « Oui, c'était définitivement le destin. »

« Hm ? »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et sourit. « Rien. Oublie. »

« Non, » grogna Sasuke. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que je peux. J'ai appris à être vague et cryptique de toi ! Tu étais si bon à ça durant le dîner ce soir. Au moins jusqu'à ton troisième verre de vin. »

« Ouais, j'ai tendance à devenir prolixe quand sous l'effet du vin. »

« Ouais, » dit Naruto, plissant malicieusement les yeux. « Tu utilises aussi des grands mots. Comment tu fais ça en étant ivre ? »

« Le vocabulaire ne nous quitte pas juste en s'imbibant d'alcool. Tu n'en as juste jamais eu un correct, Naruto. »

« Oh wow, ouais. Tu putain de déchires. Tu es bourré, et je ne peux même pas comprendre le bordel que tu viens de dire, mais je sais que je devrais être insulté. »

Lentement, Sasuke tendit la main, et marquant seulement une courte pause dans le processus de son pointage de doigt, l'enfonça dans le bras de Naruto. Lequel rit brièvement, hautement amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda t-il.

« Un geste affectueux », répondit Sasuke, qui, durant un instant, lui sourit réellement.

Naruto sourit en retour, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. « Ouais, tu dois arrêter d'être aussi charmant ou je vais grave tomber amoureux de toi. »

« Grave, eh ? C'est mon charme, n'est-ce pas ? » Sasuke attrapa le col de son propre t-shirt et se renifla. « Ou est-ce ma lessive ? »

Naruto se pencha et renifla la manche. « Mm. Fraîcheur printanière. »

« Certes. Pluie printanière, plutôt. » Il pencha la tête. « Je crois. »

« Si tu étais une fille, je t'aurais demandé ton numéro depuis longtemps. »

« Tu m'as déjà demandé mon numéro si je me souviens bien, imbécile. »

« Oh c'est vrai. Je l'ai fait, oui ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête et le regarda avec une expression étonnement ouverte.

« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto. Sasuke le rendait quelquefois si timide. Peut-être était-ce la manière q'il avait de le regarder sans que Naruto ait la moindre idée de ce que l'autre pensait.

« Tu as de beaux yeux. »

« Vraiment. C'est ce à quoi tu pensais ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, se mettant sur la défensive. « C'est un simple compliment, « dit-il, détournant le regard.

« Aw. Non. J'apprécie. J'étais juste surpris, c'est tout. Merci. Je suis content que tu trouves mes yeux jolis. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient _jolis._ » Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais il était en quelque sorte adorable. Comme un chiot ou…

Ollie sauta sur le lit et s'installa sur les genoux de Sasuke. Il ronronna bruyamment quand Sasuke commença à le caresser. Le chat roula sur le côté et Sasuke se pencha au-dessus de lui, écrasant ses joues des deux mains. « Tu es un chat tellement gros. Il faut que je te mette au régime. »

Naruto observa la scène et ne put trouver les mots pour les étranges pensées qui emplissaient son esprit. C'était juste… tellement putain de mignon !

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi adorable ? » demanda Naruto quand il ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps.

Sans lever les yeux du chat, Sasuke répondit en tout humour, « Moi ou le chat ? »

« Les deux. »

Sasuke leva les yeux et, une fois de plus, gracia Naruto d'un réel sourire. « Tu _es_ en train de tomber amoureux de moi, non ? » Son ton était sarcastique, de toute évidence, mais Naruto voulait le buter ou lutter avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Des choses très étranges. Il ne sentait rien d'autre qu'une immense boule d'affection lévitant dans sa poitrine comme un bébé alien attendant de déchirer son abdomen pour en sortir.

« Pourquoi cette expression ? » demanda Sasuke, sourcil haussé. Ollie semblait lui jeter un regard également intrigué.

« Quelle expression ? »

« Celle juste là. » Sasuke le pointa du doigt.

Naruto l'attrapa. « Personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'est impoli de pointer du doigt ? » demanda t-il, sa voix basse et un peu rauque. Sasuke ut sentir le changement dans son ton. Naruto tenait toujours le doigt, ses pensées brouillées. Il lâcha Sasuke avant d'essayer de faire quoique ce soit d'étrange à l'index. Embarrassé, il détourna les yeux de lui et se gratta la nuque. « Comment est-ce qu'ils appellent cette couleur ? » demanda t-il sans conviction.

« Gris cendres d'Angela. »

« Vraiment ? »

« No, _idiot._ J'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Tu suces. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. » Il sourit suggestivement à Naruto.

Naruto plissa les yeux avec méfiance. « Tu me séduis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es comme un succube. »

« Non. Je serai un incube. Les succubes sont femelles. »

Naruto se retourna et enfonça son visage dans le duvet, prenant le doux tissu à pleines mains. « Putaaaaaain ! » hurla-t-il.

Il sentit Sasuke frotter son dos pour l'apaiser. Naruto se releva brutalement. Sasuke le fixait très calmement, Ollie ayant revêtu une similaire expression placide, bien que sa queue tressaille de sa position dans le creux de la jambe croisée de son propriétaire.

« C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sasuke, ce foutu sourire satisfait toujours présent sur son visage parce qu'il est un tel bâtard _,_ imbu, _si imbu_ de lui-même. « Je suis irrésistible. »

« Tu l'es, » geint Naruto. « Pourquoi doit-il en être ainsi ? » Il tenta de cacher son visage de son bras, mais Sasuke attrapa son poignet et l'en écarta.

« Naruto, » il dit son nom d'une voix malicieuse, et là où il tenait le poignet de Naruto, la peau devenait brûlante.

Avec affection, Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu veux être mon premier invité à rester la nuit, non ? » demanda Sasuke, secouant le bras de Naruto d'un côté à l'autre. Ollie se leva et commença à le frapper de ses pattes avant, les coinçant autour de leurs bras et s'y accrochant.

Naruto rit. « Ouais, j'aimerais bien. On peut rester éveillés et questionner l'existence de Dieu et jouer avec les cheveux l'un de l'autre ? »

« Non. » Sasuke pencha la tête, puis sourit à pleines dents. « Mais on peut boire plus de bière et jouer à Call of Duty. »

« Je crois… » commença à dire Naruto, avant de fermer les yeux et baisser la tête. Il attrapa la cheville de Sasuke et la pressa. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle paire de pantalon et sous-vêtement, parce que je suis sûr que je viens de jouir. »

Sasuke rit honnêtement, et Naruto, encore une fois, sentit ce désir de le tacler. Sasuke se leva du lit, faisant presque tomber Ollie au sol.

« Allons-y alors. » Il sortit de la chambre, Ollie à sa suite, miaulant avec énervement son mépris d'avoir été jeté sur le tapis.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, sa main sur son cœur. Etait-il possible d'aimer autant une personne après quelques heures ? Il voulait juste ramper à l'intérieur de la poitrine de Sasuke et s'y faire une place pour le reste de sa vie. Il pourrait faire de ses organes une agréable couverture et coussin pour rester chaud. Il frissonna de pur bonheur, puis sauta à leur suite dans le salon, criant « Mode surviiiiiiie ! » de tout ses poumons en se jetant sur le canapé et arrachant la seconde manette des mains de Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **(1) : extrait de Macbeth : « Fair is foul and foul is fair »**_

 _Ndt : donc. Contrairement à d'habitude, je vais probablement parsemer cette fiction de notes parce qu'elle utilise de nombreuses références, donc quand ça me semble vraiment mieux, je l'expliciterai; pour les plus évidentes je vous fais confiance. (Et il y aura aussi probablement quelques notes sur les choix de traduction de temps à autre, parce que... eh bien maintenant j'ai de VRAIS cours sur la traduction donc je me sens mal de ne pas le faire ? Ne vous sentez pas obligés de les lire, c'est surtout pour ma propre conscience que je le fais)_

 _Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rasengan 22**

 **It Started Over Coffee**

 _Ndt : Réussi à prendre un peu d'avance donc je posterai le chapitre 4 rapidement avant que la période d'examens enchaînés ne commence. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3:**

* * *

Naruto s'effondra sur le dos après que leurs statistiques de fin de jeu soient apparues à l'écran. « Chaque putain de fois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours plus de kills que moi ? »

Sasuke sourit, s'étirant en se levant pour aller éteindre la Xbox 360 et la TV. « Eh bien, je dirai que c'est une affaire d'entraînement et de dévouement, mais ça pourrait aussi être que tu es nul. Tu spawn tellement, tu étais probablement un poisson dans une vie antérieure. »

« Pfft. Donc qu'est-ce que tu penses des changements comparé au dernier Modern Warfare ? »

« Eh. Single-player n'est pas si différent. Ça reprend à l'endroit où la storyline s'était terminée la dernière fois. Ça m'a probablement pris six heures à finir ? » Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui sur le sol, attrapant sa bière sur la table à café. « Et comme tu l'as vu, avec du multi-player, ce n'est pas si différent mis à part le système de points qui est plus équilibré puisqu'il ne se repose pas uniquement sur le killstreak. »

« Quel est ton jeu préféré, cela dit ? Je dirais Call of Duty 4. » Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'il repliait les bras derrière sa tête, son haut se relevant et révélant son estomac.

« Ouais. Il est beaucoup plus original que la série des Moder Warfare. Tu es confortable comme ça ? Tu veux un coussin ? » Sasuke en attrapa un du canapé, sur lequel Ollie s'était endormi depuis longtemps. Il le lança à Naruto, qui l'attrapa avec adresse et le cala sous sa tête.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui sur le tapis.

« Et toi ? » demanda Naruto, lui souriant.

Sasuke le contempla un instant. « Tu feras un aussi bon coussin. »

« Haha, quoi ? »

« Une sec'. » Il se leva à nouveau et alla à la bibliothèque, passant à travers la collection de CDs.

« Oh, est-ce que tu crées une ambiance ? » le taquina Naruto.

Sasuke l'ignora, choisit un CD qu'il inséra dans le système stéréo. Après, il revint vers Naruto, se mit à genoux, se retourna (pas si gracieusement) sur le dos, et mit sa tête sur l'estomac de Naruto.

« Aussi doux que de la guimauve, » commenta t-il.

Naruto s'en offensa. « Ridicule. Est-ce que tu as _vu_ mes abdos ? »

« Nope. Dur de voir ce qui est invisible. »

Naruto poussa un petit cri d'indignation et attrapa sa main, forçant Sasuke à tâter son estomac. « Tu vois. Complètement ferme. Et tu t'es vu ? Tu es plus maigre que moi. »

Sasuke sourit hautainement tandis que sa main retombait au sol. « Je ne suis pas maigre. On fait à peu près la même taille. »

« Eh bien, » Naruto créa un effet de latence, « ça dépend de quoi est-ce qu'on parle. »

« En ce cas. Je suis définitivement plus gros. » Sasuke tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« Est-ce que ça fait de toi une size queen ? » réussit à demander Naruto sans ricaner.

Sasuke cilla, riant bruyamment et franchement. « Comment est-ce que tu connais ce terme ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Je regarde la TV. J'ai vu un épisode ou deux de Sex and the City. »

« Certes. Tu réalises que la taille n'importe pas pour celui qui, » il marqua une pause, « _initie_ l'acte avec son partenaire. »

« Initie l'acte ? » répéta Naruto. « Est-ce que tu me sors la version pour enfants ? »

« Est-ce que tu impliques que je suis un pédophile ? »

« Tu es gay, pas prêtre. » plaisanta Naruto, souriant de travers. Il se gratta la tête, se sentant à cet endroit du spectre émotionnel qui se trouvait entre curiosité et inconfort. Ce topique de conversation le forçait à imaginer Sasuke d'une manière pour laquelle il était encore bien trop sobre.

D'une main, Sasuke abaissa le coin du t-shirt de Naruto pour lui et réarrangea sa position, fermant les yeux et croisant les doigts sur son estomac, les coins de sa bouche formant un froncement contemplatif. Naruto étudia le profil de l'homme, la musique continuant de jouer, sereine et apaisante, dans le fond de la pièce. Un peu de piano et quelques paroles sombres.

« C'est de qui ? » demanda t-il, combattant une étrange envie de toucher les cheveux de Sasuke. Ils avaient l'air doux, et brillaient sous la lumière tamisée du plafonnier.

« Soft Bullets. »

« Jamais entendu parler d'eux. » Il était plus que conscient du poids de Sasuke tandis que son porpre torse se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration.

« Personne ne semble les connaître. C'est simplement que ce gars, Chris Wall, faisait auparavant partie d'un de mes groupes favoris. Puis ils se sont séparés. »

« Comme tous les groupes favoris. Comme quand Ricky Martin a quitté Menudo. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir m'en remettre. »

Quand Sasuke rit à voix basse, Naruto le ressentit contre ses côtes. Il soupira et mit sa main sur la tête de l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sasuke d'une voix endormie, la musique le relaxant apparemment énormément.

« Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai envie de caresser ta tête. Comme un chat. » De façon expérimentale, il bougea les doigts, les passant entre les mèches de Sasuke. Elles étaient épaisses, plus sèches qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il finit par fermer les yeux, légèrement ivre, et satisfait.

« Naruto ? »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu es en couple ? »

Naruto renifla avec amusement. « Pourquoi, tu veux me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« Contente-toi de répondre à la question. »

Toucher les cheveux de Sasuke s'était transformé en un massage crânien, et l'autre homme émit bas grognement de satisfaction.

« Non. Je ne le suis pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

La main de Naruto se stoppa tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps depuis son dernier rendez-vous, mais bien plus depuis sa dernière réelle relation sérieuse, il supposait. « J'sais pas. J'ai eu une longue relation qui s'est terminée i peu près un an. Elle a duré, » il reprit ses caresses sur les cheveux de Sasuke sans même le réaliser, « Quelque années, sans doute. »

La première chanson se termina et fut remplacée par quelque chose de plus rythmé, un groupe complètement différent.

« Avec quel genre de femmes aimes-tu sortir ? » demanda Sasuke, voix rauque et presque comme un ronronnement.

Il émit un bruit de gorge. « Avec quel genre de femme est-ce que j'aime sortir ? Voyons voir. Intelligente, en général. Sociable de préférence. Mon cerveau et ma bouche sont un peu désordonnés, donc je me retrouve en général avec le type qui est un peu plus calme que moi, j'suppose. »

Sasuke murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

« Quoi ? » Naruto tira sur une mèche de cheveux plus longue, faisant marmonner Sasuke une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai dit, 'Je m'en doutais'. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Juste ça, que tu voudrais probablement quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi. »

Naruto sourit en coin. « Quoi, tu veux dire quelqu'un qui me masserait la tête à la fin d'une longue journée ? »

Doucement, Sasuke rit. Il attrapa la main de Naruto (celle qui jouait avec ses cheveux) et la tint un moment, l'amenant au sol. Il la fit remonter et retomber quelques fois avant de la relâcher.

« Je n'étais pas une bonne masseuse ? » demanda t-il, faussement blessé.

« Non. Tu étais trop doué. »

« Mais je ne t'ai même pas donné _ce_ genre de massage, » dit-il, penchant la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir l'expression de Sasuke. « Moi aimer toi longtemps. » _**(1)**_

« Bon film. »

«Pas vrai ? » Naruto porta la main à sa poitrine, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'elle et ayant toujours l'impulsion de toucher les cheveux de Sasuke. « Est-ce que je reste dormir ? »

« J'espère bien puisque tu n'as pas encore l'autorisation de partir. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi ça ? » Naruto souriait, ses doigts tapotant son t-shirt.

« C'est une nouvelle règle. Tu n'as pas la permission de partir tant que je ne suis pas satisfait. »

« Quelle satisfaction peux-tu obtenir cette nuit ? » _**(2)**_

Sasuke, lentement, roula sur le côté, un air intense peint sur ses traits bien que, sans doute, celui de Naruto était, à l'opposé, très ridicule : large sourire malicieux, yeux brillants et emplis d'humour. Soupirant, Sasuke se releva sur un coude et couvrit le visage de Naruto de sa main.

« Tu ne dois pas me regarder de cette façon, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'aimes pas mon physique ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est simplement…dangereux. »

« Devrais-je froncer les sourcils et avoir l'air malheureux ? Serait-ce mieux ? » Il fit une grimace pour mieux correspondre à ce qu'il pensait être attendu de lui.

Peu amusé, Sasuke retira sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lecteur CD quand la musique changea pour une ancienne chanson d'Oasis.

Naruto connaissait les paroles, et à voix basse, il moitié parla-moitié chanta l'intro. « If I'm to fall. Would you be there to applaud or would you hide behind the mob ? 'Cause if I had to go. In my heart, you'd grow. And that's where you belong. »

« Tu es une vraie Susan Boyle. » Sasuke l'observait à nouveau, ses yeux sombres magnétiques, presque brûlants d'intensité.

« J'attends toujours que Simon Cowell me découvre. Mon histoire est aussi bonne que la sienne, non ? Un homme qui vend des bateaux avec son père devient un chanteur de renommée mondiale ? »

Sasuke souffla avec amusement. « Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à apprendre à chanter. »

« La ferme ! Je n'étais même pas sérieux. » Naruto fit la moue et le poussa.

Sasuke agrippa son poignet après avoir été malmené, son pouce caressant brièvement la paume. « Si tu l'étais je me sentirais encore plus mal pour toi. »

Naruto tenta faiblement de récupérer sa main. « Tu adores ma voix. Tu aurais les bébés de ma voix si c'était possible. »

« Si c'était anatomiquement possible, je pourrais bien essayer. » Sasuke se redressa, ses mèches oscillant devant son visage. Il se penchait plus ou moins sur Naruto, le fixant avec un sourire arrogant.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. « Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'embrasser, si ? » laissa t-il brusquement échapper.

C'était censé être une blague, mais cela sortit d'un ton qui la faisait sonner complètement différemment. Peut-être était-ce juste la proximité de leurs corps et la façon dont Sasuke continuait de l'observer. Il disait des choses stupides quand il était ne serait-ce qu'un peu tendu.

« Je suis dans la parfaite position pour le faire, non ? » Sasuke ne sembla pas s'en offenser. Il avait un léger sourire. Quand il commença à se pencher, Naruto retint un souffle, mais tout ce que l'autre homme fit fut écarter les cheveux de ses yeux. Sasuke retint le bout de la frange blonde de Naruto entre ses doigts fins, puis la cala derrière son oreille. C'était un geste intime qui prit Naruto par surprise. Il sentit une sensation chaude se rassembler dans son torse comme un puissant ouragan.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit d'aussi stupide, Sasuke se leva, balançant un peu en le faisant. Naruto resta sur le sol, genoux repliés, bras croisées autour d'eux. Il regarda Sasuke s'étaler sur le canapé, une jambe sur le coussin, l'autre sur le sol tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus d'Ollie et déposait un baiser-surprise au sommet du crâne du chat. Les yeux d'Ollie s'ouvrirent, et il ronronna assez fortement pour être entendu au-dessus de la musique, sa tête remuant avec contentement alors que Sasuke le massait derrière les oreilles et sur le cou, miaulant bruyamment comme un petit moteur sous l'attention.

Naruto toucha sa lèvre inférieure de deux doigts, songeant d'étranges choses, comme cette idée passante que la scène le rendait _légèrement_ jaloux bien qu'il ne soit pas certain d'en connaître la raison. Sasuke sembla sentir qu'il était observé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il, sourcil haussé.

Naruto se rompit en un sourire bancal, secouant la tête, quelque peu embarrassé de bien trop réfléchir à tout ça. « Rien. Ça va. C'est seulement…qu'il est tard. »

« Tu voulais partir ? »

« Euh… »

« Je peux te ramener prendre ta voiture si tu veux. Ou, enfin, je crois que je peux ? Je dois admettre ne pas être complètement sobre. »

« Heh, ouais. Et tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Certes. Mon esprit est affaibli pour le moment. » Sasuke se leva.

Ollie geint à la perte de contact. Il leva la tête, tentant de la brosser contre les proches doigts. Sasuke gratouilla la fourrure de la tête d'Ollie, maintenant un contact visuel avec Naruto.

« Alors reste, » offrit-il. « J'ai un canapé, une chambre d'amis. Une baignoire si tu préfères ? »

« Je pourrais me servir d'une douche, et après, ouais. Si ça ne te déranges pas que je dorme ici, tu peux te débarrasser de moi demain matin quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle tu pars bosser. »

« Je n'ai pas à y aller très tôt demain. » Sasuke mit les mains dans ses poches. « Ou du tout, en fait. Je peux travailler chez moi. »

« Eh bien, mon père va me défoncer si je ne vais pas travailler demain. »

« Vraiment ? Quelle intéressante relation vous avez là. »

Naruto grogna et roula des yeux, se levant également. Il attrapa une boulette de papier reposant au milieu des bouteilles de bière vides sur la table basse et la jeta sur l'autre homme. « Tu es horrible. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec mon père et c'est une relation non-incestueuse. »

« J'en suis heureux. » Sasuke fit le tour de la table basse pour éteindre le lecteur CD. Il s'approcha de Naruto, leurs bras se frôlant. « La douche est à toi si tu veux. Ils y a des serviettes et des gants de toilettes dans le placard, et tu es plus que le bienvenu d'emprunter des vêtements pour dormir. »

« Je pourrais toujours dormir nu, » suggéra Naruto sarcastiquement, lui lançant un long, long regard.

« Comme si je t'en empêcherai. » Sasuke sourit avec arrogance.

Le regard qu'ils partageaient continua bien plus longtemps que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que Naruto laisse échapper un gloussement nerveux, se grattant la nuque. « Um, ouais. Si je pouvais emprunter quelque chose, ça serait cool. »

« D'accord, » dit simplement Sasuke. Il laissa Naruto, se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Une fois seul, Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil au chat, qui le regard avec apathiquement.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre pour toi, non ? » lui demanda t-il, touchant une fois de plus ses lèvres de ses doigts.

C'était bizarre ? Ce n'était pas bizarre. C'était comme passer la nuit chez un pote. Sa maison était loin, donc un taxi aurait été cher, et il ne conduisait pas après avoir bu, donc…

Sasuke revint, offrant une petite pile de linge plié : haut, boxer, jogging. Naruto les prit avec reconnaissance.

« Merci, » dit-il, se demandant s'il sonnait aussi gêné aux oreilles de Sasuke qu'aux siennes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Naruto secoua la tête, se mordant les lèvres. « Nope. Ollie et moi discutions. »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. « Je vois. J'espère qu'il n'a rien révélé de compromettant. »

« Seulement qu'il n'aime pas tant que ça les lasagnes, finalement. Tu peux te doucher en premier, si tu veux. Je devrais probablement appeler mon père pour le prévenir que je ne suis pas dans un fossé quelque part. »

« J'ai l'impression que je devrais laisser l'invité y aller en premier. »

« Mm. D'accord. J'irai en premier, laisse-moi juste lui envoyer un sms rapide, alors. »

Sasuke inclina la tête comme pour le questionner, mais ne fit pas état de ses curiosités, quelles qu'elles aient pu être. Naruto lui lança un sourire rassurant.

« Les serviettes sont dans le placard, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » Sasuke tira sur une mèche de la frange de Naruto. « Utilises ce que tu veux. »

Un coin de la bouche de Naruto tressauta avec amusement. « Je ne vais pas trouver de sex toys bizarres à l'intérieur, si ? »

« Seulement si tu les cherches, » répondit Sasuke.

Naruto le fixa un instant, puis rit. « Très bien. A dans quelques minutes. »

« Amuses-toi bien, » Sasuke le salua de la main puis s'effondra sur le canapé à côté d'Ollie, le caressant tandis qu'il rallumait la télévision.

Naruto entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte. Il contempla le verrou une seconde devrait-il ou ne devrait-il pas le mettre ? Pourquoi y réfléchissait-il autant ? Finalement, il le laissa déverrouillé. Après avoir envoyé un message à son père pour le laisser savoir qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, il ouvrit le placard et en sortit une serviette (bleu pâle) et un tapis assorti, qu'il jeta à travers la porte ouverte de la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet, alla se soulager aux toilettes, puis entra dans la douche, le jet brûlant cascadant sur son corps avec une haute pression qui s'apparentait à un massage corporel.

Oh mec, ça devait être bien de pouvoir se payer un luxe pareil. Peut-être que dormir dans la baignoire (bain à jets, en fait) n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il y avait une bouteille de shampooing sur une étagère; Naruto l'ouvrit et la renifla. Ça sentait comme Sasuke, d'à ce qu'il avait perçu en caressant sa tête. Il l'utilisa dans cheveux, se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là en seulement sept ou huit heures. Il s'était toujours facilement fait des amis, et il le faisait pratiquement partout où il allait en engageant la conversation avec des inconnus. Ce n'était pas si différent de ces autres fois, alors qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait ? Il se prit à fredonner l'une des chansons qu'ils avaient écouté plus tôt tandis qu'il se frottait avec le gel douche de Sasuke. Il se rinça, ferma le robinet, et sortit, attrapant la serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille et essuya la buée du miroir. Il se dit soudainement que son haleine sentait l'alcool et l'ail du pain du restaurant Italien. Naruto ouvrit le compartiment au-dessus de l'évier, cherchant une brosse à dents supplémentaire. Il en trouva une, mais se trouva incertain quant à sa permission de l'utiliser, malgré ce qu'avait dit Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant de ses cheveux et glissant sur ses bras et torse nus tandis qu'il avançait dans le salon, où Sasuke était toujours sur la canapé, regardant un épisode du Daily Show. Ollie était en boule sur ses genoux.

« Hey, ça va si j'utilise cette brosse à dents ? Mon haleine pue la mort. »

Sasuke coupa le son de la TV et le regarda, son regard descendant avant de remonter lentement le long de son corps.

Naruto ricana. « Quoi, comme si tu n'avais jamais vu un gars en serviette avant ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Dieu, tu dois être le plus grand imbécile que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Il se retourna vers la TV. « Oui, elle est toute à toi. Va juste mettre des vêtements. »

« J't'avais dit que je n'étais pas maigre », il chantonna en retournant à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Il emprunta un peu du dentifrice de Sasuke, aussi. Il s'habilla, et en quittant la salle de bain, il lut la réponse de son père à son message. Apparemment il avait atteint la conclusion que Naruto passait la nuit avec une femme.

Il s'effondra sur l'autre côté du divan. Sasuke renifla l'air.

« Tu sens bon. »

« Je sens comme toi, » répondit Naruto, ses yeux ne quittant pas Jon Stewart.

Sasuke se pencha, son coude effleurant le genou de Naruto alors qu'il le reniflait de nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me renifler ? » Naruto rit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides. « Va prendre une douche. »

« Je le ferais bien, mais quelqu'un s'est endormi. »

Naruto jeta un regard à Ollie. « Je pense qu'il fait semblant. »

« Tu penses ? Pour quelle raison ? »

« C'est pas ce qu'on doit faire quand on est approché par un ours ? »

« Quoi ? »

L'expression du visage de Sasuke le fit presque exploser de rire. « J'ai lu que quand tu te fais attaquer par un ours, tu devrais faire le mort, et il te laissera tranquille. »

Sasuke plissa dubitativement les yeux. « N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils ont essayé dans le Jurassic Park avec le T-rex ? »

Naruto ricana. Il se pencha et gratta le cou d'Ollie, le réveillant. « ça marchait jusqu'à ce que ce gars coure hors de la jeep jusqu'à ces vieilles toilettes. »

« Correct. C'est une des manières te faire prendre avec le pantalon baissé. Ah, il est éveillé. » Sasuke joua avec le bout de l'oreille d'Ollie, la faisant tressaillir. « Tu l'as énervé. »

« Il s'en remettra. »

« Sûrement, il a encore six vies à vivre. »

« Six, huh ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée aux trois autres ? »

Ils le regardèrent avec la plus grande (la plus ivre) des attentions arquer le dos, s'étirant. Son regard passa d'un homme à l'autre comme avec agacement puis il sauta sur la tapis, d'où il s'éloigna, queue dressée en l'air.

« Tu sais, » murmura Sasuke, « Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait sur tous les ours. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Naruto.

Sasuke l'étudia avec attention avant de tapoter son genou en consolation. « Oh combien peu de choses connais-tu du monde queer. » _**(3)**_ Avec cette condescendante déclaration, il se leva, brossant les poils de chat de son t-shirt. « Je vais me doucher. La TV est à toi. »

Naruto le regarda partir. Il soupira et lança le guide TV. Boudant un peu, il passa de chaîne en chaîne, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Quand il entendit la douche, il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de la bibliothèque, parcourant les titres. Il y avait beaucoup de biographies et de livres sur l'histoire et la politique. Beaucoup de classiques, aussi. Il attrapa un roman dont il ne reconnaissait pas le titre et lut la quatrième de couverture. Naruto tourna la première page, la lut, et toujours debout, continua à tourner page après page jusqu'à finir par retourner au divan, se coinçant sur le bord, et resta dans cette même position jusqu'à ce que Sasuke revienne se tenir debout devant lui – torse nu et avec un jogging similaire à celui que Naruto portait, sauf qu'il était bleu foncé et non noir. Il frottait ses cheveux d'une serviette.

« Tu sembles plutôt absorbé, » fut sa salutation.

« Mm. Je l'aime bien. »

« Tu peux l'emprunter si tu veux. »

« D'accord. »

Sasuke attrapa le livre, amenant l'attention de Naruto sur lui.

« Salut, » dit Naruto.

Sasuke sourit en coin. « J'ai du travail à faire sur l'ordinateur pendant un petit moment. Veux-tu rester ici, ou lire dans la chambre d'amis ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te tenir compagnie dans ta chambre ? Je lirais silencieusement. »

Sasuke relâcha le livre, l'observant étrangement. « Si tu veux. »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Naruto. Tu es un mec plutôt dense, non ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » demanda Naruto, poussant ensuite un cri quand Sasuke lui vola le livre des mains et commença à marcher en direction de sa chambre.

« Hey, bâtard ! » Il poursuivit l'autre homme dans le couloir. « J'étais en train de lire ça ! »

Sasuke le jeta sur le lit. « Voilà. Fais comme chez toi. Mets les coussins supplémentaires par terre s'ils te gênent. »

Naruto rebondit sur le lit, faisant comme on lui avait dit. Il déplaça les coussins décoratifs de l'autre côté, certains tombant sur le tapis. Il tapota les coussins derrière lui et se relaxa, replongeant dans le livre tandis que les doigts de Sasuke cliquetaient sur le clavier de son ordinateur de façon intermittente. Une demi-heure passa sans doute avant que Naruto ne sente un enfoncement à l'autre bord du matelas.

« Tu as fini ton travail ? » demanda t-il à Sasuke, un doigt marquant la ligne où il s'était arrêté au cas où il se perdrait.

« Oui. »

Naruto soupira et ferma le livre. Sasuke le lui prit des mains et le plaça sur la table de chevet en bois.

« Donc, » il commença pitoyablement.

« Naruto… »

« Sasuke. » Naurot imita son ton de voix par trop sérieux.

« Tu te crois mignon, peut-être ? »

« Je ne dirai pas mignon, mais ouais, je pense en effet que j'ai beaucoup à offrir aux gens. » Il sourit, fier de lui.

Sasuke, allongé sur un côté, main sur la hanche, soupira lourdement.

« Quoi ? Tu es fatigué ? » demanda Naruto. « Tu essaies de me faire comprendre qu'il est temps de rejoindre la chambre d'amis ? »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et pressa violemment son front contre le duvet.

Naruto rit de son mouvement. « Sérieusement, quoi ? »

Sasuke se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir reposer son visage dans sa main. « Tes cils sont dorés à la lumière. »

« Merci ? » Naruto ne l'avait jamais remarqué. « Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille, hein ? Très bien. Je peux comprendre un non-dit. » Faisant la moue, il commença à se relever du lit quand il sentit Sasuke attraper son poignet. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » répondit Sasuke d'une voix basse. « Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. »

Il tira légèrement, et Naruto roula au centre sans protestation. Sasuke ne relâcha pas son poignet tout de suite. Ils étaient seulement séparés par quelques centimètres, leurs visages proches, l'épaule nue de Sasuke touchant son bras. La tension était épaisse, entraînant Naruto comme si un grand poids alourdissait ses membres. Quand il se lécha les lèvres, les yeux de Sasuke se portèrent – brièvement – à sa bouche avant que son regard ne remonte à nouveau. Sasuke relâcha son bras, mais Naruto ne savait pas tout à fait quoi en faire vu la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient sur le lit et leur proximité.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda t-il à Naruto, ses yeux cherchant, scannant son visage.

« Rien », mentit-il.

Sasuke hocha la tête et se décala, mettant plus d'espace entre eux. Naruto fut frappé d'un étrange sentiment de rejet à la perte de la chaleur et de la contiguïté.

« Mon lit est assez grand pour que tu y dormes, » Sasuke commença à dé-border son côté du lit, « Si tu le souhaites. »

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu te sentirais seul si je dormais dans l'autre chambre ? »

Sasuke se mit sous la couverture. Il vérifia rapidement son téléphone sur la table de chevet, lisant quelque chose avant de le placer au-dessus du livre.

« Et aussi, » continua Naruto, s'émerveillant de sa capacité à garder une voix clame tandis que son estomac semblait être complètement noué, « L'autre lit est tellement bien fait. Je détesterais y mettre le désordre. Et si tu me le faisais refaire au matin, il ne serait jamais aussi parfait. »

« eh bien, je pense que tu as annoncé suffisamment de preuves pour soutenir le fait que tu couches avec moi. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard alors que Sasuke se retournait et trouvait une position confortable au-milieu des draps.

Sasuke aperçu ledit regard et sourit d'un air satisfait. « J'amende la précédente déclaration. Que les archives signifient bien que je voulais dire coucher avec moi dans le sens de partager un lit. »

« Ne sois pas aussi arrogant. »

« Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. » Sasuke plaça une main sur le ventre de Naruto, au-dessus de son t-shirt. Elle n'y reposa que quelques secondes, mais réchauffa à un degré extrême la peau qui s'y trouvait. « Ton visage est rouge. Est-ce que tu as…chaud ? »

Oh, que ce foutu sourire satisfait soit maudit !

Naruto le regarda haineusement pour le principe, mais sans grande motivation. Sasuke se contenta de rire.

« Je vois comme c'est. » Naruto attrapa un des coussins et étouffa Sasuke avec. « Tu te fous de moi. »

Sasuke marmonna dans le coussin Naruto l'enleva de son visage et se pencha sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« J'ai dit ' c'est si facile'. »

« La ferme. » Naruto l'étouffa encore. Sasuke battit un peu des bras après que Naruto ait maintenu le coussin pendant un peu trop longtemps puis se raidit complètement. « Ha ha, très drôle, enfoiré. »

Sasuke repoussa le coussin et roula sur le ventre. Ses yeux étaient clos. Naruto sentit le désir de toucher ses cheveux, passer ses doigts à travers. Putain qu'est-ce qui se passait chez lui ? Peut-être que l'homosexualité était contagieuse ? Il refusa de céder à la tentation. Tandis que l'autre homme reposait ainsi, Le regard de Naruto caressa le dos nu de Sasuke. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient des musculatures presque identiques, bien que ses épaules soient légèrement plus larges que celles de Sasuke. Il était peut-être également plus mince que Naruto, mais tout aussi musclé. Juste différemment.

« Sasuke, est-ce que tu cours? Genre, des marathons, ce genre de trucs ? »

Sasuke se redressa sur un coude. « En effet. Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Simple supposition. » Il haussa les épaules.

« ça te dérangerait de fermer la porte et éteindre la lumière ? »

« Sans souci. » Naruto se leva et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Après avoir refermé la porte, il manqua de trébucher que quelques coussins traînant au sol alors qu'il se rapprochait du lit et retirait les couvertures. Il avait froid avec ses cheveux encore humides, et fut heureux d'être bientôt sous le duvet. Il se mit à l'aise. Ils avaient chacun deux oreilles. Naruto tapota le sien et le coinça sous sa tête. Sasuke avait déjà fait la même chose. Ils reposaient ainsi, se faisant face dans le noir. Il se sentit soudainement parfaitement éveillé. « Tu es fatigué ? » demanda t-il.

« Pas vraiment » répondit Sasuke.

Naruto soupira, surpris de ses sentiments et étrangement heureux d'avoir l'attention de Sasuke. Sans réfléchir, il dit, « Tu es très attirant. »

Le rire surpris de Sasuke était profond et silencieux.

« Hmph. C'était censé être un compliment. »

« Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai ri. » Sasuke se déplaça, faisant bruisser les draps. Il glissa un peu plus près du centre, plus près de Naruto.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu ri ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, faisant écho au ton bas de Sasuke.

« Parce que tu es honnête, d'une manière rafraîchissante. »

« Ou très bête, » suggéra t-il. « On me dit tout le temps que je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si mauvaise qualité. »

Sasuke tendit une main et écarta gentiment ses mèches de ses yeux.

« Tu es étonnamment affectueux, » murmura Naruto.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je te touches ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça. »

Sasuke sourit en coin. Ils étaient suffisamment proche à présent pour qu'il le voie clairement même dans la pénombre. « Réponds-y comme tu le ferais usuellement. Sans réfléchir. »

Naruto joua avec ses lèvres avant de répondre. « ça ne me dérange pas, non. »

« Tu l'apprécies ? »

« Sasuke , » dit-il, un avertissement dans la voix.

« Hm ? Je ne fais que poser une question assez simple. » à nouveau, il se rapprocha et plaça sa main sur l'avant-bras de Naruto, faisant glisser ses doigts vers le bas. « Comme ça. »

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'une enivrante chaleur le submergeait, et il ne put faire confiance à ce que dirait sa bouche. La main de Sasuke quitta son bras, et il pressa un pouce contre le front de Naruto, l'aplanissant.

« Ne pense pas autant, » Sasuke parlait d'une voix qui l'empêchait de penser quoi que ce soit. Quand Sasuke s'écarta, bien que ce ne soit qu'un mouvement minime, Naruto faillit aller à sa suite.

Ils reposèrent en silence un moment, se regardant l'un l'autre, leurs corps positionnés à l'identique – sur le côté, une main sous la tête.

« Tu es silencieux, » commenta Sasuke.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas penser. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu peux faire preuve d'une profonde analyse quand tu le souhaites, pourtant. »

« Peut-être. Quand l'occasion le demande. Sasuke ? » Il prononça le nom de l'autre homme en un murmure.

« Mm ? »

« Je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête. « Si tu le désires. Un quelconque sujet sur lequel je devrais me préparer ? La mécanique quantique ? Les shows télévisés populaires des années 90 ? Ou quelque chose de plus personnel ? »

« Plus personnel. »

« Ah. Je m'en doutais. Pose tes questions. »

Naruto réajusta sa position sur le coussin, coinçant l'autre main sous sa tête. « Quand as-tu réalisé que tu étais… que tu aimais les hommes ? »

Il put entendre Sasuke relâcher sa respiration. « Tu mets vraiment les pieds dans le plat avec celle-là, n'est-ce pas. »

« Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Je suis curieux. »

« Curieux, eh ? » Il sourit avec arrogance, retirant son bras de la couverture, la poussant vers le bas. « Hm. Je suppose que je savais dès le collège. »

« Vraiment ? Si tôt ? »

« Est-ce que c'est tôt ? ça ne m'a pas empêché de sortir avec des filles, en tout cas. »

« Tu plaisantes. Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Naruto absorba l'information et se décala de sorte à reposer sur le ventre, face à Sasuke.

Sasuke bougea également, s'appuyant sur un coude. « Je peux deviner ce que tu vas demander ensuite. »

« Le peux-tu ? » Naruto avait l'air amusé. « Es-tu medium ? »

« Non, mais tu es prévisible. Tu veux demander si j'ai déjà couché avec une femme. »

« La pensée m'a traversée l'esprit, mais je n'étais pas certain de vouloir demander. »

Sasuke tendit la main et prit une mèche de cheveux de Naruto entre ses doigts comme pour l'étudier. Il croisa le regard de Naruto en levant paresseusement les yeux du coussin dans lequel son visage était à demi enfoncé.

« Tu aimes toucher mes cheveux », observa t-il tranquillement.

« Tu as commencé. » Sasuke laissa retomber la mèche, qui alla reposer de travers sur la joue de Naruto. « Tu me massais la tête. »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle m'appelait. »

« Uh huh. As-tu décidé si tu voulais que je réponde à cette question ? »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. « Passons-là et revenons-y plus tard."

« Comme tu le souhaites. »

Naruto fredonna. « Quel était le nom de ton premier petit ami ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu considères comme petit ami ? » le sourire de Sasuke était empli d'auto-satisfaction.

Naruto grogna. Ce sujet ne lui convenait pas non plus pour une quelconque raison. Il cacha son visage dans le creux de son coude, mais Sasuke attrapa son bras et l'en détourna.

« Ne deviens pas timide maintenant », dit-il à Naruto. « C'est toi qui a commencé ce jeu. »

« C'pas un jeu. Je suis seulement… »

« Curieux. » Quelque chose flasha dans les yeux de Sasuke. « Je comprends. Je suis une nouveauté pour toi. »

« Tu donnes un air sordide à la chose. »

« Cette situation est un peu sordide, mais puisque tu es le maître de la densité, je vais devoir faire avec. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire des choses comme ça ? » demanda –t-il d'un ton rogue, un peu agacé.

Sasuke sembla surpris par le ton. « Préférerais-tu que je te questionne sur ta première fois avec une femme ? »

« Tu peux si tu veux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une histoire terriblement intéressante. »

« Non ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Juste une fille que je connaissais à peine. Une fille plus âgée, d'un lycée différent. Et on avait bu à une quelconque fête universitaire. »

« Un lycée à une fête universitaire ? Scandaleux. »

« Maintenant tu te fiches de moi. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait toute la nuit ? » Mais pour montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans les propos, Sasuke tira légèrement sur un coin du t-shirt de Naruto. Il y laissa ses doigts, se contentant de le tenir, et la manière dont cette petite connexion envoyait des courants électriques dans son corps était très étrange. « Ce n'était pas bien ? »

« Pour être honnête, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment souvenu en me réveillant le lendemain. C'est-à-dire, je savais que ça c'était passé. » Il abaissa la voix. « _Evidemment_ , je savais que ça s'était passé. »

Sasuke ricana, ce qui tira un fin sourire de Naruto.

« D'accord, » il inspira profondément avant de relâcher son souffle. « Je pense que je suis prêt à entendre parler de ta première fois. »

« Avec un homme. »

Naruto le regarda avec irritation.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sasuke, feignant l'ignorance. « Tu veux que je te le raconte, ou non ? »

« Je pense, ouais. Commence par son nom. »

« Yahiko. »

Naruto émit un bruit de gorge mais n'ajouta rien de plus, Sasuke l'observant avec attention à l'affût de toute réaction.

Il poursuivit. « C'était un ami de mon frère. »

« Un homme plus vieux, » dit Naruto, ses sourcils cyniquement haussés.

« Ne juge pas. » Sasuke tira de nouveau sur son t-shirt, et comme une réponse automatique, Naruto s'approcha plus de lui sur le lit. « Il était plus vieux. Je soupçonnais depuis des années que j'étais gay. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne pourtant, et comme je l'ai dit, je suis sorti avec des filles. Les jolies, populaires. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Shush. Mon frère et ses amis pensaient qu' ils étaient de vrais rebelles, et j'étais connu pour suivre les règles, avoir de bonnes notes. »

« Est-ce que tu étais président de classe ? »

« Est-ce que ça compléterait ton fantasme ? » Les doigts de Sasuke reposaient à présent sur le flanc de Naruto, brossant contre le t-shirt de temps à autre, le distrayant.

« ça pourrait. » Il sourit. « Continues. Ecoutons l'histoire de ce bad boy dont tu es tombé amoureux. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait intéressé. Mon frère était parti dans une école de l'Ivy League. » Sasuke lui mit une pichenette quand il le vit rouler des yeux.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que ton frère a été pris dans une des écoles de l'Ivy LEague. Toi aussi, sans doute. »

« Tu as une haute opinion de moi. Je suis flatté. Quoi qu'il en soit, je venais rendre visite à mon frère, et ses amis étaient là. Ils ont partagé leur alcool avec moi, pensant que ça serait amusant de me voir bourré. Itachi et ses amis étaient partis dans une autre pièce jouer à un quelconque jeu vidéo, probablement Ring of Fire.

« Itachi ? » Les sourcils de Naruto se haussèrent.

« Mon frère. Celui dont je viens juste de payer la dette. »

« Ah, c'est pour ça que tu es ruiné. »

« J'étais assis sur la canapé, presque complètement ivre, et Yahiko est entré dans la pièce pour venir voir mon état. »

Les yeux de Sasuke suivaient les doigts de Sasuke tandis qu'il jouaient avec le bord de son t-shirt. « Et il a pris avantage de ton cul de mineur ? »

Sasuke rit doucement, de cette manière qui poussait toujours Naruto à sourire lorsqu'il l'entendait.

« Non. C'est moi qui l'ai tiré sur moi et ai commencé à l'embrasser. »

« Hmmm. Et après ? »

« Il m'a embrassé en retour, bien évidemment. »

« Je me demande ce que dit la loi sur ce genre de cas. »

La main de Sasuke se dirigea vers sa chut de reins, la tapotant une ou deux fois. Naruto dut se refréner de frissonner au contact. Il n'avait pas envie de demander à Sasuke d'arrêter, et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait réconforté par le toucher, de toute façon.

« Eh bien, on ne peut certainement pas molester celui qui consent. », dit Sasuke. « Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, mais je le trouvais attirant. Tout le monde était ivre. Il l'était, moi aussi. Comme les autres personnes dans la pièce adjacente. Il m'a emmené dans la salle de bain et – »

« Je vois l'idée. » déclara Naruto, l'interrompant.

« Je croyais que tu étais curieux. » Naruto lui frotta le dos, mais Naruto, pour une raison inconnue, roula sur le côté, forçant la main de Sasuke à tomber entre eux. « Il y a un problème ? »

Naruto enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller un instant, grognant. Les couvertures bruissèrent. Sasuke s'était soulevé et touchait son bras, appelant son nom. Il tourna la tête, jetant un regard noir partiel à l'autre homme. « Quoi ? » claqua –t-il.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Tu as demandé. Je suis désolé que la vérité t'aies offensé. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Naruto enfonça à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller, pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Si proche. C'était comme si Sasuke était appuyé contre lui. Il caressa les cheveux de Naruto du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » Sa voix était douce. « Naruto ? »

« Réponse honnête ? » Naruto tourna avec réticence la tête.

« Réponse honnête. »

Naruto soupira. Il tenta d'être honnête, de dire quoi que ce soit, mais finit par soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Tu soupires beaucoup, » dit Sasuke.

« Merci de me le faire remarquer. J'sais pas. Je pourrais être un peu… » Il chercha un mot que sa bouche parviendrait à prononcer. Et il avait promis d'être honnête, ce qui était sans doute une chose extrêmement stupide à faire.

« …Jaloux ? » Sasuke termina par proposer.

« Ne peut-on pas dire empli de sentiments protecteurs ? » demanda Naruto, faisant rire l'autre homme, qui continuait à faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto. La main se posa au bas de son crâne, parcourant les cheveux soyeux de la base de son cou. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Agréable ? »

« Mm. »

Sasuke s'installa à côté de lui, leurs corps se touchant, l'autre homme partiellement sur son dis. Il sentit Sasuke poser la tête sur son épaule. Des doigts trouvèrent leur chemin à travers les cheveux au-dessus de son oreille, puis tracèrent le contour de cette dernière.

« Naruto », l'appela Sasuke. Cette douce voix ronronnante n'était pas si loin de son oreille. Il sentit une chair de poule s'étirer sur ses bras, mais espéra que Sasuke ne le remarquerait pas.

Lentement, il leva la tête, sa vision trouble. « Oui. » Il retrouva le visage de Sasuke tout proche du sien.

« Quoi que ce soit d'autre qui exciterait ta curiosité ? »

Naruto grogna. « Tu es obligé de le dire de cette manière ? »

Sasuke sourit avec satisfaction.

« Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? » Naruto tenta de lui lancer un regard menaçant et accusateur, mais il ne pouvait vraiment empêcher son attirance envers l'autre homme.

Sasuke continua de tracer son oreille puis finit par tirer doucement sur le lobe avant de s'écarter pour que leurs corps ne soient plus en contact. « Je pense que nous agréerons tous les deux que c'est une bonne chose que tu ne m'aies pas demandé si j'ai une position préférée. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'aurais à te la montrer. »

« Une illustration ? » Cela dit sourire Naruto. « Et si je la demande ? »

Sasuke l'étudia, l'ombre qui passa sur son visage rendant son expression étrangement sérieuse. « Est-ce que tu me testes ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Il battit des cils.

« Roule. Sur le dos, » ordonna Sasuke, le fixant.

« Autoritaire. » Se sentant malicieux, Naruto roula sur le dos. Sasuke était assis sur ses cuisses, penché au-dessus de lui.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda Sasuke, sa main touchant l'intérieur du genou de Naruto.

Naruto hocha la tête, prenant une expression plus brave que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. « Je suis sûr. » Il offrit à Sasuke un regard de challenge. « A moins que tu n'oses pas. »

« Hm. » Brusquement, Sasuke écarta ses jambes et avança entre elles, n'ayant pas l'air particulièrement heureux d'être dans cette position.

« Dis, Sasuke », dit Naruto avec audace. « Tu as l'air un peu tendu. Comme si c'était ta première fois. »

Soudainement, Sasuke était sur lui, leurs ventres se touchant, ses bras de chaque côté du corps de Naruto, son visage extrêmement proche tandis que ses cheveux tombaient sur eux comme un voile. « ça l'est. Avec un hétérosexuel. »

D'instinct, Naruto se lécha les lèvres. « Je suppose que ça répond à la question si tu as déjà été avec une femme. »

« Sans nul doute. » Les yeux de Sasuke étaient plissés. Il avait même un léger air dangereux. Naruto se demanda si, s'il haussait les hanches, elles toucheraient celles de son vis-à-vis. « Le chat a mangé ta langue ? » Sasuke se pencha un peu plus en avant.

Naruto sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Est-ce qu'il était allé trop loin ici ? La tension était tangible. Il voulait toucher, mais ne pensait pas en avoir le courage, et Sasuke semblait conscient de son hésitation. Peut-être que ce qu'il faisait était cruel pour Sasuke ? Ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes. Les genoux de Sasuke s'insérèrent entre ses jambes, les maintenant écartées, bien que ses bras se tendaient sous l'effort d'empêcher leurs corps d'entrer en un complet contact. Il sentit alors un doigt se promener gentiment le long de sa mâchoire. Naruto bougea automatiquement dans la caresse, et, à cet instant, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et une cheleur se diffusa entre eux. Sasuke se pencha en avant, taquinant de son nez le coin du visage de Naruto, son souffle atteignant le coin de sa bouche.

« Naruto. »

Naruto ferma les yeux, frissonnant à la manière dont son prénom avait été prononcé. Il les rouvrit, et Sasuke toucha sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce. Il observait le geste de son propre doigt, presque curieusement, comme s'il obtenait une grande fascination de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Demanda-moi à nouveau, » demanda Naruto d'une voix rauque.

« Te demander quoi ? » Sasuke changea de lèvre et reprit son mouvement.

« SI je suis curieux à propos de quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Es-tu, » Sasuke glissa une main sous son t-shirt, faisant haleter Naruto et s'arquer un peu au-dessus du lit en même temps, « Curieux à propos de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

La manière dont son corps s'était mu avait forcé leurs hanches à se rencontrer, quoique brièvement. Sasuke était peut-être habitué à ce type de contact, mais c'était nouveau pour Naruto, et ça le laissa dépourvu de toute capacité de parole. Réagissant à leur position, les genoux de Naruto se rapprochèrent, et soudain ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Sasuke. Cela força Sasuke à se presser sur lui, alignant leurs hanches. Sasuke exhala un rapide souffle, lequel poussa leurs lèvres à s'effleurer. Le choc fut instantané, et Naruto manqua de gronder, mais le son se coinça dans sa gorger quand le poids de Sasuke s'abattit entièrement sur lui. Sasuke attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux, et souriant avec arrogance, la tira jusqu'à soulever le menton de Naruto, lui donnant accès à sa gorge. Sasuke se contenta de brosser ses lèvres contre la peau, de sa clavicule à son pouls jusqu'à son menton.

« Allumeur, » murmura bassement Naruto.

Les yeux de Sasuke glissèrent sur son visage. « J'attends toujours que tu répondes à ma question. » Puis, il roula des hanches sur celles de Naruto, , une mouvement très lent et tranquille, fait pour lui donner une leçon.

Les dents de Naruto s'enfoncèrent assez fortement dans sa lèvre pour le faire tressaillir de douleur.

Sasuke soupira, relevant les hanches. Il observa Naruto entre ses mèches. « Tu n'as aucune idée de la beauté de l'image que tu présentes, comme ça. »

« Hm ? » Naruto était à peine conscient de lui-même et de ce qu'il faisait ou de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Quand tu te mords la lèvre comme ça… c'est très difficile de me restreindre. »

« De quoi faire ? » demanda-t-il encore étourdi, mais cela lui apparut aussitôt clairement bien que cela ait dû être une évidence au vu de leurs positions. « Oh. »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu me fais, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura t-il contre la peau de la gorge de Naruto, réchauffant l'espace de son souffle brûlant. « Bouge tes jambes. »

Naruto retira ses jambes de la taille de Sasuke, pas certain de la manière dont elles s'étaient même retrouvées là. « Pardon, » dit-il faiblement. C'était très étrange pour lui, comme une expérience extra-sensorielle. Il était définitivement en train de regarder ça se produire depuis un autre endroit.

Sasuke toucha la tempe de Naruto de ses lèvres et roula de l'autre côté du lit, montrant son dos à Naruto. Celui-ci mit une main sur sa poitrine. Il était presque haletant tandis qu'il fixait le plafond, essayant de relaxer ses membres.

« Es-tu énervé ? » demanda t-il.

« Un peu », répondit Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête bien que l'autre homme ne puisse le voir. « Je… _suis_ attiré par toi », admit-il, se tournant pour faire face au dos de l'autre homme. Il se sentit coupable en réalisant le poids de ce qu'il venait juste de faire Il ne se sentait pas honteux ou quoique ce soit, mais se sentait comme s'il avait…utilisé Sasuke ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Naruto retint sou souffle avant de se glisser plus près de Sasuke. Avec hésitation, il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, avec l'idée de le tirer dur le dos. Il n'obtint aucune résistance, Sasuke roulant sans difficulté. Il fixa Naruto, de la douleur brillant dans les profondeurs de ces yeux si attirants.

« Ne sois pas énervé », lui dit-il tendrement.

Sasuke leva la main et attrapa son menton. Naruto s'appuya sur un coude, l'autre main venant se placer de l'autre côté de Sasuke. Il s'abaissa, Sasuke le guidant pour la plupart du geste, mais laissant finalement le choix à Naruto. Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Sasuke écarta les cheveux de sa joue, et les coinça derrière une oreille, et ce fut tout ce dont eut besoin Naruto pour venir presser ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke. Une main prit en coupe sa nuque, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. C'était différent d'embrasser une femme pour d'autres raisons que les plus évidentes. Il n'y avait aucun réel combat pour dominer le baiser. Ça avait une impression d'égalité, bien qu'il y ait cette pression à l'arrière de son cou, c'était la langue de Naruto qui parcourait les lignes de la bouche de Sasuke, cherchant à y pénétrer. Les doigts de Sasuke s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, l'éloignant pour sourire avec satisfaction, et quand leurs bouches se joignirent de nouveau, la bouche de Sasuke lui était ouverte. Leurs langues se touchèrent, celle de Sasuke taquine comme si elle l'encourageait à venir dans sa bouche. Naruto était plus qu'heureux d'obéir et il monta sur Sasuke, entre ses jambes, enfonçant ses doigts dans ces doux cheveux et désirant embrasser l'autre homme à en perdre le souffle tandis que les mains de Sasuke remontaient sous son t-shirt et que ses ongles commençaient à glisser le long de sa peau jusqu'à l'élastique de son jogging tombant. Naruto frissonna contre lui à la légère douleur et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour haleter, Sasuke suça sa langue, le faisant gémir suffisamment fort pour le faire revenir à lui.

Il s'écarta du baiser, Sasuke grognant de mécontentement au mouvement. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient voilés et sombres, son corps chaud et pulsant contre celui de Naruto. L'intensité de ce regar centré sur lui semblait affoler le sang de Naruto, son cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, et si Sasuke avait posé sa main à cet endroit, il aurait découvert que le remords était le sentiment le plus éloigné de l'esprit de Naruto à l'instant présent.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? » demanda Sasuke. Il y avait un besoin dans sa voix, et ce besoin ramena Naruto contre lui. Ils restèrent étendus ainsi un long moment, Naruto au-dessus mais usant d'assez de force pour ne pas l'écraser. Sasuke soupira, et ses mains entreprirent de caresser le dos de Naruto d'une façon apaisante.

Naruto releva la tête de l'épaule de Sasuke et embrassa sa joue, ses lèvres demeurant quelques secondes dans cette position.

« Curiosité satisfaite ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

« Ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais, » dit-il brusquement dans son oreille, s'éloignant.

« Pas mal. Pour un débutant. »

Naruto le regarda, pas si amusé que cela, mais reconnaissant de la rupture de la tension. Il chercha la main de Sasuke et la prit dans les siennes. « J'ai eu un bon professeur…jusque là. »

« Jusque là ? » demanda Sasuke, se tournant sur le côté et pressant la main de Naruto. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, » Naruto le fixa d'un air sérieux, « Je suis…curieux. »

* * *

 _ **(1) : extrait de Full-metal Jacket**_

 _ **(2) : extrait de Roméo et Juliette : « what satisfaction cans thou have tonight ? »**_

 _ **(3) : je me sens bête de mettre une note sur ça, mais n'étant pas certaine du choix d'une traduction littérale… Les "bears" (ours, donc) sont un type spécifique d'homosexuels.**_

 _Ndt : Bon. J'ai eu la flemme de proof-read jusqu'au bout, donc n'hésitez pas à communiquer les anglicismes et fautes en tous genre. Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

**It started over coffee**

 **Rasengan 22**

 _Ndt : Bon. Le rythme de post risque de vraiment ralentir, j'ai à peine le temps d'allumer mon ordinateur. Mais je le rappelle, je finis toujours mes traductions. Donc pas de souci à se faire. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

« Tu réalises de quoi tu as l'air ? » marmonna Sasuke. « Apprenez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Comme une de ces gamines de lycée qui sont amoureuses de leur professeur de chimie. »

« Professeur de chimie, eh ? Est-ce que tu as eu un crush sur l'un d'entre eux ? Je ne pouvais pas supporter ces classes au lycée. »

Sasuke pressa une nouvelle fois sa main et la leva en entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Non ? La science n'était pas ton fort. Quelle surprise. »

« Hey ! Non, tu vois, j'aimais la physique, parce que ça avait du sens pour moi-même si j'étais un peu nul en maths. Mais la chimie. J'étais juste genre, quel intérêt parce que même si tu connais les atomes et les neutrons et les électrons, ça ne change strictement rien. C'est toujours là que tu le saches ou non. _Quoi qu'il en soit_ , je ne suis _pas_ une lycéenne. »

« Non. Tu ne l'es pas. Si tu l'étais, on ne serait pas en train de faire ça. » Il secoua leurs mains en face du visage de Naruto. « Quoi que _ça_ puisse être. »

« Ta main est chaude et moite. »

« Oui, eh bien je me demande pourquoi. »

« Est-ce que ça t'a excité ? » Naruto sourit avec arrogance.

« Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ? » Sasuke commença à abaisser la main de Naruto vers son entre-jambe, mais Naruto la retira de sa prise, riant. « Hn. Je vois que ce petit détail, le fait que j'aie un pénis, va poser problème ? »

Naruto soupira. « Imagines-toi que tu sois soudainement intéressé par une femme que tu viens de rencontrer, mais, tu sais, tu as toujours préféré les hommes ? Tu ne serais pas un peu confus ? »

« Juste pour être clair. Tu es intéressé, donc ? » Sasuke se décala de quelques centimètres, reposant sur le flanc tandis que son bras venait se placer sur la taille de Naruto, une main sur sa hanche.

Naruto bougea nerveusement sous lui; le pouce de Sasuke s'inséra sous son t-shirt et caressa la peau.

« Alors ? » demanda Sasuke devant le mutisme de Naruto.

« Tu me distraies. »

« Réponse _honnête_. »

« Je sais. » Naruto observa le pouce faire des aller-retour juste au-dessus de l'élastique de son pantalon. « Je suis…intéressé. Je suis…attiré ? Mais c'est bizarre. Genre, okay. Si, hypothétiquement, tu avais été une femme qui s'était assise à ma table à Starbuck's… »

« Hm ? » Les doigts remontèrent, effleurant son ventre.

Naruto soupira, lançant à Sasuke un regard agacé. « Maintenant tu le fais exprès. »

« Je ne le fais certainement pas par accident. » Il se pencha. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu as utilisé mon shampooing, mon gel douche. C'est comme si mon odeur te recouvrait."

Naruto ricana. « Tu m'as marqué, huh ? »

« Tu disais. »

« Oh. C'est vrai. Eh bien si tu avais été une femme, je suppose que j'aurais… je sais que d'une manière bizarre, je t'ai demandé ton numéro, mais si tu avais été une femme, j'aurais été intéressé par… plus. Je serais plus familier avec la façon dont ça marche, mais avec toi… c'est ce que c'est, mais tu es un mec ? Ou est-ce que j'aimerais qu'on soit de super bons amis, mais parce que tu es gay…c'est… est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider un peu ? »

Sasuke retira sa main pour rouler sur le dos, et Naruto, à qui le contact manquait déjà, roula sur le côté pour pouvoir observer le visage de Sasuke.

« Je peux compatir à ta confusion. Personnellement, je ne serais jamais intéressé par une femme. Ça n'arriverait juste pas. Tu n'es pas bisexuel je suppose ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Nope. Hétéro pur et dur. »

« Bien sûr. Cherchons ensemble alors. Tu aimes passer du temps avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Si j'étais une femme, je serais ton type ? »

Naruto ne réfléchit qu'une seconde avant de répondre. « Ouais. Je le pense vraiment. »

« Tu voulais dormir dans mon lit. Ça ne te déranges pas que je te touche. Tu l'apprécies. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Tu es insatiablement curieux de ma sexualité et de mes expériences et admets que l'idée que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre sexuellement te rend irrationnellement jaloux ? »

« Mm… Je pense que c'est un bon résumé. Merci de l'avoir exposé de sorte à ce que je ne me sente pas complètement idiot maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ en penses, Naruto ? »

« Comme si j'étais la maman poule et que tu étais le bébé poule ? »

Sasuke eut un bref éclat de rire. « Cette comparaison est particulièrement perturbante. »

« Peut-être que je suis un gars incroyablement possessif et que mon cerveau change inconsciemment ta sexualité en quelque chose d'autre ? »

« J'ai le sentiment que je vais finir offensé. » Sasuke tirailla une mèche de cheveux.

« Probablement, mais tu m'as dit d'être honnête. »

« Dois-je prouver à ton cerveau à quel point je peux être masculin ? Que je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ? »

Le rire de Naruto était doux. « Quoi, tu veux une excuse pour lutter avec moi ? Me plaquer sur le lit ? »

Les doigts de Sasuke s'enroulèrent à l'arrière de son cou, son expression sincère. « Je n'aurai pas besoin d'une excuse. »

Naruto rougit, penchant légèrement la tête pour tousser.

« Tu es facilement embarrassé, » murmura Sasuke. « Devrais-je mentir et dire que tu ne m'attires pas ? »

Le choc de ces mots poussa Naruto à la réalisation. Il regarda l'autre homme avec surprise.

« Sûrement, ce n'est pas une surprise, » dit Sasuke.

La langue de Naruto sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres, et le regard de Sasuke tomba sur sa bouche. « Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« Arrête de te lécher les lèvres alors. C'est un signal sexuel qui implique ton désir que je fasse quelque chose, tu sais. »

« Je pense que tu as déjà fait beaucoup de choses, »taquina Naruto.

« Je serais heureux de t'en montrer plus. »

Naruto émit un bruit de gorge incertain. Il pressa un doigt aux lèvres de Sasuke. « Patience », dit-il d'une voix basse. Le bout de son doigt se plia, entraînant légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke.

Sasuke attrapa son poignet, amenant le doigt plus profondément dans sa bouche et le suçant. Naruto sentit la rudesse de la langue le léchant. Sasuke laissa ensuite le doigt tomber de ses lèvres, un sourire arrogant graciant son visage tandis qu'il observait Naruto.

« Respire, » dit-il, et Naruto obéit, considérant qu'il avait complètement cessé pendant au moins dix secondes. « Je comprends que tu as un blocage, peut-être pas tant sur le fait que je sois un homme, mais par l'idée de participer dans des relations sexuelles avec moi et mon, » son sourire s'élargit, « pénis. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Continuez, docteur. »

« Tu me décris encore comme étant en position d'autorité. Tu aimes le roleplay, ou quoi. ? »

« Très drôle. Mais pour information, » il se pencha un peu en avant, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke pour rapprocher leurs visages, « Oui. »

« Tu vas devoir t'éloigner avant que je ne te retourne et que je me conduise de manière plus qu'impolie avec toi. »

Naruto s'écarta effectivement, cependant, se disant que Sasuke ne plaisantait pas complètement, mais alors il pensa à la sensation de la langue de Sasuke autour de son doigt, suçant. « Tu disais, » l'imita t-il, espérant un changement de sujet pour qu'il cesse d'y penser.

« _Hypothétiquement_ , si toi et moi sortions ensemble. N'hausse pas ton sourcil comme ça, c'est offensant. » Il appuya sur le sourcil de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abaisse. « Il serait normal que je désire que nous ayons des relations sexuelles à un moment donné. C'est ma manière naturelle de sortir ensemble, tu es d'accord ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Excepté pour les Mormons et les joueurs de WoW. »

« Je suis sorti avec un joueur de WoW. Ils veulent du sexe autant que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Naruto était déchiré entre rire et lui lancer un regard noir. Foutue possessivité incompréhensible !

« C'est pourquoi ça m'irait que tu sois dans le roleplay. » Sasuke accrocha deux doigts dans le col de son t-shirt et le tira malicieusement jusqu'à ce que Naruto doive passer un bras autour de lui pour ne pas tomber.

« C'est…quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que je, tu sais, si on… ? »

« Avait des relations sexuelles gay ? »

« J'essaie d'être sérieux, là. »

« Je ne sais pas comment être sérieux en ce moment précis », dit Sasuke.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard qui lui montra qu'il devrait savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas.

« Vraiment, pourquoi pas ? » demanda t-il à nouveau.

Sasuke lui donna une petite poussée. « Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît aller t'allonger plus près du bord du lit ? »

« _Oh_. » Il sourit voracement. « Tu veux un peu de ça, pas vrai ? Tu peux à peine te contrôler en étant si proche de moi, sachant que sous ces vêtements… je suis nu. »

« Tu es un imbécile. »

« Ouais, eh bien tu es celui qui bande à cause de moi. »

« Ne te flattes pas. Je n'en suis pas encore là. »

Naruto fit une moue exagérée. « Je ne suis pas bon ? »

Sasuke mit son doigt sur sa lèvre. « C'est encore à voir. »

« C'est pas comme si j'étais vierge. »

Le sourcil de Sasuke s'arqua.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, » dit Naruto, dégageant le doigt de Sasuke de ses lèvres. « Je ne l'ai jamais pris dans le cul. Ça devrait être plus qu'évident. »

« Mais tu as essayé d'initier du sexe anal ? »

« Privé, mec. Je n'embrasse pas pour le raconter ensuite. » Il commençait à être gêné. Naruto joua avec un coin de la couverture, le froissant et le lissant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Naruto stoppe sa main.

« C'est bon. Je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ce que tu as fait avec tes petites amies alors que tu es dans mon lit. »

« L'idée que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre te rend jaloux ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, » dit Sasuke, relâchant la main de Naruto. « Je n'ai pas à me sentir possessif quand tu ne m'appartiens pas, mais la conversation ne serait pas très plaisante, non ? »

« Compréhensible. Je peux demander quelque chose ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il plaça un bras sous sa tête, observant Naruto patiemment tandis qu'il rassemblait le courage de poser sa question.

« Tu…quand tu as des rapports..um… tu fais le, uh, travail ? »

« Est-ce que je 'fais le travail' ? Tu crois que l'un de nous s'assoit et se contente d'attendre pendant le sexe ? »

« Non, ferme-la. Je – »

« Veux savoir si je suis actif ou passif ? »

« Er. Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on le dit ? » Naruto se gratta la joue avec nervosité. « Je suppose que j'ai déjà entendu ça avant. »

« Dans Sex and the City ? »

« Heh. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que tu y as réfléchi, Naruto ? » Sasuke lui demanda d'un ton amusé.

« Um… non…pas exactement. »

« Mais tu as dû le faire pour te créer une opinion sur le sujet. »

« Une opinion ? » demanda Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« L'actif est le gars qui initie ? »

« Si par initier tu veux dire celui qui baise l'autre gars, alors oui. »

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre.

« Arrête ça, » le morigéna Sasuke.

Naruto se couvrit la bouche de la main. « Merde. J'arrête pas d'oublier. Tu ne peux pas ne pas me regarder ? »

« Où préférerais-tu que je regarde ? » Il pressa légèrement la cuisse de Naruto.

« Dieu, tu es un tel bâtard pervers. Est-ce que tous les homosexuels sont comme ça ? »

« ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être homosexuel. C'est que je suis un homme. J'ai un autre homme attirant dans mon lit. Je pense au sexe fréquemment. »

Les lèvres de Naruto tressautèrent. « Avec moi ? »

« Tu serais inconfortable si je disais oui ? »

Naruto ne put rien faire d'autre que le fixer durant un instant, inexplicablement distrait par le concept. Il était à la fois flatté et abasourdi.

« Naruto ? »

« Inconfortable n'est pas vraiment ça, et que ce soit dit, tu es plutôt agressif, donc, tu…es probablement habitué à être, uh… »

« Celui qui baise ? Oui. »

« Tu n'as jamais… ? » Le visage de Naruto brûlait. IL était reconnaissant qu'ils ne soient plus assez proches pour que Sasuke s'en aperçoive.

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Tu as une préférence ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire de préférence pour moi, pour ainsi dire. C'est plus la question de mon partenaire et de ce qu'il aime, de la dynamique que nous avons quand nous allons au lit, lequel prend la direction des choses… si nous n'en avons pas déjà parlé auparavant. »

« Tu as beaucoup de coups d'un soir ? »

« Et _toi_?, » demanda Sasuke, plissant les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'était une simple question. »

« Pas beaucoup, non. Parfois, oui. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler ? »

Naruto sourit. « J'y travaille. Donc tu es un actif et un passif, mais préfère être actif… alors, um » son sourire s'estompa alors qu'il croisait les yeux de Sasuke, « Avec moi… comment est-ce que tu imagines que ça fonctionnerait ? »

« Est-ce que tu demandes parce que tu l'as déjà imaginé dans un sens ou dans l'autre ? » Sa voix avait un ton bas et rauque qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Naruto et fit perler de la sueur sur sa peau.

« Réponds à la question, » ordonna Naruto.

« Je le ferai si tu le fais. »

« Sasuke. »

Sasuke se mit sur le côté pour qu'ils se fassent de nouveau face, mais avec une distance sécuritaire entre leurs corps. « J'ai déjà imaginé les deux manières. »

Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent. Il s'apprêta à les lécher, mais se souvint à temps de ne pas le faire. « Les deux ? »

« Tu es habitué à ce que le rôle sexuel mâle soit actif, et non passif. C'est simple de t'imaginer dans ce rôle, mais… » Ses paupières lui paraissaient lourdes Sasuke se rapprocha un peu. Maintenant la distance n'était plus si sécuritaire. Sasuke baissa la tête et mordilla la mâchoire de Naruto. « Tu connais ma préférence, donc… »

Un son proche d'un grognement s'échappa inopinément de lui.

« Alors, dis-moi, Naruto, » Sasuke murmura dans son oreille, encouragé par le bruit. « Comment est-ce que tu le veux ? »

« Veux… ? » Il ferma les yeux quand Sasuke mordit son oreille.

Sasuke rit doucement le corps entier de Naruto frissonna.

« N'avons-nous pas établi que tu le _veux_? » demanda Sasuke, effleurant la gorge de Naruto de ses lèvres avant de lécher sa pomme d'Adam quand il déglutit. Une main vint se porter à sa hanche, avant de parcourir la distance et s'enfouir sous son t-shirt, appuyant sur sa chute de rein et le rapprochant.

« Sasuke », dit Naruto à bout de souffle.

Sasuke sourit avec hauteur contre sa peau, posant une série de baisers sur le cou de Naruto. Il suça la peau quelques centimètres au-dessus de son pouls, juste sous son menton, et Naruto s'humilia d'un gémissement. Il cessa de respirer quand Sasuke se déplaça lentement pour observer son visage.

« Devine ce que je pense maintenant ? » demanda Sasuke, se voix si basse que Naruto manqua de ne pas discerner les mots.

« C'est drôle, » répondit t-il d'une voix rauque. « Là tout de suite je ne suis pas capable de penser _quoi que ce soit_. »

La bouche de Sasuke resta au-dessus du coin de celle de Naruto. « Je serai définitivement heureux de te montrer plein, plein de choses. »

« Si direct. Et mes propres besoins ? »

Sasuke se pencha, leurs lèvres se touchant à chaque nouveau mot qu'il prononçait. « Je peux satisfaire tes besoins. »

Naruto mordit la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke et allégea la douleur d'un coup de langue. « Sasuke. Si nous sommes en train de parler de sexe, juste pour te prévenir, j'y suis plutôt putain de bon. »

« L'es-tu ? Comme je l'entends, ceux qui se vantent, et bien disons simplement qu'ils aboient plus qu'ils ne – »

Naruto mordilla sa lèvre supérieure tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et pressant une main contre son dos pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. Il fit rouler Sasuke sur le dos et inséra une jambe entre celles de l'autre homme, sa cuisse contre l'aine de Sasuke. Il força sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke, excité par le contact de leurs langues. Son t-shirt se relava tandis que les mains de Sasuke remontaient sur ses omoplates. Naruto senti les hanches de l'autre homme se soulever pour venir frotter contre sa cuisse.

Quand Naruto rompit le baiser, c'était son tour de sourire avec arrogance. « Es-tu certain d'être un actif ? »

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté et vola un autre rapide baiser. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu veux coucher avec moi ? »

Naruto soupira et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke, l'odeur de transpiration et de peau ayant de drôle d'effets sur son cerveau. « Je suis… »

« Hm ? » Les doigts de Sasuke caressèrent son dos de bas en haut, de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale.

« En quelque sorte en érection. »

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, enfoiré ! Au moins on sait que ça pourrait peut-être marcher… si on voulait essayer… »

« ça me fait plaisir, ne te méprends pas. » Lentement, il se mut contre sa cuisse, et les dents de Naruto se serrèrent. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Sasuke à travers son jogging. « Mais ru dois réaliser tout ce que ça implique. »

« Tu veux dire ton pénis. »

« Oui, mon pénis. Il commence à vouloir créer des relations amicales avec ta cuisse, alors à moins que tu ne veuilles savoir avec quoi d'autre il apprécierait de devenir ami, on devrait probablement arrêter. »

« Certes, » dit Naruto, qui retira sa jambe de celles de Sasuke. Néanmoins, il embrassa Sasuke une dernière fois, lentement et plus tendrement, sentant la passion naissante lorsqu'ils y mettaient tous deux de vrais sentiments. C'était perturbant et différent, la façon dont son cerveau travaillait contre les réactions évidentes de son corps. Il appréciait Sasuke, et apparemment pas d'une manière amicale.

« Naruto, » murmura Sasuke alors qu'il s'écartait.

« Mm ? »

« Je te propose un rendez-vous. »

Naruto rit, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est une requête ou une commande ? »

Sasuke attrapa une longue mèche et la tira. « Je veux t'emmener en rendez-vous si tu es intéressé. »

Naruto sourit, quoique un peu de travers. « D'accord. Ouais. Pourquoi pas… »

« Je peux vraiment sentir ton excitation, » dit sarcastiquement Sasuke.

« Et j'ai _vraiment_ senti ton excitation contre ma cuisse. »

« Touché. Tu pourras sentir encore plus lors de notre premier rendez-vous si tu veux. »

« ça dépend, tu paies ? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, non ? »

Sasuke souriait de cette manière qui faisait plus ou moins…fondre Naruto. « Tu veux ? »

« Oui. Je suis sûr que mon père va avoir une attaque, et beaucoup de mes amis vont être confus, mais, ouais. J'aimerais bien essayer. »

« D'accord alors. Pour le moment je ne te molesterai pas plus, n'en sois pas déçu. »

« Je serai plutôt surpris si tu parvenais à garder tes mains pour toi. Je suis irrésistible, après tout. »

« Tu es tellement empli de ta propre importance. »

Naruto se pencha vers lui. « Je suis désolé, n'est-ce pas toi qui voulait être empli de moi, aussi ? »

« Mm. Tu peux m'emplir n'importe quand. »

Naruto couvrit le visage de Sasuke de sa main. « Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ce genre de choses sans te sentir embarrassé ? »

« Quand un homme est excité, il dira à peu près n'importe quoi. »

« C'est vrai. J'ai eu ma part de choses dites dans le feu de l'action. »

« Tant que tu dis mon nom. »

« Mm. Quand je serai l'actif, tu seras certain de l'entendre. » La mâchoire de Naruto se ferma brusquement. « Putain, est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire ça ? »

Sasuke prit son poignet pour retirer sa main de son visage. « Je pense bien. C'était sexy cela dit. »

Naruto s'écarta pour pouvoir enfoncer son visage dans l'oreille, grognant. « Ta perversité s'est collée à moi. » Il leva juste assez la tête pour lancer un regard d'avertissement, sachant exactement ce que Sasuke pensait. « Ne dis rien. »

Sasuke rit avec amusement et frotta son dos. « Je n'allais _rien_ dire. »

* * *

Quelque chose chatouillait son oreille. Naruto poussa un grognement, sentant violent un mal de crâne juste derrière ses cavités occipitales. Il commençait à se retourner quand il sentit quelque chose de doux se frotter dans son cou.

« Meo~w. »

Naruto cilla en regardant alentour et se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature ressemblant à un des tamarins lion à tête dorée du zoo. Mais plus gros.

« Mew~? »

« Ce n'est pas mon lit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il au chat, qui tenta de se frotter à lui une nouvelle fois. Naruto soupira en se tournant sur le côté et entoura Ollie d'un bras, l'approchant pour un câlin contre son torse. Le corps entier du chat trembla tandis qu'il ronronnait et se roulait sur le dos, voulant que son ventre soit gratouillé. Naruto réalisa alors qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il examina la chambre, mais pas de Sasuke. La porte craqua, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'était réveillé avec une langue dans l'oreille, ce qui lui rappela…

« Wow, » murmura –t-il, pressant ses doigts sur ses lèvres en se souvenant de _tout_ ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Ollie protesta d'un miaulement la cessation des caresses de Naruto. « Tu es une telle petite pute pour l'attention des autres. » Il se leva à quatre pattes au-dessus du chat, enfonçant son visage dans le cou d'Ollie tout en lui grattant le ventre. Ollie s'étala sous lui, yeux fermés tandis que le haut de son corps d'arquait, remuant pour montrer à Naruto où exactement il voulait être frotté.

« Quelle vue. »

Naruto s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Sasuke et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour le trouve debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant une assiette d'une main et deux tasses dans l'autre. Il sauta du lit pour aller l'aider, souriant avec incertitude.

« Le café est à toi, » dit Sasuke, désignant d'un mouvement de tête la tasse rouge soutenue par son pouce.

Naruto l'attrapa avec un sourire.

« Je ne savais pas comment tu le prends, mais puisque tu avais commandé quelque chose de doux hier, j'ai supposé que tu prenais du sucre. »

« En effet, oui. Merci. »

« C'est aussi pour toi. » Sasuke lui tendit l'assiette avec un bagel à demi recouvert de simple crème au fromage, l'autre moitié tartinée de beurre de cacahuètes. « Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la cuisine, sinon j'aurai préparé quelque chose de plus subsistant. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents, bien que quelques secondes auparavant il se soit senti un peu mal à l'aise de se réveiller dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. « Merci, » dit-il en mordant sa lèvre alors qu'il regardait Sasuke.

« Par la manière dont tu me regardes, tu as soit complètement oublié la nuit dernière, ou tu n'es pas si dérangé par le fait de te réveiller ici. »

« Non… c'est bon. Désolé si j'ai l'air embarrassé pour le moment. »

« C'est bon. Assieds-toi. » Il plaça une main sur la chute de rein de Naruto et le poussa vers le lit. Naruto plaça la tasse sur la table de chevet et remonta dans le lit pour s'appuyer contre la tête. Sasuke, déjà habillé d'un jean et d'une sweat bleu foncé, s'assit de côté dace à lui. Il sirota sa boisson.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le café, » dit-il, l'observant.

« Ce n'est pas du café. C'est du thé, mais je garde du café chez moi pour les invités. »

« Mm. Je vois. » Il attrapa la moitié de bagel au beurre de cacahuètes et prit une bouchée. « C'est bon. Exactement ce que je voulais. Je ne crois pas que mon estomac pourrait supporter quoi que ce soit de lourd, mais tu n'as aucunes provisions ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps, récemment. » Sasuke tira sur l'un des cordons de son sweatshirt et joua avec le bout noué.

« Tu es nerveux ? » demanda t-il, levant les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris en me demandant ça ? »

« Parce que je te trouve vraiment adorable en ce moment. »

« C'est donc ça ? » Sasuke sourit en coin. « Je vois que tu te mets à quatre pattes pour le chat, et pas pour moi. Devrais-je être jaloux ? »

Naruto faillit s'étouffer sur son bagel. Il se frappa le thorax du poing, lançant à Sasuke un regard noir quand ce dernier rit. « La-la ferme », dit-il, s'essuyant la bouche d'une main. « Je me suis réveillé avec sa langue dans l'oreille et pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était ta façon de me réveiller. »

« Déçu que ça n'ait _pas_ été moi _?_ »

« Surpris, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire. » Il continua de sourire d'un air niaisement heureux.

« Je l'ai considéré. Ta bouche était grande ouverte, d'ailleurs. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'aurais pu y enfoncer plus que ma langue. »

« Ouais, et ça t'aurait empêché d'avoir à souffrir de ma mauvaise haleine matinale. Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup bougé cette nuit ? On m'a déjà dit que je donnais des coups de pied. »

« Nope. »

« Hm. J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir dormi plutôt calmement. » Naruto posa l'assiette et prit une autre gorgée de café avant de s'allonger complètement à plat sur le lit, observant Sasuke boire son thé comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se produise. Son cœur était quelque peu palpitant, et il ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'aller de la main libre de Sasuke à ses yeux.

« Oui ? » demanda Sasuke après un instant.

Naruto sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues. « Rien. »

Sasuke se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux. Il tendit la main vers un pli du jogging de Naruto et le tira tranquillement. Lentement, il releva les yeux, capturant aisément celui de Naruto/ Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Une pensée particulière en tête ? » demanda Sasuke, ayant l'air fier de lui-même.

« Est-ce que tu me courtises ? »

« Courtises ? » répéta Sasuke. « Est-ce qu'on appelle encore ça comme ça de nos jours ? Je te couvre d'attention, oui. Mais tu sembles en avoir envie. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. « Je donne cette impression ? »

« Tu me jetais ces regards pitoyables comme si tu attendais que je fasse quelque chose. »

« Est-ce que je suis si évident ou est-ce que tu es vraiment bon pour lire entre les lignes? »

« Les deux. » Cessant de tirer sur le jogging, sa main s'aplatit sur le tibia de Naruto, le frottant de bas en haut. Ses doigts se plièrent presque possessivement autour du mollet de Naruto.

Naruto croisa les mains sur son ventre. « Tu vas pas au travail aujourd'hui ? »

« Je me suis dit que je resterai un peu ici, m'assurerai que tu retrouves ta voiture. Tu travailles, non ? »

« Hm. Je devrais y aller à un moment donné. Quelle heure est-il ? »

Sasuke leva sa main de la jambe de Naruto pour regarder sa montre. « Presque dix heures. »

« Merde, si tard que ça ? » Naruto grogna et couvrit ses yeux d'un bras. « Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'étais aussi fatigué. »

« J'aurais peut-être dû te réveiller avant. »

« Non, non. C'est bon. » Naruto retira son bras et le mit derrière sa tête. Il poussa Sasuke du pied. Sasuke attrapa sa cheville et le pressa, parcourant à nouveau sa jambe de ses doigts. « Est-ce que c'était une autre lecture entre les lignes ? » demanda t-il à Sasuke.

« Tu n'es pas différent d'un chat qui réclame de l'attention. Tu te frottes à moi, t'attendant à être caressé. »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai toujours été une personne affectueuse. Ou, c'est-à-dire, en ayant besoin en grandes doses. »

« Je le garderai à l'esprit. » Sasuke lança un regard vers Ollie, qui s'était roulé en boule sur son oreille et avait décidé de faire une sieste.

Naruto suivit son regard. « Peut-être que ton odeur le détend. » Il reporta ses yeux sur Sasuke.

« Peut-être. »

« Donc, pour ce rendez-vous.. ? »

« Ah. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir mis la pression pour ça. » Sasuke relâcha sa cheville et agita la main nonchalamment. « Ne t'en inquiètes pas. »

« Tu laisses tomber aussi facilement ? » le taquina t-il.

« Je sais que tu es hétéro. Je me suis laissé aller la nuit dernière. »

« Hm. » Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Sasuke ? »

Sasuke semblait très occupé à fixer son thé.

« Sasuke. » Naruto lui donna une petite poussée sur la cuisse.

« Quoi. » Sa voix était brusque.

« Viens », dit Naruto, lui faisant signe d'approcher du doigt.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Viens là, enfoiré ! »

Sasuke alla placer son mug sur la table, Naruto s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit. Sasuke fit de même, face à lui.

« Tu as mon attention, » dit Sasuke. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Naruto relâcha un souffle nerveux, mais serra alors les poings avec détermination. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les cuisses de Sasuke, près de ses genoux. Il appliqua un peu de pression, les enfonçant alors qu'il se penchait en avant, les yeux de Sasuke restant ouverts tout du long, l'observant avec curiosité. Il observa, aussi, leurs bouches se rencontrant. Il sentit Sasuke prendre une brusque inspiration, ses mains se portant aux genoux de Naruto. Naruto plaça une main à l'arrière du cou de Sasuke, et quand il rompit le baiser, il colla leurs fronts ensemble.

« J'avais peut-être un peu trop bu la nuit dernière, mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne dis pas ça simplement parce que tu es un mec bien, Naruto ? Tu ne vas pas blesser les sentiments du gay si tu laisses tomber. »

Naruto le lâcha et lui donna une légère poussée sur le torse pour pourvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »

« Et qu' est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Sasuke.

Naruto tira malicieusement sur le cordon de son sweat. « Il y a une attraction entre nous, et je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est ou comment ça marchera, mais je veux essayer. »

« Parce que tu es curieux. »

Naruto poussa un soupir frustré et se pencha de nouveau jusqu'à ce que son front soit pressé contre le torse de Sasuke, ses deux mains agrippant les genoux de Sasuke. Sasuke se raidit tout d'abord, mais Naruto sentit bientôt la légère sensation de lèvres effleurant le haut de sa tête. « Je _suis_ curieux, » marmonna t-il dans le sweatshirt de l'autre homme, « Mais toi aussi, bordel. Tu dois hésiter au moins un peu puisque tu poursuis un mec hétéro. »

Sasuke releva sa tête et prit affectueusement sa joue en coupe.

Naruto lui sourit. « Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te blesserai pas. Je serai honnête sur tout. Si, après le rendez-vous, je ne pense pas que ça puisse marcher, je te le dirai. »

« Merci, je suppose. » Sasuke passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto. « Tu as les épis du matin. »

« Fais-moi beau. »

Sasuke s'exécuta. Il aplatit les mèches de cheveux qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens et tira les plus longues mèches de chaque côté pour qu'elles encadrent le visage de Naruto . « Voilà. Maintenant si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour ton visage. »

Naruto émit un bruit de dérision. « Tu adores mon visage. »

« Il passe. »

« La ferme. » Naruto lui lança un faux regard noir. « Tu as déjà admis que tu me trouvais attirant. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais était-ce ta personnalité ou ton apparence physique ? Maintenant que je suis sobre, et qu'il fait jour, je me demande à quoi je pensais. »

« Très bien. Je vois comment c'est. » Il commença à se mettre à genoux, mais Sasuke coinça un doigt dans l'élastique de son jogging et le tira en avant. Naruto se rattrapa sur les épaules de Sasuke. Sasuke pencha la tête contre le ventre de Naruto, ses mains encadrant sa taille. « Je ne t'écrase pas ? » demanda t-il.

Sasuke secoua la tête, le mouvement entraînant le t-shirt de Naruto.

Naruto commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme, les massant comme il l'avait fait la soirée précédente, respirant une bouffée de l'eau de cologne de Sasuke. Ça le calma tandis que Sasuke marmonnait quelque chose contre son t-shirt avant de le remonter jusqu'au col. Naruto sentit l'air froid sur son ventre, mais juste après sentit les lèvres de Sasuke pressées contre sa peau, juste en dessous de son nombril. Il frissonna. Sasuke leva les yeux sur lui, quelque chose se passant entre eux alors qu'ils s'observaient. C'était comme si Sasuke lui confiait sa confiance, et Naruto ressentit le devoir de ne jamais laisser cet homme être blessé. Qu'il devrait l'assurer coûte que coûte que s'il donnait sa chance à Naruto, ce dernier ne la ruinerait pas.

Les mains de Sasuke passèrent de sa taille à ses hanches, puis à ses cuisses. Naruto s'assit sur les talons et embrassa le coin de la bouche de Sasuke.

« Je pourrai m'habituer à ça », dit Sasuke.

Naruto embrassa l'autre coin de sa bouche, et Sasuke les paupières de Sasuke s'abaissèrent fermement tandis que Naruto pressait plus de baisers sur ses pommettes et là où ses sourcils formaient un pli.

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul qui apprécie les démonstrations d'affection, huh ? » murmura Naruto contre sa joue.

* * *

 _Ndt : Désolée, encore une fois j'ai eu une flemme immense de corriger après l'ellipse. Si vous trouvez des fautes atroces, etc. Reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**It started over coffee**

 **Rasengan22**

 _Ndt : On m'a fait remarquer que le chapitre précédent possédait quelques passages incompréhensibles; le truc c'est que personnellement je n'ai pas le temps de retourner voir ce qui ne va pas (ni l'envie, tbh) donc…. A moins que vous ne m'indiquiez des phrases précises, je ne vais sans doute rien faire (de même pour les erreurs : me dire qu'il y en a est sympathique, mais si vous ne précisez pas lesquelles, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose - n'est-ce pas **I Am Your Absolute Princess** ?) Donc bref, à vous de voir si c'est suffisamment gênant pour que vous me donniez quelques précisions. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Vêtu de ses habits du jour précédent, Naruto venait juste de sortir des toilettes et se lavait les mains quand la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit. Le coupable, Ollie, se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'observant avec expectation.

« Quoi ? Est-ce qu'un mec ne peut pas avoir un peu d'intimité ? »

« Vire-le, » lança Sasuke depuis la chambre. « Il était probablement juste agacé de t'entendre uriner à travers la porte. »

Naruto rit en pressant du dentifrice sur la brosse à dents. « Oh ouais ? Venant d'un animal qui chie dans une boîte en plastique et lèche ses propres fesses ? » Après qu'il ait ouvert le robinet, Ollie sauta sur le comptoir et commença à lécher l'eau courante.

« Attends, je vais le sortir de là, » Sasuke vint le chercher et le fit fuir en retraite dans le chambre. Naruto put finalement recracher.

« Merci », dit-il, essuyant le dentifrice du coin de sa bouche. « Dis, tu aurais des coton de tiges ? Mon oreille me gratte. »

« Ton doigt n'est pas suffisant ? »

« Je pourrais faire ça, mais je pensais que ce serait plus poli de poser la question. A moins que tu ne veuilles me laisser utiliser _ton_ doigt. Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà enfoncé dans de pires endroits. »

« Dépend du point de vue, et oui j'en ai. » Sasuke se tenait à ses côtés, leurs hanches s'effleurant quand il ouvrit le petit placard, lui tendant une boîte bleue. Naruto la prit avec reconnaissance, sortant un coton de tige.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester là et me regarder ? » demanda –il à Sasuke en l'enfonçant dans son oreille gauche, grognant aussitôt. « Dieu c'est tellement bon. »

Sasuke l'observa, un sourcil haussé.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sembles en extase. »

« Je le suis. N'aimes-tu pas cette sensation quand tu le bouges, et aaah, » il grogna à nouveau en enlevant le coton de tige et le jetant dans la poubelle à côté des toilettes.

« Si seulement tu avais enfoncé l'autre en même temps. »

« Pourquoi ? » Naruto sourit à pleine dents, nettoyant son autre oreille. « Tu as un truc pour la double pénétration ? »

Sasuke s'assit au coin de la baignoire. « Nous pourrons parler de _ce_ genre de préférences lors de notre rendez-vous. »

Naruto finit de se nettoyer l'oreille et replaça la boîte dans le placard, et étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête, Sasuke observant la façon dont son t-shirt se relevait légèrement avec le mouvement. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et se tint debout devant lui.

« Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après que je sois parti ? »

« Pleurer ta perte, » répondit Sasuke pince-sans-rire en attrapant Naruto par la ceinture et le forçant à se tenir entre ses jambes. « Puis travailler. Je vais devoir les appeler pour connaître mon emploi du temps de la semaine. Quand es-tu libre ? »

« Tu n'as pas à réorganiser ton emploi du temps pour m'arranger, tu sais. J'ai les nuits et les week-ends libres en général. Et puis bon, mon patron est mon père. »

« Vendredi, alors ? Après que je sois rentré du travail ? J'essaierai de partir un peu plus tôt. » Il attira Naruto plus près encore.

« Vendredi est parfait. »

Sasuke lui sourit avec satisfaction, soulevant son t-shirt et le frottant de son pouce parallèlement à la ceinture de son jean. « Ou peut-être que Vendredi est trop éloigné ? » Sa main se posa à plat sur le ventre de Naruto, parcourant un cercle sur ses abdominaux.

« Ce n'est que, » sa voix manqua de se fêler quand il sentit la langue de Sasuke lécher une bande au centre de son ventre, « quelques jours. » Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke.

« Hn. » Sasuke rabaissa son t-shirt et effaça quelques plis.

« C'est bizarre, cela dit, » murmura Naruto, mettant les mains dans les poches.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je sais que je t'ai seulement rencontré hier, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Sasuke le regarda, visage illisible.

« Donc _c'était_ bizarre de le dire ? » demanda t-il.

Sasuke attrapa ses hanches et le poussa légèrement en arrière pour pouvoir se relever. Cela rapprocha énormément leurs visages.

« Bonne chose que je vienne de me brosser les dents, huh ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Tu sais vraiment comment gâcher une ambiance. »

Naruto rit légèrement. « Je suis né avec ce talent. »

« Devrais-je te ramener à ta voiture ? »

« Ouais, je suis sûr que mon père se demande où je suis passé. »

« Même s'il pensait que tu étais occupé à coucher avec quelqu'un la nuit dernière ? »

« Heh. » Naruto se gratta la nuque. « Je suppose qu'il va recevoir une surprise, eh ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas te mettre dans cette position. Est-ce qu'il va mal réagir ? »

L'inquiétude présente sur le visage de Sasuke eut un étrange effet sur le cœur de Naruto. Lentement, il se pencha en avant et plaça un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Sasuke cilla. « Quelle était la raison ? »

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'hausser les épaules. « Juste comme ça. Et mon père est un type bien. Ne t'en inquiète pas. »

« Je t'appellerai plus tard pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Si ça pose autant de problème, on peut oublier. »

« Sasuke, » dit Naruto avec sévérité.

« Je me contente de dire que mon désir de sortir avec toi ne devrait pas te coûter ta relation avec ton père. »

« Ton désir de sortir avec moi ? » Naruto pencha la tête, attrapant les deux cordons du sweat de Sasuke. Il les tirailla malicieusement. « Tu m'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, non ? »

Sasuke roula des yeux.

Naruto pressa sa main contre le torse de l'autre homme. « Si je ne voulais pas aller en rendez-vous avec toi, je n'aurais pas dit oui. Compris ? Alors arrête de trop faire travailler ton cerveau tordu et arrête de t'inquiéter de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ça pourrait ne pas marcher. Ce rendez-vous va se produire, d'accord ? Je _vais_ te voir Vendredi après que tu as fini de travailler. Quoi que tu aies prévu. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de ce que deux gars font en rendez-vous ? »

Sasuke sourit d'un air carnassier. « Non ? »

« A part ça, enfoiré. »

« Je vais devoir y réfléchir, mais j'ai quelques idées. »

« Mmkay. Je suppose que ce n'est pas de la romance et des bougies ? »

« ça n'a pas à l'être, non, » dit Sasuke. « Allons-y. Je te ramène chez toi avant que ton père commence à ma haïr parce que je t'ai retenu loin de ton travail. » Il repoussa légèrement Naruto pour le faire sortir de la salle de bain et éteignit la lumière après lui. « N'oublies pas le livre. »

« Oh, ouais. » Naruto fit le tour du lit pour aller l'attraper sur la table de chevet, de même que ses clefs et son téléphone. Il vit qu'il avait deux appels manqués d'un de ses meilleurs amis et un message de son père qui contenait un émoticône faisant un clin d'oeil qui le fit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Sasuke en attrapant ses propres clefs sur le bureau.

« Rien. »

« Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« Nope. »

Il suivit Sasuke hors de la chambre et dans le couloir. Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, Ollie sautilla vers lui et se frotta contre sa jambe.

« Je suppose que c'est un au revoir, petit gars. »

« Tu le reverras bien assez tôt, » dit Sasuke qui l'attendait à la porte. Il l'ouvrit quand Naruto eut fini de lacer ses chaussures.

A l'extérieur, le temps était un peu froid et couvert. Quelques flaques s'étalaient dans le parking. Sasuke déverrouilla la voiture, Naruto monta, et dès que le moteur fut allumé, il commença à tripoter la radio.

« Tu n'as pas encore enregistré de stations favorites, » observa t-il.

Sasuke sortit de sa place en marche arrière. « Eh bien, non. Je viens juste de déménager. Est-ce que je peux faire suffisamment confiance à tes goûts musicaux pour te laisser les régler pour moi ? »

« ça fera l'affaire quelques temps. » Il les enregistra l'une après l'autre. « Tu peux toujours les changer, mais ce sont celles-ci que j'écoute. » Il la laissa allumée, mais baissa le volume pour qu'ils puissent parler. Il regarda le paysage changer alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur Mound Road.

« On devrait aller à un concert un de ces jours, » dit Sasuke, lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Mon travail obtient beaucoup de tickets gratuits de la part de nos clients. »

« Vraiment ? ça serait cool ! Tu as mentionné que tu voyageais beaucoup à cause de ça ? »

« C'est le cas. Ouais. »

« Hm. »

Les yeux de Sasuke restèrent fixés sur la route. « Je n'ai pas à le faire pendant un moment cependant, puisque je suis toujours en train de m'installer. Ils ne m'enverront pas avant un autre mois sans doute. »

« Un mois ? » Naruto fronça les sourcils et tira sur sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu as l'air déçu. Est-ce que tu es déjà si attaché à moi ? »

Naruto lui lança un regard noir à moitié convaincu. « Tu n'as pas à en être si fier. C'est bon. Le travail passe avant un étranger que tu as rencontré à Starbuck's. »

« Hm. »

Naruto étudia son visage. Sasuke le regarda à son tour.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il à Naruto.

« Uh, rien. »

« Tu distraies le conducteur. »

« Donc d'où est-ce que tu viens exactement ? Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies dit. Je veux die, tu es dans cette compagnie depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ? D'où est-ce que tu t'es relocalisé ? »

« Londres techniquement, mais j'y étais seulement pour trois mois. Avant ça, j'étais sur la côté Est, faisant des allers-retours entre New York et Boston. Je viens d'une ville proche de Seattle, à l'origine. »

Naruto était impressionné. « Je suis jaloux. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi glamoureux que ça le semble. J'ai plus vu l'intérieur de mon bureau que quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Ouais, mais maintenant tu as l'air vieux du monde et tout. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir la comparaison. J'ai plus ou moins vécu ici ma vie entière. Je suis même allée à l'université d'une école qui est, genre, à une heure d'ici. »

« Rien de mal à ça, » dit Sasuke en s'arrêtant au feu à l'angle de Starbuck's. Il pouvait distinguer son camion dans le parking. Sasuke se gara à côté après que Naruto le lui ait indiqué.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis là, Naruto se sentit quelque peu embarrassé, se trémoussant sur son siège. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à partir.

« Resterons-nous dans la voiture tout l'après-midi ? » demanda Sasuke, paraissant lire dans son esprit.

« Non. J'y vais. » Naruto déboucla sa ceinture, serrant fermement le livre sur ses genoux.

« C'est ce que je vois. » Sasuke souriait avec satisfaction. « Est-ce que tu attends ton baiser d'adieu ? »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « La ferme. J'ai cette déplaisante voix dans ma tête essayant de me dire que je ne te reverrai plus après être sorti de cette voiture. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke s'arquèrent sous la surprise. « N'étais-ce pas toi qui me disais de ne pas m'inquiéter ? »

« Je sais. Mais maintenant que je vais sortir de la voiture et rentrer chez moi, tu vas réaliser que je suis bizarre et changer d'avis. »

Les traits du visage de Sasuke s'adoucirent tandis qu'il l'observait. Il attrapa la main de Naruto, la pressa, et la porta à ses lèvres. Il les fit frôler les phalanges de façon évanescente.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit d'un côté. « Tu es tellement gay. »

« Oui. J'avais prévu de te le dire plus tôt. Peut-être que tu devrais sortir avant que je ne tente quelque chose d'encore plus gay. »

« Quoi ? Le soccer ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Tu es un idiot. »

« Quoi ? C'est un grand truc en Angleterre, non ? Du football ! C'est un nom tellement bizarre ! »

« Les Anglais ne seraient pas très contents de toi. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été très contents de nous depuis la Révolution. »

Sasuke ricana. Il relâcha sa prise sur les mains de Naruto, mais dut changer d'avis, car soudainement, il attrapa à nouveau le bout de ses doigts.

« Tu m'appelles plus tard ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je le ferai. »

« Je vais avoir besoin de mes doigts. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux. « Pitié redis moi ça Vendredi. »

Naruto rit. « Tu t'attends à ce que je m'offres dès le premier rendez-vous ? »

« Je ne m'y attends pas, non. » Sasuke le libéra. « Mais j'ai… de l'espoir. »

« De l'espoir ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour te convaincre des bénéfices de sortir avec un homme. »

« Oh ? »

« Je pense que tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point tu aimeras que je – » il se pencha au-dessus du siège, pressant la cuisse de Naruto en murmurant la fin de sa phrase dans son oreille.

Naruto rougit aussitôt. « C'est un peu contraire à tes préférences, Sasuke. »

Sasuke se redressa, aussi fier de lui-même que d'habitude. « Je suis flexible. »

« Je parie. Je suppose que tu dois l'être pour faire quelque chose comme ça. » Il toussa, léchant ses lèvres en fixant son regard au-delà de la vitre, observant un duo de femmes sortir de Starbuck's. Il regarda Sasuke, et pendant près d'une minute, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux.

« Um, je vais vraiment y aller cette fois. »

« Okay. »

« Je te parle plus tard ? »

« Naruto ? »

« Ouais ? »

« J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi. »

Il se mordit la lèvre en souriant. « Moi aussi. »

« Bien, maintenant que les politesses sont dites. Dégage de ma voiture. »

Naruto rit, attrapant ses affaires. « Très bien, j'y vais. Je peux voir quand ma présence est indésirable. » Il commença à ouvrir la porte, mais sentit Sasuke tirer sur sa manche. Quand il tourna la tête, Sasuke l'embrassa, coupant toute fonction à son cerveau et lui faisant oublier qu'il y avait des gens dans le parking qui pouvaient les voir.

Sasuke le repoussa. « Rentre chez toi. »

La vision de Naruto était complètement floue. « D'accord… »

Sasuke se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui ouvrir la porte. « Je t'appelle bientôt. »

Il sortit de la voiture, maintenant la porte ouverte. « A plus tard, Sasuke, » dit-il avant de la refermer.

Sasuke attendit qu'il soit monté dans son camion avant de lui-même quitter le parking. Se positionnant dans le siège conducteur, Naruto soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Démarrant le moteur et serrant le volant, il lui parut que la journée avait été une expérience extrasensorielle. Loin de la compagnie de Sasuke, même en l'ayant juste rencontré le jour précédent, il sentait une agaçante voix pareille à celle d'un enfant gâté demandant des bonbons : Quand ? Quand ? Quand ? Quand est-ce qu'il reverrait Sasuke ?

C'était bizarre, voire un peu flippant de sa part cependant il ne pouvait pas ne pas admettre qu'il ressentait un agaçant sentiment de perte. Peu importe. Il le digérerait pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, qui lui donnerait aussi le temps de trouver comment parler à son père et à son meilleur ami de son rendez-vous de Vendredi… avec un autre gars.

(-)

Le père de Naruto vivait au bord même du lac. Le magasin de bateaux était à côté de la maison, les deux bâtiments étant connectés par un conséquent garage. Le magasin était une immense grange en tôle, où il pouvait rentrer plusieurs petits bateaux rapides et des jets skis en exposition, tandis que les bateaux de ponton étaient arrangés à l'extérieur. Le garage était donc entre la maison et la grange et servait d'atelier de réparation. Il était composé de quelques personnes qui travaillaient ici depuis des années. Généralement, c'était lui, son père, son ami Kiba, et la petite amie de Kiba, Ino, qui le connaissaient depuis la première année d'université. Quelques autres employés à temps partiels qui étaient de bons amis de son père.

La maison, dans laquelle Naruto dormait souvent bien qu'il ait son propre appartement, avait été planifiée et construite par son père i ans de ça. A l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à un chalet e rondins. C'était un peu grand pour eux deux, mais l'intérieur était confortable et chaud, et beaucoup des amis de Naruto passaient souvent dans la journée ou restaient dormir la nuit venue. La quantité de bois balançait de nombreuses parties plus modernes que son père avait choisies pour la cuisine, et elle avait été créée avec une architecture ouverte, de sorte à ce que le centre mène à la salle à manger, cuisine, et grande salle. Au second étage se trouvaient trois chambres et un bureau. Le sous-sol avait été aménagé en une salle de jeux vidéos/médias. Naruto venait de passer la porte et de déposer ses clefs et téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine près d'un bol de fruits mixés et un paquet de lettres quand ix secondes plus tard, une force de linebacker le frappa sur un côté et le tacla sur le canapé.

« Espèce de chien ! » cria Kiba, le pressant tellement fort que Naruto pensa qu'il suffoquerait. « C'était qui ? Elle était canon ? »

« Huh ? » dit-il stupidement, repoussant le visage de son ami. « Tu veux bien dégager de sur moi ? »

« Pfft. Si délicat. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Il agita les sourcils en se relevant de Naruto. « Ton père m'a dit que tu y as passé la nuit ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me donnes pas les détaaaails ? »

« Tu peux arrêter de couiner trois secondes ? Depuis quand est-ce que ma vie sexuelle te préoccupe autant ? »

« Uh, depuis que tu as recommencé à en avoir une ? »

Naruto se redressa, coudes sur les genoux tandis qu'il frottait son front. « Comment va le magasin. Papa n'est pas énervé de mon absence de ce matin, si ? »

« Tu t'fous de moi ? Tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre ? Il était content d'entendre que t'es enfin finalement sorti avec quelqu'un considérant que ça n'a pas été le cas depuis que tu es sorti avec – »

« Kiba ! Arrête de parler de ça, putain. C'est du passé. » Il rampa loin de Kiba et s'assit sur le bras du sofa.

« Apparemment. » Kiba sourit à pleine dents. « Alors, quoi ? C'est du sérieux ? Si tu es si secret, tu dois vraiment l'apprécier, huh ? »

« Je me suis absenté une nuit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Pitié ne me dis pas que vous avez passé la nuit entière à faire des câlins et toutes ces conneries gays. »

« Uuh… » Naruto soupira et se couvrit le visage. « Et ne dis pas « conneries gays ». C'est péjoratif, enfoiré ! »

« Quoi ? » Kiba se déplaça du canapé pour s'asseoir en face de lui, l'observant avec attention. « Tu me fais flipper, mec. Elle t'a donné quelque chose. Des morpions ? De l'herpès ? Le préservatif a craqué ? Est-ce qu'on va avoir un petit Naruto courant partout d'ici neuf mois ? Oh mec, ça serait épique – »

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ! » hurla Naruto, attrapant un des coussins et le lui lançant au visage.

Kiba l'attrapa et le jeta au sol. « Très bien, très bien ! Fais donc ça. Ne dis rien à ton meilleur ami. C'est cool. »

« Je peux te dire au moins une chose, » dit Naruto en le regardant. « ça serait un miracle que des petits Naruto sortent de cette relation. »

« C'est une bonne chose, oui ? Tu es trop jeune. Sans mentionner que le monde n'est pas prêt pour un mini toi. Ugh. Est-ce que tu imagines ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Comment est-ce qu'on en est même venu au sujet de la parenté ? »

« Parce que, Naruto. » Kiba mit un bras autour de lui et l'attira contre lui. « Je connais cette expression de ton visage. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es un horrible joueur de Texas Hold'em. Tu ne pourrais pas bluffer pour sauver ta vie. Y'a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

« Eh bien. » Naruto se trémoussa nerveusement. « Je voulais plus ou moins en parler à mon père avant. »

« Je dirai rien, promis. Alors ? »

Anxieusement, Naruto se mordit la lèvre. « Heh. C'est beaucoup plus dur à dire que ce que je pensais. »

Kiba l'encouragea d'une poussée. « Vas-y. Tu peux tout me dire. Tu l'as toujours fait. Tu connais tous les cadavres dans mon placard. »

« C'est marrant que tu le formules comme ça, » marmonna t-il.

« Dis-moi. Ça ne peut pas être pire que cette fois pendant les vacances de printemps quand j'ai accidentellement bu cette bouteille de ta pisse en pensant que c'était de la bière. »

Naruto rit bruyamment au souvenir. « Dieu, c'était hilarant ! On pensait pas que tu serais trop stupide pour réaliser que ce n'était pas de la bière. »

« La ferme », claqua défensivement Kiba. « J'étais bourré et pensais que c'était une de ces bières light dégueulasses. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y avait assez de grammes d'alcool dans ma pisse pour que ça semble possible. »

« Tu vois. Il n'y a rien que tu ne peux pas me dire, Naruto. On a été amis trop longtemps. Alors, crache. »

« Okay. » Naruto se frotta le bout du nez de son pouce. « J'ai un rendez-vous Vendredi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui était si dur à dire. On avait des plans ou un truc du genre. Parce que c'est cool. J'suis content que t'aies un rendez-vous, bro. »

Naruto se pencha pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, menton reposant sur ses mains croisées. « Um, merci. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. »

« Uh. D'accord… »

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration. « La personne que j'ai rencontrée. J'étais juste assis à Starbuck's quand ce gars n'avait nulle part où s'asseoir parce que c'était plein. Donc je lui ai offert la chaise libre à ma table. »

Kiba lui tapota le tibia. « Bien sûr que tu l'as fait. Tu fais toujours des trucs comme ça. Et, donc quoi ? Il a dit qu'il avait une sœur célibataire ? Ce n'était pas un maquereau, si ? Est-ce qu'il t'a offert une de ses femmes ? Oh, merde. Tu as couché avec une prostituée, c'est ça ? »

« Non, putain ! Je n'ai couché avec personne la nuit dernière ! On a juste dormi dans le même lit et on s'est embrassés deux ou trois fois et c'est tout ! » Naruto plaqua une main sur sa bouche. « Oh merde. »

« Donc vous y allez lentement. Je veux dire, c'est cool. Ino et moi aussi on y est allé lentement, avant d'être ensemble. »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas te supporter pendant les premières années où on se connaissait. J'ai eu à la convaincre que tu n'étais pas l'abruti complet que tu prétends parfois être. »

« Vrai. Clair. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es genre… » Il plissa les yeux. « Vachement plus bizarre que d'habitude sur le sujet ? »

« Parce que, espèce de trou de fesses ! J'essaie de te dire que le mec que j'ai rencontré hier ? C'est le gars chez qui je suis resté, et on a bu, et après on a joué à Call of Duty, et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. »

« Attends, quoi ? ça n'a pas de sens. Sortir avec lui où ? Et qu'est-ce que Call of Duty a à voir avec le reste. J'te suis pas. » Kiba se gratta la tête, visage tordu par la confusion.

« Ouais. C'est sorti bizarrement, non ? » Il se frotta le torse. «Uh. Il était gay, et j'sais pas. On s'entend super bien, et une chose menant à une autre… »

Kiba rit et claqua le dos de Naruto. « Ha ha, t'es tellement putain de drôle, enfoiré. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

Naruto le fixa, un œil fermé tandis qu'il maintenant son menton dans ses main et hochait la tête.

La mâchoire de Kiba s'écrasa pratiquement au sol. « Pas possible ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fous de moi comme ça ? C'est pas drôle, mec. T'es genre, aussi hétéro que moi. Tu es toujours sorti avec des filles super mignonnes et sympathiques, alors what the fuck ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Je sais, hein ? Mais c'est juste arrivé, et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je sais à quoi tu penses. »

« Je pense que quoi que ce soit qu'il t'ait filé à boire devait contenir un truc ou qu'il t'a hypnotisé ou j'sais putain de pas, mais il y a un truc qui cloche. On devrait peut-être appeler John Walsh et voir si ce gars est un des America's Most Wanted ? »

Naruto soupira. « Ferme-la une seconde et laisse-moi expliquer. »

Kiba lui lança un regard noir, mais se tut.

« Je l'appréciais vraiment. Quand il s'est assis, on a parlé et il était tellement cool. Il m'a dit qu'il était gay dès le début. Je lui ai proposé de manger avec moi. Juste pour traîner ensemble. Il est nouveau en ville. Et c'était tout, tu vois. Genre comme quand toi et moi on traîne ensemble. »

« Ouais, mais moi j'suis pas, genre, excité à l'idée de te baiser dans les fesses quand on sort la X-Box. »

« La ferme. Personne ne m'a baisé les fesses, okay ? Je dis juste que si ça avait été une fille, j'aurais demandé plus que son numéro. Je peux pas l'expliquer. »

Kiba prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa échapper en un mouvement. « Merde, et tu as dit que tu l'as embrassé ? Est-ce que tu es…bi et tu me l'avais juste pas dit ? »

« Non. Il y a juste quelque chose chez lui qui rend tous ces trucs okay. »

« Mec. Ton père va péter un câble. Ino le croira pas. »

« Ino n'a pas besoin de savoir pour le moment, Kiba. Et, eh bien, je le dirai à mon père dès que je le verrai. J'ai dit que j'irai à un rendez-vous juste pour voir si ça peut marcher. Genre, pour voir si – »

« - Oh mec, comment tu vas passer par-dessus l'idée d'une queue dans ton cul ? Ou, attends, tu arriverais à un baiser un autre gars ? Jésus, Naruto ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir qui tu es, là de suite. »

« Kiba, ne sois pas un abruti, » dit Naruto. « Je suis toujours moi, mais tu sais comment je suis. Je ne peux pas mentir et dire que j'ai pas ressenti un truc. »

« Okay, très bien. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez ce gars qui t'a rendu gay ? Il est canon ? »

« Er… » Naruto ne savait pas exactement comment répondre à ça.

« Il l'est pas ? Il est riche alors ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais la fermer et arrêter de poser des questions débiles ? » il frappa la tête de Kiba. « Il est juste cool. Il est intelligent et drôle et voyage. Il est comme quelqu'un avec qui toi et moi on traînerait… mais gay et il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. »

Kiba pencha la tête sur le côté et sifflota. « Merde. J'sais pas quoi dire. Je veux dire, Je t'aimerai qui et quoi que ce soit que tu baises. Uh, tant que c'est pas moi… mais, ouais mec. Fonce ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire là ? » Il frappa l'épaule de Naruto. « Go get'em, tiger ? »

« Heh. Merci. Je crois. »

« Pas de problème. Autre chose que tu veuilles me dire ? »

« Nope. Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Il étreignit Naruto, le tapotant maladroitement sur le dos. « J'ai jamais eu un ami gay avant. »

Naruto roula des yeux en le repoussant. « Je ne suis pas gay, » dit-il. « Je suis juste… Sasuke-sexuel ou quelque chose. »

« Sasuke ? C'est son nom ? »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Hm. Donc il embrasse bien ? »

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir.

« Quoi ? » Kiba sourit largement. « ça devait être bien si tu as dit oui au rendez-vous. Tu vas coucher avec lui ? »

Naruto enserra son cou de ses mains et entreprit de l'étouffer. « La ferme, idiot. »

(-)

Après avoir travaillé quelque heures, Naruto se traîna jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Il eut juste le temps d'allumer son ordinateur avant qu'un frappement ne retentisse sur sa porte.

« Entre », dit-il, observant son reflet dans l'écran.

La tête de son père apparut.

« Hey, Papa. » Il sourit à l'autre homme. « Ta cravate n'est pas droite. »

« Ah ? » demanda son père, entrant dans la pièce. Il arrangea le nœud et aplatit le tissu. S'approchant de Naruto, il mit nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches. « Kiba a dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. C'est à propos de ton rendez-vous d'hier ? » Minato mit une main sur la tête de Naruto et ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux. « J'étais content d'entendre que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, mais n'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour passer la nuit chez eux ? »

Naruto regarda son père. Son père et lui avaient vécu seuls tous les deux depuis que sa mère avait succombé à un cancer du sein il y a 11 ans de ça.

« Papa, » il déglutit nerveusement.

Minato tira l'une des chaises collées au mur pour venir s'asseoir en face de son fils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à inquiéter ton vieux père. »

« Heh, eh bien, » il se gratta la nuque.

« Tu fais ce truc que tu fais quand tu es nerveux, » dit Minato en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto inspira profondément, tentant de se clamer. Ce matin, ça n'avait pas semblé très difficile à dire : Hey, au fait, je vais sortir avec un gars même si pendant 23 ans, tu m'as connu comme étant ton fils hétérosexuel. Durant une courte seconde, il se demanda si traumatiser son père et son meilleur ami valait le coup de la grande voie morale de l'honnêteté. Et si après le premier rendez-vous, il devenait clair qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre lui et Sasuke ?

« Gyaaaah ! » Il se prit la tête dans les mains. « Mon cerveau va exploser ! »

Minato plaça une main sur le genou de son fils, ayant l'air à la fois inquiet et perplexe. « Naruto », dit-il calmement. « Il n'y a rien dont tu ne peux me parler. Quoi que cela puisse être, si ça t'ennuies autant, nous pouvons y travailler. C'est comme ça que nous avons toujours fait, toi et moi. » Il toucha la joue de Naruto.

« Okay. » Naruto prit une autre profonde inspiration. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai un rendez-vous Vendredi. »

« C'est très bien ! » Minato lui sourit.

« Avec un autre homme. »

« …Oh. »

Naruto étudia le visage de son père. Il avait l'air surpris, mais pas nécessairement déçu. Pas qu'il ait cru que son père s'énerverait ou quoi que ce soit. C'était un type plutôt ouvert d'esprit, de qui Naruto le tenait, d'ailleurs.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Minato.

« Ouais. Je le suis. Je sais que c'est bizarre et soudain, mais tu vas juste devoir me faire confiance. On a traîné ensemble la nuit dernière, et ça n'avait pas commencé comme _ça_ , mais Sasuke m'a proposé un rendez-vous, et j'ai dit oui. Parce que… »

« Parce que ? »

Naruto soupira et détourna les yeux, un peu embarrassé. « Parce que, pour être honnête. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, et peut-être s'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était gay, je l'aurais juste considéré comme cet ami super génial avec lequel je veux tout le temps traîner ? Mais après j'ai réalisé, um… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as réalisé ? » demanda patiemment son père.

« Je suis un peu attiré par lui. »

Minato hocha lentement la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse. « D'accord, eh bien. C'est inattendu, mais je veux juste que tu sois heureux, donc si c'est ce que tu veux faire, alors tu as mon soutien, si c'est ce que tu recherchais. »

Naruto sourit, un poids en moins sur le cœur. « Tu es tellement guimauve, Papa, mais ouais. J'sais pas. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, parce que je l'apprécie assez pour ne pas vouloir garder le secret jusqu'à notre rendez-vous. Je veux dire, je sais qu'après ce rendez-vous je peux ne pas le voir comme ça, mais – »

« Je crois que je comprends », dit Minato. « Tu voulais être juste et lui donner une chance, c'est ça ? Spécialement parce que tu l'apprécies autant. Parfois on ne peut pas choisir les personnes dont on tombe amoureux, et je t'ai toujours élevé dans une idée de tolérance envers les choses qu'on peut ne pas comprendre de prime abord. Je sais que nous vivons dans un monde où certaines personnes observent avec mépris les couples de même sexe. Cette famille ne l'a jamais fait, mais je veux simplement… » Il pressa le genou de Naruto. « Que tu ne sois pas blessé. Tu as tendance à foncer dans les relations sans trop réfléchir. Tu es un garçon avec un si grand cœur. »

« Ouais, Papa. » Naruto rit et donna une légère poussée contre l'épaule de son père. « C'est ta faute que j'ai un si grand cœur. Je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde cela dit. Ça semble être la bonne chose à faire, tu sais. C'est bizarre pour moi, aussi, mais on en a parlé – Sasuke et moi – et, tu sais. C'est difficile pour lui aussi. Il sait que je suis hétéro. J'ai l'impression qu'on a tous les deux la possibilité d'être blessés. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais je ne veux pas être celui qui le blesse. »

« Eh bien. Je pense qu'aussi longtemps que vous serez honnête l'un envers l'autre, ça fonctionnera. Même si vous décidez qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez amis. Mais ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas la chance de le rencontrer ? »

« Er, eh bien. » Naruto se trémoussa. « Je suis pas sûr ? »

« Pas besoin de t'en inquiéter pour le moment. » Minato se leva et remit la chaise à sa place. « Naruto ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. » Minato lui offrit un grand sourire. « Tu veux de la pizza pour dîner ? Kiba peut rester s'il veut. »

« Ouais ! Parfait. Merci, Papa. »

« Très bien. Je t'appellerai quand elle sera livrée. »

« Mkay. » Naruto se retourna vers son ordinateur, mais au moment où son père partit, Kiba entra et se jeta sur son lit.

« ça semble s'être bien passé, » dit Kiba, se mettant à son aise.

« Quoi ? Tu écoutais à la porte ? »

« Nah. J'ai seulement entendu les dernières phrases. C'était un vrai moment Hallmark, par contre. »

Naruto ricana en se connectant à sa boîte mail. « Je ne sais pas s'ils ont déjà des cartes pour ça. 'Alors comme ça votre fils hétéro a un rendez-vous avec un homme ? Félicitations !' ou est-ce que ce serait plutôt une carte de condoléances ? »

« Sérieux. Minato est pas comme ça. Il s'inquiète pour toi, mais il ne va pas te considérer différemment. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi quiconque le ferait. Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours le même Naruto. »

Kiba lui jeta un stylo dans la tête. « Jusqu'à ce que ta cerise anale soit croquée. » _(ndt : pas la moindre idée de l'existence de cette expression en français ?)_

« Tu vas arrêter avec ça ? Et qui a dit que ce serait ma cerise qui serait croquée ? »

« Sans offense mais gyeuuuuurk. Je ne veux pas t'imaginer en train de baiser un quelconque mec, je suppose. »

Naruto retourna sa chaise. « Pourquoi ? Jaloux ? »

« Ha ! Tu aimerais ! »

« Uh huh. » Naruto se jeta hors de la chaise et tacla son ami, tentant de l'étouffer d'une clef de bras. Ils luttèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne soit distrait par la sonnerie de son téléphone placé sur la table de chevet. Alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper, Kiba appuya tout son poids sur lui et coinça les bras de Naruto sous ses genoux. Il tendit le bras vers le portable. L'attrapa et l'agita en face de Naruto.

« Ooh regarde qui c'est ! C'est ton nouveau petit ami ! Devrais-je répondre ? »

« Kiba, espèce de bâtard ! Donne-moi ça. Je vais te botter le cul si tu – »

« Téléphone de Naruto. Kiba à l'appareil. Est-ce le fameux Sasuke ? »

Naruto pouvait entendre la voix de Sasuke, mais pas distinguer ce qu'il disait. Quoique cela ait été, Kiba éclata de rire. Il agréa ensuite à quoi que ce soit que Sasuke avait dit, regardant Naruto avec un sourire moqueur. Naruto se débattit sous lui, mais son ami attrapa un de ses tétons à travers son-t-shirt et le tordit, le faisant pousser un jappement.

« Oh ouais, c'était lui, » dit Kiba dans le téléphone. « Je me contente de le préparer pour ce à quoi il doit s'attendre durant votre rendez-vous de Vendredi. »

« Jésus, Kiba, » grogna Naruto. « Pourrais-tu me laisser lui parler, s'il te plaît ? »

Kiba changea le téléphone d'oreille et commença à tapoter son doigt sur le thorax de Naruto, assez fortement pour le faire tressaillir.

« Bordel de merde, je vais te buter une fois que je serai debout. »

« Uh huh. Eh bien je suis blessé qu'il ne m'ait pas mentionné alors que j'ai tant entendu parler de toi, » dit-il à Sasuke. « J'ai entendu dire que tu es bon à Call of Duty ? Tu vas devoir passer un de ces jours, pour qu'on se fasse une partie. Naruto suce à ce jeu. »

Quoique Sasuke ait pu dire, encore une fois, Kiba explosa de rire.

« J'aime vraiment ce mec, » dit Kiba à Naruto.

Naruto roula des yeux. « Heureux d'avoir ton approbation. »

« Très bien, bon. Je pense que je ferai mieux de le laisser te parler. C'était cool de te parler Sasuke, et si tu la fais à l'envers à mon pote, je traquerai tes couilles. »

Avec ça, il lança le téléphone à Naruto et se leva du lit. « Je vais aller embêter ton père et vous laisser votre intimité, les amoureux. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui en partant, mais pas sans avoir lancé à Naruto un regard sexy répugnant tout en battant des cils.

Naruto massa l'endroit contusionné de son torse tandis qu'il collait le téléphone à son oreille. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. »

« C'est bon, » dit Sasuke. « Il fallait s'attendre à ce que tu aies des amis aussi stupides que toi-même. »

« Il est à peu près cent fois pire que moi. »

« Oh, je suis pas sûr. »

Naruto porta la main à son torse, épuisé de la lutte précédente. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre. « Bon. J'ai annoncé à tout le monde notre rendez-vous, donc si tu m'as appelé pour annuler, je vais y aller et laisser Kiba te castrer. »

« Non, » Sasuke rit avec amusement, son rire encore plus profond que dans le souvenir de Naruto. « Je n'ai pas appelé pour annuler. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Mm. Ça va. C'était gênant et embarrassant, mais ils ont compris. »

« Attends que je dise à certains de mes amis gays que je sors avec un hétéro, » dit malicieusement Sasuke.

« Comment ? Tu as des amis ? » plaisanta –t-il.

« Durant les quelques heures que nous avons passés séparés, comment ai-je pu oublier ton brillant sens de l'humour ? »

Naruto attrapa la couverture au pied du lit et la jeta sur ses jambes. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais à Kiba tout à l'heure pour qu'il rit autant ? »

« Je l'ai simplement informé de tes scores de kills de la nuit dernière. »

« Ha ! » rit Naruto. « Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Donc… ? »

« Hm ? »

« Kiba est ton meilleur ami ? »

« Ouais. Mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée. »

« Je vois. »

Un sourcil de Naruto se haussa alors qu'un sourire arrogant étirait ses lèvres. « Est-ce que ça t'énerve que je me sois roulé dans un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

« Ouais. Je ne pense pas vouloir les restes malpropres de ce gars. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne m'a touché nulle part sous la ceinture. »

« Hm. »

Naruto tapota son ventre d'un doigt. « Tu _es_ jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke, tu es hilarant. C'est Kiba putain ! »

« Eh bien, je ne connais pas Kiba, » dit Sasuke, semblant agacé. « Et n'était-ce pas toi qui a eu une poussée de jalousie après avoir entendu le récit de ma première fois avec un gars ? Longtemps avant qu'on se soit rencontrés. »

« Et alors, » le nez de Naruto se plissa, et il fit une grimace au plafond. « Tu aurais dû y penser pendant que ça se produisait. Comme une sorte de vision prophétique qu'un jour toi et moi on se rencontrerait, et je m'attendrais à ce que tu sois une pure et vierge fiancée. »

Sasuke rit doucement. « Tu as les chevilles tellement enflées. »

« Je sais. » Il sourit largement. « Tu es allé faire des courses ? »

« Mm. Nope. » Sasuke bailla. « J'ai oublié. »

« Fatigué ? Est-ce que je t'ai gardé éveillé trop tard ? Peut-être qu'on devrait éviter Vendredi pour que tu puisses préserver ton énergie. »

« La ferme, Naruto. Tu parles trop. »

Naruto joua avec le bord de son t-shirt. « Je suppose que tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à un moyen de garder ma bouche occupée alors, huh ? »

« Est-ce que tu flirtes avec moi par téléphone ? » demanda Sasuke. « Et que ce soit dit, j'ai déjà passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à imaginer des manières de garder ta bouche occupée. »

Naruto ricana. « Je sais que tu es probablement sérieux, mais c'est quand même marrant. »

« C'est marrant sur le moment, mais quand ça se produira réellement, je pense que tu feras des sons beaucoup plus intéressants. »

« Oh ? Comme quoi. C'est vrai que je fais une super imitation de vélociraptor. Est-ce que c'est de ce genre de bruits dont tu parles ? »

Sasuke soupira. « Tu es un tel imbécile. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'intéresses, déjà ? »

« Hm. Bonne question. Parce que je suis libre ? »

« Ah, tu as raison. C'était probablement ça. Donc, pour Vendredi ? »

« Mm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? » Naruto se retourna sur le lit et attrapa le livre qu'il avait emprunté à Sasuke, ses yeux parcourant la couverture. Il traça le contour des lunettes que portait le personnage représenté sur la première de couverture.

« Je pense que je partirai de la ville vers 16h30. Ça devrait me prendre une heure pour rentrer à la maison. Donc on peut se retrouver quelque part, ou je peux venir te chercher à 19h. »

« Ce qui t'arrange le plus. Si tu viens ici, tu vas devoir rencontrer mon père. J'sais pas. Est-ce qu'on est prêts pour ça ? Il pourrait bien essayer d'avoir _la_ conversation avec nous. »

« Tu n'en as pas déjà eu une ? » Sasuke sourirait probablement d'un air fier de lui. Naruto pouvait facilement l'imaginer sur son visage au moment même.

« Eh bien, si je ne l'avais pas eue, c'est un peu tard pour l'avoir maintenant. »

« Probablement. »

« Je pourrais juste venir chez toi, » proposa Naruto. « Comme ça tu n'aurais pas à te dépêcher pour te préparer. Je pourrai juste m'asseoir avec Ollie. Ou, bon, tu ne vas pas t'habiller trop classe, non ? » Il se tirailla les cheveux. « Ce truc de sortir avec un gars est vraiment confus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Pas besoin de costume trois pièces. Porte ce que tu mettrais usuellement. Ou, encore mieux, ne ressens pas l'obligation de porter quoi que ce soit. »

« Je pourrais me faire arrêter pour ça si je sors nu en public. »

« Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'on devrait rester à l'intérieur pour que tu puisses te balader nu dans l'appartement. Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ton casier judiciaire. »

Naruto remua son pied et cala une main sous son t-shirt pour se gratter le ventre. « C'est juste parce que tu m'as vu en serviette hier soir, c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être. Ça n'a pas aidé, c'est certain. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hn. Je devrais tester l'image plus tard. Je t'enverrai un message quand je quitterai le bureau. Sois chez moi vers 18h, approximativement ? »

« ça m'a l'air bien. »

« Tu veux manger dans un endroit spécial, ou un Happy Meal suffira ? Je suis sûr qu'un de ces jouets pourrait t'occuper pendant un bon moment. »

Naruto aboya un rire. « Tant qu'il y a des chicken nuggets. J'adore ces trucs. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

« Je suis un homme simple, Sasuke. Avec des besoins simples. »

« Et un cerveau très simple. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé au charmant toi auquel je m'étais habitué ? Ce n'est pas vraiment Sasuke, avouez ! »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit moi. »

Naruto entendit son père l'appeler depuis la cuisine, annonçant l'arrivée de la pizza. « Hey, on se prépare à manger une pizza, donc je devrais y aller, mais… peut-être que je t'appellerais demain soir et t'ennuierais quelques temps ?

« Bien sûr. Je travaille tard demain. »

« Oh. » Il n'avait pas voulu que sa déception soit aussi apparente dans son ton.

« Tu peux m'appeler au travail, c'est bon. Ce sera une plaisante distraction. »

« D'accord. Mais je suppose que je ne te verrais pas avant Vendredi, de coup ? »

« Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que l'absence rend le cœur plus tendre ? » _**(1)**_

« Ouais. Je pense que je l'ai lu dans une copie de Cliffs Notes. »

Sasuke émit un léger rire. « Très bien. Va profiter de ta pizza, et je te recontacte bientôt. »

« Gratte Ollie derrière l'oreille de ma part. »

« Je le ferai. Je pense que tu lui manques puisqu'en général je ne m'inquiète pas de lui. »

« Si cruel ! J'espère que tu l'appelles vraiment par son nom maintenant. Pauvre petit gars. »

« Il va bien. Pas besoin de le gâter, ou il finira comme toi. »

« Bâtard. » Naruto sourit contre le téléphone. « A plus tard, alors. »

« Bye, Naruto. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps. Naruto roula d'un côté et plaça le téléphone et le livre sur la table de chevet. Il roula de nouveau et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il était possible que tout ça lui semble si naturel. Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de Sasuke, il s'était senti si calme. Il n'avait jamais côtoyé quelqu'un comme ça, qui pouvait lui donner l'assurance d'être simplement lui-même. Rien ne paraissait forcé avec Sasuke, et tout ce qu'il disait à l'autre homme, il avait l'impression que Sasuke le comprenait naturellement, sans explication ni jugement.

Pourquoi Sasuke devait-il être un mec ? Parce qu'il était encore plus certain à présent que si Sasuke avait des seins et, eh bien, quelques autres magnifiques parties qui n'appartenaient qu'à une femme, Naruto serait en train de se demander longuement et sérieusement si cette personne n'était pas LA personne.

Il soupira et se leva du lit quand il entendit un appel de Kiba provenant des escaliers lui intimant de ramener son cul avant qu'il n mange toute la pizza lui-même. Ne pondérant pas plus sur la question, Naruto sauta en bas des escaliers, glissant sur le sol grâce à ses chaussettes et se cognant violemment dans le dos de Kiba.

« Tu as l'air heureux, » dit Kiba avec suspicion tandis que son père attrapait des assiettes dans le placard et les plaçait sur le comptoir. « Est-ce que tu as eu une bonne conversation avec ton petit ami ? »

« Kiba. Occupe-toi de tes propres affaires, » dit Minato en frappant légèrement Kiba sur l'arrière de la tête. « Ce n'est pas juste de le taquiner. »

« Aww sérieux, Minato. T'es pas drôle. C'est pas tous les jours que ton meilleur ami devient subitement gay. »

Naruto lui jeta un morceau de champignon au visage. « Je ne suis pas gay, putain ! »

« Ouais. Quoiqu'il en soit. Il a l'air d'être un mec cool, donc tu as mon approbation. »

« ô joie. » Minato lui tendit une assiette. « Merci, Papa. » Naruto s'apprêtait à prendre sa première bouchée quand son père l'appela, une légère rougeur aux joues.

« Tu sais, » commença Minato en se grattant le haut de la joue. « Si tu as besoin que j'aille acheter des préservatifs, laisse-le-moi savoir. »

« Ew. Oh Dieu. J'essayais de manger, là, » dit Kiba en recrachant un bout de saucisse. « Blegh. »

Naruto laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Quoi ? Je veux juste que tu sois protégé, » dit Minato.

« Heh. Naruto a déjà une boîte de Durex dans son tiroir du haut. »

« Hey, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » Naruto se tourna vers lui.

Kiba haussa les épaules. « Je t'en pique de temps à autre. »

Naruto fit une grimace. « T'imagine toi et Ino ne peut pas être pire que m'imaginer moi et Sasuke. »

« En parlant de ça, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu dois changer ton statut Facebook d'intéressé par les femmes à intéressé par les hommes _et_ les femmes ? »

Naruto attrapa sa part de pizza et l'éclata contre le visage de Kiba. « Suce-moi, Kiba. »

Kiba rit tandis que la part retombait dans son assiette. « Nah. Je pense que je vais laisser ça à Sasuke. »

* * *

 _ **(1) :** N_ _dt : « Absence makes the heart grow fonder » il y a probablement une équivalence française existante de ce proverbe. MAIS je meurs un peu à chaque version de prépa avec ces saloperies d'expression idiomatiques, donc je ne vais pas chercher trois plombes. (Si vous l'avez, envoyez la moi pour future référence)_

 _Bon soyons honnête, je sors d'un devoir d'histoire de 6 heures et en ai un d'anglais de 4h à préparer, donc j'ai l'absolue flemme de même survoler ce chap. Comme d'hab, signalez erreurs/anglicismes, etc. Reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

**It Started Over Coffee**

 **Rasengan 22**

 _Ndt : Avant toute chose, merci aux revieweurs ! Je ne ne le fais sans doute pas assez souvent, mais sachez que votre soutien est grandement apprécié ! Enfin bref, un nouveau chapitre non relu dans le détail. Désolée. C'est vraiment la pire partie du job. Mais d'un autre côté, ce temps non passé à corriger est passé à traduire la suite ! Un mal pour un bien ? Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 6 : La nuit du rendez-vous : Première partie.**

* * *

Alors que Naruto conduisait en direction de l'appartement de Sasuke, il se sentait ridicule. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était _putain_ de nerveux, et si Sasuke savait combien de temps il avait flippé sur son choix de vêtements, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pas que Sasuke ait besoin de le savoir, mais son amie Ino était venue pour aider, mais « aider » était un terme très relatif. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était s'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'il passait d'un t-shirt à l'autre, lui posant toutes sortes de questions auxquelles il n'avait simplement pas de réponse, comme : Est-ce que Sasuke était déjà sorti avec un mec hétéro avant, parce qu'elle avait regardé une quelconque émission qui disait que c'était plutôt commun que les mecs gays fassent des trucs avec des hétéros ? Mais Naruto avait essayé d'arguer que Sasuke n'était pas comme ça. Ou l'était-il ? Sa première fois n'avait-elle pas été avec un mec hétéro ?

Il se souvint de respirer en tournant dans le parking devant l'immeuble. Il était tôt, à peu près 6h moins le quart. Il avait été un peu désireux/anxieux de quitter son propre appartement. Les questions d'Ino l'avaient submergé, mais elles avaient toutes touché le cœur de la question. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas à quel point la situation était inusuelle – qu'un homme hétéro aille à un rendez-vous avec un homme homosexuel. Bien sûr que ça avait l'air d'une mauvaise comédie ! Quand Naruto se fut garé, il posa la tête sur le volant et fixa sans expression la poignée de la portière du côté passager. D'un autre côté, il avait discuté plusieurs fois avec Sasuke par téléphone au cours de la semaine. Ils s'étaient envoyés des messages, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment eu d'opportunités de se voir, et il avait en quelque sorte l'impression que Sasuke voulait attendre jusqu'à ce soir précis pour le voir ? Peut-être ? Comme si ça rendait la chose plus spéciale ?

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, et le côté de sa tête était toujours pressé contre le volant. Pourquoi était-il aussi foutrement nerveux ? Il ne s'était pas _trop bien_ habillé, s'en était assuré auprès d'Ino… mais Sasuke avait été si mystérieux sur ses plans – ça ou il n'en avait pas vraiment, en fait. Donc, il s'était décidé sur quelque chose de sécuritaire : un jean (« Porte celui de marque ! » avait crié Ino) bleu foncé, une chemise blanche sous un fin pull rouge qui avait un peu de broderie grise autour du col en V et au bout des manches, et après un court débat et les encouragements d'Ino, une cravate, qui était bien nouée et calée sous le pull pour ne pas avoir l'air _trop_ formel. Il pensait qu'il avait l'air un peu bon chic bon genre, mais Ino l'avait assuré qu'il était adorable. Pas qu' « adorable » soit exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, mais bon.

Nom de Dieu, POUVAIT-IL ARRETER DE TROP REFLECHIR ?

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Six heures moins cinq. Il sortit de sa voiture, attrapant son manteau noir parce que l'air se faisait plus froid. Il tapota ses poches arrières pour s'assurer de la présence de son portefeuille et téléphone : les clefs étaient enfoncées dans la poche de sa veste. Il prit une profonde inspiration en montant les escaliers et traversa le couloir menant à l'appartement de Sasuke. Il frappa à la porte. Une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Sasuke se tenait dans l'encadrement, vêtu d'un pantalon de costume et d'une chemise avec une cravate noire.

Immédiatement, le visage de Naruto s'étira en un sourire. « Hey. » Il n'était pas certain de savoir s'ils devaient se serrer la main, s'étreindre, ou même s'embrasser pour se saluer, donc il se contenta de se tenir plus ou moins maladroitement droit. Sasuke lui sourit, mais il semblait pensif.

« Salut », dit-il. « Entre. » Il laissa la porte ouverte. Naruto entra, enleva ses chaussures, et fut aussitôt accosté par Ollie, qui vint tout contre ses pieds, rendant difficile tout mouvement au-delà du seuil.

Il l'attrapa gentiment et la cala contre sa poitrine, Sasuke disparaissant dans l'ombre du couloir. Sourcils froncés, Naruto alla à sa suite, et s'apercevant qu'il était parti dans sa chambre, resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, incertain.

« Sasuke ? » Il gratouilla le menton d'Ollie. Le chat ronronna avec contentement.

« J'ai fini avec du retard, » expliqua Sasuke en jetant sa cravate sur le lit et entrant dans le walk-in dressing. « Je veux juste me changer. »

Naruto se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre avec inconfort et mit Ollie au sol. La boule orange s'enfuit dans le dressing mais fut promptement jetée à l'extérieur et lança un miaulement offensé avant de fuir la chambre. Il ne put que suppose que Sasuke n'avait pas eu la meilleure des journées au travail, mais considérant que c'était leur premier rendez-vous (ou quoique ça puisse être défini comme), il n'était pas sûr du type de réconfort qu'il pouvait apporter. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si Sasuke _voulait_ aller à ce rendez-vous ou non. Il s'approcha du dressing, dans lequel Sasuke retirait un jean d'un cintre.

« Mauvaise journée ? »

Quand Sasuke le regarda, il sembla surpris de la question. « Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Eh bien. Tu m'as à peine calculé quand tu as répondu à la porte, et tu as envoyé le chat voler hors du dressing. Tu as vraiment blessé ses sentiments. »

Sasuke agrippa le jean plus fortement entre ses mains. « Je ne t'ai qu'à peine prêté attention en ouvrant la porte ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Yep. »

Sasuke pencha la tête pour fixer l'ampoule allumée. Après quelques secondes, il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pas besoin d'être désolé. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu aies toujours l'envie de sortir…avec moi. »

Cette déclaration fit tressaillir Sasuke, comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait été froid, augmentant d'autant plus le stress d'un Naruto déjà nerveux.

« Viens là », dit-il à Naruto.

Naruto s'approcha de lui Sasuke observa ce qu'il portait, de ses chaussettes au bout de ses piques blondes. « Tu as gardé ton manteau. »

« Tu ne m'en as pas débarrassé. »

Sasuke rit légèrement. « Je vois. Je n'ai pas été un hôte très attentif, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'approcha pour ouvrir la veste de Naruto. « Tu es très bien mis. » Il toucha l'avant du pull, l'aplanissant de la main. « Habillé pour impressionner, c'est ça ? »

Naruto plissa le nez. « C'est un premier rendez-vous, après tout. »

« Mm. » Sasuke hocha approbativement la tête et toucha l'arrière de ses cheveux. « Tu es allé chez le coiffeur ? »

« Oui. » Il sourit largement.

« Pour moi ? » Le sourire de Sasuke était mince, mais ingénu.

« Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir si je disais oui ? »

Sasuke passa les doigts à travers les cheveux de Naruto une dernière fois avant d'attraper les pans de son manteau et l'attirer à lui. « Devrions-nous réessayer cette entrée ? »

« Sûr. » Il tenta d'ignorer la façon dont lui montait aux joues quand Sasuke fixa ses lèvres. « Toc toc. »

« Qui est là ? » Demanda Sasuke d'une voix traînante en supprimant l'espace entre eux, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble en un baiser qui commença lentement mais se mua en une chaleur addictive. Les mains de Sasuke voyagèrent à l'intérieur de son manteau pour attraper sa ceinture.

Naruto soupira contre la bouche de Sasuke. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir la blague. »

Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je suppose que je me suis laissé emporter. Mais pour répondre à ta question précédente, j'ai en effet eu une mauvaise journée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je le laissais voir, mais j'étais apparemment plus préoccupé que je ne l'aurais cru. »

« C'est bon, mais peut-être que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée, aussi, » dit-il malicieusement. « Est-ce que tu y avais pensé ? »

« Ah. » Sasuke parut concerné. « Et as-tu eu une mauvaise journée ? »

Naruto lui présenta son pouce. « Je me suis frappé le pouce avec un marteau ? »

« Il est violet, » observa Sasuke en le prenant entre ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils à l'apparence de l'ongle. « Tu devrais faire plus attention. Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

« Construire une rampe. Kiba a dit quelque chose de marrant pendant que je martelais, et je me suis laissé distraire. »

« Hm. Rappelle-moi de le faire payer à Kiba quand je le rencontrerai. »

Le sourire de Naruto fendit son visage. « Tu veux rencontrer Kiba ? »

« Ne serait-ce que pour avoir une petite conversation avec lui. »

« Je vois. Si jaloux. »

« Tu peux parler. » Sasuke, faisant ce qui était sans doute devenu une habitude, repoussa les cheveux de Naruto de devant ses yeux et les cala derrière une oreille. « Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé vous étiez en train de faire des galipettes sur le lit. »

« Je m'en souviens, en effet. » Se sentant brave, Naruto attrapa le bord de la chemise de Sasuke et entreprit de la sortir de son pantalon. « Si tu ne te dépêches pas, nous ne pourrons pas sortir. »

« Nous n'avons pas à sortir, » répondit Sasuke, sa voix basse. Il y eut un flash de malice dans ses yeux. « Nous pourrions juste… »

« Aller au lit ? » termina Naruto, riant en déboutonnant la chemise. « Dans tes rêves. Je demande un repas avant, au moins. »

« Tch. Passer à un drive suffirait ? Mais parlant de rêves… »

« Mm ? » Naruto finit son travail sur la chemise et attendit que Sasuke bouge pour l'aider à sortir ses bras. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu ne vas pas poser des questions sur mes rêves ? »

« Rêves dans le sens d'ambitions ? » Naruto se lécha les lèvres et rit à la manière dont Sasuke le regardait, l'œil noir. « Y a-t-il d'autres sortes de rêves ? »

« On peut garder ça pour plus tard. Ça nous donnera un sujet de conversation en voiture. »

« Oh, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« En ville. »

« Vraiment ? Ah, je m'en étais douté, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes parce que j'aurais pu te rejoindre là-bas ! Tu en reviens juste ! »

« Non. Je voulais conduire avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours, donc, » Sasuke attrapa son poignet et le pressa, « Je voulais pouvoir te parler et juste être avec toi pendant le trajet. »

Drôle. L'estomac de Naruto fit cette étrange chose papillonnante qui avait tendance à arriver fréquemment autour de Sasuke. Il détourna les yeux et marmonna. « Mais on passe tout la nuit ensemble. »

« Toute la nuit ? Fort présomptueux. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Juste toi et moi. »

« D'accord. Ça m'a l'air bien. »

(-)

Ils étaient déjà sur la I-57, en chemin pour la ville. Sasuke conduisait. Pas que ça aurait dérangé Naruto de le faire, mais il était toujours passablement nerveux lorsqu'il conduisait en ville. Les chauffeurs de taxis étaient tarés, et pratiquement une rue sur deux était en général fermée et vous forçait à faire un détour. Sans mentionner qu'il avait tendance à un sérieux cas de rage du volant dans les routes nationales. Il se sentait un peu coupable cependant, considérant que Sasuke avait déjà fait deux fois le trajet aujourd'hui. Avant qu'ils ne partent, il avait proposé de juste traîner dans le coin pour aller voir un film et passer prendre du Chinois pour le ramener à l'appartement. Mais Sasuke voulait sortir, et en toute franchise, Naruto aussi. Pas qu'il ait peur de croiser une de ses connaissances – ce n'était pas du tout ça – mais aller en ville était toujours un peu grisant. Les gens ne prêteraient pas attention à deux hommes ensemble, et peut-être était-ce ce que Sasuke voulait. Pour le mettre à l'aise – ou pour qu'ils le soient tous les deux ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui avait l'air bien plus relaxé que Naruto à l'instant présent. C'était seulement Sasuke. Okay, ouais, c'était un rendez-vous, mais c'était tout – un simple rendez-vous avec un autre gars, et même si être avec Sasuke le mettait aussi incroyablement à l'aise et, hrm… l'intéressait… c'était juste différent.

« Tu n'es pas nerveux, si ? » demanda soudainement Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Parce que tu _sembles_ nerveux, et tu es silencieux. Plus que d'habitude, en tous cas. » Il sourit avec auto-satisfaction.

« Peut-être. » Naruto essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean. « Je ne sais juste…pas à quoi m'attendre ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Sasuke tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Naruto. Il la pressa, entremêlant leurs doigts. Leurs mains reposaient entre eux près du levier de vitesses.

Naruto regarda leur main, puis Sasuke, qui retint son regard durant quelques secondes avant de reporter les yeux sur la route. C'était… agréable. Se prenant à sourire comme un idiot, il se dépêcha de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour le cacher. Dieu, était-il une lycéenne ? Sérieusement, putain ?

« Um, de quoi est-ce qu'on parlait ? »

Sasuke poussa un petit rire et pressa chaudement sa main une nouvelle fois, « Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai préparé un bon rendez-vous. Je vais prendre grand soin de toi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, » marmonna t-il.

« Non ? »

« C'est plutôt que, » il se gratta le nez de l'autre main, « Je ne veux pas te décevoir. » Naruto observa Sasuke ciller plusieurs fois de suite, son expression devenant plus sérieuse – coins de la bouche abaissés. « Quoi ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête.

« Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je peux l'entendre. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide ? »

« Tu dis toujours des choses stupides. » Sasuke soupira. « Tu m'as juste rappelé la raison pour laquelle je veux faire ça. »

« ça ? »

« T'emmener en rendez-vous. Est-ce que tu ne vois toujours pas à quel point je t'apprécie ? »

Naruto cessa de respirer. Il se frotta la poitrine. « Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? » marmonna t-il. « Maintenant je ne peux pas faire de blague. J'ai besoin de pouvoir le faire à tout moment. »

« Pas à tout moment. » Il relâcha la main de Naruto. « Te voilà libre. Donne. »

« J'espère que tu parles d'une blague, » répondit Naruto.

« Mm. Je me le demande. »

« Je t'ai déjà embrassé ce soir. »

« Je sais. Tu l'as si bien fait, en plus. »

Ils changèrent de route. Il y avait beaucoup de camions ce soir, bouchant la circulation – pas qu'ils soient particulièrement pressés, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Naruto ramena sa main sur ses genoux, lamentant la perte de celle de Sasuke.

« Alors où va-t-on en premier ? Tu as faim ? Est-ce que tu as même mangé aujourd'hui ?'

Sasuke sourit. « Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Juste curieux. Tu veux me raconter pourquoi ta journée a été mauvaise ? »

« Pas d'intérêt d'en parler. Mais quant à notre destination, j'ai supposé quelque chose de simple. De la pizza te va ? »

« Oh merde, ouais, j'oubliais. Est-ce qu'on va à Gino's ou cet autre endroit que j'oublie toujours ? Giordano's ? Je suis un putain d'adorateur de pizza, ouais ! Allons-y ! Il y aura du monde. »

« J'appellerai en avance. Je connais un gars. »

Naruto aboya un rire. « Tu connais un gars ? Il y a vraiment des gens qui disent ça ? »

« Ils le font quand ils font partie de la mafia. »

« Et tu fais partie de la mafia ? »

« Non. Je connais un gars dans la mafia. »

« Et il fait des pizzas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Il est dans la mafia. Il blanchit de l'argent et assassine des gens. »

« Est-ce que ça fait de lui un assassinateur ? »

Sasuke roula des yeux, mais vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Naruto. « Tu es tellement plus joli quand tu n'ouvres pas la bouche. »

Naruto rit à nouveau et écarta sa main. « La ferme. Tu adores mon sens de l'humour. Et ne dis pas que je suis joli, je ne suis pas joli. »

« Oh ? Qu'es-tu, alors ? »

« Hm. D'une beauté sauvage ? »

« Oui. Bien évidemment. Ça a dû m'échapper momentanément. »

« Quoi ? J'ai même mis une cravate ! »

« Je sais. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas forcé à te pencher en avant avant que l'on parte. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était m'en servir pour t'attacher et t'obliger à me supplier. » Sasuke sourit avec arrogance.

« Supplier ? Comme si j'avais déjà eu à supplier pour du sexe. »

« Tu supplieras pour _mon_ sexe. »

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir et bougea dans son siège. « Tu es vraiment le bâtard avec la plus grande arrogance que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Intéressant choix de mots, mais je le prendrai comme un compliment. »

(-)

Ils se retrouvèrent à Gino's East et eurent la chance de trouver une place de parking. Sasuke avait tenu parole. Malgré l'importante attente, usuellement d'environ 45minutes, après que Sasuke ait passé un appel 10minutes auparavant, ils obtinrent une table tout de suite. C'était un vendredi soir, donc l'endroit était empli de joyeux bavardages. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs. Naruto n'avait pas eu de pizza calzone depuis des lustres et après 40 minutes de conversation et repas, il avait englouti plus de la moitié du plat. Ils avaient tous deux eu quelques bières. La discussion était aussi légère et simple que d'habitude.

Naruto se frotta le ventre. « Je suis plein. »

Sasuke finit sa pinte de Stella, regardant brièvement ce qui restait de leur pizza. « Je peux voir pourquoi. Ça va aller directement dans tes fesses, tu en es conscient ? »

« Hm. Je suppose que c'est un de tes points communs avec la pizza. »

L'air surpris de Sasuke fit exploser de rire Naruto.

Sasuke mit les coudes sur la table et secoua la tête. « Je suis content que nous ayons atteint le point où tu peux en rire. »

« Bah. C'est facile à faire après quelques bières. »

« J'avais oublié que tu étais un poids léger. »

« Je ne suis pas un poids léger. J'ai juste un buzz, et c'est sérieusement la meilleure pizza que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps. Tu sais vraiment comment traiter un homme. »

Sasuke pencha la tête, jouant avec une serviette en boule sur la table. « Donc tu as établi que j'ai le droit de payer ? »

Plus tôt durant leur repas, Naruto s'était demandé à voix haute comment fonctionnaient les rendez-vous entre hommes – qui paie pour qui, est-ce qu'ils partagent l'addition, est-ce que la personne qui a proposé le rendez-vous paie ? Il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement puisque, eh ben, c'était en général lui qui demandait un rendez-vous aux filles en premier, et payait donc le dîner à moins qu'elles n'insistent. Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles il était curieux à propos de leur situation.

« ça ne me dérange pas que tu paies, tant que c'est mon tour la prochaine fois. Et si on sort pour aller prendre un verre. »

Sasuke s'appuya contre le dossier de l'alcôve. « C'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Aller prendre un verre ? »

« Ouais. Un endroit tranquille. A moins que tu n'aies quelque chose d'autre de prévu ? »

« Mm. Je ne vais pas te traîner à Second City, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Ha ! Non. Est-ce que tu y as déjà été ? J'y suis allé, une fois. Je crois que le show s'appelait : 'Slaughterhouse 5, Cattle 0' _**(1)**_ ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Peux pas dire que j'y ai été, » répondit Sasuke. « Mais quand je travaillais sur la Côte Est, je suis allé à quelqu'un un des clubs de comédies de New York. »

« Oh vraiment ? Pitié ne me dis pas que tu es passé par une période où tu sortais avec des comédiens. »

Leur serveur (qui avait porté une attention toute particulière à Sasuke toute la soirée), apporta l'addition, flirtant sans honte avec lui jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui tende sa carte de crédit. Après son départ, Naruto mit le coude sur la table et posa la tête dans sa main, le fixant.

« Tu disais ? »

« Il flirtait avec toi ! »

Sasuke commença à sourire largement. « Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Tu l'as parfaitement remarqué ! Sinon tu ne sourirais pas autant. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucune honte. »

« Pourquoi devrait-il ? Il ne sait pas que nous sommes en rendez-vous, et soyons honnêtes, tu dégages de sérieuses vibrations hétérosexuelles. »

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir offensé ou non. « Je ne vais même pas toucher à cette – »

« Quelle tristesse. »

Il roula des yeux. « Sérieusement cela dit, on aurait pu être un couple ensemble depuis des années. »

« Eh bien si ça peut te rassurer, il ne m'intéresse pas. »

Naruto sourit avec arrogance. « Il n'est pas aussi canon que moi ? »

« Mm. » Sasuke prit un air pensif. « Je l'ai déjà eu. »

Naruto se retrouva bafouillant. « Quoi ? »

« Je… plaisante. Evidemment. »

Le serveur – et Naruto prit le temps de noter que son nom était Kévin – ramena sa carte à Sasuke, déclamant l'usuel discours de l'espoir d'un éventuel retour. Naruto ne serait pas surpris que le numéro du gars soit sur le reçu. Quand Kévin finit par prendre note de la présence de Naruto à la table, il s'assura de le fusiller du regard. Quand l'homme partit, Sasuke riait en douce.

« De quoi est-ce que _tu_ ris ? » grogna Naruto, sirotant le reste de sa bière.

« Te voir jaloux est, » Sasuke fit une pause tandis qu'il rangeait son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière, « extrêmement amusant et adorable. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, » se défendit Naruto, remettant son manteau. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, faisant la moue.

« Oh, et qu'es-tu donc ? »

« Assoiffé. »

« On sort prendre ces verres, alors ? »

« Ouais, ça parait bien. Peut-être qu'on pourra croiser quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra flirter avec toi. »

« Ce sera probablement le cas, alors sois préparé, mais je ne serai pas surpris si je dois écarter les femmes de toi avec un bâton. »

Naruto lui sourit d'un air imbécilement heureux, et Sasuke sourit en retour. Il étendit le bras au-dessus de la table pour écarter les mèches de Naruto de ses yeux. « Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, est-ce que je te l'avais dit ? »

« Une ou deux fois, ouais. » Naruto se mordit la lèvre, à demi conscient du fait qu'ils soient en public et qu'un autre homme était ouvertement affectueux avec lui, _mais_ que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

« Si nous continuons à boire, je ne pourrais pas être tenu responsable de ce que je pourrais tenter de faire au cours de la nuit. »

« Vraiment ? » la voix de Naruto s'était abaissée. Il sentit le pied de Sasuke effleurer le sien sous la table. « Tu sembles être le genre de personne à assumer tous tes actes. »

« C'est vrai. Peut-être que je veux juste une excuse pour te faire toutes les choses auxquelles j'ai pensé durant ces derniers jours. » Sa voix était presque un murmure.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça son visage lui paraissait chaud. Ça n'importait pas de toute manière, Sasuke se levant de la banquette pour enfiler son manteau qui – si Naruto avait à supposer – paraissait coûter à peu près autant que plusieurs mois de son loyer. Peut-être était-ce les verres ou les compliments sincères que Sasuke avait aisément offert, mais il se sentait tellement admiratif de cette personne. Il était si intelligent, plein de réparti et vif, si à l'aise dans son corps, ayant visiblement réussi socialement, il avait vécu dans des endroits auxquels Naruto ne pouvait que rêver d'aller, et il était tout de même… un gars plutôt gentil. Il ne l'aurait pas deviné la toute première fois qu'ils avaient parlé…mais, plus il apprenait à connaître Sasuke, plus de temps ils passaient ensemble… Naruto en venait à se dire…

« Tu viens ? » demanda Sasuke, le regardant d'un air inquisiteur tout en ajustant le col de son manteau.

« Uh, ouais. » Naruto se leva, fermant sa veste. Sasuke plaça sa main sur la chute de reins de Naruto et la laissa là jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent en bas des escaliers, où il parla – brièvement – avec qui que soit qui leur avait obtenu une table. C'était un homme plus âgé avec une barbe poivre et sel. Le manager, possiblement. Sasuke revint à ses côtés, et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin du lac Michigan alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir. Le vent était sans merci. Il avait oublié son écharpe et ses gants, donc il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Où allons-nous à présent ? » demanda t-il.

« Eh bien, nous pouvons aller à un bar proche, ou au Pier, à une des brasseries plein air. »

« Oh Dieu, » Naruto mit la main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. « D'abord des pizza calzone et maintenant une brasserie plein air. Si tu nous as inscrits à une compétition quelconque de jeux vidéos ou de sport, je ne refuserai probablement pas si tu me demandais en mariage ce soir. »

Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras et frotta doucement son dos. « Je l'avais considéré, mais je me suis dit qu'on aurait plus de chances de gagner en étant sobres. Même si j'adorerais t'avoir pour corriger ma position si nous allions dans une cage d'entraînement de baseball _**(2)**_ »

Naruto grogna à nouveau et leva la tête pour le regarder. « Une autre merveilleuse idée de rendez-vous. On devra faire ça pour le second. »

Sasuke retira ses bras et se pencha plus près de lui. « Tu penses déjà à un second rendez-vous ? »

Naruto n'y avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, mais… ça semblait naturel de supposer qu'ils remettraient ça. Sasuke remarqua son hésitation, cependant. Il s'écarta légèrement comme pour lui donner de l'espace.

« Tu veux que l'on marche, ou tu préfères prendre un taxi ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux en direction de la rue encombrée, observant tous les taxis remontant ou descendant la Michigan Avenue. Il faisait froid, mais une balade serait la bienvenue, et ce n'était pas si loin.

« Marchons. »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la Michigan Avenue, marchant côte à côté en un confortable silence, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et la pressa. Sasuke ne dit rien, mais il pressa en retour – et peu de temps après, ils reprirent une conversation mondaine sur tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'entrée du Navy Pier.

(-)

Il était près de 21h30 et les deux étaient installés à une table à l'espace enclos intérieur de la brasserie plein air. Naruto avait une très bonne vue sur la grande roue illuminée, à laquelle il avait tenté Sasuke d'aller depuis près de 10 minutes. Dire que la tente était encombrée était un euphémisme. Les gens présentaient toute sorte de niveaux d'intoxication Sasuke et lui ne s'en sortaient pas mieux. La brasserie disposait de nombreuses bières importées, et ils avaient entrepris de faire un tour de l'Europe depuis leur arrivée. Ils avaient fait l'Angleterre, L'Irlande, la Belgique, et étaient maintenant passés à l'Allemagne. Même pour un million d'euros, il n'aurait probablement pas pu prononcer correctement le nom.

Autre détail intéressant à noter – et ce n'est pas comme si Naruto n'avait pas déjà vu Sasuke ivre – mais c'était quand même la transformation la plus drôle qu'il avait observé chez une personne. Sasuke se laisser _vraiment_ aller quand il buvait. Naruto avait du mal à se protéger de molestations, mais avait au moins autorisé Sasuke à garder une main sur sa cuisse. C'était un peu comme s'il marquait son territoire – ce avec quoi Naruto aurait pu avoir un problème – sauf que c'était incroyablement drôle, et il s'en fichait un peu à ce moment. Si elle commençait à remonter un peu trop sur la cuisse, il la frappait et riait. L'atmosphère était tellement agréable. Ils riaient et plaisantaient. Il n'y avait que rarement des instances où ils ne parlaient pas. Aucun de ces usuels passages à vide dans la conversation qui accompagnaient généralement les premiers rendez-vous. De l'autre côté de jardin de la brasserie, un groupe jouait en live ( et ils étaient putain de bons), mais ils amenèrent le sujet du travail de Sasuke.

« Alors, où est ton bureau, Sasuke ? »

La main de Sasuke remonta sa cuisse, donc, pour la vingtième fois, Naruto la replaça sur son genou. Sasuke se pencha pour que leurs bras et épaules se touchent.

« Pas très loin de l'endroit où on s'est garés. » Il déplaça sa main de la jambe de Naruto pour pouvoir passer le bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oh ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu me le montreras sur le chemin du retour ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Naruto fit le tour de la salle des yeux, aux assemblages de tables et tous les types différents de personnes. C'était durant des moments comme ceux-ci qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas déménagé en ville. Elle avait tellement plus à offrir que son village natal, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé les gens vivant ici particulièrement accueillants, et se précipiter dans une ville encombrée ne lui convenait pas particulièrement. Il aimait avoir de l'espace et du calme quand il le voulait. Il aimait être à l'extérieur, travailler avec son père et Kiba, et vivre près du lac. Garder un bateau au lac Michigan, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse se payer ça. Il ne pourrait certainement pas non plus se payer un appartement ici sans avoir un colocataire.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda Sasuke. « Tu as l'air très loin d'ici. »

« Désolé. » Il eut un sourire d'excuse. « Je me demandais juste si je voulais vivre ici ou non. Beaucoup des gens avec qui j'ai passé mes études sont venus travailler ici, mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'envie. C'est agréable, cela dit. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de déménager. » Sasuke prit une lampée de sa bière (où étaient-ils à présent ?) Norvégienne.

« Non ? » Naruto se tourna plus en sa direction. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Sasuke commença à passer les doigts dans les cheveux fins de la nuque de Naruto. « Parce que je l'ai dit. »

Doucement, Naruto rit, ce que Sasuke sembla ne pas très bien prendre au vu de son froncement de sourcils.

« Tu es celui qui déménages beaucoup, Sasuke. Est-ce que tu sais même combien de temps tu resteras ici ? » Il donna une légère poussée dans l'épaule de l'autre homme, appréciant le contact et la chaleur dégagée.

« Je vais rester ici un certain temps. »

Naruto émit un pensif bruit de gorge, se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il observa les eaux sombres du lac.

« Cette réponse ne te fais pas plaisir, c'est ça ? » murmura Sasuke, sa bouche toute proche de l'oreille de Naruto. « Tu veux aller faire un tour ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien. »

« D'accord. »

Naruto commença à se lever. Sasuke lui tendit sa veste et entreprit de mettre la sienne. Ils prirent leurs verres avec eux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la tente, où se trouvaient plusieurs tables de gens que le froid ne dérangeait visiblement pas. Tous étaient emmitouflés dans des chapeaux et écharpes et épais manteaux, mais Naruto était encore chaud de la température intérieure et de l'effet de la boisson et de la chaleur de la proximité de Sasuke. Ils marchaient côte à côte, se cognant occasionnellement. Naruto observait le lent mouvement de la grande roue.

« Je me demande jusqu'à quel point il peut y avoir du vent avant qu'il ne la stoppe. Tu es ûr de ne pas vouloir y aller ? »

Sasuke attrapa sa main (ses doigts, plutôt, puisqu'il ne fit qu'encercler mollement ceux de Naruto dans les siens) et l'entraîna vers l'un des parapets s'avançant au-dessus de l'eau. Sasuke s'assit sur un muret, et Naruto se retrouva debout entre ses jambes.

« Tu ne me traîneras pas là-dessus pour tout l'or du monde. »

Naruto garda les mains dans les poches. D'ici il avait une bonne vue du Shedd Aquarium et du planetarium. « Effrayé ? » taquina t-il.

Sasuke tira sur sa manche, attirant l'attention de Naruto. « Pas effrayé, non, mais l'idée d'être dans un espace aussi petit qui bouge sans cesse aussi loin du sol ? Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre où est l'amusement. »

« Et pourtant tu parais si aventureux et ouvert d'esprit. »

« Je suis monté sur le London Eye, juste une fois. » Il tenait toujours le bord de la manche du manteau de Naruto. « Tu sais qu'il lui faut presque une demi-heure pour faire un tour ? »

« Je ne savais pas. Et ça t'as fait peur ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Il y avait un banc dans les nacelles. On pouvait s'asseoir. On n'avait presque pas l'impression de bouger. »

« Je parie que la vue était magnifique, par contre. » Naruto se rapproche, jusqu'à ce que l'avant de ses jambes soit pressé contre le parapet. Le vent venait de derrière lui, et il se dit qu'il pouvait servit de paravent à Sasuke.

« Elle l'était, oui. C'est tout contre le bord de la Tamise. On peut voir le Parlement, Big Ben, tout ça. »

« ça a l'air cool. Avec qui y es-tu allé ? »

Sasuke soupira et posa son front contre l'estomac de Naruto Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de Naruto, le maintenant dans cette position. « Des collègues. Amis. Des gens avec qui je travaillais pour organiser les festivals. »

« Je vois. » Naruto plaça ses deux mains sur la tête de Sasuke, ébouriffant affectueusement ses cheveux. « On devrait peut-être faire un voyage un jour. Un endroit spécifique où tu aimerais aller ? »

« M'en fiche, » répondit Sasuke, sa voix à demi étouffée par le manteau de Naruto. « J'ai l'impression que je pourrais aller n'importe où avec toi. Ça serait toujours intéressant. » Il leva la tête et regarda Naruto.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, plaçant une main sur le torse de Sasuke pour le pousser en arrière pour pouvoir se pencher au-dessus de lui. L'autre main de Naruto se déplaça vers l'arrière de la tête de Sasuke. Il l'entraîna dans un baiser. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde bref. Sasuke était très malléable, laissant Naruto prendre le contrôle mais répondant à tout ce qu'il faisait avec une telle _patience_ contrôlée qu'elle le rendait presque fou. Quand il s'en remit, il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur le bord du muret, coinçant Sasuke qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se reculer. Sasuke tenait les pans de la veste de Naruto, et ses cuisses enserraient les jambes de Naruto.

Naruto lui donna un autre court baiser, qui les retrouva se fixant un long instant, souriant stupidement. Le cerveau de Naruto était quelque peu embrumé, et les yeux de Sasuke étaient plutôt voilés. Sasuke se lécha les lèvres, et Naruto suivit de près le mouvement.

« Quelle était la raison ? » La voix de Sasuke était rauque.

Naruto sourit, haussant les épaules. « Aucune raison particulière. J'avais juste envie. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, le vent faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Il laissa Naruto les arranger. Sasuke captura une de ses mains. « Ta main est froide. Tu n'as pas pris de gants ? »

« Nope. J'ai oublié, je suppose. »

« On devrait aller t'en acheter alors, et peut-être aussi une écharpe. »

« Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » demandant Naruto, se moquant comme Sasuke l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches avec tes mains froides. »

Naruto rit et lui donna une légère poussée. « Bâtard. Alors c'est comme ça. »

Sasuke se leva. Ils parlèrent un peu plus le temps de finir leurs bières, puis sur le chemin de la sortie, les placèrent là où elles seraient aisément trouvées par les serveurs.

« On pourrait passer dans une supérette, aussi. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Sasuke regarda sa montre. « On pourrait attraper du vin pour avoir quelque chose à ramener à l'appartement. »

« ça me semble bien. Tu me montreras où tu travailles, aussi, oui ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Si ça peut t'amuser. Bien sûr, je serai heureux de te le montrer. »

« Mmkay, » dit Naruto en observant les fenêtres des restaurants qu'ils dépassaient, se sentant parfaitement content et extrêmement conscient de la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés.

(-)

Ils prirent un chemin légèrement différent du précédent, mais Naruto y attribua le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'était très sobre. Il serait surpris que Sasuke ait la moindre idée de la direction dans laquelle ils allaient. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils se contentaient plus ou moins de suivre les rues où elles les menaient, puisqu'il était à peu près impossible de se perdre. Si on allait trop loin vers l'est on se retrouvait au lac, et en allant dans la direction opposée, on rejoindrait la Michigan Avenue, où ils se retrouvèrent d'ailleurs après avoir tourné à un coin.

Ils dépassèrent un Crate&Barrel et un magasin Apple. Ils étaient à quelques pâtés de maison de la voiture quand ils croisèrent un magasin de liqueurs. L'endroit était petit et étroit, et ils remarquèrent en entrant que vieux chien à l'aspect miteux était allongé derrière le comptoir. Il les remarqua à peine. Un vieil homme se tenait au comptoir, marmonnant dans sa barbe tandis qu'il regardait une vieille télévision où passait un programme paraissant sortir tout droit des années 80.

Naruto donna une poussée à Sasuke tandis qu'ils descendaient l'allée des confiseries. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là, déjà ? » Il suivit Sasuke à l'arrière du magasin, mais il vit les étagères de liqueur vin et bière. « Ah c'est vrai. »

Sasuke émit un reniflement moqueur dans sa direction générale alors qu'il observait le choix (inopinément étendu) de vin proposé. « Tu n'aimes pas le rouge, non ? Tu ne l'avais pas aimé l'autre jour à l'Italien. »

Naruto vint se tenir derrière lui. Il n'était pas un expert en vin et laissé à lui-même, il prendrait le truc le moins cher et le plus alcoolisé. « Je m'en moque tant que c'est pas, genre, super sec. Je sais que tu aimes ça. On le ramène pas à ton bureau pour le boire, si ? »

Sasuke attrapa une bouteille et lut l'étiquette. « Hm. Non. Je préfèrerai ne rien boire de plus avant que nous ne soyons rentrés. Je me suis juste dit qu'on pouvait aussi bien passer prendre une bouteille maintenant. Sinon tu serais complètement sobre au moment où on arriverait à mon appartement. »

« Heh. Et on ne peut pas laisser ça se produire, de toute évidence ? Tu n'es pas si subtil, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai pas à l'être quand je suis ivre. » Sasuke continua de scruter les étiquettes indiquant l'origine des vins. « Hmm, France… France, ah, les voilà. »

« Et moi qui pensait qu'un gars comme toi aurait déjà une ou deux bouteilles en réserve pour des occasions comme celle-ci. »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de secouer la tête, un sourcil arqué. « Un gars comme moi ? »

« Ouais. » Naruto fit un geste vide de la main. « Genre, des gars à vin. Tu sais. Les gars intéressés pas le vin ? »

« Certes. » Sasuke le fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Qu'est-ce que le vin t'a fait pour que tu le haïsses autant ? Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, toi et la bouteille de vin étaient les meilleurs amis du monde l'autre jour. »

Naruto agrippa une bouteille au hasard, la secouant. Le label était d'un jaune foncé avec un chat noir. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je l'apprécie autant que n'importe qui. Je ne comprends juste pas tous les trucs prétentieux et snobs qui l'accompagnent. Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir si 2007 et une meilleure année que 2009, ou quelle est la différence entre, » il jeta un coup d'œil aux bouteilles de la seconde étagère, « Bordeaux et Bourgogne. »

Sasuke, distrait par une nouvelle bouteille, lui répondit sans réfléchir, « Eh bien, Bordeaux et Bourgogne font juste référence à des régions de France dans lesquelles a été produit le vin. Pour les rouges, les principaux de Bordeaux sont le Cabernet Sauvignon et le Merlot, et de Bourgogne les Pinots Noirs. » Il regarda Naruto, qui arborait une expression stupéfaite, et ajouta sèchement, « J'admets que ça puisse paraître plutôt prétentieux. Mais plus tu en bois, plus tu découvres quel type de vin tu aimes. » Il haussa les épaules. « Tu préfères de la bière ? »

Naruto cilla, ayant du mal à sa concentrer mais sachant qu'il était définitivement impressionné. Il replaça la bouteille sur l'étagère, riant en se grattant la nuque. « Tu dois être la seule personne que je connais qui devient plus intelligente en étant intoxiquée. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de prédisposition intellectuelle, c'est une affaire d'intérêt et de loisir. Je peux choisir un bon rouge, tandis que tu, » il enfonça son doigt dans le bras de Naruto, « Tu peux construire un ponton pour bateau. Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu ne te frapperas pas le pouce. »

Naruto sourit largement. « Je suppose que nous ne devrions jamais essayer de combiner nos talents, alors, eh ? »

« Sans considérer que tu as donné un coup de marteau sur ton pouce en étant complètement sobre. » Sasuke rit et tandis la bouteille qu'il avait tranquillement choisie. « Je pense que ça ira, mais peut-être qu'on devrait prendre un pack de bière en passant, puisque ça convient mieux à ton palais de classe ouvrière. »

« Tu vois prétentieux, » dit Naruto en roulant des yeux. « Si tu es un jour par hasard intéressé par l'apprentissage des bières pas chères, je suis certain que je pourrais être un très bon professeur. »

« Oh ? » Il tendit la bouteille à Naruto, leurs doigts s'effleurant. « Et moi qui pensais que j'étais en train de te donner une leçon, mais je peux très bien t'imaginer dans le rôle de professeur. »

« ça doit être la cravate. Ça donne toute sorte d'idées aux gens. »

Sasuke le tira par la manche et entoura ses doigts juste en dessous du nœud de sa cravate. « J'ai déjà eu beaucoup d'idées. Des tas de choses que j'aimerais t'enseigner. »

« Tu as si envie de m'éduquer ? » rétorqua Naruto, ses paupières s'alourdissant quand Sasuke se pressa contre lui.

« Bien sûr. Tu serais testé sur les enseignements. Je me pensais à… » Un sourire arrogant. « Un examen _oral_ ? »

Naruto commença à s'esclaffer si bruyamment qu'on pouvait probablement l'entendre depuis la rue. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, l'utilisant pour se soutenir tandis qu'il riait.

Sasuke soupira profondément dans son oreille. « Ce n'était pas _si_ drôle. »

Il y eut un bruyant, inimitable son d'une gorge s'éclaircissant provenant du bout de l'allée. Naruto leva la tête de l'épaule de Sasuke pour s'apercevoir que le vendeur les fixait d'un air noir. Ses larges bras velus étaient croisés sur son torse, et les lumières du magasin se réfléchissaient sur sa tête chauve et grasse. Le vendeur continua de les fixer sombrement, Sasuke se tournant pour voir ce que Naruto regardait. Il fallut une minute pour que Naruto comprenne la raison de ce regard assassin empli de dégoût. Ils étaient des clients, non ? Pourquoi était-il aussi grossier ? Mais il se souvint… ah oui. Ils s'étaient pratiquement étreints, tout en murmurant et se touchant sans restrictions particulières, là-bas dans le coin. Mais ils auraient pu être deux amis très bourrés, non ? Pourtant ce mec les regardait comme s'il les avait attrapés en train de baiser sur le capot de sa voiture.

« J'peux vous aider les garçons ? » demanda-t-il avec une moue condescendante. « Si v'avez trouvé c'que vous cherchez, vous pouvez l'amener à la caisse. »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent. « ça va, merci, » répondit –il avec morosité en reportant son attention sur Sasuke, mais le vendeur les interrompit de nouveau.

« Parce que, j'veux dire, on a des petits vins à dessert fruités si v'les garçons en voulez. »

« Oh, _sérieusement_ , » gronda Naruto à voix basse. Il plissa les yeux en direction de l'homme et prit un ton de voix lumineux, bien trop joyeux. « Nope, je pense qu'on se contentera du rouge. » Il prit Sasuke (qui avait gardé le silence) par le bras et l'entraîné vers l'homme au comptoir.

Le vendeur prit son temps pour arriver, manquant de donner un coup de pied au chien en l'enjambant. Il sentait le tabac à mâcher et ses dents étaient jaunâtres. Il attrapa le vin que Naruto avait déposé sur le comptoir et entreprit de l'enregistrer, marmonnant tout du long. Jetant par hasard un coup d'œil derrière le comptoir, Naruto remarqua les rayonnages de cigarettes, piles, et préservatifs. Il leva la main dans cette direction.

« Je prendrai ça, également, » dit-il.

Le vendeur lança un regard vers l'arrière, vit qu'il faisait référence aux préservatifs, et offrit un regard à Naruto qui signifiait : Tu t'fous d'ma gueule.

Naruto lui sourit joyeusement, ses yeux se plissant en challenge. « Se protéger est important de nos jours, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Le vendeur attrapa le paquet de 12 préservatifs et le jeta sur le comptoir avec un impact qui aurait fait tressaillir une personne moindre. Le vendeur les enregistra et les marmonnements qui suivirent furent simples à discerner. Naruto sentit ses dents grincer.

« Yep, » commença t-il, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler de colère, « Parce que mec, je vais _tellement_ coucher ce soir, et quoi que ce gars ait en stock, » Il regarda avec condescendance le vendeur, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit de plus tandis qu'il inclinait la tête d'une manière suggestive en direction de Sasuke, « Ne sera pas suffisant pour couvrit la simple somme DE BAISAGE DE CULS qu'on va faire ! »

Le vendeur grogna en prenant l'argent que lui tendit Naruto, l'enfonçant dans le tiroir-caisse et le refermant violemment. Naruto attrapa le sac, et en même temps, prit la manche de Sasuke pour le tirer hors du magasin. Il était tellement putain de _furieux !_ Pas tant pour lui-même, mais pour Sasuke, et, bordel, qui _fait_ ça au gens ? Dans quel siècle vivait-on ? Ce gars ne les connaissant pas ! Ils n'avaient embêté personne ! Merde, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés devant le gars !

« Naruto. »

« Quoi ? » claqua t-il sans le vouloir, espérant par la grâce de Dieu qu'il n'y ait pas de larmes dans ses yeux.

Sasuke enfonça les deux mains dans les cheveux de Naruto et l'entraîna dans un baiser ardent.

Le sac pendait au bout de la main de Naruto, tandis que l'autre, de manière inconsciente, se déplaça sur la hanche de Sasuke. Sasuke le plaqua brusquement contre le mur, approfondissant le baiser et enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche de Naruto. L'adrénaline de la confrontation précédente parcourait toujours son corps, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le baiser en premier. « A moins que tu ne veuilles défendre mon honneur un peu plus ce soir, nous devrions probablement déplacer ceci ailleurs. »

Naruto tenta un sourire maladroit. « Ouais. Barrons-nous d'ici. »

(-)

Ils avaient seulement parcouru un autre pâté de maison quand Naruto sentit un tiraillement sur son coude et, abruptement, Sasuke et lui se retrouvèrent à passer dans une porte tournante d'un magasin. Sans nulle explication, Sasuke le dirigea à travers le magasin, dépassant les comptoirs de maquillage et remontant un escalator. Enfin, Naruto réussit à demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Les lumières étaient incroyablement lumineuses, et les gens les regardaient bizarrement, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant considérant que Sasuke était pratiquement en train de le traîner à travers le département de vêtements homme.

« Tu as besoin d'écharpe et de gants, » répondit Sasuke en abandonnant Naruto pour examiner un choix d'écharpes. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de celle-là ? »

Naruto la décrocha de son crochet et la caressa. Elle était composée de fils à chaque bout, en laine, d'un simple gris foncé. Sasuke s'apprêtait à la passer au cou de Naruto quand il marqua une pause.

« On devrait aller dans une cabine d'essayage. »

A nouveau, Naruto fut entraîné dans le magasin. « J'ai besoin d'une cabine pour essayer une écharpe ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le sourire satisfait de Sasuke. Aucun vendeur n'était présent quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce contenant les cabines d'essayage. Avant qu'il ne se rende réellement compte de ce qui se passait, Sasuke ouvrit les portes de l'un d'entre elles et le jeta à l'intérieur. Il trébucha, la prise de Sasuke seule lui permettant de garder l'équilibre.

« Sasuke, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sasuke enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou et entreprit d'ouvrir le manteau de Naruto, ignorant sa question. «Tu n'as pas chaud ? »

« Mm. Un peu… »

Il se tenait entre les jambes de Naruto, et prit son visage en coupe pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. Naruto fut poussé contre le mur adjacent au miroir tandis que les doigts froids de Sasuke se faufilaient sous son t-shirt et se pressaient contre son estomac.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrai pas être tenu responsable de mes actions, » dit Sasuke, haletant en brisant le baiser plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto tout en cherchant la boucle de sa ceinture.

C'était étrange, mais c'était _tellement_ bon d'avoir le corps de Sasuke contre le sien. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se sentir nerveux ou ressentir des trépidations vis-à-vis de ce qui allait se produire, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Du moins du point de vue de ses hormones.

« Tu es ivre, » lui dit Naruto en appuyant sa tête contre le mur, observant l'œuvre des doigts de Sasuke.

« Eh bien, ouais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Naruto, bien que cela soit plutôt évident.

Sasuke en avait fini avec la boucle et défit promptement le bouton, mais ses mains marquèrent un arrêt quand ce fut le tour de la fermeture éclair. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. »

Naruto sentit la fermeture éclair s'ouvrir lentement, dentelure à dentelure, leurs regards restant l'un dans l'autre. Combien de fois avait-il été dans cette position ? Certes, plusieurs, donc il savait à quoi s'attendre, ce qui allait se passer.

Sasuke commença à abaisser son jean jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe autour des genoux de Naruto. Il glissa sa main sous l'élastique du boxer de Naruto. Naruto laissa échapper un brusque sifflement quand il sentit les doigts – froids encore de l'air extérieur – de Sasuke s'enrouler autour de lui et commencer à le pomper. A l'opposé, la bouche de Sasuke sembla brûlante quand elle se jeta sur le cou de Naruto et la suça avidement.

La sensation de la main de Sasuke se mouvant sur lui était surréelle.

« Comment est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda rauquement Sasuke dans son oreille.

Il fallut une seconde avant que Naruto puisse comprendre ce qu'il demandait. « Uh. Fais –le un peu brusquement. Des mouvements rapides et tourne un peu ta prise en remontant – »

Naruto n'eut pas même le temps de finir ce qu'il disait que Sasuke avait changé son mouvement, et il commença à le faire de la façon dont Naruto le faisait lui-même et – »

« Oh dieu » haleta-t-t-il.

Sasuke pressa leurs corps plus proches encore. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans les cheveux de Naruto. Les expirations de Sasuke prenaient la forme de chaud, doux halètements contre sa peau. Les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent. Tellement putain de différent. Avec un gars, ce n'était pas étonnant que Sasuke sache quoi faire, et il avait osé sans aucune timidité le « plus brusquement ». Il sentit des doigts contre sa mâchoire, le forçant à tourner la bouche, et alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer dans la prise de Sasuke, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un baiser sans finesse. Il grogna, ce qui poussa Sasuke à s'éloigner juste assez pour le regarder et rire. La main se retira quand Sasuke tomba à genoux en face de lui.

Sasuke, tout en observant ses réactions, pressa sa bouche contre la cuisse exposée de Naruto. Il embrassa l'autre, ses doigts caressant sa jambe de haut en bas, et, presque automatiquement, les doigts de Naruto s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de Naruto. La pause, il supposa, était la manière de Sasuke de lui donner l'opportunité d'arrêter ce qui était sur le point de se produire, mais ça faisait _très_ longtemps et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Sasuke serait _très_ doué parce que Sasuke était doué dans _tous_ les domaines.

Sasuke lécha, embrassa, et mordilla la partie inférieure de son ventre et ce ruban horizontal de muscle au niveau de sa hanche, où il sentit les doigts se plier, le maintenant en place. Le seul son qu'il put réellement entendre fut le hoquet silencieux qui s'échappa de sa bouche et sa tête heurtant le mur quand il sentit pour la première fois la bouche de Sasuke se refermer autour de lui et _sucer_. Naruto écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux des deux mains, jusqu'à ce que ses paumes soient fermement pressées contre ses tempes. Yeux voilés et presque entièrement clos, il entraperçu leur reflet dans le miroir. Il ne put qu'émettre un long chapelet de jurions, réalisant vaguement où ils étaient – qu'ils faisaient ça en public. Il devenait difficile de maintenir ses réactions silencieuses, donc il se mordit la lèvre pour taire ses gémissements.

(-)

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lança un regard prudent à Sasuke, qui se leva promptement, se lécha les lèvres et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Naruto. Le jean de Sasuke frottait contre lui, le faisant connaître l'imposante bosse dans le pantalon de l'autre homme.

« Désolé, » essaya t-il de dire, mais Sasuke était trop occupé à l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle pour se soucier d'excuses, mais il n'empêche que Naruto se sentait comme un sale type.

Ils se séparèrent, mais Sasuke maintint sa prise sur son menton d'une main. Naruto réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir son propre goût sur ses lèvres, et il fut plus ou moins obligé d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se produire. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se pencha pour relever son boxer et son jean pour lui. Il replaça Naruto dans son boxer, referma la fermeture éclair, le bouton et la ceinture de son jean.

Quand il eut fini, le plus grand des sourires satisfaits étirait son visage.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il.

Naruto ne put que le contempler, respirant toujours avec difficulté.

Sasuke toucha ses lèvres gonflées de ses doigts. « J'ai voulu faire ça toute la soirée. »

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et sourit avec fatigue. « Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas apprécié, aussi inattendu que cela ait été. »

Sasuke émit un rire enroué. Sa voix semblait plutôt rauque. « Je t'avais dit que je te montrerais les bénéfices de sortir avec un autre homme. Je dois dire, cependant, que ça n'a pas pris autant de temps que je le croyais. »

« La ferme. » Il donna une poussée pour s'écarter du mur, mais fut plutôt maladroit dans sa tentative. Sasuke l'attrapa par les bras pour soutenir son poids.

« C'était si bon que ça ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « C'était bon, ouais. Mais je pense que tu m'as pris par surprise. Désolé que je ne t'ai pas prévenu – »

Sasuke agita la main. « Ce n'est pas important. »

Naruto agrippa l'avant du manteau de Sasuke. « Mais maintenant tu te baladeras avec mon goût dans la bouche. On aurait dû penser à prendre un paquet de chewing-gum dans ce magasin plutôt que des préservatifs. »

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. » Sasuke brossa ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto puis suça lentement et délibérément la lèvre inférieure de Naruto. « Ton goût ne me dérange pas. En fait, l'expression de ton visage sur la fin, a complétement dépassé les fantaisies que j'ai pu avoir durant les trois derniers jours. »

« Ouais ? »

« Mm. » Sasuke se rapprocha de lui.

Naruto réduisit la distance entre eux et embrassa tendrement Sasuke, faisant passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre homme. Les doigts de Sasuke remontèrent de son cou à ses cheveux, faisant prendre un tournant au baiser. Il était passionné et possessif. Sentir son propre goût dans la bouche de Sasuke…ça faisait des choses à son cerveau. Ça les reliait. Ça avait du sens, et il fut frappé par un brusque désir de faire Sasuke se sentir aussi bien qu'il se sentait. Il maintint les hanches de Sasuke, leurs corps pressés ensemble tandis qu'il mouvait malicieusement ses hanches contre celles de l'autre homme.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une série télévisée, ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un vendeur s'approcha de leur porte, s'y arrêta, et demanda s'ils avaient besoin d'une quelconque aide. Naruto se figea, leva les mains en l'air par réflexe, et semblait plutôt affolé, même si Sasuke continuait de placer des baisers le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Il pouvait dire que le bâtard sourirait avec satisfaction de leur situation.

Naruto repoussa Sasuke, se détachant de lui. « Uh, non. C'est bon. Merci. »

L'employé quitta la pièce des cabines d'essayage, et Naruto se retrouva à fixer Sasuke, son visage le brûlant.

« Espèce d'exhibitionniste, » cria Naruto. « Regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

« Hn. » Il mit une main sur le torse de Naruto puis tendit la main vers sa veste, qui était accrochée à un crochet proche. « Me semble pas que tu te plaignais. »

« Ouais, eh bien. C'est parce que c'était l'une des meilleurs putains de fellation que j'ai jamais eu, okay ? Mais ne le laisse pas te monter à la tête. » Il réajusta son jean bien qu'il soit parfaitement mis.

Riant, Sasuke se pencha sur lui et défit l'écharpe dont Naruto avait même oublié la présence.

Sasuke la replia pour lui. « Je pense que je vais te la prendre. Pour que tu puisses toujours te souvenir de cette nuit. »

« Bien sûr, parce que j'oublierai si facilement ma première fellation par un homme. » Il tenta un regard noir, que Sasuke ignora.

A la place, il parla tout contre l'oreille de Naruto. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je sois satisfait seulement par ça. »

« Oh ? »

« Mm. Maintenait que j'ai eu un aperçu, vu les expressions que tu fais quand tu es sucé… Je pense que j'en veux plus. Tu as possiblement crée un monstre. »

« Plus ? Et mes envies à moi ? » Il plaça une main sur le torse de Sasuke.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu te débattre. »

« Je suis un homme, non ? Quelle sorte d'homme refuserait une fellation professionnelle ? »

« Professionnelle ? »

« Je lui mettrait 9 sur 10. »

Sasuke ricana. « J'apprécie ta générosité. »

« J'aurais mis 10 si tes mains n'avaient pas été aussi froides. »

« Je m'assurerai qu'elles soient réchauffées la prochaine fois. Prêt à partir ? » Sasuke plaça la main sur la joue de Naruto puis déplaça une de ses mèches de cheveux pour la caler derrière son oreille.

« Si tu l'es. »

« Ouais. Je suis prêt. »

« Tu m'amènes voir ton bureau, par contre ? » Naruto s'appuya dans la main de Sasuke.

« Bien sûr. »

Après avoir attrapé leur sac de vin et de préservatifs qui avait été oublié dans un coin, Sasuke lui donna un court, chaste baiser et ouvrit la porte de la cabine d'essayage. Quand ils sortirent, Naruto faillit rentrer dans le vendeur, qui ne leur offrit rien d'autre qu'un sourire et un clin d'œil complice en les voyant sortir tous les deux.

* * *

 _ **(1) :**_ _La Maison du Massacre 5, Bétail 0_

 _ **(2) :**_ _typiquement américain ? Les « batting cages » sont en gros des cages grillagées (d'intérieur ou d'extérieur) où on peut faire des lancers/tirs de baseball, seul ou à plusieurs. Pas la moindre idée de 1) si c'est la bonne traduction, ou 2) si ça existe en France ou non._


	7. Chapter 7

**It started over coffee**

 **Rasengan22**

 _Ndt : Je sais que de toute manière personne ne lit ces notes, mais j'en parlais avec quelqu'un et je tiens à dire que je fais cette traduction sur une DEMANDE. A vrai dire elle cesse de m'intéresser dès le chapitre 2, parce qu'après l'aspect slice of life des premiers chaps tout tourne autour du will they won't they coucher ensemble, et ça m'ennuie profondément. Mais bon. Ce n'est simplement pas mon style, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est mauvais pour autant, loin de là. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** La nuit du rendez-vous : Partie II

Pas qu'aucun des deux n'aurait dû conduire, mais après avoir quitté le magasin, ils montèrent en voiture. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas si loin. Sasuke avait dit que c'était suffisamment proche pour y aller à pieds, mais la température avait chuté d'environ dix degrés et pas même la nouvelle écharpe de Naruto serait suffisante pour le tenir chaud. Inutile de le préciser, ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine d'essayage l'avait quelque peu dégrisé. Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, un coude appuyé sur la porte tandis que, de l'autre main, il jouait avec les fils de l'écharpe, les enroulant autour de ses doigts. L'horloge indiquait 23h15. Il bailla.

« Fatigué ? » demanda Sasuke avec désinvolture. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'il lui avait acheté l'écharpe , en tant que cadeau.

« Un peu, » Naruto répondit en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Tu as l'air inquiet. »

« Je _suis_ inquiet. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, voulant lui poser plus de question, mais ils se retrouvèrent soudainement à l'entrée d'un parking, où Sasuke dût montrer sa carte d'identification à un garde, avant qu'il ne puisse librement entrer et se garer. L'espace était principalement vide. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au bâtiment qu'il venait de pénétrer, mais il était plutôt grand, et ils se trouvaient seulement à quelques rues du gratte-ciel John Hancock. Sasuke sortit de la voiture, Naruto suivit.

« Donc tu travailles ici ? »

« Eh bien, pas dans le parking », dit Sasuke offrant un sourire arrogant. « Mais si nous prenons l'ascenseur, alors ouais. Tu verras l'endroit où je travaille.

« Très drôle. »

Sasuke appela l'ascenseur. Durant leur attente, Naruto ne pout s'empêcher de continuer à jouer avec son écharpe.

« Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? » demanda Sasuke, son regard allant de l'écharpe à son visage.

« Désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. »

Sasuke l'observa et hocha la tête. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils entrèrent. Sasuke enfonça sa carte identitaire dans une fente sous les boutons. Il pressa 14.

« Quatorzième, hein ? Tu dois avoir une sacrée vue. »

« En effet. »

« ça doit être bien. Je suppose que quand tu as un travail créatif, ils ne vont pas te coincer dans une boîte. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Les portes s'ouvrirent, cependant, et Sasuke plaça une main sur sa chute de reins, le pressant de sortir. Quelques lumières étaient allumées dans le hall, où se trouvait le bureau d'un assistant administratif. Dans la salle d'attente se trouvaient des sièges en cuir ayant l'air particulièrement confortables et quelques imposantes plantes vertes. Le sol était composé de larges bandes d'un bois rouge brillant. Il se sentit presque mal de marcher dessus parce qu'elles semblaient avoir été récemment cirées. Ils passèrent à travers les doubles portes de verre. Toutes les lumières étaient ici éteintes, excepté la rangée de lumières de sol alignées le long de l'allongé couloir leur faisant face.

« Personne ne travaille tard, huh ? »

« Je le fais, et quelques autres également, mais la compagnie se débrouille bien pour ne pas nous donner quoi que ce soit qui déborde sur le weekend, considérant qu'on supporte parfois une charge de travail très lourde. Le CEO est assez jeune. C'est un endroit où le travail est flexible, je ne serai pas resté aussi longtemps avec eux sinon. »

« Mm. » Il avançait à la suite de Sasuke tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le couloir, dépassant ce qui était probablement une table de conférence. Le couloir menait à plusieurs bureaux vitrés, chaque ayant le nom d'un employé imprimé en lettres noires sur leurs portes. « Tu as ton propre bureau ? »

Il n'y eut pas de besoin de réelle réponse quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bureau avec le nom de Sasuke. Il utilisa sa carte identitaire et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il entraîna Naruto par la main. Immédiatement (parce que Naruto les y tira), ils s'approchèrent de la fenêtre, qui proposait sans doute une vue spectaculaire durant la journée. Ils étaient dans le sud-ouest du bâtiment, ce qui leur offrait non seulement une vue sur le lac, la jetée, la ligne de l'horizon au-dessus du centre-ville, mais également, au loin, un aperçu des Sears Tower à L'ouest.

« T'ai-je impressionné ? » demanda Sasuke. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, leurs bras se touchant.

« Je ne sais pas si _tu_ m'as impressionnée, mais la vue, oui. »

Sasuke rit. « C'est là que j'emmène tous mes rendez-vous. Ça crée clairement une ambiance. »

« Je pense que tu as fait plus que créer une ambiance, Sasuke. »

Sasuke se tourna. Il y avait une petite corniche devant la vitre. Il s'y assit. « Hey », dit-il. « Un problème ? »

« Hm ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. Mais, hey, pourquoi étais-tu si inquiet tout à l'heure dans la voiture ? »

« Pourquoi, à ton avis ? »

Naruto lui lança un _regard._

« J'espère que ce qui s'est passé… ça ne te dérange pas, si ? »

« Me déranger ? » Naruto voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais avait quand même demandé pour une raison inconnue. Il glissa les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que tu le regrettes ? Si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise – » Il commença à se lever et quand il le fut, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras et l'étreignit. Ça sembla prendre Sasuke par surprise, donc il lui fallut près de dix secondes avant de mettre ses propres bras autour de Naruto et le presser en retour.

Naruto rit dans son oreille. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais être dérangé par une très bonne fellation. »

« Même si je suis un gars ? » Sasuke le pressa à nouveau, ses paumes sur le dos de Naruto.

« Même si tu es un gars, » répondit Naruto en se décalant pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

Sasuke sourit arrogamment. « Donc tu es tombé amoureux de moi ? »

Gentiment, Naruto le repoussa pour que Sasuke soit forcé de s'asseoir à nouveau sur la corniche. Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Sasuke, les pressant contre le verre. Il faisait sombre dans le bureau, mais les lumières des autres gratte-ciels et appartements de l'autre côté de la rue illuminaient les traits de Sasuke d'un halo bleu.

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient tout proches. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Eh bien, je sais que tu aimes les fellations, mais je ne suis pas certain de savoir si tu veux plus de moi que ça. »

« Plus ? »

Sasuke inclina la tête, son souffle touchant le visage de Naruto en une bouffée silencieuse. « Plus. »

« Hmm. » Il toucha la joue de Sasuke du dos de ses phalanges, les faisant caresser la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit après que tu m'aies demandé de sortir avec toi ? »

« Tu as dit beaucoup de choses. »

« Je sais, » il rit avec légèreté. « Mais ce que j'ai dit sur le fait de ne pas te blesser… genre, quand tu m'as proposé de sortir, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais, tu sais ? »

« Mm. » Sasuke s'appuya dans sa main, attrapant son poignet et laissant ses lèvres effleurer ses phalanges.

Naruto sourit. « Et je t'ai dit que si je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, je serais honnête, parce que je savais que tu pouvais être facilement blessé dans cette situation, avec mon hétérosexualité. Je savais que je pourrais être blessé. Que ce serait un grand changement pour moi, pour toi, peut-être pour nos amis, ma famille… mais je m'en moque, vraiment, parce que… » Il attrapa l'un des pans du manteau de Sasuke.

« Parce que ? » Sasuke s'appuya contre la fenêtre, son regard, fixé sur Naruto, nerveux, bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour le cacher.

Naruto soupira et se pencha contre l'autre homme, posant son front sur l'épaule de Sasuke. La main de Sasuke entreprit de faire des cercles apaisants dans son dos.

« Naruto, » dit-il. « Je vais être honnête avec toi. »

« Bien. J'aime ça. »

« Je… ne veux pas avoir à te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne crois vraiment pas que je pourrais le supporter. »

Naruto releva la tête, observant le reflet de son expression dans le verre. Il pencha la tête, vers Sasuke de sorte à ce que leurs joues se frôlent. Sasuke tourna la tête et sa bouche effleura la mâchoire et la joue de Naruto. Il manqua de fondre à ce geste et attrapa les manches de manteau de Sasuke, s'accrochant à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? » demanda t-il d'une voix basse, tremblante.

« Toi. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. »

« Je ne suis amusant que pour une durée limitée. Tu pourrais te fatiguer de moi. »

« Je ne serai jamais fatigué de toi, Naruto. » Ses lèvres se pressèrent au coin de la bouche de Naruto. Naruto se déplaça un peu et attrapa le visage de Sasuke, le relevant. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux, cherchant quelque chose, sans doute, mais, honnêtement, à cet instant, il semblait n'exister rien d'autre que cette personne… rien qui ne pourrait possiblement être plus important, que l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'il n'appartienne à personne d'autre, rendre évident que Naruto voulait seulement le mieux pour lui et avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petit part dans le bonheur de cet homme. Donc, parce qu'il était loin d'être aussi lettré que Sasuke, Naruto l'embrassa passionnément, le plaquant contre la vitre. Sasuke tira sur son manteau, et Naruto glissa à genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment – Naruto s'écartant de temps à autre pour déposer des baisers sur les joues de Sasuke, ses sourcils, les coins de sa bouche, son cou… jusqu'à ce que l'idée d'avoir Sasuke dans son lit paraisse la suite naturelle de cette situation.

La pensée le stoppa un instant et il se leva, observant Sasuke.

Sasuke émit un bruit de gorge et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux. « J'attends toujours une réponse. »

Naruto roula des yeux. « C'était ma réponse, imbécile. »

« Imbécile ? Si on se met ensemble, je veux un meilleur surnom. »

« Oh Dieu, » grogna Naruto. « Est-ce que je dois t'appeler « Bébé » ? »

« Pas si tu veux que je réponde. » Sasuke attrapa et le ramena à lui.

« Eh bien comment est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler ? Traînée ? Esclave ? Pétasse ? »

« Eh bien, ceux-ci pourraient fonctionner dans certaines situations qui pourraient se produire au cours de notre relation. »

« D'accord, ouais, ça m'a plus excité que je ne l'aurais cru. » Naruto sourit largement.

Sasuke mit les deux mains sur les fesses de Sasuke et le tira abruptement en avant. « Hm. Donc tu es aventureux dans la chambre ? Je pense qu'on s'entendra très bien alors. »

« Je sais déjà que tu es un exhibitionniste. »

« Pas tellement. »

« Non ? »

« Nope. Je voulais juste vraiment te sucer. »

Naruto rit à voix haute et pressa son front contre celui de Sasuke. « Je vois ce que c'est. Tu veux juste m'amener dans ton lit et me jeter ensuite. »

« Même si c'était vrai, je ferai en sorte que ça vaille le coup. »

« Dieu, je suis sûr que c'est vrai. » Les jambes de Sasuke s'entourèrent autour des siennes et l'attirèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs aines se touchent. Les lèvres de Naruto s'écartèrent et il laissa échapper un bruit étranglé. Il attrapa le menton de Sasuke, relevant sa tête pour qu'il soit forcé de regarder Naruto.

Sasuke, évidemment, souriait arrogamment. « J'aime quand tu te la joues bûcheron _**(1)**_ avec moi. »

Naruto le fixa, cligna des yeux, et éclata de rire. Il relâcha la nuque de Sasuke pour l'écraser en une étreinte, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, gentiment, le repousse et embrasse la joue de Naruto avec une affection visible.

« Hm. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Naruto quand l'expression de Sasuke devint sérieuse.

« Je suis simplement content d'avoir déménagé ici, » répondit-il. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que je rencontrerai quelqu'un comme toi et que tu sois là – »

Malicieusement, Naruto prit cette opportunité de se mouvoir contre Sasuke, comme une blague.

« - te frottant contre moi sur la corniche de mon bureau. Merveilleux. »

Naruto feignit de lui en vouloir. « C'est parce que tu m'as traité de bûcheron ! Pas que je sache ce que ça signifie qu'un gars soit un bûcheron. »

« Une autre chose que je devrais t'enseigner. »

Naruto fit un autre mouvement de hanches contre lui, cette fois plus rapidement, s'apparentant à un lapin.

Sasuke soupira et secoua la tête pensivement. « Oui, eh bien arrête ça ou quand je viendrais travailler Lundi je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Je ne pourrais que penser à toi te frottant à moi contre la fenêtre. »

« Mais Sasuke, » dit-il. « Nous nous créons des mémoires. »

« Uh huh. » Sasuke frotta son dos. Naruto enfouit son nez dans son cou et l'embrassa sous la mâchoire. « Ah… »

« C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » ronronna Naruto, souriant contre sa peau.

« Plutôt. Prêt à rentrer à la maison ? »

« Yep. »

« Est-ce qu'on aura besoin de ce paquet de 12 préservatifs ? »

« A déterminer, » dit Naruto en aidant Sasuke à se relever.

« ça me convient. »

Naruto lança un dernier regard à la vue et au bureau de Sasuke, remarquant en passant l'absence d'affaires personnelles. Peut-être qu'il offrirait une tasse à Sasuke, ou quelque chose du genre, mais il ne pensait pas que « Meilleur Donneur de Fellation du Monde » serait approprié pour la pause café.

« Tu peux conduire ? » demanda t-il tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

« Ouais, ça va. Je me sens plutôt sobre. »

« Moi aussi. Mais je serais heureux de conduire si tu es fatigué. »

« Je me sens bien, mais merci. »

« Très bien alors. Hey, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, prêt à répondre, mais Sasuke posa sa bouche sur la sienne, avalant les mots. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Sasuke le fixa.

« Tu sais qu'il y a des caméras ici, oui ? » dit-il à Naruto.

« Ouais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais. » Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Tu vas être difficile à gérer, n'est-ce pas. »

« C'est toi l'expert. »

Sasuke rit, ce profond roulement que Naruto adorait entendre à présent. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto. « Nous allons nous amuser, toi et moi. »

« J'y compte bien. »

« Et la nuit ne fait que commencer. »

« Yep, » agréa Naruto avec une expression malicieuse. « C'est certain. »

(-)

Quand Naruto reprit conscience, il se réveillait au son de la radio (ou du lecteur CD, plutôt). « Feel Good Inc » touchait à sa fin et « Pumped Up Kicks » commençait. Ils étaient toujours en voiture, mais il s'était endormi sans même réaliser qu'il avait été aussi fatigué. Il se redressa, essuyant la bave au coin de sa bouche. Il tourna l regard vers Sasuke, un seul œil ouvert.

« ça fait longtemps que je dors ? »

« Des jours. »

« Des jours, vraiment ? » Naruto observa la route en face d'eux.

« Oui. N'en avons-nous pas parlé avant que tu t'endormes au milieu de notre conversation ? »

« Oh ouais, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

« J'allais t'emmenais dans un chalet à l'écart de tout. »

« Bien sûr. C'est vrai, » dit Naruto, entrant dans le jeu, souriant à travers la fenêtre. « C'était pour que je puisse finir mon prochain livre ? Tu ne voulais pas que je tue le personnage principal. » _**(2)**_

« Je prendrai soin de toi, cependant. M'assurerai que tu sois entouré de soins et d'affection, mais ils ne pourront venir que de moi seul et peut-être de l'occasionnel ours se promenant. »

« Ours, dans le sens de… ? »

Sasuke rit. « Oh, tu te souviens de ça ? Non, définitivement l'ours de la faune sauvage et pas l'homme épais et poilu. »

Naruto se pencha en avant et fit glisser sa main sur le tableau de bord au-dessus de la boîte à gants. « J'aurai besoin de quelque pour prendre soin de moi quand tu briseras mes jambes avec une batte de baseball pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. »

« C'est ta propre faute pour m'avoir donné des cours de batte à la cage d'entraînement. »

« Putain de vrai, » il tenta une pauvre imitation d'accent anglais stylé. « C'était entièrement ma faute. J'étais de toute évidence non préparé. Ne me suis-je senti comme un parfait idiot. »

« Okay là tu pars trop loin, » lui dit Sasuke, et, s'assurant que la route soit vide de tout ce qui puisse causer un accident, tendit le bras et coinça la tête de Naruto en un headlock.

« Quoi, offensé que je me sois moqué de tes amis anglais ? » demanda t-il, se débattant dans la prise de Sasuke.

« Non. J'aime juste trouver des excuses pour te toucher. »

« N'est ce pas quelque chose qu'un prêtre dirait ? »

Sasuke rit d'un timbre riche, profond, et le relâcha.

« Alors où sommes-nous ? Ah, attends laisse-tomber. Je peux voir le panneau là-bas. »

« Ouais. Pas très loin. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« C'est bizarre que j'ai totalement envie d'une glace? »

« Uh oh. Cette fellation… est-il possible … » Ils se regardèrent tous deux, faussement horrifiés.

« Espèce de bâtard, » couina Naruto d'une voix suraigüe de femme. « Tu m'as mis enceint ! »

« Eh bien c'est ce qui se produit quand j'avale _ton_ sperme. D'une quelconque manière, _tu_ te retrouves enceint. »

Naruto rit. « Tu as des talents de fou, Sasuke. Laisse-moi te le dire. »

« Tu es un tel imbécile. » Il sourit à Naruto, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

« La ferme. Tu as joué le jeu. Tu l'as commencé avec cette histoire de chalet. »

« Je suis un fan de Kathy Bates, et alors, fais avec. Pour nous, elle est juste en dessous de Barbra Streisand et de Cher. »

« Bon à savoir. J'aurai peut-être besoin de ce genre d'informations pour obtenir ma carte. »

« Quelle carte ? »

« Tu sais, pour que je puisse obtenir ma carte d'homosexuel. Entrer dans les clubs et les bars du groupe. »

« On t'en prendra une la prochaine fois qu'on ira au DMV. » Sasuke tapota sa cuisse puis y laissa sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Naruto, observant la main. Un de ses sourcils était haussé et il lui lança un regard rusé.

« Je te touche. »

« Eh bien, je peux _voir_ ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu touches ma cuisse ? Est-ce que tu testes ma pression sanguine ? »

« Wow, si c'est comme ça que ça marche, mon proctologue n'y connait rien, » remarqua Sasuke, pressant la cuisse de Naruto, le faisant tressaillir dans son siège.

« Ah, arrête ça. Arrête ! » Il s'écarta de la main de Sasuke. « Tu ferais mieux de dormir avec un œil ouvert. »

« Sinon quoi ? » Sasuke replaça la main sur le volant. Ils empruntèrent la sortie les ramenant au village. Il fallut dix autres minutes pour qu'ils atteignent l'appartement de Sasuke. « Tu me molesteras durant mon sommeil ? Ce serait juste horrible. »

« Je pourrais faire ça, ouais, mais après je dessinerais un pénis sur ton front, prendrais une photo avec ton téléphone, et l'enverrais à tous tes contacts. »

« Je t'en prie, » dit Sasuke. « Mes contacts savent déjà à quel point j'aime avoir une queue dans mon visage. »

Naruto ne put que cligner des yeux.

« Quoi ? Trop tôt ? » Sasuke sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Ouais. C'était sans doute un peu trop…tôt. »

« Un peu comme toi dans la cabine d'essayage. »

« Oh, fais pas chier ! » cria t-il. « Je t'ai dit que ça faisait un moment ! »

« Non, c'est bon. Tant que tu as assez d'énergie pour continuer pendant la nuit. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Jamais eu de plaintes. »

« Mm. »

« Plus sérieusement, je peux te poser une question ? » Naruto commença à tapoter ses doigts contre l'accoudoir de la porte. « Donc, je parlais avec une amie. Ino. Je t'ai parlé d'elle au téléphone. Elle est la petite amie de Kiba ? »

« Je m'en souviens. » Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, j'étais en quelque sorte curieux… »

« Je crois que nous avons déjà établi ça, » se moqua gentiment Sasuke.

« Je suis sérieux, là. » Il tourna la tête, croisant le regard de Sasuke.

« Désolé. Je peux être sérieux. »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Non… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'aborde le sujet, mais… tu n'as jamais été avec un mec hétéro avant, si ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« D'accord, ça m'inquiète d'avoir à élaborer. »

« Je n'ai jamais emmené un homme hétérosexuel en rendez-vous auparavant, non. Si c'est ce que tu demandais. Je pensais que c'était plutôt évident. »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que tu l'avais fait. » Naruto abaissa les yeux sur ses genoux. « Mais, je suppose… tu sais, tu n'as jamais... couché avec un mec hétéro avant, si ? Est-ce que c'est si commun ? Ce n'est pas important si tu l'as fait – »

« Tu es en train de me demander si j'ai déjà couché avec un hétérosexuel ? » Sasuke garda un ton de voix neutre, fixant la route. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de son appartement.

« Ouais. En quelque sorte ? » Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, incertain de vouloir maintenant une réelle réponse.

« Puis-je te demander, avant, Naruto, pourquoi est-ce important ? Cela fera t-il une différence ? »

Le manque de réponse claire poussa Naruto à l'observer avec curiosité. « Est-ce un oui ? »

« C'est un quid pro quo, Clarice. Je répondrai à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne. »

« Tu es plein de pop culture références ce soir, non ? »

« Je suis debout depuis 5h du matin, don je suis plutôt fatigué. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dis. »

« Ah. » D'accord, maintenant il se sentait encore plus coupable. « Alors laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas important. »

Ils entraient dans le parking. La voiture de Naruto était garée dans l'espace pour les visiteurs. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait le parebrise. Sasuke attendit d'avoir garé sa propre voiture pour détacher sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourner vers Naruto.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec un hétérosexuel auparavant. Est-ce que ça arrive parfois aux gays ? Oui. Est-ce que ça m'est arrivé ? Non. En ai-je déjà embrassé ou vaguement tripoté un ? Probablement. »

« Hm, » dut tout ce qu'il put dire. Il ressentait du soulagement, mais quelque chose d'autre également, parce que son estomac s'était retourné comme s'il venait d'un roller coaster. Il tenta d'attribuer l'idée de Sasuke avec d'autres hommes – comme lui – à une jalousie irrationnelle. Est-ce que ça aurait été si important que Sasuke ait baisé un mec hétéro avant ou ait été baisé par un ? Non…mais…eh bien au moins c'était dit, bien qu'il soit de toute évidence un connard intrusif pour avoir posé la question.

« Je ne peux pas dire si ça te rend heureux ou te mécontentes, » dit Sasuke. Il tira doucement sur l'écharpe de Naruto.

« Les deux, je pense. » Il observa les doigts de Sasuke jouer avec la frange puis lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Est-ce que l'historique sexuel de ton partenaire t'importes beaucoup ? » demanda Sasuke avec sincérité.

« Bien sûr que non. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la supposition qu'il pourrait s'en soucier de près ou de loin. Ils s'étaient seulement rencontrés il y a quelques jours, après tout, et quoi que Sasuke ait pu faire auparavant n'était absolument pas ses affaires. Ce que Naruto avait pu faire, aussi, ne devrait pas être important. Bien qu'il supposait que Sasuke ait eu plus de partenaires sexuels que lui.

« Est-ce que tu as des doutes sur quoi que ce soit ? Si tu ne veux pas monter – »

« La ferme, » gronda Naruto, se tournant vers lui et défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité, attrapant les pans de son manteau. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en voyant à quel point Sasuke paraissait épuisé. Il s'était senti si…furieux soudainement, mais ça avait disparu aussitôt comme s'il s'était complétement dégonflé. Il s'enfonça dans les bras de Sasuke et pressa son visage contre son torse. Sasuke caressa sa tête comme s'il était un chat.

« Tu penses qu'Ollie va bien ? » marmonna t-il dans le manteau de Sasuke.

« Il va bien. » Sasuke pressa ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête de Naruto. « Est-ce que _tu_ vas bien ? »

« J'sais pas. Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça un moment ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il remit le contact pour qu'ils aient du chauffage.

« Je t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup, » dit Naruto. « Je veux dire, _vraiment_ , Sasuke. »

« D'accord. » Sasuke traça le contour de son oreille d'un doigt, continuant de lui masser la tête. »

« Je ne pense sincèrement pas avoir déjà ressenti ça pour _qui que ce soit_. »

« ça t'effraies ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, un peu honteux de lui-même.

« Hm. » Sasuke posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête et soupira. « C'est écrasant, n'est-ce pas. »

A nouveau, Naruto hocha la tête, et après une nouvelle profonde inspiration, se replaça dans son siège. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, cherchant… il ne savait pas…parce que Sasuke le rassurait tellement par sa simple présence de toute façon, mais… il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un putain de volcan dans sa poitrine qui allait bientôt exploser et soit il sauterait hors de cette foutue voiture soit il pousserait Sasuke sur le siège arrière pour déchirer ses vêtements et le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son propre nom.

Il soupira…parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer avec des mots. C'était effrayant, et il se sentant vulnérable et bizarre et –

« Merde. » ça sonnait comme un geignement même à ses propres oreilles.

Sasuke toucha le côté de son visage tendrement. « Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance, non ? Donc maintenant c'est mon tour de te le demander. »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi comme un pari ou parce que j'aime jouer avec les hétérosexuels, » lui dit Sasuke d'une voix basse en embrassant son front. Il décala d'un doigt les mèches de Naruto. « Ne m'insulte pas. »

« Désolé », dit-il, et il l'était.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je ne crois pas que tu sois gay ou même bisexuel. Je reconnais que tu es hétérosexuel. Je comprends ce que tu as risqué en sortant avec moi ce soir. »

« Blah. Tu donnes l'impression que je l'ai fait par charité. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas pourquoi j'ai posé une question aussi stupide ou pourquoi je suis en train d'avoir une mini crise de nerfs. »

« Mm. » Sasuke embrassa sa joue, puis l'autre. « Je sais. Viens à l'intérieur, et je m'occuperai de toi. »

« Ouais ? »

« J'ai de la glace ? »

Naruto rit légèrement en se frottant les yeux et essayant de sourire joyeusement. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

« Je ne voulais pas interrompre ta crise de panique. Ça aurait été impoli. »

« Merci. Je crois. »

« Allons-y, alors. Allons te chercher ta glace et te faire enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. On mettra un film. »

« 'Kay. » Mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé après quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'écraser ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Ouais, désolé. Mais attends, » Il attrapa le pan du manteau de Sasuke, marqua une pause, puis planta un lent baiser significatif sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Il s'écarta pour mordiller son menton et sa mâchoire, puis s'attarda sur son cou. Il abaissa suffisamment le haut de Sasuke pour révéler le creux de sa clavicule et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement sortir du giron de Sasuke.

« Maintenant je suis prêt, » il sourit à pleine dents, ouvrant sa portière.

« Tu vas devoir me donner juste une seconde. »

Naruto rit en sortant de la voiture. « Calme ton érection et allons à l'intérieur. »

(-)

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Naruto commença déjà à se sentir mieux. Quelque chose dans le fait d'être dans la maison de Sasuke l'aidait à se relaxer et se sentir à l'aise. Sasuke et Ollie étaient dans la cuisine. Naruto passait en revue une étagère de CDs rangés proprement sous le lecteur CD dans le meuble multimédia. Les trois premiers quarts des CDs étaient les officiels des groupes, ou quelques échantillons qu'il supposa qu'on avait offert à Sasuke au travail, mais à la fin du tas se trouvait un paquet de CDs mixés qu'il supposa – d'après l'écriture – que Sasuke avait fait lui-même. Les quelques premiers qu'il regarda comportaient de nombreuses musiques que Naruto appréciait et d'autres groupes Indie dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler cependant les deux suivants qu'il attrapa –

Sasuke revint dans la pièce, transportant un bol de glace et une cuillère. Ollie trottait derrière lui et, perdant intérêt dans la quelconque nourriture qu'il pensait que Sasuke possédait, s'approcha de Naruto et se frotta contre lui et le boîtier de CD qu'il tenait.

Souriant et se mordant la lèvre, Naruto se retourna et tendit le boîtier qui l'avait le plus amusé. « Hey, Sasuke, » il tenta de cacher le rire dans sa voix, « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Sasuke plaça le bol sur la table à café et le lui prit des mains. « De la recherche, » répondit-il.

« De la recherche ? Vraiment ? Je suis désolé. Je pensais qu'il avait arrêté de monter la Lilith Fair, il y a genre, des dizaines d'années ? » Il le reprit à Sasuke. « Tu es sûr que certaines ne sont pas juste tes préférées ? Je vois que le numéro 4 est la nouvelle chanson de Kelly Clarkson, et, regarde ici, » il pointa le numéro 8 de la liste, « Enrique Iglesias ? Et il y a Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, et Nicki Minaj. Oh, et quelques chansons des années 80. »

Naruto retomba sur le sol et éclata de rire sous le regard noir de Sasuke.

« Très bien, » admit Sasuke. « Certaines font partie de mes préférées. Je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre. »

« Et tu te trimballes parfois en dansant en sous-vêtements dans ton appart' en écoutant Kelly Clarkson ? »

« Quand j'en porte, ouais. » Il sourit arrogamment.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ? »

Sasuke s'accroupit en face de lui. « Tu veux le découvrir. »

« Hmm… et si on faisait un pari ? »

Sasuke mit les deux mains sur les genoux de Naruto pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. « Quel genre de pari ? »

« Je te donnerai vingt balles pour danser dans le salon pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? » Sasuke caressa son menton. « Vingt balles pour que je danse en sous-vêtement ? » Il sourit et commença à enlever son haut. « Je l'aurai fait gratuitement. »

Naruto fut secoué de tremblements hilares tandis que Sasuke jetait sa chemise en direction d' Ollie, sur la tête duquel elle atterrit, et, pendant un instant, le chat se débattit pour s'en défaire. Naruto se pencha et l'attrapa, mais Ollie s'enfuit dans le couloir, miaulant d'irritation.

« Devrais-je continuer ? » demanda Sasuke, se levant de sorte à ce que son aine soit en face du visage de Naruto, et ses doigts se trouvaient sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Je pense que ce sera suffisant, » dit Naruto, plaçant ses mains sur celles de Sasuke.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. Après tout, je suis ruiné ces jours-ci, donc chaque petite chose aide. »

Brièvement, Naruto fit courir son regard sur le torse et le ventre de Sasuke. « Tu fais souvent du sport, d'ailleurs ? »

« Plusieurs fois par semaines. Pourquoi ? Tu veux en faire avec moi ? » Sasuke tendit le bras vers le bol de glace et le passa à Naruto. « Tu vas devoir faire du sport après avoir mangé un bol de cette taille. »

Naruto le remua avec la cuillère, préférant quand la glace était fondue. Il prit une bouchée, léchant ses lèvres. « Mm. Tu es certain de ne pas en vouloir un peu ? »

« Usuellement je refuserai, mais tu lui donnes un air si appétissant. » Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Sasuke se pencha en avant et suça sa lèvre inférieure. Il pressa une main sur le côté du visage de Naruto, léchant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient propres avant de retourner à sa position précédente. « Pas mal. »

Naruto se lécha les lèvres également, y sentant toujours la présence fugace de la langue de Sasuke. Il baissa les yeux sur le bol, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. Sasuke lui donna un léger coup de pied.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris. »

Naruto leva les yeux. « C'est juste que… »

« Hm ? » Sasuke était appuyé sur ses bras, genoux écartés et penchés sur le côté. Ses mèches caressaient ses joues, et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Il avait l'air… si garçon et honnêtement attirant.

« Oublie. » Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une autre cuillère de glace à la vanille. « Je commençais à penser que tu étais parfait, mais maintenant cette musique me donne de quoi me moquer de toi. »

« Parfait… ? »

« Mm. Ouais. » Naruto hocha la tête, faisant un geste vague de sa cuillère. « Genre, intouchable. »

« Tu peux me toucher quand tu le désires. »

Naruto roula des yeux. « Ne va pas trop vite. » Il attrapa le gros doigt de pied de la chaussette de Sasuke de sa main gauche. « Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton frère. Quelle sorte de dette as-tu dû payer pour être si pauvre maintenant ? »

« Ah, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de ça ? » Sasuke remua les orteils, et Naruto les pressa malicieusement avant de retirer sa main.

« Nope. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Avec absence, Sasuke passa une main sur son torse et soupira. « J'ai dû le sortir de prison. »

« Woah, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« _Il_ n'avait rien fait, c'était son patron, mais il s'est retrouvé à jouer les boucs émissaires pour sa compagnie et a été accusé de détournement de fonds. Et si les actionnaires avaient découvert que le CEO volait sa propre compagnie, tout le monde aurait perdu son travail et la compagnie aurait fait banqueroute. »

« Tu déconnes ! Ton frère à l'air génial. Où est-il maintenant ? »

Sasuke se redressa et croisa les jambes sous lui. « Il est assigné à résidence dans une ville près de Seattle. Il sera probablement acquitté, mais ça ne s'annonce pas très bien. »

« Combien t'as coûté sa caution ? » demanda Naruto, suffisamment intéressé pour reposer le bol sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas important, » dit Sasuke, regardant commodément ailleurs.

« Dix mille ? »

« Ha. J'aurais aimé !, » se moqua Sasuke. « C'est bon. Nous avions tous les deux de l'argent reçu du domaine de nos parents après leur mort. Il me repaiera une fois acquitté, quand ses comptes seront dégelés. »

« ça m'a l'air compliqué, » dit Naruto, fronçant les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux au sol, réfléchissant et pondérant sur le frère de Sasuke. Inconsciemment, il commença à tirailler sur le bord du jean de Sasuke. « C'était bien de ta part de payer pour le faire sortir. Est-ce qu'il t'avait dit qu'il se ferait prendre à la place de son patron ? »

« Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à recevoir un coup de fil de notre avocat familial. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'y a-t-il rien d'autre dont tu préférerais parler ? »

« J'sais pas. C'est bien plus intéressant que tout ce que je pourrais dire. »

« J'en doute, » dit Sasuke, observant les doigts de Naruto continuant de jouer avec le bord de son jean. Il attrapa sa main, pressa sa paume contre celle de Naruto, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils observèrent tous deux la façon dont leurs mains se complétaient. Sasuke tira, amenant Naruto sur ses genoux en face de lui. « Comment te sens-tu ? Mieux ? »

Ne pouvant que se concentrer sur les lèvres de l'autre homme, il hocha une fois la tête et son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire. « Ouais. La glace a beaucoup aidé. Et le fait que tu sois prêt à danser en sous-vêtement pour moi. C'était…gentil. »

« Nous n'avons pas encore déterminé si j'en portais. Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas pour toi, cela dit ? Je ne suis pas au-dessus de m'humilier pour la personne que j'apprécie. » Il se recoucha sur le sol, entraînant Naruto avec lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, Sasuke levant ses intenses yeux sur lui. Naruto attrapa ses deux poignets d'une main et les maintint au-dessus de la tête de Sasuke.

« Tu essaies de me rendre assez curieux pour que je le découvre de moi-même, c'est ça ? » De son autre main, il traça d'abord les lèvres de Sasuke d'un doigt. Sasuke l'embrassa, ses yeux se plissant tandis que Naruto abaissait sa main et enroulait brièvement la gorge de Sasuke de ses doigts, observant l'autre homme s'humidifier les lèvres d'anticipation sous lui. « Tu es bien silencieux, Sasuke. »

Il s'éclaira la gorge et parla d'une voix rauque. « Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement en train de faire ? »

Naruto commença à parcourir de ses doigts le torse musclé de Sasuke. La peau était si douce et pâle. Il baissa la tête et embrassa la courbe des clavicules de Sasuke, prenant son temps. La seule fois où il jeta un réel coup d'œil au visage de Sasuke, il vit que les yeux de l'autre homme étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte, sa respiration difficile. Il relâcha sa prise sur les poignets de Sasuke mais n'était pas encore prêt à les libérer. Il aimait avoir Sasuke ainsi, à sa merci, le laissant libre d'explorer comme il le voulait, et, d'après sa réaction, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sasuke.

Naruto passa sa main sur les côtes de Sasuke, son flanc, puis agrippa le haut de sa hanche. Il parcourut des yeux le reste du corps de Sasuke – son ventre plat et les quelques poils noirs qui apparaissaient au-dessus de son jean taille basse. Quand ses yeux remontèrent, Sasuke le regardait. Tout ce que vit Naruto fut du désir. Il sourit d'une manière arrogante, abaissa la tête, et lécha le téton de Sasuke. Avec un halètement, Sasuke laissa retomber sa tête contre le sol. Naruto referma la bouche autour du téton et suça. Il alterna entre le mordre, le lécher, et le sucer, s'arrêtant seulement quand il entendit son nom être appelé en un halètement brisé. Il donna un dernier coup de langue au téton maintenant qu'il était complètement érigé et releva les yeux.

« Oui ? » Sa voix était si basse et rauque qu'il faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Finalement, il lâcha les poignets de Sasuke. Il aplanit ses mains, les faisant glisser de façon répétée sur les flancs de Sasuke, utilisant parfois ses ongles pour marquer la peau de fines marques rouges.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? » demanda Sasuke avec une touche de challenge, et maintenant que ses mains étaient libres, il attrapa la ceinture de Naruto pour positionner les hanches de ce dernier au-dessus des siennes. Il plaça une main dans la chute de reins de Naruto et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace entre leur corps. Sasuke roula des hanches un moment, créant le rythme qu'il voulait, guidant les hanches de Naruto contre les siennes. Toute forme rationnelle de pensée avait plus ou moins déserté le cerveau de Naruto, donc sa bouche s'attaqua au cou, à l'épaule et à l'endroit entre les deux de Sasuke, le faisant gémir d'une telle manière que Naruto le força à s'arrêter un instant pour se reprendre.

« N'arrête pas, » murmura Sasuke dans son oreille, sortant la chemise de Naruto de son jean. Naruto sentit une main chaude se coller à sa peau, le pressant de continuer.

Le son de la voix de Sasuke – le désir, l' _urgence_ , l'autorité – le poussa à continuer de bouger sans plainte. Après tout, c'était bon pour lui aussi. Ça aurait dû être embarrassant, être en train de se frotter contre un autre homme. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, mais que ça fasse du _bien_ à Sasuke de faire ça l'excitait. Ses mains étaient aplaties sur le sol pour pouvoir supporter son poids en partie. Sasuke lui enleva sa chemise et son pull, les tirant vers le haut. Naruto s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour retirer le pull et déboutonner la chemise avant que Sasuke ne l'aide à l'enlever, la jetant plus loin, impatient de sentir la peau brûlante de Naruto contre la sienne, glissant contre lui. De là, la façon dont ils se murent l'un contre l'autre s'accéléra, devint chaotique. Sasuke entoura Naruto de ses bras, passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux et l'entraînant dans un baiser affamé, dans lequel ils se battirent pour savoir qui enfoncerait le plus loin sa langue dans la gorge de l'autre.

S'ils dirent quoi que ce soit, cela se ramenait à « oui », « plus », « comme ça », et « putain ». Le reste des bruits n'était que des grognements, gémissements, et le son du denim frottant contre le denim, du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto glisse une main entre eux et enfonce son pouce sous la ceinture du jean de Sasuke. Il se débattit un peu avec la boucle de la ceinture, mais elle fut promptement défaite. Il alla jusqu'à défaire la fermeture éclair avant que Sasuke n'attrape sa main, l'arrêtant.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda t-il à Naruto, semblant hors d'haleine et difficilement cohérent.

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et gifla presque la main de Sasuke horse de son chemin. Il attrapa le jean et, d'un brusque mouvement, l'abaissa sur ses hanches. Sasuke avait une érection. Il l'avait sentie plus tôt, également, donc, précautionneusement, il baissa le jean plus bas tout en déposant des baisers humides et des coups de langue sur le ventre de l'homme. Bientôt le mystère des sous-vêtements de Sasuke fut révélé. La réponse était _non_ , et la pensée fugace de Sasuke ayant l'habitude d'aller en rendez-vous sans sous-vêtement fit résonner un fond de possessivité et de colère en Naruto. Il mordit la cuisse de l'autre homme et suça la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne violemment rouge. L'odeur de musc et de sueur emplit ses narines, et il ne fut qu'à peine conscient des doigts de Sasuke tirant ses cheveux tandis qu'il grognait le nom de Naruto.

(-)

Il était étourdi quand ils se séparèrent, essuyant sa bouche de la main. « Comment c'était ? ça allait ? »

Sasuke expira d'une façon tremblante et lui jeta un vague regard noir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, la moitié inférieure de son corps toujours nue et pressée contre Naruto. « J'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu n'as jamais sucé de queue. »

Naruto sourit avec fatigue. « Aussi bon, huh ? »

« Putain oui. »

Tandis que Sasuke reprenait sa respiration, un bras jeté sur ses yeux, Naruto se redressa, replaça le jean de Sasuke et le rendit présentable. Cependant, à voir Sasuke couvert de sueur et ayant l'air positivement ravagé, il ne put s'empêcher de se senti quelque peu territorial. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur lui, embrassant et mordillant légèrement son cou jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se reprenne.

« Eh bien, » dit-il alors que Sasuke prenait son visage entre ses mains. « Je suppose que ça, c'est fait ? »

Sasuke rit et embrassa Naruto sur la bouche, ajoutant sa langue. Quand il se rassit, une expression incrédule marquait son visage. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de me goûter dans ta bouche. »

« Non ? » Il fut surpris quand Sasuke les fit rouler et le plaqua au sol, embrassant avec affection le côté de son cou, sa mâchoire, sa joue et même le haut de son oreille. « Ce n'était pas _si_ bon, si

« Epoustouflant. » Sasuke sourit largement.

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais. »

Avec un grognement, Sasuke glissa sur le côté, se mettant à genoux. Il tendit une main, que Naruto prit pour se faire tirer dans une position assise. Leurs visages étaient proches. Sasuke passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto, tentant de les peigner. Il aplatit les plus longues mèches qui encadraient son visage et tenta de faire tenir les cheveux plus courts du haut.

« On ne peut rien y faire, » fit remarquer Sasuke, secouant la tête.

« Je pense que tu m'en as arraché. » Naruto lui sourit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avalerais la première fois. »

« Hm. » Naruto haussa légèrement les épaules et toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts. Sa mâchoire était un peu engourdie il la fit jouer quelques fois jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. « J'ai supposé que je te le devais bien pour tout à l'heure. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Tu ne me devais rien. Ce que j'ai fait plus tôt, je l'ai fait parce que je _voulais_ le faire. » Sasuke fit glisser un doigt au centre du torse de Naruto. « Tu es tellement putain de canon. Est-ce que tu en as la moindre idée ? »

« J'en avais la suspicion, » plaisanta-t-il. « Donc… »

« Mm ? » Sasuke inclina sa tête et embrassa un peu plus sa mâchoire.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est, genre…ensemble ? » demanda t-il soudainement.

Sasuke cessa de l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres restèrent contre sa peau.

Naruto toucha son genou. « Sasuke ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Sasuke garda la tête baissée, cheveux cachant son visage de sorte que Naruto ne pouvait pas réellement voir ses yeux.

Naruto repoussa les cheveux hors de son visage. « Je veux être avec toi, ouais. »

« Tu sais ce que ça impliquerais pour toi ? » Sasuke plissa les yeux. « Tu n'as pas à prendre une décision maintenant ou même ce soir, Naruto. »

Il se sentit un peu blessé de cette déclaration, que Sasuke pensait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il décida de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment. « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'Ollie ait trouvé de quoi s'occuper ailleurs. Ç'aurait été comme un de ces gamins qui tombent sur leurs parents en pleine action. »

Sasuke le fixa, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais à la place, il se releva et aida Naruto à faire de même. Sasuke agrippa son poignet et, pendant un moment, ils se contentèrent de s'observer l'un l'autre. Il pouvait dire que Sasuke se retenait. Puis il lâcha Naruto, baissa la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ? »

Lentement, Sasuke releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire forcé. « Je pensais que c'était à moi de m'occuper de toi. » Il semblait mal à l'aise. « Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à te mettre pour dormir. Tu peux te doucher avant, si tu veux. » Il se dirigea vers le couloir, mais Naruto le rattrapa et attrapa son bras, le retenant.

« Hey », dit-il, mais Sasuke ne voulait pas croiser son regard. « Sérieusement. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Je pensais que tout allait bien. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai juste fait cette fantastique fellation sur le sol et c'était ma première fois ? »

En un instant, Sasuke l'avait pris dans ses bras. Naruto s'appuyait sur lui, qui était appuyé contre le mur. Contre son propre torse, Naruto pouvait sentir le cœur de Sasuke battre à toute allure. Sasuke enfonça son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais il pressa Sasuke contre lui et embrassa le côté de sa tête. Ils se tinrent ainsi une minute avant que Sasuke se calme et relève la tête de l'épaule de Naruto.

« Fatigué ? » la voix de Naruto était douce et gentille. « Tu veux t'allonger un moment ? »

« Désolé, ouais. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais fatigué… »

Naruto le guida dans le salon et l'installa sur le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et la passa à Sasuke, puis fit le tour du salon et éteignit toutes les lumières, s'assurant que le porte d'entrée était verrouillée. Sasuke était assis en travers sur le canapé, ses jambes pliées sous lui, et une fois encore, Naruto fut frappé par à quel point il paraissant jeune. Il revint vers lui et plaça une main sur le haut de sa tête, la frottant un peu.

« Tu veux de l'eau ou quoi que ce soit ? Ou un peu de ce vin ? »

Sasuke attrapa sa main et le tira vers le bas. « Allonge-toi avec moi ? »

« D'accord. » Naruto s'assit à côté de lui, et Sasuke se décala de sorte à ce qu'il repose à demi sur le bras du canapé mais soit toujours plus ou moins assis. Naruto prit ses jambes et les plaça sur ses cuisses. « Plus confortable ? »

« Ouais, merci. »

Naruto tira la couette placée sur le dossier du canapé et la jeta sur eux. Il se pencha vers Sasuke, ses mains sur la cuisse et les genoux de Sasuke, tiraillant de temps à autre sur son jean pour occuper ses doigts.

« Tu veux regarder un film ? » demanda Sasuke. « On peut commander quelque chose si tu veux ? »

« Mm. Okay. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de voir ? »

« Quelque chose d'amusant qui ne me demandera pas trop de réflexion. »

« Est-ce que réfléchir est un problème pour toi en ce moment ? » il regarda Sasuke avec inquiétude.

« Peut-être. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. Je préfère qu'on reste comme ça. »

« Je vois, » dit-il en posant sa tête contre le canapé. « Parce qu'on ressemble à un couple en ce moment ? »

« Viens là », dit-il à Naruto, entourant son bras de ses doigts, l'attirant jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit à demi sur lui, sur le côté de sorte à ce qu'il puisse jeter un bras autour de la taille de Sasuke. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? » Il passa en revue le Pay-Per-View, et tandis qu'ils observaient les « titres », ils finirent par balancer entre le nouveau Star Trek et le premier Sherlock Holmes.

« Tous deux de très bons choix, » dit Naruto. « Je ne peux pas me décider. »

« C'est difficile. »

« Tu as vu le second Sherlock ? »

« Oui. Mais je penche plutôt pour l'autre. »

« Moi aussi, mais ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as un truc pour Spock ou Kirk. »

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Sasuke rit et embrassa le haut de son crâne. « Zachary Quinto est effectivement sorti du placard, mais il ne serait pas mon style. »

« Parce que tu préfères les mecs hétéros, c'est ça ? » Naruto lui donna une légère poussée. « Donc tu préférerais l'autre gars. »

« Bizarre. Il me fait penser à toi, en effet. As-tu déjà propulsé une voiture de collection au-dessus d'une falaise ? »

« Pas depuis un moment, non. » Naruto ramena en arrière les cheveux de Sasuke. « Par contre j'ai déjà manqué de conduire un bateau dans un barrage, et il était _extrêmement_ cher. »

Sasuke acheta le film et lança la télécommande au sol, ajustant la couverture. Ollie arriva en courant dans le salon, en face du centre multimédia, et quand il se tourna pour les fixer sembla pauser en les voyant blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Il miaula une question, oreilles relevées et sa queue balançant d'un côté à l'autre. Il s'approcha du canapé, où les doigts de Naruto pendaient en l'air par delà le bord et poussa son nez contre eux. Naruto gratouilla sa tête.

« Tu te sentais seul ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Mew ? » Ollie se dirigea vers l'autre bord du canapé et sauta dessus, puis sur le dossier où il se mit en boule au-dessus de leurs têtes et observa l'écran.

Naruto rit dans l'épaule de Sasuke. « Content qu'il ait décidé de faire ça maintenant et pas plus tôt. Ça m'aurait fait bizarre qu'il soit en train de regarder depuis là-haut. »

« C'est _mon_ chat, après tout, « dit Sasuke, se déplaçant pour ne pas bloquer la vue de Naruto. « J'aime à penser que je lui ai appris à ne pas être un chaton casseur de coup. »

« Parce que tu ramènes si souvent des gens que c'est une chose qu'il aurait besoin de savoir ? »

Sasuke décoinça son bras de la couette et la mit autour des épaules de Naruto, ses doigts passant à travers ses cheveux d'une façon qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

« Ah, ne fais pas ça ou je finirai par m'endormir, » gémit-il. « Cela dit _il fallait_ que tu choisisses choisir ce film, n'est-ce pas ? Je finirai par le regarder jusqu'au bout. »

« C'bon, » dit Sasuke. « Si tu t'endors je te prendrais dans mes bras et te porterais jusqu'au lit comme une jeune mariée. »

« Mm. Comme une vierge. Touched for the very first time. »

« Pas la _première_. »

« D'accord, la _millième. »_

« J'espère que ce n'est pas autant que ça. » Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Tu peux parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

« Je te garantis que tu as été avec plus de personnes que moi, Sasuke. »

Sasuke roula sur le côté, se pressant contre l'avant du corps de Naruto, plaçant une main près de sa hanche là ou son boxer dépassait. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Que je suis une trainée ? »

« Le terme pour les hommes n'est-il pas 'queutard' ? » Naruto sourit largement. Il plaisantait, bien sûr (plus ou moins). Bien que ça devienne moins drôle quand Sasuke se rapprocha de lui. Presque par réflexe, Naruto mut ses mains et pris en coupe la nuque de Sasuke pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux brisait le baiser, l'autre le pourchassait pour commencer une nouvelle série de lents, profonds baisers jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se retrouve entre ses jambes, Naruto allongé sur le dos. « Ta position préférée, huh ? »

« Définitivement. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'être sur toi. » Il repoussa les cheveux de Naruto en arrière des deux mains et bougea ses hanches contre lui, embrassant et suçant son cou.

« Sur moi, hm… ? » Naruto gratta des ongles l'échine de Sasuke. « Je pensais que tu étais fatigué. » Il croisa les bras par-dessus le dos de Sasuke et l'étreignit. « En plus, le petit gars là-haut me regarde bizarrement. Il nous juge, peut-être. »

« Il est simplement jaloux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai fait castrer. »

Naruto lança au chat un regard de sympathie. Sasuke commença à rouler sur le flanc, faisant face à la TV, laissant Naruto avec le dos pressé contre le dos du canapé.

« Tu es la petite cuillère, » Naruto murmura dans son oreille, souriant en mettant un bras autour de Sasuke.

« Il n'y a rien de _petit_ à propos de ma cuillère. »

Naruto rit avec légèreté. « Tu n'as pas à _me_ dire ça. »

« Hn. »

A partir de là, ils regardèrent le film, bien qu'il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que la respiration de Sasuke devienne régulière, s'étant endormi dans les bras de Naruto. Lui n'était pas fatigué. Pendant que Sasuke dormait, il put réfléchir. Sa prise sur Sasuke se raffermissait de temps à autre, presque de façon protectrice, et il pressait occasionnellement ses lèvres contre l'arrière de la tête de Sasuke. Sasuke était un dormeur particulièrement silencieux. Il ne ronflait pas, ne bougeait presque pas. Naruto plaça sa main sur le cœur de Sasuke et compta les battements. Il devrait sans doute l'amener au lit. Sasuke n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était debout depuis 5h du matin ? Mais cela faisait longtemps que Naruto avait eu quelqu'un dans ses bras ainsi, et depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke, l'autre homme se présentait comme le type de gens qui ne montrait jamais sa vulnérabilité ou ne demandait de l'aide, et quand il avait dit plus tôt que Sasuke semblait si parfait et intouchable, il le pensait. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait possiblement apporter à Sasuke parce que Sasuke était si mature et responsable.

Maintenant, il se demandait, pourtant, si c'était vrai ou non. Que même Sasuke puisse désirer rentrer chez lui et y trouver quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui. Cela lui fit penser à Kiba, ce qui était un peu étrange. Mais Kiba et lui étaient proches parce qu'ils avaient partagé des expériences ensemble – avaient vu le pire et le meilleur de l'autre. Il y avait un réel confort dans cette idée. Etre avec Sasuke amenait un certain confort également, et cela ne ferait probablement que s'accentuer s'ils continuaient à passer du temps ensemble.

Et était-ce ce qu'il voulait ? Sasuke pouvait-il lui-même sentir que Naruto n'était pas certain qu' ils puissent être ensemble de la même manière que Naruto l'avait été avec des femmes ? Il soupira, et son souffle ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke. L'autre homme se décala dans ses bras, pressant accidentellement son postérieur contre l'aine de Naruto.

« Pervers, » murmura t-il avant de rire. Quand son rire se tarit, il émit un bruit de gorge inquisiteur et laissa sa main tomber sur la hanche de Sasuke, où il passa un doigt dans un des anneaux de ceinture. Naruto tira dessus, ramenant Sasuke vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient entièrement pressées contre lui – sous son jean, pas de boxer.

Le sexe, avait dit Sasuke, était l'aboutissement naturel d'une relation. Naruto le savait bien. Mais pouvait-il se voir faire plus que des fellations et des branlettes avec Sasuke ? Et s'il ne le pouvait pas ?

Il pressa la hanche de Sasuke, et décoinçant son autre main de la couverture, s'en servit pour écarter les cheveux recouvrant le cou de Sasuke pour pouvoir embrasser la peau tout son saoul. Comme ça .. pouvait-il imaginer Sasuke sous lui ? Est-ce que ça lui donnerait – et maintiendrait – une érection ? Est-ce qu'il _voulait_ coucher avec Sasuke ?

Naruto mordit la nuque de Sasuke et commença à pousser ses hanches vers l'avant tout en pressant Sasuke plus près de lui encore. Il laissa sa main parcourir la hanche de l'autre, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le ventre musclé de Sasuke et son torse. Il maintint Sasuke en place tandis qu'il se frottait contre lui, se disant tout du long qu'il était un horrible être humain pour ce qu'il était en train de faire alors que Sasuke était endormi.

Ça ne pouvait pas être bien différent du sexe avec une femme – du moins pour le côté technique. Emotionnellement et psychologiquement, c'était une autre histoire cependant, non ? S'il pouvait seulement pousser Sasuke sur le ventre…baisser son pantalon…le voir à quatre pattes avec les fesses en l'air…

Il se reprit quand il réalisé à quel point sa respiration était devenue bruyante. Cela le surprit, et il cessa tout mouvement, retirant son bras de la taille de Sasuke.

« Je t'en prie. Ne te déranges pas pour moi, » la voix de Sasuke était amusée, bien qu'endormie.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » embarrassé, Naruto enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Sasuke. « Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? »

« Tu ne veux probablement pas le savoir. » Il se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers Naruto.

Naruto baissa la tête, honteux, se mordant la lèvre. « Désolé ? »

« C'est bon. Vraiment, Naruto. Pas de quoi s'excuser. » Il se rapprocha de Naruto et inspira son odeur, baillant. « J'ai raté le film. Il était bien ? »

« Tu l'as déjà vu. »

« C'est vrai. On va au lit ? » Il enfonça ses dents dans le cou de Naruto et égratigna légèrement la peau de sa gorge.

« Est-ce que _tu_ le veux? » Naruto tressaillit quand Sasuke le mordit une nouvelle fois et tendit la main pour appliquer une pression sur ses fesses.

« Si tu es d'accord… »

« Ouais, » dit-il, son ton de voix bas et rugueux. « Allons au lit. »

(-)

Naruto poussa Sasuke sur le lit, où il rebondit une ou deux fois.

« C'est ce à quoi tu pensais quand tu parlais de me porter comme une princesse ? » demanda Naruto, souriant au-dessus de lui.

« J'aurais sans doute était un peu plus doux avec toi, » répondit Sasuke en attrapant un des coussins et le plaçant sous sa tête, observant Naruto avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Tu sais, un peu comme quand je me suis réveillé et que tu te frottais contre mon cul. »

Naruto roula des yeux. « Ouais, ouais. Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais. »

« De toute évidence. »

Naruto se frotta le nez. « Uh, hey, ça te dérange si je prends une douche ? »

« Tu me quittes ? » Sasuke prit le coussin et le lui jeta dessus. Naruto l'attrapa contre son tore. Il s'approcha du bord du lit, entre les jambes de Sasuke qui dépassaient du bord et se pencha sur lui, rejetant le coussin au milieu des autres. Il plaça les mains de part et d'autre du visage de Sasuke, étudiant son visage et l'émotion dans ses yeux. « Tu as vraiment l'air très fatigué. »

« Tu m'as épuisé. » Sasuke sourit paresseusement tandis que Naruto caressait sa joue du pouce avant de tracer le contour de son oreille.

« Ouais ? Trop fatigué pour quoi que ce soit de plus alors ? » Naruto s'avança vers le haut du lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sasuke.

Cela attira l'attention de Sasuke ses yeux se plissèrent, devinrent plus alertes, mais il avait presque l'air énervé. « Tu ne sais pas que ce n'est pas poli de te moquer d'un homosexuel. »

Naruto s'affaissa sur les coudes et emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke. « Et si je ne suis pas en train de me moquer ? »

« Naruto. »

« Quoi ? »

Sasuke plaça une main sur son torse et le repoussa. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Il s'assit, genoux pressés contre le lit, à cheval sur la taille de Sasuke.

Sasuke soupira. « J'essaie de ne pas me mettre en colère, là. Bouge. »

Naruto refusa de s'écarter. « Je pensais que tu voulais plus, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit dans la cabine d'essayage ? »

« Ouais, quand _tu es_ prêt. » Sasuke commença à se relever sur les coudes, le fixant d'un air noir. « Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Naruto se pencha en avant, pressant une main sur le torse de Sasuke. « Non putain, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce quand on fait des progrès, quand je commence à me sentir attiré par toi, que tu… » Il grogna de frustration, détournant le regard.

Sasuke retomba sur le dos et se couvrit les yeux des mains. « Va juste… prendre une douche, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. » Naruto commençait à se lever quand Sasuke attrapa son bras et l'attira vers le bas à nouveau.

« Comprends-moi, Naruto. Je t'en prie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? » claqua Naruto. « Tu veux que je parte, je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Le regard de Sasuke s'adoucit. « Non…ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pensais que tu serais heureux… ? »

« Heureux n'est pas ce que je dirais, plutôt extatique – »

« Ouais, je peux le dire, » coupa sarcastiquement Naruto, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la prise que Sasuke avait sur son bras.

« Ferme-la. Comment est-ce que tu ne peux pas réaliser à quel putain de point je veux être avec toi, à quel point je t'apprécies ? » gronda Sasuke, l'entraînant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que penser à toi ces derniers jours et m' _inquiéter_ de ce que tu pourrais supporter avant de craquer ? Quelles choses je pourrais faire qui t'éloigneraient de moi ? »

« Sasuke, je – »

« Non, ferme-la ! Tu crois que je ne veux pas faire plus avec toi ? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais est-ce que _tu_ y as pensé ? »

« Bien sûr », dit-il.

« Tu _mens._ »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je ressens ! » Il dégagea son bras d'un coup sec. « Tu avais dit que tu me ferais confiance ! Donc, quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu as flippé après que je t'aie sucé ? Tu avais peur que ça me ferait partir en courant ? Que demain je le regretterais ? »

« OUI ! » claqua Sasuke en tentant de le pousser, mais Naruto se maintint. « Est-ce que c'est si putain d'irréaliste ? Que je sois terrifié de te faire fuir ? Je n'ai pas ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit depuis longtemps, et tu débarques, et tu es hétéro ! »

« Eh bien désolé d'aimer les femmes, » s'énerva Naruto et quand Sasuke tenta à nouveau de bouger, il attrapa ses poignets et les écrasa contre le lit.

« Tu _sais_ ce que je veux dire. Na plaisantes pas sur mes sentiments – »

« Sasuke. » Il pouvait sentir le corps de l'autre homme trembler sous lui. Il relâcha ses poignets et s'allongea sur lui, Sasuke enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Naruto. « Je ne me moque pas de toi. Merci. »

« De quoi ? » La question était à demi étouffée.

« De t'inquiéter pour moi. Je…n'avais pas réalisé que c'était ce que tu ressentais. Je ne veux certainement pas m'enfuir, mais je comprends. »

« Désolé, » murmura Sasuke, se reprenant. « Je suis simplement…très fatigué. Ces semaines de 50heures de travail me tuent. Ce n'est…pas ta faute. »

« Ne sois pas désolé. Tu as pris soin de moi jusque-là. » Naruto donna un coup taquin de nez contre le menton de Sasuke et embrassa sa gorge. « Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir prendre une douche avec moi ? Te détendre un peu. »

Les paupières de Sasuke se fermèrent. « Je suis vraiment trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que bouger, mais… si tu veux te déshabiller devant moi, ça m'irait. »

Naruto rit en se relevant du lit. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop demander, mais et toi ? Tu veux que je t'enlève ton jean ? »

« Je crois que je peux enlever mon propre pantalon. Je suis fatigué, pas handicapé. »

« Hmm… » Naruto se leva du lit, attrapa Sasuke sous les genoux et le tira plus près du bord. Il défit la ceinture et le bouton de Sasuke. Il descendit la fermeture éclair très lentement, percevant les yeux de Sasuke fixés sur lui. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu ta queue auparavant. »

« Charmant. »

Naruto rit à nouveau et passa ses pouces sous la ceinture, commençant à les enlever. « Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes gays portent toujours des jeans aussi serrés ? » demanda t-il quand ils se coincèrent au niveau des genoux de Sasuke.

« La réponse est évident, donc sans commentaire, » répondit Sasuke, souriant arrogamment.

Tandis que tout était révélé, Naruto se pencha légèrement pour placer un baiser sur le ventre de Sasuke, ses cuisses, et continuant à descendre le jean, il plaça un baiser bouche-ouverte sur le sexe de Sasuke, remarquant la façon dont ce dernier prit une inspiration précipitée.

« Aies un peu foi en moi, » chantonna t-il en souriant largement. « Réfléchis-y. Je reviens dans dix minutes. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et laissa la porte légèrement ouverte au cas où Sasuke changerait d'avis sur une douche commune. Têtu, prévenant bâtard – plaçant Naruto au-dessus de ses propres désirs charnels !

Naruto se prit à sourire devant le miroir tandis qu'il enlevait son jean et allumait la douche. Ouais, il pouvait définitivement se voir avec Sasuke, maintenant il avait juste à s'assurer que Sasuke réalise ce qu'il voulait vraiment, peu importe le reste !

* * *

 _ **(1) :**_ _ndt : « Butch » en anglais. Donc… c'est un « type » d'homosexuel, se dit aussi chez les lesbiennes, caractérise un partenaire épais/imposant/abrupt/fort/ viril… Bref, j'ai traduit par bûcheron parce que ça me semblait cohérent (et parce qu'encore une fois je ne connais pas la traduction française s'il y en a une.)_

 _ **(2) :**_ _Référence à_ Misery _de King_

* * *

 _Ndt : dsl, pas corrigé, je le poste en 2-2 avant d'aller faire du latin, n'hésitez pas à signaler fautes/incohérences, etc._


	8. Chapter 8

**It Started Over Coffee**

 **Rasengan22**

 _Ndt : Aaaaaah j'ai tellement de mal à finir le dernier chapitre, si vous saviez. Je n'arrive même pas à l'utiliser pour procrastiner mon travail scolaire, c'est pour dire. Enfin passons, malgré tout JE FINIRAI CETTE TRAD, pas d'inquiétude. Je les finis toujours, question d'éthique. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Date Night : Part III**

* * *

Naruto finit promptement sa douche. Il était agréable après un jour si long de se tenir contre le mur, sous le brûlant jet d'eau. Dommage que Sasuke ne l'y ait pas rejoint. Tandis qu'il rinçait le shampooing dans ses cheveux, il repassa leur conversation dans sa tête. Il pouvait comprendre de quoi Sasuke s'inquiétait, et Naruto avait probablement eu tort de pousser l'idée de rapports sexuels pour, plus ou moins, faire plaisir à Sasuke. Il avait peut-être voulu le convaincre que tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir ne lui posait pas de problème sans réellement réfléchir si ça ne lui posait _vraiment_ pas de problème. En plus, Sasuke était fatigué. Naruto se sentit coupable de l'avoir énervé. Pourquoi s'était-il senti offensé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus réfléchi aux sentiments de Sasuke et ce que ça signifiait pour lui de risquer une relation avec un mec hétéro qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine, qui pourrait potentiellement le blesser ?

Il soupira, de l'eau coulant dans sa bouche, le jet le frappant en plein visage. Il le laissa couler quelques minutes de plus avant de couper l'eau.

Naruto sortit et s'essuya. Le miroir s'était embué, donc il écrivit d'un doigt : « Sasuke est gay ». La brosse à dent de rechange qu'il avait utilisée il y a quelques jours était toujours là, donc il l'emprunta à nouveau. C'était plutôt agréable de ne plus avoir le goût du sperme dans la bouche, sans offense pour Sasuke. Il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de demander à Sasuke des vêtements pour se changer. Il jeta la serviette dans le panier à linge, et en sortant de la salle de bain, il éteignit rapidement la lumière et rejeta en arrière les couvertures de son côté du lit. Le matelas s'affaissa quand il s'allongea dessus, éveillant Sasuke.

« Hey, » salua Naruto d'une voix douce.

Sasuke se retourna. « Salut. Tu sens à nouveau comme moi. »

Naruto rit. « Tu délires. Je pense que je sentais bien assez comme toi _avant_ de me doucher. »

« Ah hah. » Il prit en coupe la joue de Naruto. « Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. C'était la fatigue. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke. » Naruto traça une ligne descendante sur le torse de Sasuke du dos de la main. «Tu es nu. »

« Oui. » Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu m'as enlevé mon pantalon, souviens-toi. »

« J'ai réfléchi – »

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas blessé. »

Naruto lui donna une légère poussée. « Connard. Non. Tu avais raison. Je… pensais à comment te faire plaisir, et…je suppose qu'il est logique que tu ne veuilles pas que notre première fois soit pour cette raison là… je n'avais pas pris en compte tes sentiments, donc. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle quand tu es sérieux. Viens là et fais-moi un câlin. Je maintiendrai le drap entre nous. » Il tendit la main autour de la taille de Naruto pour le prendre par le bas du dos, et se retrouvé à toucher le haut des fesses de Naruto. « Tu es nu. » Le sourcil de Sasuke se haussa.

« Tu ne m'as rien donné à mettre, » répondit Naruto avant de mettre sa main sur celle de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de la retirer. « Ne rien faire d'autre que dormir ensemble est très bien, et après ce soir, il n'y a pas de raison d'être pudique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hm. » Sasuke paraissait déconcerté, mais il hocha la tête et se rapprocha, sa jambe se glissant entre celles de Naruto. Ce dernier passa les bras autour de lui et étreignit Sasuke un long moment, plaçant un baiser au coin de son sourcil.

« Tu sembles plus relaxé à présent, » dit-il.

Sasuke l'embrassa juste en dessous des clavicules. « T'avoir là, dans mon lit… me calme, pour une raison quelconque. »

Naruto le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir l'observer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sasuke ?

Naruto secoua la tête. « Mets-toi sur le dos. »

Sasuke grogna en obéissant. Il attrapa le poignet de Naruto, l'entraînant pour qu'il repose contre le flanc de Sasuke, un bras jeté en travers de son torse et sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Les doigts de Sasuke jouaient avec ses cheveux.

« Je peux sentir ton pénis contre ma cuisse. C'est extrêmement distractif, » murmura Sasuke.

Naruto rit avec légèreté. « J'en suis tellement désolé, devrais-je le bouger ? »

« Range-le, trouve quelque chose. »

« Ha, ouais ? » Il mit la main entre ses jambes. « Ah, non. Il refuse. Il aime l'air frais. »

« Je parie. Tu me rends la tâche de ne pas te molester très difficile. » Il tourna la tête sur le coussin, jetant un regard presque noir à Naruto.

« Tu peux toucher si tu veux. » Il couvrit le visage de Sasuke de sa main. « ça n'implique pas qu'on doive faire quoi que ce soit. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et grogna une nouvelle fois. « Mais toutes ces fantaisies que j'ai eu depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai eu dans mon lit… et t'avoir là, nu et pressé contre moi. C'est presque de la torture. »

« Je n'apprécie pas que tu dises ça du fait que je sois nu et quasiment sur toi. »

« Torture dans le bon sens du terme, » corrigea Sasuke en écartant les cheveux de Naruto de ses yeux. « Je suis certain que tu comprends la différence. »

« Mm. Mais je ne vais vraiment pas m'enfuir. » Il se releva sur un coude, faisant glisser sa main sur la poitrine de Sasuke. « Fais-moi confiance, ouais ? »

« Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? » Ses yeux sombres cherchèrent ceux de Naruto, un coin de sa bouche relevé en un inégal sourire.

« Voyons voir. Parce que je suis doué avec les personnes âgées et les enfants. Je tiens la porte à tout le monde. Je dis généralement 's'il vous plaît' et 'merci'. Je ne porte de jugement sur personne à moins que ce ne soit des enfoirés complets… j'avais de bons parents. J'ai de bons amis. Je suis bon juge de caractère. Je me souviens la plupart du temps des anniversaires. Je pense que tu es intelligent, » il tirailla doucement le lobe d'oreille de Sasuke, « Je pense que tu es amusant. Tu t'habilles bien, est attentif, et généreux. Je ne t'ai rencontré qu'il y trois jours et j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis vingt ans… » Il couvrit les yeux de Sasuke de sa main tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur son menton, « J'apprécie tes goûts musicaux, tu fais de bonnes fellations. Tu donnes les meilleurs baisers que j'ai jamais eus, aussi, je pense. » Il écarta sa main et la laissa glisser le long du bras de Sasuke, s'arrêtant au niveau de son poignet, qu'il garda en une prise lâche. « Je veux vraiment être avec toi. Donc si tu veux toucher mes parties, tu peux la toucher putain de quand tu veux, espèce de bâtard prude. »

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, cilla une ou deux fois et continua à le fixer sans rien dire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto. « Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? C'est parce que je n'ai pas mentionné la taille de ta queue, c'est ça ? Elle a une bonne taille si ça peut t'aider, mais, t'sais, la mienne n'est pas mal non plus. »

« Ferme-la, » dit abruptement Sasuke avant de les faire rouler de sorte à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de Naruto. « La preuve de ta confiance est la permission de toucher ton pénis quand je le désire ? »

« Ouais, je veux dire, c'est une barrière plutôt sacrée pour un hétéro, non ? »

« Certes. » Sasuke déplaça la couverture pour qu'elle ne soit pas tant nouée autour d'eux, et quand il se replaça sur Naruto, eh bien, son truc touchait définitivement celui de Naruto. « Et ça ? Est-ce que je le peux ? » Il s'installa à son aise entre les jambes de Naruto.

« C'bon. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est constamment en train de me titiller, mais ouais, c'est bon. Je ne pourrais probablement pas dormir comme ça confortablement. »

« Ouais. Tu serais la Princesse et le Pénis. »

Naruto sourit sincèrement et lâcha un éclat de rire. Il mit les bras autour de Sasuke et pressa. « Touche-moi, Sasuke. »

« Je te touche déjà. La plus grande partie de nos corps sont en contact. »

Naruto appuya sa tête dans le coussin. « Allez. Ne te défile pas. Touche ma queue. »

« Naruto… »

Naruto laissa ses doigts effleurer la cuisse de Sasuke. « Tu vois ? Je _te_ touche. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer un jour. »

« Oh, est-ce comme ça que cela fonctionne ? Tu es vraiment insistant, tu le réalises ? »

« Touche-moi une seule fois, et je ne t'embêterais plus. On se couchera. Je dormirai même sur mon côté du lit pour que nous ne soyons pas l'un collé à l'autre. »

« Hm. » Sasuke caressa sa joue, son cou, son torse et son estomac, puis attrapa la hanche de Naruto. Il se souleva, sa main parcourant la cuisse de Naruto, où il massa le muscle et le pressa. Naruto observait chaque changement dans l'expression de Sasuke – la manière dont ses yeux s'écarquillaient et ses lèvres se pinçaient – quand il le toucha enfin. C'était un simple effleurement de sa main puis, très doucement, Sasuke l'entoura de ses doigts et maintint simplement sa prise.

Naruto laissa échapper un souffle qu'il avait retenu sans le réaliser et sourit lentement. « Tu vois ? Pas si horrible. »

La main de Sasuke commença à bouger. « Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto, Est-ce que tu veux être à moi ? Parce que je ne permettrai à personne d'autre de te faire ça, donc il faut que tu me dises maintenant ce que tu veux. »

Naruto se releva légèrement et approcha sa bouche de celle de Sasuke, donnant sa réponse contre ses lèvres. « Je te veux. Je veux être avec toi. »

« Ouais ? » Sasuke tira un peu et accéléra le mouvement de sa main. « Tu n'as aucun problème avec ça ? » Il donna une faible pression.

Naruto mit sa main entre eux et enroula ses propres doigts autour de ceux de Sasuke. « Je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ça. » Il recouvrit la main de Sasuke, la laissant caresser une ou deux fois encore son sexe avant de le lâcher. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, aussi lentement que passionnément, taquinant la langue de Sasuke de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à manque de souffle. « On découvrira à quel point je n'ai pas de problème avec ça demain matin. » Il écarté les cheveux de Sasuke de ses yeux. « Tu es fatigué. »

« Je suis sans doute bien plus éveillé qu'avant… » Il entraîna Naruto dans un autre long baiser, puis ils se séparèrent et tombèrent côte à côte, chacun sur son dos mais leurs mains jointes entre eux.

« Merci pour le rendez-vous », dit Naruto, lui souriant joyeusement. « J'ai passé un bon moment. »

« J'ai passé un putain de _très bon_ moment. » Sasuke répondit à l'expression par un de ses propres sourires. « Ne le ruine pas en ronflant. »

« Ha. Je peux faire bien pire que ronfler en dormant, crois-moi. »

Sasuke pressa ses doigts. « Yep. Ça a ruiné l'ambiance. Bonne nuit. »

Naruto rit et leva leurs mains, les faisant rebondir sur le lit. « 'Nuit, Sasuke. Merci d'avoir touché mon pénis. »

« C'était avec plaisir, Naruto. »

(-)

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des jours. A un moment durant la nuit, leurs mains s'étaient séparées et Sasuke était à présent à l'autre bout du lit, sur le côté, et presque en position fœtale. Sa respiration était très légère, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant sous la couverture. Un miaulement lui provint depuis la porte fermée comme si Ollie avait été averti de l'instant où Naruto avait ouvert les yeux. Le chat poussa une autre plainte, et une patte agitée se glissa sous le pas de la porte, faisant rire Naruto. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Sasuke puis, très précautionneusement, se leva du lit de sorte à ne pas le réveiller. Il ouvrit la porte, et si Ollie était traumatisé à la vision d'un Naruto nu, il ne le montra pas. Il ronronna et se frotta contre la jambe de Naruto. Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui et le souleva dans ses bras, frottant du nez sa petite face duveteuse.

« Bonjour, » dit-il, portant le chat dans le salon, où, remarquant l'heure à la pendule qui s'approchait de 12h30, il changea son salut en « Bon après-midi. »

Avaient-ils vraiment dormi aussi longtemps ? Cela dit, ils s'étaient couchés vers 4h du matin. Il posa Ollie sur le canapé et entreprit d'arranger les coussins et ramasser le bol qu'il avait laissé sur la table à café. Il l'amena à la cuisine, Ollie le suivant et le faisant presque trébucher.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda t-il au chat, qui s'assit à ses pieds en miaulant fortement. « D'accord, où est-ce que Sasuke range la nourriture ? » Il farfouilla dans les placards et finit par trouver un paquet de croquettes pour chat qui n'avait pas particulièrement l'air appétissant, mais il ne versa un peu dans le bol du chat (qui avait une petit empreinte de patte sur le devant).

Donc que devrait-il faire à présent ? Devrait-il essayer de préparer le petit-déjeuner ou le déjeuner pour eux deux ? Il ne savait pas vraiment où étaient rangées les choses et ne voulait pas faire de bruit. En plus il n'avait jamais vraiment faim en se réveillant le matin. Il lui fallait généralement une bonne heure avant que son estomac ne lui indique qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de substantiel. Il se servit, néanmoins, un verre d'eau, gratta Ollie, et retourna dans la chambre pour utiliser les WCs et se brosser les dents.

Même après tout ça, Sasuke était encore endormi, donc Naruto retourna sous les couvertures, se glissa derrière lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Sasuke marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, se reposant contre le torse de Naruto. Le contact sembla ramener Sasuke à un état semi-conscient. Il se raidit dans les bras de Naruto, mais se relaxa instantanément, riant de lui-même à voix basse.

« Bonjour, » dit-il à Naruto.

« C'est l'après-midi, en fait. » Il embrassa le cou de Sasuke.

« Vraiment ? » Sasuke commença à bouger, cherchant son téléphone, mais Naruto le maintint en place.

« Ne t'en inquiètes pas tout de suite. Tu n'allais nulle part aujourd'hui, si ? »

Sasuke se recala contre lui et bailla. « Non. »

« Bien. Parce que si tu n'es pas fatigué de moi, peut-être qu'on peut… passer à nouveau la journée ensemble ? »

Sasuke se retourna dans ses bras. Naruto lui souriait, se sentant étrangement timide et hésitant de sa proposition. Sasuke attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Naruto, glissa ses doigts jusqu'au bout, tira, puis la laissa retomber devant les yeux de Naruto. Naruto tenta de l'écarter du chemin à la seule force de son souffle.

« Tu t'es brossé les dents, » dit Sasuke. « Ton souffle est mentholé. »

« Mm. Ouais. Je me suis déjà levé. J'ai nourri Ollie puisqu'il geignait. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème ? »

Sasuke haussa une épaule. « Je ne me souviens même pas de lui avoir donné ou non quelque chose de plus que quelques friandises quand nous sommes rentrés la nuit dernière, en allant chercher ta glace. »

« C'était de la bonne glace, » dit Naruto, en souriant joyeusement. « Devine quoi ? »

Sasuke l'observa, un sourcil haussé par la suspicion. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis toujours là. »

« En effet. »

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Sasuke inspira profondément. « …Heureux. »

« Ouais ? »

« Arrête de sourire comme ça. » Sasuke couvrit la bouche de Naruto d'une main. « C'est agaçant. »

Naruto tenta de plisser le front.

« Bien mieux, » dit Sasuke, enlevant sa main et souriant lui-même. « Je t'embrasserais, mais j'ai probablement une horrible mauvaise haleine matinale. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Oui, eh bien, je vais aller m'occuper de ça alors. » Sasuke se leva et s'assit au bord du lit. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. « Je n'avais pas dormi aussi tard depuis mes 14 ans. »

« Ha. » Naruto se leva également, mais ce fut pour s'asseoir derrière Sasuke. Il posa le menton sur l'épaule de l'autre homme et l'attira contre son torse. « Comment est-ce que tu étais quand tu avais 14 ans ? »

« Un sale morveux. Je pensais tout savoir. »

« Je parie que c'était vrai pourtant. Que tu savais tout. » Il écarta les cheveux de Sasuke tombant sur son cou et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. « Tu as déjà remarqué comme la couleur de nos peaux est différente ? Tu es si pâle. On dirait presque de la crème. » Naruto embrassa les omoplates de Sasuke et le haut de son dos. « Plus salé que de la crème. » Il traça de la langue la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke, pressant sa paume contre son ventre, sentant les muscles trembler sous sa main.

« Hmm, » marmonna avec contentement Sasuke.

Naruto taquina son oreille du nez. « Restons au lit un moment. Ton haleine puante ne me dérange pas. »

« Mon haleine n'est pas _'puante'_. »

« Je te l'assure. Ils devraient t'appeler Haleine-puante Uchiha. »

« Qui sont ces « ils » et veulent-ils vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir le jour de demain ? »

« Si violent tu es, » dit Naruto, faisant sa meilleure imitation de Yoda. « Nous allons tous mourir en décembre de toute façon, non ? C'est la fin du monde ? »

« ça le sera si tu continues de parler de cette manière, » dit Sasuke en rompant rapidement l'étreinte de Naruto, se retournant et le taclant sur le lit. « Je suppose que si nous allons tous mourir de toute façon, on devrait en profiter le plus possible ? »

« C'est l'esprit, Haleine-puante. »

Sasuke coinça les bras de Naruto et s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille. « Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça avec moi ? »

« Sasgay Uchibranle ? »

Sasuke le fixa d'un œil noir et se pencha en avant. « Vraiment ? » Il changea de prise sur les poignets de Naruto, les maintenant à présent d'une seule main, se servant de l'autre pour tordre le téton de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il se débatte violemment, finissant par crier « J'abandonne, j'abandonne ! »

« Maintenant que tu es vaincu, » dit Sasuke, ses mèches se balançant devant son visage. « Une dernière parole avant que je te passe au fil de mon épée ? »

« C'est donc ça qui titille mes côtes ? » Naruto rit et se frotta le bout du nez, souriant à Sasuke.

« Décidément, tu es plutôt adorable. »

« Je sais. »

« Hm. » Sasuke se pencha en avant. « Excuse l'haleine. » Il donna à Naruto un baiser bouche-fermée, mais après quelques secondes, Naruto sépara les lèvres de Sasuke de sa langue.

Qu'ils soient engagés dans une relation ou non, c'était la partie des relations que Naruto appréciait tout particulièrement – se réveiller dans le même lit, se taquiner un peu, s'embrasser et blaguer et parler à voix basse. Sasuke finit pas s'éloigner de lui, roulant sur le dos, son avant-bras recouvrant ses yeux.

Naruto se mit sur le flanc, soutenant sa tête d'une main, l'observant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il.

« Juste en train de réfléchir à la surréalité de la situation, » répondit Sasuke, lançant à Naruto un regard intense.

Naruto baissa la tête. « Heh. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux avouer m'être déjà imaginé dans une telle position. »

Sasuke tendit la main et pressa légèrement son coude, avant de lui donner un couple de pichenettes.

« Violence domestique, » chantonna malicieusement Naruto.

« Viens là, » dit Sasuke, le tira par le bras. Naruto se colla contre le flanc de Sasuke, posant sa tête à côté de celle de Sasuke sur l'oreiller.

« Etais-je trop loin pour toi ? »

« Ouais. J'aime t'avoir tout près. C'est bien mieux. »

« Mm. Je vois. » Ils se câlinèrent un peu (aussi virilement que le pouvait Naruto).

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sasuke en frottant l'arrière du crâne de Naruto.

« J'sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Honnêtement ? » Sasuke l'observa du coin de l'œil.

« Uh, oui ? »

« Le contenu est trop explicite pour quelqu'un de ton âge. »

« J'ai 23 ans ! »

« Ouais, mais mentalement tu en as à peu près 12. »

« Eh bien, » Naruto enfonça un doigt dans son torse. « Qu'est-ce que ça dit de toi ? »

« C'est une bonne question. »

« Donc, un contenu explicite, eh ? »

« Eh bien, je pourrais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton nom puis nous pourrions préparer quelque chose pour déjeuner ? » suggéra Sasuke.

« Ou, » contra Naruto. « Je pourrais te baiser jusqu'à ce que _tu_ oublies ton nom. »

« Mais pas de déjeuner ? »

Naruto rit. « Je peux te baiser et te faire le repas aussi. Probablement pas en même temps. »

« Je te donnerai quelque chose à manger. »

« Oh ouais ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai probablement des sous-vêtements comestibles dans ce tiroir ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto, incrédule.

« Je plaisante, Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un adulte homosexuel aurait ça dans son tiroir ? »

Naruto émit un bruit de gorge dubitatif. « Tu n'as pas nié voir des jouets sexuels quelque part dans la salle de bain. »

« C'est parce qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il y en ait quelque part là-bas. »

« Vraiment ? » Naruto parut se ragaillardir à l'idée, se relevant sur un coude et plaçant une main sur le torse de Sasuke, le secouant. « Quel genre de trucs est-ce que tu as ? » il plissa les yeux avec curiosité.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

« Plutôt, ouais. Je suis curieux de ce que tu pourrais bien utiliser. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas étranger à l'utilisation de jouets au lit – »

Sasuke recouvrit la bouche de Naruto. « Attention. Maintenant que tu es à moi, je vais devenir jaloux. »

« Ah, oui, d'accord. Eh bien, je vais reformuler. Quand j'étais enfant et que j'avais l'habitude de rêver au jour où je te rencontrerai, toi, homme, alors que j'ai toujours pensé être hétéro, j'ai par hasard pensé que des jouets pourraient améliorer ma première expérience sexuelle, laquelle serait, bien sûr, avec toi. »

« Un peu insolent, mais quand tu le fais c'est mignon, donc j'ignorerai le sarcasme. »

Naruto ricana. « Ce n'était pas entièrement sarcastique. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« ça ne l'était pas ! » Naruto tenta de le convaincre. Il toucha gentiment la mâchoire de Sasuke et tourna le visage de l'autre homme vers lui. « Tu es joli. »

« Ferme-la, imbécile. »

Naruto explosa de rire, s'avachissant sur Sasuke. « Dieu c'est si drôle de se moquer de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas encore décidé, mais oui, cette affirmation pourrait se prouver définitive. »

Naruto leva la tête. « Uh huh. »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous aller au cages de baseball après avoir avalé quelque chose ? »

« Bon changement de sujet, mais putain de ouais. On ira à Paul's ? L'endroit à côté du terrain de pat-pat ? »

« Le terrain de quoi-quoi ? »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Golf miniature. »

« Ah. Ouais, pourquoi pas. C'est plus ton sujet d'expertise que le mien, mais ça ne me dérange pas de m'y embarquer avec toi. »

« Si tu sautes sur moi tu pourras avoir un tout autre type d'embarcation. »

« Est-ce que c'est une phrase que tu utilises souvent sur les femmes que tu dragues ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Tout le temps. »

« Et ça fonctionne ? »

« Eh bien tu es là, non ? »

Sasuke rit et lui donna une moquerie de coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de passer un bras autour de son cou et de l'entraîner dans quelque chose ressemblant à une Half Nelson, s'ils avaient été en train de performer de la lutte gay. Naruto se retrouve le visage écrasé contre le torse de Sasuke et tenta de le mordre.

« Ow, pas de morsure, « gronda Sasuke, le tirant par les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière. »

« N'a-t-on pas une forte répartie aujourd'hui ? » Sasuke plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Naruto et l'entraîna dans un baiser.

Naruto se déplaça sur lui et se mit à quatre pattes, la couverture créant une tente autour d'eux. « J'ai _toujours_ une forte répartie. » Il mit les mains sur le ventre de Sasuke, les yeux de l'autre homme se plissant d'amusement. « Donc qu'allons-nous faire… » sa main sa dirigea vers la hanche de Sasuke. « Sasuke ? »

« Essaies-tu de me séduire ? »

L'expression de Naruto était parlante. « Je pensais l'avoir déjà fait ? »

« Alors, oui. Prends-moi, prends-moi tout de suite. Sais-tu même quoi faire ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Je prends ma queue, et l'enfonce dans ton cul, non ? »

« ça me semble pas mal. » Sasuke sourit arrogamment. « Fais-le. »

« Uuh… »

« Je m'en doutais. Petit-déjeuner avant ? »

Naruto pencha la tête et sourit inégalement. « Ouais… peut-être qu'on viendra ensuite à la partie baisage. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour un mec facile. »

Sasuke caressa du bout des doigts le pénis de Naruto. « J'aime penser que tu es très dur, au contraire. »

Naruto eut un bref éclat de rire. « Comment est-ce qu'on va même le faire alors qu'on n'arrête pas de balancer des blagues ? »

'Je peux être sérieux si tu le peux. »

« Eh bien bonne chance avec ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? »

Naruto se gratta la joue. « Hm. Bonne question. Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'prépares ? »

« Si tu bouges de sur moi et me laisses m'habiller, nous pourrons aller dans la cuisine et commencer. A moins que tu ne t'attendais à recevoir le petit-déjeuner au lit ? »

« Nah. J'adorerais te voir cuisiner pour moi. Peut-être que tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller. Juste un tablier, et je pourrais regarder tes fesses dessous. »

« Aussi tentant que cela sonne, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux mettre un pantalon. »

« Très bien. » Naruto roula à côté avec un soupir exagéré, laissant Sasuke se lever. Sasuke quitta le lit et se dirigea vers le dressing, Naruto l'observant se mouvoir dans la chambre dans toute sa gloire nue. Il attrapa un jogging et l'enfila, présentant à Naruto une intéressante vue par le processus. Sasuke choisit un t-shirt banal, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux en le passant par-dessus sa tête. Naruto rit et le pointa du doigt. Sasuke prit un autre jogging et t-shirt pour Naruto, les lui jetant dessus.

Naruto les attrapa, enfilant le haut avant de sortir du lit pour mettre le jogging tandis que Sasuke allait dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il l'attendait, Naruto s'étira et parcouru la pièce du regard. Il alla au miroir et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux, mais c'est une cause perdue avant qu'il ne mette la main sur un des produits de Sasuke, dont la plupart était dans la salle de bain. Sur la table de chevet, le téléphone de Sasuke vibra. Sasuke ressortit de la salle de bain, incroyablement soigné à présent.

« Je crois que tu as reçu un sms, » dit Naruto.

Sasuke fit le tour du lit, cognant volontairement dans l'épaule de Naruto. Il attrapa le téléphone et lut le message. « Ah. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Naruto se tenait derrière lui, essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Un de mes amis me laisse savoir qu'il est dans le secteur. »

« Ooh un de tes amis ? Est-ce qu'il que vous vous voyiez ? »

« Oui, mais je vais lui dire que je suis occupé. »

« Ah non, je veux dire, et s'il est seulement en ville pour un court moment ? Tu devrais aller le voir. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de traîner ensemble aujourd'hui. »

Sasuke l'ignora et commença à taper quelque chose, mais il reçut un autre message.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Naruto. « QU'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? »

Sasuke pressa sa main dans le visage de Naruto et l'éloigna. « J'ai dit que j'étais occupé. Il a dit que je pouvais amener mon 'coup' avec moi si je voulais. Il veut aller prendre un verre. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis invité ? »

Sasuke retira sa main. « Naruto. Tu n'es pas un coup. »

« Ouais, bon, je doute qu'il l'ait dit dans ce sens…er… » Il se frotta la nuque. « A moins qu'il n'ait l'habitude de ce que tu aies beaucoup de coups ? »

« Tu veux vraiment aller prendre un verre avec un de mes amis ? »

« Bon évitement de réponse, mais ouais, j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Tu as dit que tu voulais rencontre Kiba, non ? »

« Oui. Mais tes amis sont bien moins dangereux que les miens. Suigetsu te mangeras tout cru. »

« Ha. Je peux le gérer. Dis-lui oui. Je suis sûr que ce sera amusant. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis, mais je ne serai pas tenu responsable. »

« C'bon. »

Sasuke envoya un autre sms. Ils agréèrent d'un endroit et d'un lieu. Ce ne sera pas avant le soir, donc ils avaient encore la plus grande partie de l'après-midi ensemble.

L'estomac de Naruto gargouilla soudainement. Sasuke lui lança un regard souligné et enfonça son doigt dans son ventre.

« Très bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, » Sasuke attrapa le poignet de Naruto et entreprit de le traîner à sa suite. « Allons à la cuisine avant que nous ne soyons à nouveau interrompus. »

(-)

Dans la cuisine, tandis que Sasuke ouvrait les portes doubles du réfrigérateur, Naruto remarqua qu'il y avait un large choix de nourriture.

« Tu es vraiment allé faire les courses, alors ? » observa t-il. « Je m'étais demandé si tu me mentais, l'autre nuit quand tu me l'avais dit au téléphone. »

Sasuke sortit des œufs, du lait, une boîte de Bisquick, et du bacon. « Eh bien, » commença-t-il. « Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voudrais pour petit-déjeuner donc j'ai pris un peu de tout. »

Naruto rit.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. « La ferme. »

« Non. C'est… vraiment, vraiment adorable que tu aies fait ça. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de la personne qui est sur le point de te préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Tu veux des gaufres ou des pancakes ? »

« Ooh, choix difficile. Des gaufres ? Je mettrai la pâte dans le gaufrier ! »

« Très bien. Contente-toi de ne pas faire brûler ma cuisine. Je vais faire du bacon, aussi. Tu veux des œufs en plus ? »

« Est-ce que tu as _si_ faim ? » demanda Naruto. « Je prendrais des œufs si tu en prends. »

« Sûr. Comment veux-tu les tiens ? »

« Uh. M'en fiche. Brouillés ou au plat. Honnêtement, quelle que soit la manière dont tu les prends, ça me va. »

« D'accord. »

Naruto se leva de son tabouret pour aller l'aider.

Sasuke alluma les plaques. « Non, reste assis. Je vais te l'amener. » Il déposa devant lui un saladier et tout ce que Naruto nécessitait pour faire la pâte à gaufre, puis alluma le gaufrier sur le comptoir. Naruto fit sa part, et Sasuke cuisina le bacon (de dinde). Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto contourna l'îlot et commença la cuisson des gaufres. Sasuke lui cria dessus pour soulever le couvercle et vérifier leur état toutes les 15 secondes.

« Mais je veux qu'elles aient une certaine couleur de brun clair, » bouda Naruto.

« Tu ferais une horrible épouse, » dit Sasuke.

« De ça je n'ai pas le moindre doute, » répondit Naruto, souriant.

En moins de 15 minutes, le petit-déjeuner était prêt, et Sasuke sortit quelques fruits qu'il mit dans un bol. Ils mangèrent sur l'îlot, Naruto volant les morceaux les plus craquants de bacon parce qu'il les préférait lorsqu'ils étaient presque brûlés. A un moment, Ollie entra, ayant probablement senti l'odeur de la nourriture. Il miaula à leur pieds, mais abandonna quand ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla lui prêter attention. Naruto maintint la conversation presque à lui seul, racontant à Sasuke qu'il jouait avant dans l'équipe de baseball de son lycée et même un peu à l'université avant que faire la fête de devienne prioritaire sur le sport.

« Donc est-ce que tu as eu beaucoup de petites amies à l'université ? » lui demanda Sasuke en coupant sa gaufre en petits carrés avec sa fourchette.

Naruto joua avec ses morceaux de gaufre noyés dans une mare de sirop. « J'sais pas. Je suppose. Peut-être pendant les deux premières années. C'est au début de ma troisième année que j'ai rencontré ma dernière petite amie, avec laquelle je suis sorti par intermittence pendant plusieurs années. »

« C'est vrai, je me souviens que tu l'as mentionné. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, si ça ne te dérange pas que je demande ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules et vola un morceau de fraise coupée dans l'assiette de Sasuke. « Elle était plus vieille que moi. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ouais. J'sais pas. Vers la fin elle était prête à se poser, et pas moi. Ça, et elle était toujours plus ou moins en train d'essayer de me changer en… j'sais pas. Un gars qui n'était pas vraiment moi ? »

« C'est dommage puisque j'apprécie pas mal qui tu es, » dit Sasuke. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis rirent, passant à autre chose.

« Tu es tellement smooth, Sasuke. »

« Je sais. » Sasuke lui offrit, l'espace d'un instant, un sourire ingénu. « Tant que nous somme sur le sujet des passés, je te préviens avant que tu ne rencontres Suigetsu. Il peut être plutôt envahissant. »

« ça ira. Pour traîner avec toi, je suppose qu'un ami devrait avoir une forte personnalité. »

Sasuke stoppa sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche et lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment ? »

Naruto se tourna sur son tabouret, vers Sasuke, et plaça une main sur sa jambe. « Qu'est-ce que ut en penses ? N'ai-je pas dit que je préférais les personnes affirmées ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux avec suspicion. Naruto rit avec légèreté et, bien qu'il ait l'envie d'embrasser Sasuke, il finit, à la place, par poser son front sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. C'était un instant silencieux. Sasuke continua à manger, et, après un moment, sa main couvrait celle de Naruto sur sa jambe. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient fermés et il mit ses pieds nus sur la barre du tabouret de Sasuke, appréciant tranquillement la compagnie de l'autre homme. Il y avait quelque chose de très réconfortant dans le fait que Sasuke soit _physiquement aussi_ solide et sûr. Naruto soupira contre la manche courte du t-shirt de Sasuke.

« Donc on range, se prépare, et on va à la cage de baseball ? »

Naruto hocha la tête contre son bras. « Yep. »

« Quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu veuilles faire aujourd'hui. » demanda Sasuke.

« Rien de particulier. J'ai probablement un million de messages et sms sur mon téléphone auxquels je devrais répondre. »

« Fais ça quand je serais sous la douche. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je me douche avec toi ? » Naruto leva la tête.

« N'as-tu pas déjà pris une douche ce matin ? »

« Ouais, mais je ne savais pas si tu voulais de la compagnie. »

Sasuke pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Naruto. « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. J'apprécie toujours de te voir nu. Donc tu voir nu et mouillé sonne bien, aussi. »

« Ouais ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête, se pencha en arrière, et tirailla la frange de Naruto. « Tu as suffisamment mangé ? »

« Mm. Merci du repas. »

« Tu as fait les gaufres. Donc merci pour ça. »

Naruto sourit largement. « Tu as de très long cils. »

« Je pense que tu l'as déjà mentionné. »

« Tu as eu beaucoup de petit amis, non, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que tu es vraiment beau. Et cool. Si tu étais hétéro, je parie que les femmes se jetteraient sur toi. Ou, je parie qu'elles le font déjà tant qu'elles ne savent pas que tu es gay. »

« Je suis heureux de savoir que tu le penses, » dit Sasuke.

« Mais tu dois bien savoir combien tu es attirant, non ? »

Sasuke se tourna dans son siège. Naruto réajusta ses jambes pour accommoder celles de Sasuke. Le coude de Naruto était calé sur l'îlot, sa tête appuyée dans sa main. Le dos de Sasuke était droit mais son bras était également sur le comptoir.

« Je suis curieux, » dit Sasuke.

« A propos de quoi ? » Naruto repoussa son plat du côté de celui de Sasuke pour qu'ils aient plus de place et retourna à sa position voûtée précédente.

« Tu dis que je suis attirant. Mais, j'aimerais pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, à quel point est-ce que je t'attire. Si tu me regarderas jamais, moi, en tant qu'homme, et trouveras ça attirant de la même façon que moi. »

« Ah. » Cela surprit quelque peu Naruto. « Je vois. Je crois que, tu sais, n'importe quel mec peut dire si un autre homme est attirant ou pas, probablement, basé sur les quelconques standards généraux. Tu sais, s'il est musclé, s'il a un beau visage, tout ça. Genre, Kiba est un mec pas mal, je suppose. Pour un mec. Il a toujours eu du succès, du moins avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Ino. Et il clame être sauvage, mais quand il se pose, il devient plutôt nunuche. »

« Encore ce Kiba. Je commence à me demander si ta bromance avec ton meilleur ami n'est pas plus que ça. »

« Pfft. Difficilement. Là où je veux en venir est que… je te vois comme en homme attirant. Je pense que… aussi attiré que je sois pas ta personnalité, ton apparence est un facteur. Ton type d'apparence est un facteur. »

« Mon type d'apparence ? » Sasuke plaça une main sur le genou de Naruto.

« Ouais. Les cheveux noirs, yeux sombres, peau pâle. La façon dont tu t'habilles et ton maintien. Tu sembles plutôt intense et classe. Presque distant. Tu es comme ce mec cool que n'importe quel mec rêvé d'être. Ça, je pense que ça m'attire. »

« Je vois. »

« Mais aussi, quand nous sommes proches, genre, quand on est en contact physique comme ça… ou si nous étions aussi proches sans nous toucher, si ta main n'était pas là, » ils jetèrent tous deux un coup d'œil à la main de Sasuke sur son genou, « Je _voudrais_ que l'on se touche. Je voulais t'embrasser tout à l'heure, mais j'ai seulement mis la tête sur ton épaule. J'ai souvent envie de t'embrasser. »

« Donc le sexe est toujours un problème, correct ? »

La bouche de Naruto se tordit avec incertitude tandis qu'il y réfléchissait. « Je… ne sais pas. Je pense que nous ne saurons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas essayé ? »

« Mais si nous essayons et que tu détestes, qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ? »

Naruto émit un bruit de gorge. « J'sais pas. Continuer d'essayer jusqu'à ce que ça marche ? Je ne peux pas avoir ces sentiments forts pour toi et ne pas leur accorder de signification. C'est plus que de l'amitié, je pense, mais je suis toujours confus, donc… »

Sasuke agita la main. « C'est bon. On le laissera juste se produire, d'accord ? Aucune utilité à ce que tu t'en inquiètes. Je suis plus que satisfait avec ce qui s'est passé jusque-là. » Il sourit avec auto-satisfaction.

« Je parie. » Les joues de Naruto rougirent tandis qu'il riait et se frottait la nuque.

« Merci, d'ailleurs, » dit Sasuke.

« Huh ? Pour quoi ? »

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore réalisé, mais put tôt, tu as plus qu'encouragé mon ego, et cela pourrait être très dangereux pour toi. »

« Quoi ? Parce que j'ai dit que tu es canon ? »

« Ouais. »

Naruto sourit et attrapa l'arrière du cou de Sasuke, enfonçant ses doigts dans les douces mèches ébouriffées. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Sasuke se pencha vers lui. Naruto utilisa sa main pour l'encourager à parcourir le reste du chemin. Ils s'embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises, de rapides effleurements, tous deux souriant entre chaque rencontre de leurs lèvres. Naruto sentir cette puissante sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine et sut qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux ou content depuis bien longtemps. Il pouvait dire que Sasuke ressentait la même chose, et cela l'assura d'autant plus de ses sentiments pour cet homme. Il soupira quand Sasuke se leva de son tabouret pour amener leurs couverts à l'évier ainsi qu'autres poêles sales. Il se leva pour l'aider, les deux blaguant et chahutant tandis que Sasuke nettoyait la vaisselle et que Naruto l'essuyait. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils retournèrent dans la chambre, où Sasuke se prépara des vêtements avant de laisser Naruto choisir quelque chose qu'il pourrait emprunter pour la journée.

Après s'être déshabillé, Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour allumer la douche, et une fois que Naruto eut répondu à un ou deux messages sur son téléphone, il le suivit. Dans la douche, ils ne firent pas grand-chose de plus que rire et plaisanter en se lavant l'un l'autre. Cependant, Naruto commença à réaliser qu'il était parfaitement heureux de faire ça avec Sasuke, même alors qu'ils étaient tous deux nus. Rien ne lui paraissait maladroit ou bizarre, même s'ils partageaient un baiser ou un contact de temps à autre. En fait, pour lui, ça devenait de plus en plus facile de faire ce genre de chose avec Sasuke et se sentir à l'aise avec, ce qu'il - bien sûr - mentionna à Sasuke puisqu'il ne servait plus à rien de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. La réponse de Sasuke fut un très long baiser et une des plus sincères expressions de joie que Naruto ait jamais vue sur son visage.

Et cela _le_ rendit… très, très heureux.

(-)

Sur le chemin de la cage de baseball, qui par coïncidence n'était pas loin de la maison du Père de Naruto, ils décidèrent d'y passer rapidement pour que Naruto puisse la lui montrer.

« Mais je ne te forcerai pas à t'arrêter et à le rencontrer pour le moment. Il t'aimera, par contre, j'en suis certain. Il s'entend pratiquement avec tout le monde, » expliqua Naruto.

Sasuke admira la maison et le magasin de bateau en passant. Le lac était juste en face de la rue. Le soleil était de sortie aujourd'hui, lançant ses rayons lumineux sur la surface de l'eau frémissante. La berge couverte d'herbe grasse ainsi que l'eau avait été envahie par une petite population de canards et d'oies. Il semblait que son Père était à la maison puisque son camion était dans l'allée. Le magasin était fermé le week-end. Kiba était probablement chez Ino, ou du moins c'était ce que ses sms précédents avaient affirmés. Naruto était anxieux que Sasuke rencontre Kiba, mais cela devrait se produire une autre fois, tout comme la rencontre de son Père.

Il reconnut qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour eux, mais comme ils l'avaient discuté dans la douche et en s'habillant, il n'y avait nul besoin de presser quoi que ce soit, et Naruto avait été réellement heureux du progrès de leur relation (qu'elle qu'en soit la définition qu'ils suivraient) jusque ici.

Les cages de d'entraînement, heureusement, étaient placées dans un bâtiment couvert juste à côté d'un golf miniature (qu'ils devraient d'ailleurs essayer à une autre occasion). Il supposait que Sasuke pouvait –peut-être, dans certaines circonstances – se montrer aussi compétitif que lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait remarqué quand ils avaient joué aux jeux vidéos, ce qui était une chose de plus qu'ils devraient faire ce soir à moins que Sasuke ne commence à se lasser de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parking, Naruto avait presque la bave aux lèvres d'impatience. Il n'y avait pas été depuis longtemps, bien qu'il ait essayé à maintes reprises de persuader Kiba de venir avec lui. Mais Kiba était plus intéressé par les jeux vidéos que par les activités d'extérieur, à moins que quelques autres de leurs amis ne les rejoignent pour une partie de flag-football. Sasuke le laissa discourir avec fierté de ses jeunes années, lorsqu'il faisait partie d'une équipe qui avait gagné le championnat d'état. En plus, il y avait d'autres détails sentimentaux qui l'attachaient à cet endroit. Avant que sa mère ne tombe malade, elle l'avait souvent emmené, quand il était tout petit (7 ou 8 ans ?) au mini golf. Son père avait parfois était son coach de Ligue Junior de baseball donc ils s'étaient parfois entraînés ici, et lors des meilleurs jours de sa mère, elle venait se tenir derrière la grille pour l'encourager. A l'époque, il en avait été un peu embarrassé parce que sa mère pouvait être _très_ bruyante et peut-être un peu _trop_ enthousiaste. Mais c'était à présent des moments auxquels il pensait régulièrement, retrouvant parfois sa personnalité joyeuse en lui-même.

Naruto paya pour eux deux et aida Sasuke à choisir un casque et une batte. Naruto prit un gant de baseball pour lui-même. Quelques personnes utilisaient les cages du fond, et les _ting_ des balles de baseball de 35 et 40 m/s se faisant frapper par des battes de métal le rendait nostalgique. Avant qu'ils ne commencent, il aida Sasuke avec son positionnement. Ça l'amusait follement que Sasuke ne sache pas quoi faire, mais avec quelques instructions simples, Sasuke se trouva dans la position parfaite pour faire un swing. Ce n'était pas réellement surprenant que Sasuke apprenne incroyablement rapidement. Naruto sortit de la cage, un œil sur la forme de Sasuke après que la première balle soit sortie de la machine, et Sasuke la frappa en plein dans le mille.

« Pas mal, » lui cria –t-il, se sentant plutôt fier.

Sasuke se tourna pour le regarde. « Comme si tu t'attendais à autre chose. »

Naruto rit. « Ferme-la et garde les yeux sur la balle. »

Naruto alla dans sa propre cage, qui était adjacente à celle de Sasuke. Pour de bons ¾ d'heure ils battirent tout leur saoul, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois pour augmenter la vitesse. Quand Sasuke eut terminé, il observa Naruto un moment. Naruto ne frappait que des balles allant à 44-45 m/s. D'abord il avait pensé qu'il serait peut-être un peu rouillé, mais il avait toujours le truc. La machine pouvait aussi changer de style de lancers, et de manière aléatoire envoyait des courbes ou des sinkers ou forkballs ou de bonnes vieilles balles rapides. Il fit ça durant encore 10 minutes puis n'eut plus de lancers disponibles. Il détacha le velcro de son gant et en quittant la cage, enleva son casque. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents en s'approchant de Sasuke, qui avait les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Frimeur, » dit Sasuke. « Est-ce que tu m'as seulement amené ici pour m'impressionner ? »

« Pourquoi, ça a marché ? »

« Oui. Je suis impressionné. Ça te va bien d'être tout en sueur et athlétique. »

« J'ai toujours été un fan d'athlétisme. »

Ils se tenaient plutôt proches l'un de l'autre, Sasuke se penchant contre l barrière et Naruto juste en face de lui, jouant avec le gant de baseball.

« Ha, » Sasuke toucha brièvement le côté du visage de Naruto, « Je parie que tu serais magnifique seulement vêtu d'un suspensoir. »

La tête de Naruto était baissée. Il la releva pour regarder Sasuke, faussement timide. « C'est une de tes fantaisies ? »

« ça l'est maintenant. » Sasuke sourit.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le bureau d'entrée et rendirent l'équipement. Sasuke attendit tout près tandis que Sasuke et l'employé avaient une courte conversation sur les machines de lancers automatiques, le baseball en général, et évoquaient les moments forts de la World Series de l'automne dernier entre les Cardinal's et les Rangers.

Sur leur chemin de retour au parking, Sasuke claqua malicieusement les fesses de Naruto.

Naruto le regarda. « Quelle était la raison ? »

« J'avais oublié ce qui était sexy chez les hétéros, mais maintenant je pense m'en souvenir. »

« Ouais ? » demanda Naruto en montant dans la voiture. « Tu veux me prendre ici et maintenant dans ce parking ? »

Sasuke monta de son côté. « Ne me tente pas ou je te jetterai sur mon siège arrière, mais nous devrions d'abord aller au magasin et t'acheter ce suspensoir pour plus tard ce soir. »

« Tu crois ? »

« En effet. Tant que nous y sommes nous pouvons prendre un ou deux jeu vidéo pour jouer puisque nous avons encore près d'une heure à tuer ? »

« Putain ouais ! » S'exclama Naruto en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Sasuke tapota la cuisse de Naruto en démarrant le moteur. « Je suis heureux qu'il soit si facile de ta faire plaisir. »

« Heh. Que puis-je dire. Tu connais toutes mes faiblesses. »

« Hn. » Il tendit la main et ébouriffé les cheveux de Naruto. « J'y travaille. »

(-)

Après être allé au Target et s'être baladés dans le rayon d'électronique un bon moment, ils choisirent une paire de jeux d'xbox 360. Sasuke avait voulu acheter les deux, mais Naruto avait insisté pour en payer au moins un. Après avoir perdu une heure là-bas, ils passèrent au drive de Starbuck's pour Naruto puisqu'il partageait le parking du Target. Puis ils conduisirent alentour quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller retrouver l'ami de Sasuke au bar. Le bar était plutôt simple, mais était de l'autre côté de la ville, ce qui semblait être l'endroit où Suigetsu demeurait avec un ami. Ils arrivèrent près de dix minutes avant l'heure prévue du rendez-vous, donc ils prirent des tabourets au bar pour l'attendre. Naruto voulait attendre que Suigetsu arrive pour commander, mais Sasuke lui dit de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il commanda une vodka et un coca. Naruto finit par assentir, demandant au barman une vodka et une Redbull.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sasuke, se tournant vers lui. « Quel âge as-tu, 18 ans ? »

« Oh quoi, parce que j'ai demandé de la Red Bull. Au moins tu n'as pas demandé un Coca Light. »

« Hn. »

« Alors, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Suigetsu? » Naruto attrapa son verre après que le barman l'ait posé sur un dessous de table sur le bar.

« Trop longtemps. Nous travaillions ensemble quand je vivais sur la Côte Est. »

« Je vois. »

Les doigts de Sasuke tapotèrent le bar. Naruto leur jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tu es nerveux demanda t-il.

« Non. »

Naruto sourit. « C'est parce que je rencontre un de tes amis ? Est-ce que tu as peur que je t'embarrasse ? »

« J'ai plutôt peur qu' _il_ m'embarrasse. »

« Ha. Peux-tu même être embarrassé ? »

« Je ne suis pas un robot. »

« Vrai. J'aurais déjà vu ton bouton on/off. » Naruto se tourna vers l'avant. Les tabourets étaient assez proches, leurs armes se touchant quand ils les mettaient tous deux sur le bar en même temps. Le contact était agréable, rassurant. Il était encore tôt, donc le bar n'était pas particulièrement plein. Derrière eux se trouvaient quelques tables encloisonnées séparément. Des cinq, une seule était occupée, par un couple dans la trentaine. Il y avait un homme plus âgé à l'autre bout du bar, mais il regardait un match de foot avec intensité. Le barman commença à nettoyer des verres en face d'eux. Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, Naruto sentit une présence derrière eux (leurs dos étaient dirigés à la porte) et un bras se posa sur ses épaules.

« Garçons, » salua l'étranger. « Je vois que vous m'avez attendu avant de commander. » Il avait de très pâles cheveux blond, presque argentés sous les lumières du bar. Son sourire était prédateur et découvrait des dents de carnassier. Ses yeux étaient aussi acérés que ceux d'un joueur ou d'un avocat de la défense.

Sasuke regarda brièvement Naruto avant de se lever de son tabouret et de l'étreindre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Bien que Suigetsu semble bien moins enthousiaste de l'étreinte que ne l'était Sasuke.

« Sui, » dit Sasuke d'un ton bourru. « C'est bon de te voir. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. » Suigetsu sourit largement et tirailla le col du t-shirt de Sasuke. « Tu sens la sueur. Qu'est-ce que vous deux faisiez exactement avant que je n'arrive, et, » il se tourna vers Naruto qui était toujours assis sur son tabouret, les regardant avec amusement. « Salut. » Il observa Naruto de bas en haut. « Tu n'es pas ce que j'imaginais. »

Naruto rit. Suigetsu n'était pas grossier, juste franc. « Um, merci ? » dit-il, tendant la main. « Je suis Naruto. Heureux de faire ta connaissance. »

Suigetsu la prit et le serra fermement. Sasuke se rassit sur son tabouret, les observant.

« Naruto. Je suis Sui. Sasuke est un de mes vieux amis, mais je suis certain qu'il t'a tout dit sur moi. » Il lança à Sasuke un secret regard et se retourna vers Naruto, l'analysant une nouvelle fois dans le détail. Il siffla. « Tu es simplement…si différents des gars que je voyais habituellement avec Sasuke. Puis-je ? » Et avant que Naruto ne sache ce qui lui étais demandé, Suigetsu commença à passer les doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto. « Es-tu un… » Il plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. « …un vrai blond ? »

« Sui, » Sasuke prononça son nom comme un avertissement.

« Quoi ? Je suis juste curieux. » Il s'adressa à Sasuke. « Je veux dire, t'sais, est-ce que le tapis s'accorde aux rideaux ? »

« Offre-moi un verre et je pourrais te le montrer plus tard si tu veux, » dit Naruto en plaisantant, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait une quelconque tension entre les deux hommes par sa faute. Après tout, il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même seul.

« Oh ? » Suigetsu se pencha vers lui. « Je pourrais bien te le rappeler. J'adore les blonds naturels, et putain, tu ressembles à un de ces gars des catalogues d'Abercombie & Fitch. »

« Ah ouais, c'est un de mes petits boulots, » dit Naruto. « Assieds-toi. Je te paie ton premier verre. Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

« Je l'aime bien, » dit Suigetsu avec un sourire, frappant Sasuke dans le dos. Il s'assit à côté de Naruto, le mettant donc au milieu. Le barman s'approcha, et Suigetsu commanda un verre de Bourbon pur.

« Avec qui restes-tu cette fois ? » demanda Sasuke tandis que Suigetsu s'installait dans son siège et prenait sa première gorgée.

« Un vieil ami. Tu dois te souvenir d'Haku ? Le gars ne m'envoie jamais chier quand j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour dormir. Il est tellement bonne poire. Chaud comme une pute au lit par contre et les twinks ne sont pas mon style en général, mais bordel qui refuserait un bon plan comme ça. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? » Il leva son verre, leur offrant un regard sournois.

Sasuke soupira, offrant à Naruto une expression d'excuse. « Ignore-le. Il pense que c'est amusant de dire des choses choquantes à longueur de temps. »

« _Ha !_ » cria Suigetsu en reposant brusquement son verre sur le bar, manquant de faire sursauter Naruto. Il donna une poussée dans le bras de Naruto. « Tu sais comme ce gars est rapide, j'en suis sûr. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous, » il claqua sa langue, « tu sais. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke pour voir s'il voulait répondre à ça.

« Nous nous sommes seulement rencontrés il y a quelques jours, Sui, » répondait Sasuke pour eux d'une voix basse.

« Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » Suigetsu poussa à nouveau l'épaule de Naruto. « Mec, quand on sortait à New York, tu aurais dû voir tous les gars qui courait après Sasuke. Ils savaient que j'étais son pote donc certains passaient par moi pour l'atteindre. Je ne peux pas te dire la chance que c'est d'être l'accompagnant de ce mec. J'ai tellement baisé quand j'étais là-bas, qu'il y avait des nuits où je pensais que ma queue allait littéralement tomber. »

Naruto se trémoussa dans son siège. « Ah, vraiment ? Quelle chance pour toi. » Il sentit la main de Sasuke sur sa cuisse, la pressant. Naruto lui épargna un court regard, mais il était curieux. « Donc Sasuke avait pas mal de coups, selon toi ? »

« Putain ouais. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi doué. Il est, genre, mon idole. Il pourrait te faire pleurer rien qu'en le voyant faire. Pas que qu'il ait jamais eu à beaucoup en faire. »

« C'est assez, » dit Sasuke. C'était il y a des années. »

« Des années mon cul, » Suigetsu rit et se pencha au-dessus des genoux de Naruto tout en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules, « J'ai entendu parler de ton été en Europe par Deidara et Karin. En fait, Karin a des photos plutôt incriminantes de toi et de ce gars que tu as rencontré au festival, quel était son nom… ? »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, un sourcil haussé. « Oui. Quel était son nom, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke les fixa d'un regard assassin. « Je ne me souviens pas. »

Suigetsu se pencha encore plus au-dessus de Naruto, pratiquement sur lui, riant de la sombre expression du visage de Sasuke. « Ne t'énerve pas, sérieusement. Nous sommes tous amis ici. Il était, qu'est-ce que c'était, il n'était pas Ecossais. Pas Irlandais…quel est l'autre ? »

« Il était gallois, » dit Sasuke. Il commanda un autre verre au barman, cette fois quelque chose de plus fort, un whiskey.

« Gallois, c'est ça ! » cria Sui. « Putain ouais. Ils m'ont dit que le champ entier où était les tentes pouvait vous entendre baiser depuis la putain de scène principale. Je pense que Karin l'a enregistré sur son téléphone et l'a uploadé. La sale pétasse avait presque un orgasme devant. Je parie qu'elle l'écoute quand elle utilise ce bordel de dildo géant – »

« Si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche tout de suite, je te tuerai, » dit Sasuke, et le truc effrayant pour Naruto, c'était qu'il avait l'air d'être sérieux. Suigetsu comprit.

« Très bien, très bien. Je sais que tu aimes être tout civilisé. De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? La bourse ? Peut-être que j'investirai dans les préservatifs. Tout le monde aime les préservatifs, non ? Des préservatifs pour tous, c'est ce que je dis toujours. Pas toi, Naruto ? »

« J'ai toujours dit que la protection était importante, » répondit Naruto, se trémoussant dans son siège, se sentant inconfortable de la manière dont Suigetsu continuait de se rapprocher de lui. Le barman lui mena une autre Vodka et Red Bull, ce pour quoi il le remercia. Suigetsu ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Sasuke était plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il ne nia rien de ce qu'avait dit Sui, donc Naruto supposa que c'était vrai et entreprit de l'intégrer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était bouleversé. Juste aujourd'hui, il avait dit que Sasuke était attirant et il savait qu'il avait probablement eu beaucoup, beaucoup de petits amis, mais l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas la plus plaisante des manières de découvrir ce genre d'information.

« Donc, » dit Sui, « Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » Il remua son bourbon, enlevant enfin son bras des épaules de Naruto.

«Au-dessus d'un café, » dit Sasuke avant que Naruto puisse répondre.

« Depuis quand tu aimes la café ? » demanda Sui, plissant les yeux. « J'aurais pigé que tu dises un club ou un gay bar ou un truc du style. » Le barman le fixa. Suigetsu haussa les épaules dans sa direction. « Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu un mec gay avant ? Tch. Dieu je putain de hais ces petites villes. Je ne sais pas comment font les gens pour vivre ici. »

« J'aime cet endroit, » dit Naruto. « J'y ai vécu toute ma vie. »

« Vraiment, » dit Sui, ne paraissant pas particulièrement intéressé. « Et Sasuke. Comment est-ce que tu trouves la vie ici ? » il rit bruyamment. « J'ai entendu pour Itachi. Je suppose que tu as dû payer sa caution, eh ? Pas étonnant que tu aies dû t'abaisser à vivre dans ce trou de merde. »

« Sui, » dit Sasuke. « Si j'avais su que tu te comporterais comme un abruti, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de venir te voir. »

« Bâtard froid. » Suigetsu sourit, apparemment amusé par les menaces de Sasuke. « Toujours à t'la jouer tellement putain d'cool. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. »

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que les deux commençaient une bataille de regards noirs. « Donc, pourquoi es-tu en ville ? » demanda t-il à Sui, espérant changer le sujet.

« Travail, » répondit-il, « … et plaisir. Heh. »

« Haku est un de vos amis communs ? » demanda Naruto.

« Tu pourrais dire ça. Haku est comme la bicyclette du village si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Trop gentil pour jamais dire non. Je suis surpris que tu ne le connaisses pas puisque vous vivez dans la même ville. Il ne peut pas y avoir tant de queers par ici. Vous auriez dû vous croiser, vous voir aux réunions. »

« Ah, eh bien… » commença à dire Naruto.

« Naruto n'est pas queer, » déclara Sasuke.

« Oh pourquoi ? » Suigetsu lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu es un de ces genres chelous qui utilisent un de ces nouveaux noms qu'on est censés tous connaître ? Je me souviens de l'époque où tu étais sois gay sois bi, maintenant tu dois lister tous les justificatifs comme si tu étais une putain de race de chien. »

« Non, idiot. Naruto n'est pas gay. »

« Oh. » Suigetsu parut confus. « Il est bi ? » Il observa Naruto avec attention de nouveau. « ça explique pas mal. Il a cette atmosphère autour de lui. J'allais dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement gay, mais je ne voulais pas être grossier. »

Naruto échangea un regard avec Sasuke. « C'est bon, Sasuke, » dit-il.

« Non. Je veux entendre ça, » dit Sui. « Donc, genre, les hommes et les femmes, huh. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre ça. Putains d'égoïstes. »

« Il n'aime pas les hommes, » clarifia Sasuke. « Il est hétéro. »

Suigetsu laissa échapper un long rire, mais quand il remarqua que ni Sasuke ni Naruto ne riaient, il s'arrêta, bouche bée. « Attends. Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, ouais ? Je pensais que vous deux – » Son regard alternait entre eux.

« ça ne te regarde vraiment pas, » dit Sasuke.

« Ho, ho, je comprends, Sasuke. » Suigetsu passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Naruto à nouveau, son autre main sur le torse de Naruto. « Le challenge ultime, eh ? Convertir un mec hétéro ? Ouais, je ne te blâme pas. » Il frotta le torse de Naruto. « Les hétéros sont putains de sexy. J'en ai baisé un y'a pas longtemps. Tu ne croirais _jamais_ à quel point il était serré, je pensais qu'il allait exploser ma queue. Me suis fait baisé par un, une fois, aussi, » il parla directement à Naruto, « pas que je sois souvent dessous, mais ça valait le coup. Un joueur de football de Boston je crois. Il était tellement bourré. »

Naruto pinça les lèvres et sans offrir un regard à l'un ou à l'autre, attrapa son verre et avala ce qu'il en restait. « Je pense que je vais aller aux toilettes, si vous m'excusez. » Il agita la main en direction du barman et en demanda un autre avant de quitter son tabouret et se diriger vers les commodités, son esprit sous le choc et un léger bourdonnement l'enivrant. Il venait de défaire son jean et se tenait devant l'urinoir quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« ça va ? » demanda Sasuke. « Je t'ai dit qu'il était compliqué à gérer. »

« Ouais, tu l'as fait. » Naruto ne put cacher une certaine amertume dans sa voix.

« Es-tu énervé ? »

« Non, je veux juste pisser, c'est tout, » répondit Naruto. « Je sortirai dans une minute. »

« Naruto. »

« Quoi. C'est difficile de pisser quand tu te tiens comme ça derrière moi. »

Sasuke soupira, sa respiration touchant sa nuque. « Très bien. »

Il partit, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Naruto soupira à son tour et leva la tête vers le plafond, se sentant stupide d'avoir voulu que Sasuke reste et lui dise que Suigetsu avait exagéré. Il termina son affaire, se lava les mains, et se dirigea vers la sortie, découvrant que Suigetsu s'était glissé dans sa chaise et était, physiquement, plutôt proche de Sasuke alors qu'ils parlaient tous deux à voix basse. Naruto se demanda s'ils avaient jamais couché ensemble. Au point où il en était, plus grand-chose ne pourrait le surprendre. Il essaya de le rationnaliser. Il était certainement un peu jaloux, mais nom de dieu, avec combien de mecs exactement Sasuke avait-il été ? Naruto pouvait compter les femmes avec qui il avait couché sur une main et demie. La jalousie n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais putain, comme il la ressentait en ce moment ! Dès qu'il se fut assis sur l'ancien tabouret de Sui, il attrapa son verre, et quand il le reposa, il n'en restait que quelques gouttes dans le fond. Il en commanda un autre.

« Naruto. Peut-être que tu devrais y aller plus lentement, » dit Sasuke, les deux se tournant dans la direction de Naruto.

Suigetsu lui frappa amicalement le dos. « Nah. Regarde ce mec. Je peux dire que c'est un fêtard. Laisse-le tranquille. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto. « J'adore toujours autant tes putains de cheveux. Tu es un morceau de viande sexy, t'sais ? J'aurais aimé te trouver avant Sasuke, mais après l'avoir rencontré, je suis sûr de n'avoir aucune chance. »

Naruto, après une gorgée, reposa lentement son verre et l'observa. Ses yeux dévièrent un instant sur Sasuke avant de retourner sur lui. « Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être quand Sasuke sera fatigué de moi ? Vous semblez apprécier vous échanger vos partenaires. »

Suigetsu rit pas Sasuke. La main de Suigetsu tomba sur la cuisse de Naruto. « Mec, tu es putain de marrant, Naruto ! J'espère qu'il se fatiguera _bel et bien_ de toi juste pour que je puisse me taper ça. Je te prendrai de n'importe quelle manière. Je parie que tu es un bordel de bon coup. 'Me dérangerait pas de tourner la tête par-dessus mon épaule et te voir t'enfoncer en moi avec ces cheveux blonds collés à ta peau par la sueur. Putain ouais. Comment est-ce que Sasuke se débrouille au lit, d'ailleurs ? »

Naruto lui offrit un sourire arrogant, mais vide. « Tu pourrais bien le savoir mieux que moi. On pas encore baisé. »

« Non ? » Suigetsu se frotta le menton. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas baisé ? » demanda t-il à Sasuke, paraissant offensé.

Sasuke fixait Naruto, leurs regards se croisant un long moment.

« Parlons d'autre chose, » dit-il à Sui, bien qu'il continuât à regarder Naruto.

« Hmm . » Suigetsu croisa les bras. « Quelque chose d'autre que le sexe ? »

Naruto s'apprêtait à appeler une fois de plus le barman, mais Suigetsu lui passa le reste de son propre verre.

« Eh, tu peux le prendre. »

« Merci, » dit Naruto en le finissant. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Suigetsu ? Tu travailles dans la musique aussi ? »

« Ah, je suis content que tu poses la question. » Il se tourna complètement vers Naruto, leurs jambes se cognant. Il plaça une main sur le genou de Naruto. « Je suis un chercheur de talent. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Sasuke. On se disputait sur les droits ou le contrat d'un artiste que je voulais que sa compagnie promeuve. On a parlé au téléphone une ou deux fois, puis on s'est donné rendez-vous dans un bar pour fignoler les détails. Après ça, on s'est croisés à des évènements, et puisque aucun de nous deux ne sommes aussi faux que les autres personnes de cette industrie, on a fini par traîner ensemble. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke commanda une vodka coca, la prenant en main aussitôt que le barman l'eut posée devant lui. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

« ça a probablement aidé qu'on soit tous les deux assumés. Tu serais surpris de savoir combien de mecs de l'industrie sont encore dans le placard, » dit Sui, faisant des gestes animés et parlant probablement un peu trop fort, mais personne d'autre ne semblait prêtait beaucoup d'attention aux trois hommes.

« Naruto ? » l'appela Sasuke d'une voix basse et sérieuse.

Naruto s'était perdu dans ses pensées un instant. Il baissa le menton, observant Sasuke du coin des yeux, ses mèches tombant devant ses yeux. « Ouais ? »

Quelque chose passa entre eux dans la façon dont ils se regardèrent, mais Naruto tenta de l'ignorer pour le moment, à peine conscient des mains de Suigetsu le touchant constamment quelque part – son épaule, jambe, torse, ou cuisse. Il en était à son, quoi, cinq ou sixième verre en moins d'une heure ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, et Suigetsu choisit cet instant pour aller aux toilettes, les laissant tous les deux seuls. Sasuke se mit dans le siège adjacent au sien, laissant leurs épaules se toucher, mais Naruto s'écarta violemment du contact.

En un murmure, Sasuke lui parla. « Tu es énervé. »

« Je ne suis pas énervé, » dit-il sèchement. « Je suis… » il chercha avec difficulté le mot juste. « Déçu. »

« Tu n'as pas de raison d'être déçu. Je ne voulais pas que tu le rencontre. »

« Ouais, eh bien. C'est chose faite à présent, d'accord ? ça fait beaucoup d'informations à absorber, donc excuse-moi d'être un peu agacé et confus. »

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser de mon passé. C'était avant que je ne te rencontre. »

La tête de Naruto se releva brusquement dans la direction de Sasuke, et ses paroles suivantes ne furent qu'un grognement. « Je sais ça, okay ? Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'être putain de jaloux. Donne-moi une putain de seconde. »

« Comme si ça ne me dérangeait pas de voir Suigetsu te tripoter et parler de te baiser ? »

« Vraiment ? ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de te déranger, pourtant, » persifla t-il.

Sasuke plissa les yeux. « Tu agis comme un idiot. »

« M'en fous. Alors je suis un idiot. »

« Qui est un idiot ? » Suigetsu revint. Il se commanda un autre verre, ainsi qu'à Sasuke. La vue de Naruto était un peu floue tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la TV, essayant de voir quel était le score tandis que Sasuke et Suigetsu commençait une calme conversation que Naruto ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter s'il l'écoutait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke plaça une main sur le genou de Naruto. Naruto ne fit rien pour en reconnaître la présence, mais ne la retira pas non plus. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche de sweatshirt. Il le sortit et vit qu'il avait reçu un sms de Kiba. Ils conversèrent pendant près de dix minutes, et vers la fin, Naruto n'était plus très lucide. La main sur sa cuisse commença à bouger, et soudainement, Sasuke se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Viens avec moi, » dit-il, pressant la cuisse de Naruto. Sasuke se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Naruto lança un coup d'œil à Sui.

« Il veut avoir une petite conversation. » dit Sui, souriant de cet énervant sourire.

Naruto ne put que ciller dans sa direction. Il commença à se lever de son siège, trébuchant. Suigetsu l'attrapa par le bras, l'aidant à maintenir son équilibre.

« Er. Merci, » dit Naruto, secouant la tête.

«Pas de problème. »

Naruto se dirigea vers les toilettes, mais lorsqu'il entra, il ne semblait pas y avoir quiconque à l'intérieur. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse l'une des cabines ouvertes. Sasuke l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il ferma et verrouilla la porte avant de plaquer Naruto contre alle.

« Gamin jaloux, » dit Sasuke.

« Pute, » retourna Naruto, souriant en coin.

Sasuke plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Naruto. « Il viendra un temps où tu seras extrêmement reconnaissant de mon expérience. »

« Vraiment ? » Il pencha la tête quand Sasuke se pencha sur lui, le reniflant.

« Tu as beaucoup trop bu, » dit-il à Naruto.

Lequel passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke et le tira en avant. « Arrête de coucher avec tout le monde sauf moi. »

Sasuke sourit arrogamment. « Ce que tu dis n'as même pas de sens. »

« Sasuke. » Naruto plissa les yeux. « Je ne suis pas prêteur. »

« Je ne te demander pas de me prêter, imbécile. Tu n'es pas un coup sans nom pour moi. Je pense que nous avons déjà établi cela. Qui je baise et qui je veux dans ma vie sont deux choses entièrement séparées. »

Naruto déglutit. Sasuke effleura de ses lèvres celles de Naruto, les faisant s'écarter sous la taquine pression.

Naruto rit avec légèreté. « Tu ne veux pas me baiser ? »

Sasuke le pressa plus fermement contre la porte. « Putain que si. »

« Prouve-le. »

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux que je te baise dans le cabinet de toilettes ? «

« Est-ce que tu veux m'y baiser ? »

Les doigts de Sasuke parcoururent les cheveux de Naruto, relevant sa tête pour qu'il puisse mordre la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Oui. »

« Sasuke, » croassa t-il avec anticipation.

Sasuke embrassa le côté de son cou et attrapa la ceinture de Naruto. Il retourna Naruto et le rejeta contre la porte. Naruto grogna quand son visage s'écrasa contre la surface. Sasuke prit les mains de Naruto et les força à s'agripper au haut de la porte. Il les recouvrit de ses propres mains et se pressa contre le dos de Naruto, se frottant contre lui tandis que ses lèvres glissaient sur la nuque de Naruto.

« C'est comme ça que tu veux que soit ta première fois ? » lui demanda Sasuke, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure, « rapide et sale dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux ? »

Naruto tenta de le regarder, mais Sasuke écrasa à nouveau son visage contre la porte.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te traite comme ces mecs quelconques que j'ai baisés ? Dont je ne connaissais même pas les noms ? Crois-tu que je ressentais ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce que je ressens pour toi… pour eux ? »

« Sasuke », soupira t-il, et Sasuke relâcha sa prise. Quand Naruto se retourna, Sasuke l'écarta du passage et quitta le cabinet. Naruto resta stupidement figé.

« En passant, tu ferais mieux de nous trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun de nous soit en condition de conduire, » dit Sasuke avant de quitter les toilettes.

Naruto sortit du cabinet et s'approcha du robinet. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et observa son reflet dans le miroir, pensant qu'il était le plus gros enfoiré de la terre. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoyé un message à la seule personne dont il était sûr qu'elle viendrait les chercher dans la minute.

Mais voulait-il vraiment se coltiner les conneries de Kiba quand il arriverait ici ?

Ouais, bon. Il méritait probablement la leçon qu'il allait recevoir, quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

 _Ndt : comme d'habitude, pas relu, bref. Reviews ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rasengan 22**

 **It Started Over Coffee**

 _Ndt : Bon, plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci. Sincèrement, je procrastine à fond mon travail en tentant désespérément de finir ce foutu chapitre 11 pour vous les poster plus vite, mais il est looooong et y'a trop de dialoooogues. **Merci aux reviews, je continue grâce à vous !** Bonne lecture~_

 **Chapitre 9 : The End : Part I**

* * *

Il n'était pas exactement en train de bouder lorsqu'il revint au bar. Kiba pouvait venir les chercher dès qu'ils étaient prêts. Un verre l'attendait à sa place quand il se rassit.

« C'était putain de rapide, pour une branlette, » lança Suigetsu.

Naruto voulut faire une blague, mais en jetant d'abord un coup d'œil à Sasuke, tout ce qu'il ressentit fut de la culpabilité. Usuellement il ferait passer son regret par un contact physique ou quelque chose. Genre il l'étreindrait ou tapoterait la jambe de Sasuke ou l'embrasserait ? Mais ça ne semblait pas être la bonne chose à faire si Sasuke était honnêtement énervé contre lui, et Sasuke faisait ce truc qu'il faisait parfois, où Naruto ne pouvait pas bien lire son expression.

« Tu as ta poker face, » finit-il par marmonner en attrapant son verre. « Kiba peut venir nous prendre dès que tu es prêt. »

Sui les observait tous les deux avec curiosité. Sasuke pencha la tête vers Naruto.

« Tu es prêt à partir ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

Naruto se trémoussa avec inconfort. « J'sais pas. Est-ce que _tu_ l'es ? »

« Je ne pense certainement pas que tu as besoin de plus d'alcool. »

« Oh. Je suppose que ça sera mon dernier, eh ? » Il plaça la main gauche sur le bar, le tapotant des doigts. Sasuke, bien qu'il se soit retourné vers Sui, plaça sa main sur celle de Naruto.

« Sui, tu auras besoin qu'on te dépose ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Naah. » Sui fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Je vais marcher. C'est genre à trois quartiers d'ici. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir passer dire bonjour à Haru ? ça serait comme au bon vieux temps, on pourrait traîner et boire et se raconter les nouvelles. »

Naruto se mordit la langue. Il ne voulait certes pas passer plus de temps avec Sui que nécessaire. En fait, ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_ était se retrouver seul avec Sasuke pour qu'il puisse s'excuser.

« Non, » dit Sasuke, répondant pour eux deux. « Je pense qu'on se contentera de rentrer chez moi une fois que l'ami de Naruto sera arrivé ici. »

La manière dont il le dit fit rire Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« C'est juste que… comme tu l'as dit, on dirait qu'on va se faire un threesome. » Naruto rit plus fort contre le bord de son verre.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Désolé, désolé, » dit Naruto à voix basse. « Je ne parlerai plus tant que je ne serai pas un plus sobre. »

« ça devrait prendre un moment, » commenta Sui, souriant largement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Sasuke à Sui, « Il dit des choses stupides même lorsqu'il ne boit pas, donc ça serait un miracle que ça s'arrange de près ou de loin. »

« Hey ! » cria Naruto, offensé.

« Pourquoi n'envoies-tu donc pas un message à Kiba pour lui dire de venir nous chercher, » lui dit Sasuke. « Nous pouvons raccompagner Sui à l'extérieur. »

« Ah, bien sûr. » Naruto le fit, disant à Kiba de venir les chercher tout de suite et que, non, Ino n'avait pas le droit de venir avec lui.

Naruto finit son verre et sortit son portefeuille pour payer seulement pour se rendre compte que Sasuke s'en était déjà occupé.

« Laisse-moi au moins laisser un pourboire ? » Il laissa un billet de dix dollars.

Tous trois se levèrent de leurs sièges. Sui et Sasuke marchaient devant lui, le bras de Sui passé autour des épaules de Sasuke tandis qu'il riait bruyamment de quelque chose et tapotait Sasuke sur le torse. Quand ils sortirent dehors, Naruto ferma la fermeture éclair de sa veste à capuche et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid. Il faisait même plutôt bon. Sui fit ses au-revoir à Sasuke, mais avant de partir, il prit Naruto à part et jeta un bras sur ses épaules.

« Je peux te donner un conseil ? » demanda t-il à Naruto.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en empêcher si tu essayais, » dit Naruto, jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui était appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture. Il ne paraissait pas leur prêter beaucoup d'attention.

« Je pense qu'il t'apprécie vraiment, ce qui est bizarre pour moi, donc je suppose que c'que je dis c'est que Sasuke est un mec vachement bien, particulièrement avec les personnes auxquelles il tient. »

« D'accord, » Naruto secoua la tête, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. « Donc tu es en train de me dire de ne pas le blesser, c'est ça ? Ce n'est… pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Ouais, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, » Sui retira son bras. « La situation est étrange. Mais. Si c'est Sasuke, alors il sait comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. S'il ne pensait pas que ça allait marcher , je doute qu'il t'aurait laissé me rencontrer. » Il se gratta le menton. « Donc, je pense que ça en dit sans doute long. »

« Tu es étonnamment protectif, » dit Naruto avec un sourire. « Je suis heureux qu'il ait des amis comme ça. »

« Bien sûr. » Sui leva le menton avec hauteur. « Qui crois-tu que je suis ? C'était un plaisir de te rencontre, Naruto. » Il tira Naruto dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. « La prochaine fois que je te vois, je serai plus gentil avec toi. »

« Merci, » dit-il, tapotant maladroitement le dos de Sui. « J'apprécie. »

« Heh. Ouais. A la prochaine. » Il commença à s'éloigner, dos à eux. Il agita négligemment la main. « On se voit plus tard, Sasuke ! Je saluerai Haru de ta part. »

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Naruto observa Sui sortir du parking avant de s'approcher de la voiture, se tenant à côté de Sasuke. Il reçut un sms.

« Kiba dit qu'il arrive. »

« Qu'est-ce que Sui t'a dit, à l'instant ? » lui demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le capot. Il le tapote de la main, indiquant à Naruto de faire de même. Naruto s'y installa. Ils étaient assis proches l'un de l'autre, leurs cuisses se touchant. Sasuke mit une main sur la jambe de Naruto.

« Il a simplement dit… que tu m'appréciais réellement. »

« Vraiment. » Sasuke paraissant en douter.

« Ouais, j'étais surpris. »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment vu avec quelqu'un comme toi auparavant. »

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? » Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke.

« Ouais. » Sasuke observait le ciel. « Je suis certain que tu peux imaginer que je n'ai pas eu braucoup de relations sérieuses. Je pourrais entrer dans le détail, mais pour faire court… » Il tourna ses yeux sur Naruto. « Je suis sérieux cette fois. »

Naruto se trouva heureux de la quasi-obscurité du parking, qui cachait la rougeur de ses joues. « Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ce genre de truc sans en être embarrassé ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Parce que c'est vrai. La nuit dernière, tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet de faire la mauvaise chose. De t'éloigner de moi. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu es une personne plutôt honnête, Naruto. Je veux être honnête avec toi, aussi. »

« Tu l'as été, je pense. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qui Sui a dit était une grosse surprise, ou quoi que ce soit, mais… J'sais pas si c'est que je me sens inadéquat face à ton expérience ou, genre, que… je suis si peu sûr de moi que je suis vraiment jaloux de tous ces gens que je ne connais même pas. »

Sasuke tendit la main vers la poche de Naruto et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la garda, posant leurs mains jointes entre eux.

« Donc, je vais rencontrer le célèbre Kiba, » dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

« Bon changement de sujet. En effet. Je t'avertirais, mais tu sais probablement à quoi t'attendre. Heh. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. Un de tes amis ne peut qu'être une bonne personne. Idiote, mais bonne. »

« ça me parait correct. » Naruto hocha la tête et cogna Sasuke de l'épaule. « Tu étais plutôt sexy tout à l'heure. »

« L'étais-je ? »

« Mm. Yep. Dans les toilettes. Je pense que tu m'as donné une érection. »

« N'importe quoi te donne une érection, Naruto. »

« Retire-ça ! »Naruto rit, mais stoppa soudainement. Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant Sasuke.

« Quoi ? »

Naruto détourna le regard. « Er, ce n'est rien. » Il se gratta la nuque.

Sasuke pressa sa main. « Naruto. »

Quand Naruto tourna la tête, Sasuke attrapa son menton et l'embrassa, Naruto se relaxant instantanément. Après ça, Naruto baissa la tête, et Sasuke l'embrassa entre les sourcils.

« Je suis de ton côté, »lui dit Sasuke.

« Dieu merci, »dit Naruto avec un rire. « Je ne peux pas imaginer être ton ennemi, c'est certain. »

Sasuke sourit arrogamment. « Non. Je ne serais sans doute pas très gentil avec toi. »

« Et je serais très confus de la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'apprécies pas. Je t'embêterais probablement aussi souvent que possible, te suivant partout. 'Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu ne m'apprécies pas ?' »

« ça m'agacerait certainement. »

Naruto rit avec légèreté. « ça attirait ton attention cela dit, non ? Quelle pensée morbide, cela étant. »

« C'est toi qui en a parlé. » Il donna une légère poussé du bras à celui de Naruto et prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire, « Les couples se battent parfois. »

Naruto le regarda, yeux brillants d'amusement. « Sommes-nous un couple ? »

Sasuke pressa une nouvelle fois sa main. « Ne le sommes-nous pas ? J'espère que nous le sommes. »

Les lèvres de Naruto s'écartèrent. Son cœur fit ce battement rapide usuel qui semblait se produire chaque fois que Sasuke disait des choses comme ça. Il déglutit et se lécha les lèvres. « Je pense… que nous le sommes. »

« Ouais ? »

Naruto hocha une fois la tête, un coin de sa bouche se relevant tandis qu'il laissait tomber sa tête, ses mèches cachant ses yeux. Sasuke rit de lui, lâchant sa main pour venir ébouriffer les cheveux blonds.

« Désolé d'être un sale gamin, » dit Naruto à voix basse. « Que puis-je dire ? J'étais… vraiment jaloux. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est bon. J'ai trouvé ça mignon. Et sexy. Je voulais vraiment te baiser contre la porte. C'est pourquoi je suis parti. »

Naruto ne put cacher son choc. « Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu étais parti parce que tu étais énervé. »

« Aussi, mais c'était surtout parce que – »

« Parce que ? »

« Sui était irritant. Quand tu ne faisais pas attention, il continuait à parler de toi et de ce qu'il te ferait, et demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas sur toi là tout de suite. Mais je ne voulais pas t'y faire prêter attention puisque tu avais déjà l'air agacé, donc je l'ai laissé palabrer. »

« Ha, vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas cru. Je pensais que vous deux ne faisiez que vous raconter les nouvelles. J'avais un peu l'impression de vous tenir la chandelle, pour être honnête. »

« C'est dommage, » dit Sasuke en jouant avec les mèches de Naruto, les décalant sur les côtés. « Il m'a rendu jaloux, et te voir jaloux, eh bien… et la façon dont tu continuais de boire tout ce qu'il mettait en face de toi. Je pouvais me rendre compte de ton agacement. »

« Ouais. Tu as fait de ton mieux. J'étais juste stupide. » Le sourire de Naruto était tordu. Il se sentait honteux et coupable à nouveau, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour s'excuser, la voiture de Kiba entra dans le parking se gara à côté d'eux. Naruto se leva, Kiba venant à leur encontre.

« Hey, » les salua Kiba, faisant un geste de la main. « Quelqu'un a appelé son Sam ? »

« Ha. Ouais. Hey. » Par réflexe, Naruto entraîna son ami dans une étreinte. Kiba s'accrocha à lui un instant avant de le repousser.

« Tu dois être Sasuke, » dit Kiba.

Sasuke glissa du capot et serra la main tendue de Kiba. « Kiba. Heureux d'enfin te rencontrer. »

« Moi de même. C'est bon de savoir que Naruto est toujours en vie, cela dit. 'Cru que tu l'avais kidnappé puisque je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis douze heures. »

« Hn. Eh bien, nous étions occupés, mais si j'avais su que je pouvais prendre l'avantage d'une prise d'otage, j'aurais demandé une rançon. »

« Ha. T'es marrant ! » Kiba frappa amicalement le bras de Sasuke. Il se tourna vers Naruto. « Juste pour que tu sois au courant, je n'aurais pas payé. »

« Quoi ? » couina Naruto. « Tu ne s'aurais pas quoi faire sans moi ! »

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Kiba, mains dans les poches de son jean. Il portait seulement une veste manches courtes et un jean, donc il avait sans doute froid. « Où est-ce que je vous emmène ? Chez Sasuke ? »

L'estomac de Naruto gronda. « Umm… »

« C'est mauvais signe, » dit Kiba. « Vous n'avez pas mangé ? »

« Pas depuis le début de l'après-midi, je suppose. Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? » Il se plaça à côté de Kiba et jeta un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Bar and Wok ? »

« Putain ouais. Tu penses que tu peux y faire un crochet avant de nous déposer ? Hey Sasuke, tu as faim, non ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais manger quelque chose. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que je suis ? » Kiba frappa l'arrière de la tête de Naruto. « Je suis juste le chauffeur ? Tu as 23 ans et as besoin qu'on vienne te chercher parce que tu ne peux pas tenir ton alcool. »

« Il n'a définitivement aucun problème à le tenir, » intervint Sasuke. « Il a un problème à ne pas le boire. »

« Ha, ouais, eh bien tu ne peux pas vraiment être mieux puisque tu ne peux pas boire non plus, » dit Kiba.

« Kiba ! » Naruto lui donna une poussée de l'épaule au vu de sa grossièreté.

« Ow, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est vrai, non ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas bourré pour pouvoir prendre avantage de toi plus tard ? » cria Kiba.

« Attends, quoi ? » Naruto se plia en deux tant il riait. « Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. »

« Oh Dieu, ne me dis pas que c'est pas important parce qu'il t'as déjà… tu sais, que vous deux… avez déjà… uh… ? » Kiba attrapa Naruto par le col de son sweat. Il lança un regard noir à Sasuke. « Est-ce que tu as déjà souillé mon meilleur ami ? »

« Jésus. » Naruto battit des bras. « Tu veux bien la fermer ? Tu t'embarrasses toi-même. »

Kiba le repoussa. « Eh, vous deux êtes plutôt mal fichus. Vous ne vous en souviendrez pas demain de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais savoir ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière ou quoi que ce soit. Même si tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message avant cette après-midi pour me laisser savoir que tu allais bien et n'était pas au fond du lac Michigan. »

« Je suis juste là, » dit Sasuke. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« Oh, je sais, » lui dit Kiba. « Je vois qu'il est en un seul morceau, donc il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais vous amener à Bar and Wok, mais on le prendra à emporter parce que j'ai promis à Ino que je serai revenu à temps pour l'emmener voir un quelconque film girly stupide qu'elle veut voir. »

« Comme c'est mignon de ta part, » dit Naruto, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Tu vois, » dit-il en se tournant pour faire face à Sasuke, « Je t'avais dit que le mec était devenu un vrai nounours. »

« Ferme-la et monte dans la voiture, Uzumaki, avant que je ne commence à raconter à Sasuke plein d'histoires embarrassantes sur toi. »

« Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas venu avec un mémoire imprimé ou quelque chose du style de nos exploits de jeunesse », lui dit Naruto en s'approchant de sa voiture.

Kiba rit. « Est-ce que c'était même de l'anglais ? »

« Hm. » Naruto se gratta le menton. « Il m'a semblé ? » Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager, mais décida finalement qu'il s'assoirait sur la banquette arrière avec Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » grogna Kiba. « Je vais avoir l'air d'un abruti, assis seul à l'avant.

Sasuke ouvrait la porte arrière pour monter à son tour. « Tu peux t'asseoir devant, Naruto. »

« Il s'en remettra. » Naruto agita une main. « Je veux m'asseoir avec toi, donc fermez là. » mais quand ils se posèrent tous deux sur la banquette arrière, Naruto se souvint soudainement des jeux. « Ah, Sasuke. Tu veux qu'on aille chercher ces jeux dans ta voiture ? »

Sasuke marqua une pause. « Pourquoi pas. Ça te dérange, Kiba ? »

« Nope. On sera toujours là. »

Sasuke ferma la porte, laissant Naruto et Kiba seuls. Kiba ajusta le rétroviseur central pour pouvoir voir Naruto à l'intérieur.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi bourré depuis un bail. »

« Quoi ? Y'a rien de particulier. On a juste bu quelques verres. »

« Uh huh, » dit Kiba.

« Avec son trou de cul d'ami. » Naruto se pencha en avant entre les deux sièges. « C'était un connard. Tout ce qu'il faisait était parler du nombre de gars avec qui Sasuke a été. Genre, juste en face de moi, même en sachant qu'on était ensemble. »

« Attends, vous êtes… ensemble ? Ensemble-ensemble ? » demanda Kiba. « Et alors quoi ? Est-ce que tu es une fille ? Sasuke s'est chopé pas mal d'action, et donc. C'est quoi le problème ? Est-ce qu'on ne se fait pas une high-five chaque fois qu'on a un coup ? »

« C'est différent ! » argua Naruto, secouant Kiba par l'épaule. « Toi et moi sommes amis, tu vois. Je ne suis pas jaloux des personnes avec qui tu couches. Pourquoi le serai-je ? »

« Attends, donc… tu es jaloux des personnes avec qui Sasuke a été dans le passé, même si tu as été avec quelques personnes toi aussi. Et, en plus de ça, Sasuke est un mec. Il aime… d'autres mecs ? Donc, um, les mecs pensent au sexe, quoi, toutes les trois secondes ? Donc tu mets deux gars ensemble et, probablement, chacun d'eux pense au sexe au même instant ou d'une seconde à l'autre y pensera. A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la ferma et la rouvrit à nouveau. « Ferme ta gueule, Kiba ! T'es censé être de mon côté. »

Kiba se retourna. « Tu es juste un abruti complet. C'est pour ça que ut es bourré ? Parce que tu étais énervé et jaloux ? Tu es un tel connard. Je ne connais pas le gars si bien que ça, mais, uh, même en tant qu'hétéro, je peux dire qu'il est plutôt attirant. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il te trouve. Maintenant que je l'ai vu en personne. »

« Quoi ? Comme si tu ne serais pas agacé si tu apprenais qu'Ino avait couché avec, j'sais pas, une équipe complète de football américain ? »

« Pas vraiment, nom ? Tant que c'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Je vais lui dire que tu l'as suggéré, par contre. Heh. »

« Enfoiré, » dit-il à Kiba en tirant sur son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un mec, et y'a des bordels vachement compliqués qui viennent avec ça. Genre, quand on était en ville, il y avait ce vendeur de supérette qui nous a traité comme de la merde parce qu'il nous a vu nous toucher, t'vois ? »

« Quoi ? Je te touche tout le temps et – »

C'est à ce moment de la conversation que Sasuke ouvrit la portière de la voiture, le sac de Target en main. Il les regarda tous les deux _après_ avoir entendu les paroles de Kiba.

« Est-ce que je suis revenu au mauvais moment ? » Il monta et referma la portière derrière lui. « Tu disais, Kiba. Que tu touches Naruto tout le temps ? »

Kiba démarra la voiture. « C'est pas ce que ça à l'air, » marmonna t-il.

Boudant, Naruto croisa les bras et tourna un regard noir sur la vitre de sa portière. « C'est rien. Laisse tomber. »

« Ignore-le, Sasuke. C'est cette époque du mois. »

Sasuke lui sourit avec satisfaction dans le rétroviseur. « Je suis assez certain que ça ne l'est pas. »

Kiba grogna. « Trop d'informations. »

« Kiba, espèce d'idiot. C'est toi qui a dit que Sasuke était canon, et que je devrais me rendre compte d'être chanceux qu'il s'intéresse même à moi ! » cria Naruto.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sasuke, clairement amusé. « Mais d'à ce que je me souviens, tu as dit que tu pensais que Kiba était plutôt beau. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Kiba, surpris. « Il était bourré quand il a dit ça ? »

« Non », répondit Sasuke. « C'était avant le bar. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ? »

« Tu quoque, Sasuke ? » Naruto secoua la tête. « Je suis si irraisonnable ? »

« Oui, » dit Kiba.

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez. » Sasuke fixait Naruto.

Naruto soupira. « J'sais pas. » Il se frotta le visage. « Ignore-moi. Je suis vraiment ivre. J'sais pas ce que je dis. »

« Ouais. Ignore –le. Il est dans une de ces humeurs capricieuses. Il s'amollit bizarrement quand il boit, parfois. Il s'en remettra quand on aura mis un peu de nourriture dans son ventre. »

« Semble être du vécu, » dit Sasuke.

« Ouais. Je l'ai vu à son meilleur _et_ à son pire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je peux imaginer. »

« Hey, je suis juste là, v'savez, » dit Naruto, qui les avait écouté.

« Ouais, et on s'en fout, » dit Kiba en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. « On dira te dira tout ce qu'on veut parce que tu as le crâne trop dur pour que les choses y rentrent la moitié du temps. »

« La moitié est peut-être un peu optimiste, » ajouta Sasuke avec un sourire ironique.

« Hmph. » Naruto leur jeta des regards noirs, sentant qu'ils étaient ligués contre lui.

Sasuke se pencha contre lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Ne sois pas en colère, » dit-il à voix basse dans son oreille, et Naruto se tourna vers lui en réaction.

Naruto passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » dit-il, tout aussi bas.

« Si ut refais ça, je vais t'embrasser en face de ton ami. »

« C'est censé être une menace ? »

« Okay, um, quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer à l'arrière de la voiture, est-ce que vous deux pourriez, genre, attendre d'être rentrés chez Sasuke avant de commencer à vous frotter l'un à l'autre ? » demanda Kiba. Il les observait dans le rétroviseur central, une moitié de son visage cachée par sa main. « Pas que ça me dérange, mais, vous savez, Naruto et les PDA, ça me fait un peu gerber. »

« Ouais, parce que tu es jaloux ! » cria Naruto tout en posant une main sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de Sasuke. « Tu sais que tu veux m'embrasser aussi ! »

« Mon _cul_ que je le veux, espèce d'abruti blond ! Tu veux que je vous amène au Bar and Wok, ou pas ? »

Naruto mit en avant sa lèvre inférieure. « Oui, oui je le veux. Je m'excuse. »

« Maintenant dis-le, » dit Kiba. « Pour que Sasuke ne comprenne pas autre chose. Dis-lui que je ne veux pas t'embrasser. »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke. « Je ne veux pas t'embrasser. »

« Non, espèce de trou de _fesses._ Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! »

« Très bien ! Sasuke, tu sais quoi ? »

« Oui, Naruto ? » Il baissa le regard sur la main de Naruto, toujours sur sa cuisse.

« Kiba ne veut pas m'embrasser. Tu comprends ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête. « Je pense. Merci d'avoir clarifié. » Il sourit. Naruto lui sourit en retour puis éclata de rire. Sasuke rit brièvement sous cape et tourna son regard vers la vitre de sa portière, du moins jusqu'à ce que la main de Naruto se rapproche un peu trop de son entrejambe. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, ceux de Naruto lui défièrent de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Est-ce que vous êtes toujours en train de batifoler au fond ? » demanda Kiba. « Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses plus de taches sur mes housses ! J'ai dû les nettoyer la dernière fois ! »

Naruto retira instantanément sa main. « Jésus, Kiba ! Quand est-ce que tu vas laisser tomber ça ? »

« Est-ce que je veux savoir de quoi il parle ? » demanda Sasuke, imprimant une légère poussée sur le bras de Naruto.

« Non, » répondit Naruto.

« Oui, » Kiba dit, parlant en même temps. « Oh, sérieux. Si l'ami de Sasuke l'a jeté sous le bus ce soir, alors c'est juste normal que Sasuke puisse entendre le même genre d'histoires sur toi. »

« Ah, je vois. C'est donc de ça dont vous avez parlé quand vous étiez seuls, » marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto jeta ses mains vers le ciel. « J'ai juste dit que j'étais jaloux ! Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ? Je suis une horrible personne jalouse ! Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, te veux, Sasuke Uchiha, pour moi putain de seul, et je collerai une droite à quiconque qui ne ferait même que poser la main sur toi, okay ? »

« C'est très bien et mignon et tout, » dit Kiba, souriant comme un fou. « Mais il peut encore entendre plus de merde si c'est ce qu'il veut. Comme cette fois où on est allées à Cancun et tu as eu un ticket avec cette meuf qui avait gagné un concours de lutte dans la boue mais ne s'est pas douchée avant que vous ne couchiez ensemble, donc quand tu as voulu la mettre dedans – e »

« Non, » Naruto fit un bond en avant et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kiba. « Pas cette histoire. » Il lança à Sasuke un regard désolé. « C'était les vacances de printemps. J'avais genre, 18 ans ? C'était la troisième fille avec qui j'ai jamais couché, et on était tous les deux bourrés comme le rend évident le fait qu'on l'ai fait alors qu'elle était couverte de boue. » Naruto retira sa main.

« Je me fous de toi, Naruto, » dit Kiba. « Mais, tu sais, je suis du côté de Sasuke sur ce coup. On – nous es mecs – a tous fait des trucs dans le passé dont on est pas fiers, ou, dont on est vraiment fiers, donc t'vois. Reste réaliste. »

Naruto souffla et retomba contre le siège. « Je sais. C'est bizarre, pourtant. Réconcilier dans ma tête que c'est un mec, et qu'il, » il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui le fixait, « Tu es mon… »

« Petit ami ? » proposa Sasuke.

« Er, ouais, » ses yeux croisèrent rapidement ceux de Kiba dans le rétroviseur. « Tu es mon, blah, est-ce que je dois dire petit ami ? je peux dire mon partenaire ? Petit ami sonne si… »

« Gay ? » offrit Kiba.

« Heh. Très drôle. » Il frappa l'arrière de la tête de Kiba.

« Je suis sûr que ça doit peiner Sasuke de te l'avouer. Mais il est gay. Il aime les hommes. J'ai raison, Sasuke ? »

« Ton résumé de la situation me semble correct jusqu'ici. »

« Tu vois, Naruto. Accepte-le, espèce d'idiot. Sois son petit ami et sois hors du placard et fier. En plus il semble vachement plus cool que la dernière meuf avec qui t'es sorti. Et ça aide que vous ayez le même âge. Du moins, je suppose. »

« C'est le cas, » marmonna Naruto. « Et merci de _l'_ avoir ramenée dans la conversation. »

« Il t'a déjà parlé de l'ex ? » demanda Kiba.

« Juste des bribes par ci par là, » répondit Sasuke.

« Eh bien, je vais laisser Naruto raconter celle là parce que je ne la comprends même pas. Ils ont été en on et off tellement de fois, je ne savais jamais quand est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. »

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Naruto avec irritation. Il sentit Sasuke tenter d'attraper sa main.

Ils étaient seulement à un quartier de Bar and Wok.

« Donc, la même chose que d'habitude ? » demanda Kiba.

« Yep, fais gaffe à prendre les nouilles udon et pas les vermicelles – «

« Je sais, je sais. Combien de fois est-ce qu'on est venu ici ensemble ? »

« Des millions, » dit Naruto. « Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'espère que tu aimes les nouilles asiatiques et les soupes et tous ces trucs. Ça te va ? »

« C'est bon. Je prendrai la même chose que toi. »

« Bon choix. Tu vas adorer. Le porc et le canard ne te pose pas de problèmes, si ? »

« ça me va. » il tapota le genou de Naruto.

Ils entrèrent dans le parking et se garèrent. Kiba sortit pour aller passer leur commande, refusant d'un geste l'offre de Sasuke de payer pour tout et celle de Naruto de venir avec lui. Quand Kiba referma la porte, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Hey, » dit-il.

« Il te connait plutôt bien, non ? » Sasuke attrapa un petit morceau de laine sur la manche du manteau de Naruto/ « Mes vêtements te vont bien, en passant. »

« Je serais encore mieux sans ? » Naruto sourit.

« C'est particulièrement vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui jusqu'ici ? » demanda Naruto.

« Je l'aime bien. Il semble être un mec bien. »

« Il l'est. »

« Tu vas me parler de Cancun ? »

Naruto secoua la tête décisivement. « Nope. »

Sasuke se pencha plus près de lui. « Tu ne peux pas me tenir dans l'ombre à jamais. Je pense que je peux plutôt bien imaginer comment ça s'est passé. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'imagine, » dit Naruto d'une voix basse, sérieuse.

Sasuke attrapa le côté de son visage et l'embrassa . Naruto pouvait goûter l'alcool dans sa respiration. Il plaça la main sur la nuque de Sasuke et la laissa remonter, jusque dans ses cheveux. La main de Sasuke passa sur sa cuisse. Naruto écarta un peu plus les jambes, et la main de Sasuke descendit à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la frottant tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser.

Kiba ouvrant la porte conducteur les fit se séparer, Naruto plaçant une main sur le torse de Sasuke et, gentiment, le repoussant.

« Je vais prétendre que je n'ai rien vu de tout ça, » dit Kiba. « ça va prendre environ 10 minutes. »

Naruto enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il laissa sa main sur celle de Sasuke, sur sa cuisse. Sasuke comprit son intention et l'y laissa.

« Donc, Sasuke. Je peux te poser quelques questions personnelles ? » demanda Kiba, se retournant dans le siège pour leur faire face, ignorant ostensiblement la main de Sasuke placée dans l'entrecuisse de Naruto.

« Eh bien, tu _me paies à dîner_ , Kiba, donc je ne voies pas pourquoi pas. » Sasuke lui sourit avec arrogance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … _aimes_ chez Naruto ? Je veux dire… pourquoi est-ce que tu es même intéressé par lui ? C'est pas beaucoup de problèmes pour toi de sortir avec un mec hétéro, surtout un aussi idiot et naïf que lui ? Je veux dire, ce qu'il sait des gays, il l'a probablement appris à la TV. »

« Effectivement, il a fait une référence à _Sex and the City_ la première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. »

« Eh bien, tu m'en vois _désolé_ , » dit Naruto.

« La ferme, je veux parler à Sasuke. »

Naruto lui tira la langue. « Très bien. »

Sasuke émit un bruit de gorge. « ça a à voir avec la première impression qu'il m'a faite. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, le Starbuck's était encombré et débordait de monde. J'avais besoin d'aller sur mon ordinateur parce que l'électricité était coupée chez moi, et Naruto m'a offert de partager sa table alors que j'avais probablement l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Je venais juste de déména ger ici, et j'étais dans une assez mauvaise humeur, mais Naruto était sincèrement gentil. Peut-être la première personne à l'être que j'ai rencontré depuis très, très longtemps, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle j'ai enduré son piaillement incessant. »

Le visage de Naruto se tordit à cette phrase, mais il garda le silence. Sasuke pressa sa cuisse pour le rassurer qu'il était, plus ou moins, en train de plaisanter.

« Mais. Je veux dire, est- ce que tu lui a dit que tu étais gay ou j'sais pas ? Genre, comment est-ce que c'est passé d'un café à un rendez-vous ? » demanda Kiba. Il mit la main sur le haut de son siège et posa son menton dessus.

« Je pense que Naruto a proposé qu'on traîne ensemble, et il galérait un peu, donc j'ai juste dit « donne-moi ton numéro ». » Il regarda Naruto pour un quelconque éclaircissement.

« Naruto hocha la tête. « Quelque chose comme ça. Je pensais que tu étais cool, et tu as dit que tu était nouveau en ville. Je voulais qu'on traîne ensemble une autre fois, mais, pensant que tu étais hétéro, je ne voulais pas te donner une mauvaise idée de la situation, donc en blaguant, j'ai dit quelque chose, et tu étais genre - au fait, je suis gay. »

« Faut reconnaître l'honnêteté du mec. » dit Kiba.

« Ouais. Et on est allés dîner, »continua Naruto. « Et… J'sais pas. On a parlé et les heures passaient, et quand on est revenus chez lui, tout ce qu'il disait était… si drôle et intelligent… et j'étais genre, okay, ça pourrait être la personne la plus cool que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Hm. » Naruto se gratta la nuque. « Il m'attirait un peu, je pense. Et quand on a partagé le lit, uh… »

« On peut passer les détails, » dit Kiba. « Je pense que je vois le tableau. J'étais juste curieux. Genre, je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir le moindre intérêt pour des mecs, donc, pour que tu sois intéressé par Sasuke, eh bien… Je pense que je comprends. I Il te complémente plutôt bien en un sens. Et, » il toussa, « Naruto, tu sembles vraiment heureux… et calme. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement l'alcool. »

Naruto vacilla un peu tandis qu'il fixait son meilleur ami. « Kiba ! »

Il l'attrapa le bras et le tira sur la banquette arrière, Kiba battant des bras en tombant sur eux deux. Sasuke laissa échapper un 'oof' sous le poids de Kiba tombant sur ses genoux. Kiba se retrouva en travers de leurs jambes, Naruto attrapant sa tête et planta un bon gros baiser sur leur front.

« Arrête ça ! » cria Kiba, se trémoussant.

« Non, je ne vais pas le faire, » dit joyeusement Naruto en tentant de l'attraper et de lui faire un câlin. « Parfois tu dis des bonnes choses. »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une sorte de fantasme pour toi, » dit Kiba, se figeant dans les bras de Naruto. « Je t'aime, Naruto, mais je ne vais pas faire un threesome. »

« Quoi ? Qui a demandé ça ? » Naruto fit une grimace comme s'il allait être malade.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais être content ou offensé que tu sois dégoûté par l'idée de coucher avec un autre homme, » lui dit Sasuke en plaçant ses bras au-dessus des jambes de Kiba.

« Tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet est que ça serait comme baiser un frère, » dit Naruto. « Genre, tu baiserais Itachi ? »

« Ah, Itachi est ton frère ? » demanda Kiba.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de demander ça. » Sasuke attrapa les cheveux de Naruto et le tira vers lui.

« Ow ! » cria Naruto. Sasuke planta un baiser sur sa joue et sa mâchoire, le faisant taire efficacement.

« Eww ! » Kiba rampa hors de leurs genoux jusqu'à son siège. « J'ai dit pas de threesome ! Aucun ! »

« Comme si je partagerais Sasuke avec toi, » dit Naruto. « C'est pas l'heure que tu ailles chercher la nourriture ? »

« Probablement. » Il sortit maladroitement de la voiture et claqua la portière derrière lui.

« Hn. Tu essaies réellement de le traumatiser, non ? » Sasuke se tourna, poussant Naruto sur le côté et contre la portière pour qu'il puisse glisser une main sous son haut et toucher son estomac.

Naruto laissa sa tête tomber contre la vitre tandis que Sasuke ouvrait sa veste à capuche et remontait son t-shirt. Il se pencha au-dessus de Naruto, embrassant son estomac et sa poitrine. Sa langue passa sur un téton. Naruto tressaillit sous une morsure malicieuse avant de gémir quand Naruto le suça. Sasuke releva la tête au son, fier de lui. Les paupières de Naruto étaient à demi fermées, son regard paresseusement fixé dans celui de Sasuke. Il tendit la main et attrapa les mèches de Sasuke, jouant avec elles.

« Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui. »

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

« Je pense que tu peux deviner, » dit Sasuke, rabaissant le haut de Naruto au cas où Kiba reviendrait à l'impromptu.

« Hm. Peut-être qu'on pourra en parler quand on sera rentrés chez toi. »

« Oui. Parler. C'est ce que je veux faire. »

Naruto rit avec légèreté, se pencha en avant, et traça lentement les lèvres de Sasuke de sa langue. Il soupira contre la bouche de Sasuke. « Tu es canon. »

« Tu le penses ? » demanda Sasuke, voix basse et séductrice.

« Ouais, je le pense vraiment. »

La portière s'ouvrit. Kiba s'assit lourdement dans son siège, montrant les sacs en papier tandis qu'il les posait sur le siège côté passager. « Alors. Deux soupes de nouilles udon à la viande avec des baguettes et tout ça. Satisfait ? »

Naruto sourit largement. « Très. »

Kiba plissa suspicieusement les yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait que quelque chose de très bien vient juste de t'arriver ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « C'est juste être en ta compagnie. »

Kiba jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, mais les lèvres de Sasuke étaient scellées sur ce sujet. Il démarra la voiture et Sasuke le guida jusqu'à son appartement, bien que Kiba sache déjà où il était après avoir entendu le nom du complexe. Kiba et Sasuke maintinrent une conversation casuelle un moment tandis que Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, son estomac grondant de nouveau. Il le frotta d'une main et réalisa qu'il avait encore un buzz assez important. La Red Bull avait accéléré le bourdonnement de ses pensées, donc il était agréable de simplement les écouter discuter si aisément. Naruto n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était important pour lui que son meilleur ami et son – ses pensées se stoppèrent brutalement, son esprit tentant d'articuler le mot sans reculer ou ricaner – petit ami. Il regarda Sasuke et pense _mon petit ami_. Bizarre. C'était juste la sémantique et tout ça, mais c'était ce que c'était. Il avait un _petit ami_ , et le poids de ce que cela signifiait continua de le garder plutôt silencieux durant le trajet, même si ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Kiba le fit remarquer une fois, mais Naruto le nia et dit que la voiture semblait tourner et qu'il voulait juste reposer ses yeux. Il avait une main sur le siège, presque au centre, le côté de la main de Sasuke effleurant à peine la sienne. Quand ils entrèrent dans le parking, la neige avait déjà fondu des voitures. La journée avait été plutôt chaude et ensoleillée, considérant qu'il avait neigé la nuit précédente.

Tandis qu'ils se garaient, il demanda soudainement, « Il pleut beaucoup à Seattle, non ? »

« Il pleut pas mal, ouais. » Sasuke le regarda avec curiosité. « Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« J'me posais juste la question. »

« C'est de là que tu viens ? » demanda Kiba, se tournant pour leur faire face.

Sasuke répondit par l'affirmative, mais Naruto remarqua que lui et Kiba partageaient une sorte de conversation silencieuse. Naruto fit une tentative pour paraître plus en état. Il afficha un immense sourire qui lui parut incroyablement forcé. Ils le savaient sans doute aussi.

« Donc, » dit Kiba, éclaircissant l'atmosphère. « Je vais pouvoir te voir demain, oui ? Ou est-ce que c'est une sorte de lune de miel, et vous allez rester ici la semaine entière. »

« Lune de miel, huh ? » Naruto se toucha le menton d'un doigt. « ça en a un peu l'air, je suppose. »

Sasuke se pencha vers lui et défit sa ceinture, disant d'une voix extrêmement basse, « Est-ce que cela signifie que nous allons consommer notre fraîche union ? »

« Heh. » Naruto se sentit se relaxer, plus à l'aise par la simple proximité de Sasuke ainsi que l'odeur familière à laquelle il s'était promptement accoutumé.

Kiba s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires alors. » Il pencha la tête. « J'ai l'impression d'être un père offrant sa fille à un autre homme. J'espère que tu n'attends pas de dot, Sasuke, parce que je suis ruiné. »

« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être le _fils_? » marmonna Naruto tandis que Kiba lui passait le sac en papier contenant leur nourriture. « Je ne ressemble pas à une fille, si ? »

« Eh bien, ouais, mais je ne me sentirais pas aussi protectif d'un fils, non ? » Kiba se gratta le haut de la joue et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, » lui dit Naruto, mais ce fut dit avec un sourire sincère. « Sasuke a pris soin de moi. Il est très dévoué. »

« Eh bien, s'il l'avait été il aurait dû te forcer à mettre une veste. Ça va se rafraîchir ce soir. »

« Donc nous irons à l'intérieur, où il fait chaud. Merci d'être venu nous chercher et merci pour la nourriture. »

Kiba hocha la tête et détourna les yeux comme si la gratitude de Naruto l'embarrassait. « Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on vous emmène demain pour aller récupérer la voiture de Sasuke ? »

« Nope. Mon semi-remorque est encore là et tout ça. Mais ouais, je passerais probablement chez Papa demain dans la journée, ouais. »

« Très bien. » Kiba reporta son attention sur Sasuke. « Souviens-toi juste que si tu le blesses, je viendrais pour tes couilles et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Je laisse ça à Naruto. »

Naruto roula des yeux et ouvrit la portière, le sac faisant un bruyant bruit de froissement quand il plia l'ouverture du haut. Kiba avait raison. Il y avait un trait de froidure dans l'air qui poussa Naruto à zipper la fermeture éclair de sa veste jusqu'au col. Il ferma la portière, s'attendant à ce que Sasuke sorte aussitôt, mais apparemment lui et Kiba avaient encore des choses à se dire. Une minute plus tard, Sasuke était dehors, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Naruto haussa un sourcil questionneur, mais ne demandant pas ce qui venait de ses passer.

Une fois qu'ils furent proches des escaliers, tous deux marchant côte à côte dans un silence confortable, Sasuke attrapa sa main. Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble. Naruto contempla combien ce simple contact calmait un million de ses inquiétudes, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de la provenance desdites inquiétudes. Suigetsu s'était excusé, non ? Et au fond Naruto savait que Kiba avait raison aussi. Le passé de Sasuke ne le regardait pas, et maintenant au moins c'était dit et fini. Sasuke avait admis que ça n'avait pas été des relations sérieuses – pas que ça devrait avoir de l'importance non plus, donc pourquoi est-ce que ça l'ennuyait encore ? C'était une histoire de jalousie ?

Il secoua la tête. Il devait manger avant, évacuer un peu plus l'alcool avant de pouvoir trouver la raison exacte. Jusque-là, il refusait d'être un rabat-joie. Donc, tandis qu'ils se tenaient devant la porte de Sasuke et que ce dernier s'apprêtait à insérer la clef, Naruto attrapa son bras et s'en servit pour le retourner, le sac Target qu'il tenait cognant la jambe de Naruto. Il pressa Sasuke contre la porte et se pencha sur lui. Un instant, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sasuke et inhala son odeur – le gel douche, shampooing, même la subtile odeur de sueur qui émanait de sa peau dû aux cages d'entraînement. Ça lui remémora la douche qu'ils avaient prise ensemble cette après-midi.

« Après qu'on ait mangé, tu veux prendre un bain, » il releva un peu la tête, mais resta penché, leurs joues se touchant alors qu'il parlait dans l'oreille de Sasuke. « … Avec moi ? »

Sasuke plaça son bras libre autour de lui et sa main au centre du dos de Naruto, la frottant en lent cercles. « Bien sûr. Tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Nah. Je voulais juste être proche de toi une seconde. »

« D'accord. » Sasuke continua à frotter son dos. Naruto commença à embrasser son cou, sentant un éclat d'affection, de gratitude et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un mix de loyauté et de possessivité. Un certain sentiment de propriété ? Sasuke était sien, mais Sasuke était là pour lui. Comme un égal. Un partenaire. Cela s'affirma en Naruto, comme une sensation le réchauffant depuis l'intérieur. Elle débordait, et il était incapable de la verbaliser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était placer des baisers presque révérencieux partout où il pouvait atteindre de la peau. La main de Sasuke sur son dos semblait être une ancre, l'empêchant de flotter au loin tandis qu'il se perdait dans la sensation. La présence de Sasuke le maintenait. Il était extrêmement patient. Il ne posait aucune question. Il paraissait simplement comprendre.

Naruto finit par s'écarter. Sasuke l'observa pensivement, et essuya du pouce le coin de l'œil de Naruto, où devait se trouver une larme. Il attrapa la nuque de Naruto et l'attira à lui, posant un ferme baiser sur son front, les doigts de Naruto s'accrochant à son sweater.

« Viens, allons à l'intérieur, » dit-il.

Naruto hocha la tête. Sasuke ouvrit la porte pour eux, alluma la lumière, et prit le sac des mains de Naruto en plus du sac contenant leurs jeux vidéo. Aussitôt, Ollie vint en courant comme s'il concourrait à un 100m pour les accueillir de quelques miaulements. Sasuke déposa tout dans la cuisine. Naruto s'agenouilla sur le tapis alors qu'Ollie tombait sur le flanc et roulait, attendant que son ventre soit gratouillé.

« On est rentrés, » dit-il à vois basse, avant de sourire quand le chat ronronna avec affection et entoura ses pattes avants autour du poignet de Naruto comme s'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le laisse.

(-)

Ils mangèrent à la cuisine, sur l'îlot, similairement à l'après-midi, quand ils avaient mangé des gaufres. Naruto but seulement la moitié de sa soupe, ce qui était inhabituel. Ils parlèrent, mais ce fut surtout au sujet des jeux qu'ils avaient achetés – ce qu'ils en avaient entendu dire, quand est-ce qu'ils y joueraient, et après comparer leurs jeux préférés de tous les temps, bien que tous deux ait beaucoup à dire sur le sujet de Mass Effect 2 de même que sur tous les jeux qui les rendaient nostalgiques : Halo, Grand Theft Auto, Silent Hill, Resident Evil, ainsi de suite. Cela amena au choix des vieux systèmes de jeu. C'était par la Gamecube que Naruto avait connu Goldeneye et Kart, auxquels il avait joué des putains d'heures entières au collège et au lycée. Brièvement, ils débattirent de la Super Nintendo et de la Sega. La NES était un peu vieille pour tous les deux, mais Sasuke se souvenait d'avoir vu Itachi y jouer avec son groupe d'amis. Naruto avait acheté quelques vieux trucs sur le Wii de son père – tous les Marios originaux, Megaman II, Castlevania, Rampage, Paperboy, Zelda. C'était super à jouer quand Kiba et lui traînait sans rien mieux d'autre à faire en buvant et qu'ils avaient déjà fait un marathon de plusieurs jours de CoD.

Quand ils eurent fini, Sasuke plaça les restes au réfrigérateur. Naruto promit qu'il s'y attaquerait probablement plus tard ce soir quand il aurait un creux.

« Tu prévoies de planer ? » demanda Sasuke en passant un chiffon sur le comptoir de l'ïlot.

Naruto se tenait à côté de lui. « Pourquoi, tu as quoi que ce soit ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui, ton dealer ? »

« Très bien, peut-être pas ce soir, mais une autre fois. Je veux voir comment tu serais. »

Sasuke finit de nettoyer et jeta le chiffon dans l'évier. Il posa les mains sur le comptoir. « Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses profiter de mon corps ? »

« Tu es du genre paranoïaque ? Ou est-ce que tu te balades dans la maison en nettoyant tout, ou est-ce pour les occasions où tu danses dans tous les coins en caleçon et chante Kelly Clarkson ? »

Sasuke l'embrassa. « Tu devras attendre et voir par toi-même. Mais ouais, j'ai des trucs. Peut-être plus tard cette semaine. Mais, en parlant de se relaxer. »

« Ouais ? » Sasuke tendit les bras, et Naruto vient s'y placer de son propre chef. Sasuke l'étreignit, et Naruto posa son menton sur l'épaule de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations semblent se synchroniser.

« Tu veux toujours prendre un bain ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Ah, ouais. Si ça ne te dérange pas. » Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bas du sweater de Sasuke.

Lequel frissonna. « Tes doigts sont froids. »

« Vraiment ? » Les mots de Naruto étaient étouffés tandis qu'il retirait ses mains.

Ollie était près d'eux, mangeant son propre repas. Il leur prêta à peine attention quand Sasuke attrapa le poignet de Naruto et le mena hors de la cuisine, éteignant la lumière derrière eux. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke. Naruto s'assit sur le lit, observant Sasuke attraper un boxer pour Naruto et le lui lancer.

« Quoi ? Pas de suspensoir ? J'étais certain que tu voulais que je pose pour toi en en portant un. »

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil par –dessus son épaule. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux. »

Naruto sourit avec satisfaction, agitant le boxer en face de lui. « J'l'aurais fait. Je sais que mon cul est canon. Tu vois, » il déposa le sous-vêtement à côté de lui et rampa sur le lit, à quatre pattes, trémoussant son derrière, « J'aurais pu prendre la pose comme ça pour toi, peut-être ? »

Sasuke referma le tiroir et s'approcha du pied du lit. Il s'assit dessus, derrière Naruto. Il parcourut des mains le dos de Naruto et attrapa ses hanches. D'un mouvement brusque, il ramena Naruto vers lui, ses pouces caressant la peau là où son t-shirt s'était relevé.

« Quel putain d'allumeur, » dit Sasuke en se collant sur le dos de Naruto, tendant le bras pour caresser sa cuisse droite.

« C'est comme ça que tu le vois dans ta tête ? » demanda malicieusement Naruto. « Moi à quatre pattes ? »

« Je te vois dans de nombreuses positions. Je préférerais pouvoir voir ton visage, cela dit. On aura sans doute à investir dans un miroir. »

« Ha. » Naruto courba le dos, et Sasuke l'attrapa par la capuche de sa veste, le plaquant contre son torse.

Plaçant son menton sur l'épaule de Naruto, il l'étreignit. « Allons-y. Je vais te faire couler un bain, » dit-il à Naruto. « Requiers-tu des bougies ? Dois-je parsemer l'eau de pétales de fleurs avant que tu n'y entres ? »

« Des bougies seraient une bonne idée au cas où ton électricité serait à nouveau coupée. »

« Pour le loyer que je paie, je suis certain que le propriétaire a résolu le problème. » Il se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte.

Naruto observa la chambre et soupira, heureux de passer une nouvelle nuit ici avant qu'il ne doive probablement… rentrer chez lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils vivaient ensemble, mais il lui semblait certainement qu'ils avaient joué à la maison ces derniers jours. Tout allait tellement bien et était tellement agréable quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, mais il supposait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toujours passer tout leur temps dans l'appartement de Sasuke. Il entendit le robinet de la baignoire s'ouvrir, et il commença à se déshabiller – la veste et le t-shirt en premier. Mais quand il entreprit de défaire son pantalon, il alla dans la salle de bain, où Sasuke testait la température de l'eau. Les toilettes étaient à côté de la baignoire, donc il vint s'y asseoir, jambes écartées et mains entre elles sur le couvercle tandis qu'il se penchait en avant.

Sasuke releva les yeux de l'eau et fit glisser ses yeux le long du torse et du ventre de Naruto de bas en haut. « Je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose. »

Naruto se leva. « J'avais besoin de ton aide ? »

Sasuke se leva également. Il maintint le contact visuel en défaisant la ceinture, le bouton, abaissant la glissière. Il enroula ses doigts autour des anneaux de ceinture, et fit glisser le pantalon de Naruto, glissant avec lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau de l'entrejambe de Naruto. Naruto plaça une main sur le haut de la tête de Sasuke tandis qu'ils se regardaient – Sasuke avec un sourire arrogant et les yeux de Naruto brillant de défi.

« On ne peut pas tous y aller commando comme toi, » dit Naruto.

« Quelle honte. » La respiration de Sasuke était chaude contre l'avant du boxer qu'il avait laissé Naruto emprunter la veille. « Mes sous-vêtements te vont bien. »

« ça t'excite ? »

Le visage de Sasuke se rapprocha. « Oui. » Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique et tira, l'abaissant. Naruto en sortit et il fut jeté au loin, Sasuke se relevant pour lui faire face.

Naruto s'approche de lui, l'avant de son corps nu se pressa contre celui de Sasuke. Apparemment, à ce qu'il semblait, Sasuke pouvait bien avoir un léger avantage de taille sur lui, d'environ 1cm. Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux avant de parcourir le torse de Naruto de ses mains, puis user de son pouce pour tracer les muscles apparents de son ventre. Sasuke déplaça une main sur le flanc de Naruto, sa hanche, le long de l'indentation de muscle sur la partie inférieure de son ventre. Naruto faisait régulièrement du sport. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas fier de son corps, et il pouvait dire que Sasuke n'avait pas de problème avec son apparence physique non plus.

« Oui ? » demanda Naruto, haussant un sourcil. « Quelque chose à dire ? »

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu _sais_ que tu es canon. »

« Je le suis ? » Naruto sourit à pleines dents.

La main de Sasuke traça son ventre jusqu'à l'autre côté, juste au-dessus de sa ligne de blonds poils pubiens. « Tu sais que tu es sexy. Combien je te trouve sexy. » Sa main s'abaissa, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de Naruto et le caressant avec douceur. Un pouce effleura le sommet du gland, Sasuke se penchant tout contre Naruto, murmurant dans son oreille. « Combien je veux te _baiser_. » Il lécha l'arrondi de l'oreille de Naruto en le pompant lentement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Naruto, sa voix rauque et étouffée. « Tu ne penses pas à avoir ce qui est dans ta main en toi, hm ? Tu m'excites. Si tu me pousses trop loin, je ne te laisserais pas grand choix dans l'affaire. »

Sasuke s'éloigna légèrement pour le regarder, lâchant le sexe de Naruto. « C'est une promesse ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Naruto sourit avec arrogance. « Est-ce que ça semblait être une menace ? »

« ça pourrait être sexy aussi, » dit Sasuke, enlevant son sweater. Naruto l'aida avec le t-shirt qu'il portait en-dessous, plaçant quelques baisers sur son torse tout en défaisant sa ceinture pour lui.

« Quelle surprise. Est-ce que tu portes _parfois_ des sous-vêtements ? » Naruto secoua la tête d'un air faussement réprobateur et passa les bras autour de la taille de Sasuke, les ramenant l'un contre l'autre, s'acclimatant à la sensation de la queue de Sasuke contre la sienne.

« Au travail, » répondit Sasuke, plaçant un baiser bouche ouverte, mouillé, et allumeur au coin de la bouche de Naruto. « Lors d'occasions spéciales. »

« Des occasions spéciales ? » Naruto l'embrassa en retour, gardant sa bouche ouverte lorsque la langue de Sasuke s'y glissa et rencontra la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques temps, avant que Sasuke ne place une main sur sa poitrine et l'écarte de lui pour pouvoir couper l'arrivée d'eau. Sasuke entra en premier d'un côté, Naruto de l'autre, soupirant instantanément de plaisir sous la chaleur. De la vapeur s'élevait de la surface. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ses muscles étaient un peu tendus de l'effort précédent.

Sasuke le remarqua. « Tes épaules sont douloureuses ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, frottant la gauche. « Ouais. »

« C'est ce que tu obtiens pour essayer de te la jouer. » Sasuke se déplaça, l'eau éclaboussant le côté de la baignoire. « Tu veux que j'allume les jets ? »

« Mm, ouais. Ça serait bien. »

Quand ils s'allumèrent, la baignoire vibra et un jet de bulles jaillit de chaque côté, pulsant autour de son corps. Naruto étira ses jambes, les posant au-dessus de celles de Sasuke, ses doigts de pied touchant les hanches de Sasuke.

« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir me parler de Cancun ? » demanda Sasuke en plaçant ses bras sur le carrelage des bordures. « Je suppose que tu es bien plus sale que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« Ha. Tu penses encore à ça ? » Naruto le poussa du pied, et Sasuke couvrit ses orteils d'une main, pressant et massant le haut de sa plante de pied. « Oh Dieu, c'est bon. Je t'en prie n'arrête pas. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Pardon. Tu peux répéter ça ? »

Naruto émit un bref rire. « Tu aimerais bien. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais 18 ans et aucun de nous n'était jamais sorti de l'état ou presque, donc on est devenus un peu sauvages. C'était une stupide compétition dans un bar. »

« Elle était jolie ? »

« Ouais, elle était jolie. Je l'ai vue rapidement avant qu'elle ne soit recouverte de boue. »

« Kiba en sait beaucoup sur toi. »

« Eh bien, on est meilleurs amis depuis que je suis jeune, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose que même lui ne sait pas à mon sujet. »

Sasuke attrapa l'autre pied de Naruto et entreprit de le masser. « ça serait bien. C'est irrationnel, je sais, mais je me sens légèrement jaloux du temps qu'il me faudra pour te connaître aussi bien que lui. »

Naruto grogna quand un pouce pressa au centre et tourna. Putain c'était fantastique ! « Je pourrais argumenter que je ressens la même chose envers Suigetsu, bien qu'il soit plein de toute sorte d'informations que je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir si tôt. Mais au moins c'est fait ? »

« J'aurais fini par t'en parler si tu me l'avais demandé. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas mes affaires. Peut-être que je suis un peu réactionnaire sur ce sujet ? »

« Plus autant à présent. » Sasuke sourit avec satisfaction et laissa retomber le pied de Naruto dans l'eau avec un splash.

« Nah. Je veux dire, je ne considère pas être avec toi… différemment d'une quelconque manière. Genre, c'est différent parce que tu es un mec, bien sûr. Mais maintenant que je sais que je veux ça, c'est genre, tu es mon, er, autre moitié ? »

« Tu es si guimauve. » Sasuke rit et lui jeta un gant qui tomba sur sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, mes parents étaient ensemble et vraiment amoureux et tout ça, don cil y a quelque chose de stabilisateur au fait d'être ensemble avec quelqu'un, et je suis plutôt loyal si je peux me permettre de le dire moi-même, donc maintenant que tu m'as, j'espère que tu es sûr que je suis ce que tu veux parce que j'vais nulle part. »

« On dirait que tu es une sorte de parasite. »

« Hm. Ça pourrait y ressembler, ouais. » Avec absence, Naruto attrapa le savon et en frotta le gant, le faisant courir sur ses bras et son torse. « Comment étaient tes parents ? »

« Probablement pas mal comme les tiens. C'était des gens très biens. »

« Ah, ils devaient l'être puisque tu es toi-même une bonne personne. »

« Hn. » Sasuke se pencha en avant et attrapa l'un des poignets de Naruto, l'attirant vers lui de sorte à ce que Naruto soit assis entre ses jambes, ses propres jambes au-dessus des cuisses de Sasuke. Naruto plaça ses bras en une lâche étreinte autour du cou de Sasuke, souriant tandis qu'ils partageaient quelques baisers, la paume de Sasuke frottant de haut en bas l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Naruto soupira quand Sasuke l'entoura d'un bras et le pressa contre lui, contre son torse, leurs aines se touchant. Le contact envoya une étincelle dans son corps entier. Il ajusta sa position et Sasuke s'enfonça un peu plus bas dans la baignoire pour que Naruto soit plus à cheval sur lui, se penchant contre lui, le sexe de Naruto se pressant contre le ventre musclé de Sasuke.

« Je suis dessus », dit Naruto en un murmure blagueur, observant Sasuke explorer son corps avec révérence – touchant son torse et son ventre, son dos et ses cuisses – partout où il pouvait le toucher.

Sasuke le regarda en parlant, « Tu es curieux ? »

« A propos de ? » Il glissa les mèches humides de Sasuke derrière ses oreilles.

« Comment ça serait ? »

« Aah… »

« Pas tant que ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… c'est juste quelque chose à quoi je n'ai jamais pensé. »

« Hm. » Sasuke le prit en main et commença à le masturber. Naruto mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke pour se soutenir, ses yeux commençant à se fermer tandis qu'il appréciait la sensation du toucher – presque casuel – de Sasuke. Comme s'il y était déjà accoutumé et savait exactement de quelle façon Naruto l'aimait. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et un léger halètement lui échappa. Sasuke observait le travail de sa main – Naruto faisant des mouvements de hanches contre elle, le bas de son sexe frottant contre le ventre de Sasuke.

« Dieu, tu es tellement doué à ça, Sasuke, » soupira t-il.

« ça en vaut la peine pour te voir ainsi. Ça me fait imaginer toute sorte de choses. »

« Mm. Genre ? »

« Genre, « il accéléra sa main, « que tu me _chevauches_ pour de vrai. »

« Ce n'est pas une _mauvaise_ pensée… » dit Naruto, serrant les dents en étouffant un très bruyant grognement.

Sasuke écarta un peu plus les jambes, et les cuisses de Naruto en furent d'autant plus ouvertes. Une main était posée sur sa chute de reins, près de son flanc, les doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau, l'eau clapotant chaque fois que le poing de Naruto frappait la surface.

« Naruto ? »

« Hm ? »

« Fais-moi confiance ? »

« Ouais, « il se lécha les lèvres, « Bien sûr… »

Sasuke glissa un tout petit peu plus bas dans la baignoire et pressa une des fesses de Naruto. « Je peux.. ? »

Naruto éprouvait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait une agréable friction établie, entre se frotter contre le ventre de Sasuke et baiser sa main. « Est-ce que tu peux… ? Quoi ? »

Mais quand il sentit la main de Sasuke se glisser entre ses fesses et tracer la courbe de son cul jusqu'à l'arrière de ses bourses, il eut une plutôt bonne idée de ce que demandait Sasuke.

« Juste un, » dit Sasuke, « ça ne fera pas mal. »

Le cerveau de Naruto était déjà à demi embourbé. Il passa les bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et l'étreignit fermement, hochant la tête dans le cou de Sasuke.

(-)

Sans force et épuisé, Naruto s'aplatit sur Sasuke et l'enfonça dans l'eau, haletant contre son torse. Il tressaillit quand les doigts sortirent et entendit Sasuke les plonger dans l'eau. Avec fatigue, Naruto poussa un petit rire, incapable de trouver l'énergie de même se relever, mais Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras et frotta son dos d'une manière apaisante.

Naruto ne voulait pas le regarder parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il trouverait une expression incroyablement fière d'elle-même.

« Un doigt, » dit-il, « N'est pas une queue, donc je ne veux pas entendre que j'ai été converti ou quoi que ce soit. »

Sasuke ricana et sa voix sortit rauque de sa gorge. « Tu pensais que j'allais dire quelque chose ? »

« Toi et ta _putain_ de voix de chambre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours dire des trucs comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? Je ne faisais que te dire quoi faire. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« ça a fonctionné, non ? » Sasuke sourit arrogamment quand Naruto leva finalement la tête pour le regarder. Il écarta les cheveux de Naruto de ses yeux. « Tu étais étonnamment obéissant. Quand je t'ai dit de le chevaucher, tu l'as simplement fait. »

Naruto lui lança un regard noir. « La ferme. »

« Et est-ce que c'était bon ? »

« La simulation supplémentaire n'était pas tout à fait déplaisante. »

« J'en dirais à peu près autant considérant la quantité de ton orgasme. Maintenant c'est partout dans le bain. »

« Pssht. » Naruto laissa échapper une respiration tremblante en glissant hors des genoux de Sasuke et retourna de l'autre côté de la baignoire. « J'ai en quelque sorte l'impression d'avoir perdu ma virginité. A nouveau. »

Sasuke ricana. « Je ne suis pas certain que ça compte, mais je suis en quelque sorte flatté. »

« Je pensais que ça ferait plus mal, » marmonna Naruto sans réfléchir.

« Eh bien, je suis certain que tu remarqueras la différence de taille entre deux de mes doigts, » Sasuke les leva en l'air dans la même position que celle en laquelle il les avait utilisés avec Naruto puis hocha la tête en direction de son sexe, qui était… érigé.

« Sasuke, » dit Naruto, observant l'érection de l'autre homme.

«Hm ? »

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança vers lui. « Assieds-toi sur le bord, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Ramène tes fesses. » Il entreprit de le pousser jusqu'à ce que Sasuke obéisse et s'assoit à l'endroit demandé. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps pour écarter les jambes de Sasuke, attraper son sexe et entourer le gland de ses lèvres, le léchant et le suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à un angle où il pouvait le prendre plus en avant dans sa bouche. Il tenta de le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente clairement contre le fond de sa gorge. Il se sentait étourdi, pouvant à peine respirer tandis qu'il fellationnait Sasuke et sentait des doigts anxieux qui tiraient sur ses cheveux et enfonçait sa tête dans l »entrejambe de Sasuke. Il n'y avait plus d'intérêt à être poli, il supposa. C'était une fellation brutale et rapide.

Sasuke grogna, marmottant des mots à demi brisés et des gémissements d'approbation. Il écarté Naruto par les cheveux lorsqu'il commença à jouir, mais Naruto le prit en main, léchant le gland tandis que Sasuke jouissait, en partie sur les lèvres et le visage de Naruto, quelques jets atterrissant sur son torse.

« Bon dieu de merde, » haleta Sasuke en tirant Naruto vers lui de sorte à ce que Naruto soit forcé de se mettre à genoux. Sasuke l'étreignit fermement, son corps frissonnant encore.

Naruto essuya le sperme de ses lèvres et rit. « C'était plutôt rapide, Sasuke. »

« La ferme. »

« Tu as joui sur mon visage. Est-ce vraiment moins grossier que jouir dans ma bouche ? »

Le rire de Sasuke le secoua alors qu'il le relâchait. « Peut-être pas, mais je me suis dit que je te laisserais le choix. »

Naruto, toujours à genoux, laissa retomber son poids sur l'arrière de ses mollets. « Eh, c'est ce que c'est. C'est un poussée d'adrénaline de t'amener à l'orgasme. »

« Hmm. »

« Non ? »

« Désolé, mon esprit déviait sur toutes sortes de choses tandis que tu disais ça. »

« Ha, je parie. » Naruto attrapa le gant et le passa sur son visage et son torse avant de l'utiliser sur Sasuke, l'enroulant avec douceur autour du sexe de Sasuke pour le nettoyer. Sasuke frissonna et s'accrocha aux épaules de Naruto. « Propre comme un sou neuf, » dit-il, laissant tomber le gant dans un coin et s'agenouillant de nouveau entre les jambes de Sasuke.

Après le bain, ils passèrent tous deux dans la douche pour se rincer _proprement_ de toute substance. Sasuke leur attrapa des serviettes, qu'ils enroulèrent autour de leurs tailles, se chahutant comme des idiots tandis qu'ils se brossaient les dents. Naruto s'assit sur le meuble, regardant Sasuke s'hydrater ou quoi que ce soit qu'il était en train de faire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sasuke sous le regard fixe de Naruto.

Naruto ricana, balançant ses pieds dans le vide. « Rien. Je suis certain que le truc que t'es en train de faire te gardera joli pendant des années. »

« Et comment que ça le fera. Tu me remercieras. Tiens, » Sasuke s'approcha et badigeonna une quelconque crème froide de couleur perle sous ses yeux. « ça t'empêchera d'avoir des cernes. »

« D'accord, donc ce _n'est pas_ si différent d'avoir une petite amie. »

« Hn. Je suis sûr que je peux vider un des tiroir quelque part pour toi. Peut-être un de ces tout petits. »

« Merci, bébé, tu es si bon pour moi. »

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant largement. « Viens-tu juste de m'appeler « bébé » ? »

« Ouais, pour rire, » répondit Naruto, enfonçant son doigt dans un petit pot de crème. « Pourquoi est-ce que qu'ils font toujours en sorte que ce genre de trucs ressemble à quelque chose qu'on pourrait éjaculer ? »

« C'est le sens de l'humour pervers des scientifiques et des cosmétologues pour le moment où tu le frottes partout sur ton visage, je suppose. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « ça a du sens. »

« Tu es obsédé par le sperme, Naruto. »

« Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi hétéro que je le pensais, après tout. »

« Possible. »

« Pyjama-time ? » demanda Naruto quand Sasuke s'inséra entre ses jambes, deux mains posées sur le rebord tandis qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Naruto.

« Mm. Ouais. » Sasuke se lécha les lèvres. « Je dois répondre à quelques emails. Tu penses que tu peux t'occuper seul durant une demi-heure ? »

« Eh, tu vas m'ignorer pendant notre rendez-vous ? »

« Sommes-nous toujours en rendez-vous ? Maintenant on dirait plutôt que tu restes tout le week-end, mais tu as raison, ça peut attendre demain. »

« Nah, » Naruto plaça une main sur le torse de Sasuke. « Je plaisantais. Tu veux que je te laisse seul, ou devrais-je aller essayer les nouveaux jeux tout seul ? »

« Tu peux rester. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas parler et taper en même temps. »

« Oui ? J'ai remarqué que tu es multitâche, particulièrement avec tes mains. »

Sasuke mordilla son menton. « Je suis heureux du progrès, je peux le dire. »

« Uh huh. »

« Viens, allons t'habiller. Je ferai deux fois plus de machines à linge cette semaine par ta faute. »

« Mais tous tes vêtements sentent ton odeur, » geint Naruto en le suivant dans la chambre. « Je pourrais juste porter la serviette ? »

« Je pense que je peux trouver quelque chose. »

« Tu es si bon avec moi, Sasuke. Tu prends toujours si bien soin de moi. »

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il farfouillait à travers les tiroirs.

« Quoi ? » demanda innocemment Naruto. « Je le pense vraiment. »

« Ferme-la et trouve-toi quelque chose à faire qui n'inclue pas se foutre de moi. »

« Tu demandes l'impossible, « dit Naruto, attrapant les vêtements que Sasuke lui lança. « Mais je ferai de mon mieux ! »

* * *

 _Ndt : l'usuel, je n'ai pas relu, etc... Au fait, vu que j'arrive à la fin, je rappelle que je prends les propositions de trad de fictions, tant qu'elles me plaisent par certains aspects (et bon, qu'elles ne sont pas trop longues) Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !_


	10. Chapter 10

**It Started Over Coffee**

 **Rasengan22**

 _Ndt : okay, j'ai plus qu'une épreuve de concours et c'est les vacances, hallelujah. Merci aux reviews ! (oh et pour la Guest qui a proposé de l'AoKuro. Bon. Guest, tu es mignonne, mais puisque je traduis plus ou moins sur commande, il me faut soit une fic précise, soit plus de renseignements puisque je ne saurais même pas quoi chercher : fluff, angst, pwp ? So many choices !)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : The End : Part II**

Naruto se sentait plutôt agité, mais essayait de se maintenir occupé. Un moment, il s'amusa en jouant avec Ollie et ses jouets de chat, mais apparemment le chat n'était pas dans la plus sociale des humeurs. Ça, ou bien il boudait parce qu'ils l'avaient négligé ce soir et n'arrêtait pas de le virer de la chambre.

Se grattant le ventre, Naruto retourna dans la chambre et trouva Sasuke encore à son bureau. Il avait l'air sérieux. Genre, Keanu-Reeves-essayant-de-jouer-un-rôle-sérieux. Cela fit se demander à Naruto quel genre de personne était Sasuke au travail. Etait-il aussi intense quand il était au bureau ? Probablement. C'était un peu une part de ce qui avait attiré Naruto chez lui. Il y avait tant de côtés différents. En privé, Sasuke avait toujours l'air ouvert et approchable à présent, mais quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois au Starbuck's, Naruto avait pensé avec certitude qu'il était juste un autre trou de cul de la ville. C'est juste que… il ne savait pas toujours ce que Sasuke pensait. Ce qui l'avait rendu si simple pour tous deux dès le départ avait été leur complète honnêteté, et Naruto ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la moindre relation où il avait trouvé si facile de communiquer tout ce qu'il pouvait penser _et_ être compris par l'autre personne.

« Je peux te sentir derrière moi. Tu t'ennuies déjà ? » Sasuke cessa de taper et fit tourner la chaise vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés par endroit, mais là où d'autres mèches étaient sèches, elles avaient commencé à se relever.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, un grand sourire incontrôlable fendant son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Sasuke en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Naruto vint fort volontiers. Sasuke l'attrapa par l'élastique avant de son pantalon et le tira contre lui. Naruto tenta d'aplatir les mèches de cheveux les plus folles, aplanissant les pointes à l'arrière.

« Tes cheveux doivent toujours être arrangés quand tu prends une douche, » murmura Naruto.

« On ne peut pas tous se réveiller avec ces cheveux en bataille parfaitement sexy comme toi. »

« C'est vrai. »

Sasuke fit claquer l'élastique contre l'estomac de Naruto. « C'est ce que tu mérites pour être arrogant. »

« Enfoiré ! » Naruto rit en frottant l'endroit, se reculant un peu pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. « T'as bientôt fini ? »

« J'ai bientôt fini, oui. J'ai ces gens incompétents d'Austin qui essaient de me retourner le cerveau avec des affaires. »

« Austin, Texas ? »

« Ouais. Il y a un gros festival en Mars auquel j'irai pendant une semaine. Je dois chercher quelques nouveaux talents. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Une semaine ? »

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi. »

« Vraiment. » demanda Naruto avec excitation avant d'essayer de paraître plus nonchalant. « Je veux dire, t'sais. Peu importe. Je suis sûr que ça ira sans toi pendant une semaine. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. « Bien entendu. »

Naruto ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire, mais le moment dut interrompu quand le téléphone de Sasuke sonna, et qu'il l'attrapa pour voir qui était-ce.

« Ah, c'est mon frère. Je dois prendre l'appel. » Il se leva de sa chaise et décrocha avec un 'bonjour', quittant aussitôt la pièce et fermant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto espéra qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et puisque Sasuke voulait apparemment un peu d'intimité durant son appel, il s'affala sur le lit. Croisant les mains sur son torse, il fixa le plafond, se posant des questions sur Itachi. Quel genre de gars irait en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis ? Même si c'était pour sauver les emplois des travailleurs ? Cela donnait envie à Naruto de le rencontrer, si c'était un jour possible. Il voulait voir Sasuke et Itachi interagir.

Sasuke en tant que petit frère. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

« Hmm. » Il levait une main au-dessus de son visage, faisant un L avec son pouce et son index. Il resta allongé ainsi probablement près de 15 à 20 minutes avant que Sasuke ne revienne, toujours au téléphone, et avec une expression plutôt sombre. Il s'assit sur le lit, tout près des pieds de Naruto. Les bras de Naruto étaient croisés sous sa tête, tandis qu'il observait Sasuke avec curiosité. Sasuke attrapa sa cheville et la pressa. Un geste de réassurance.

Sasuke demanda dans le téléphone, « Tu as besoin que je vienne ? » Une pause. « Eh bien quand est-ce ? » Une pause. « Qu'est-ce que notre avocat te conseille de faire ? » Une pause assez longue, et Naruto pouvait presque discerner le son de la voix d'Itachi. Naruto poussa du pied les fesses de Sasuke, et Sasuke lui offrit un air d'excuse et un sourire.

Sasuke écouta un moment puis déclara, « Oui, eh bien, peut-être qu'on pourra parler de ça plus tard quand les détails auront été éclaircis. » Une pause. « Je suis occupé, oui. » Une pause et un secouement de la tête de Sasuke. « ça ne te regarde pas. » Une pause. « Je suis heureux de voir qu'un homme dans ta situation est toujours capable de rire. » Une pause. « ça ne te regarde pas non plus. Je vais raccrocher maintenant. » Une pause. « Non tu ne peux pas lui parler. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto par-dessus son épaule. « Peut-être quand tu ne seras plus sous résidence surveillée. » Une pause. « Non, nous ne viendrons pas te voir de sitôt, à moins que tu ne demandes ma présence lors de ta comparution. » Une pause. « Je raccroche, Itachi. » Il coupa l'appel et jeta son téléphone de l'autre côté du lit.

« Eh bien quelle conversation intéressante à entendre, » dit Naruto.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Sasuke soupira et se frotta le front. « Il est difficile d'avoir un criminel pour frère. »

« Je pensais qu'il était innocent ? »

« Eh bien, peu importe. C'est un idiot pour s'être coincé dans cette situation. »

« Je trouve que ce qu'il a fait est admirable, » dit Naruto.

« ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. » Sasuke s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes. « Donc. »

« Donc ? » Naruto émit un rire de gorge. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Il s'ennuyait seulement, sans doute, mais voulait me dire que le juge avait déplacé la date de sa prochaine comparution. »

« C'est une bonne chose ? »

« Ils ne veulent pas que le procureur ait plus de temps que nécessaire pour commencer à creuser dans la réelle part d'implication de mon frère dans le scandale. Je suppose que son avocat pense qu'ils ont une meilleure chance d'acquittement. Mon frère faisait partie de cercles plutôt élevés à Seattle, donc la presse émet des doutes sur le fait qu'il soit ou non un bouc émissaire. »

« Ce qu'il est… »

« Vrai, mais c'est plus simple que le N°2 soit abattu plutôt que le N°1, et il y a une chance qu'avec l'acquittement d'Itachi toute l'affaire sera vite oubliée et les investisseurs qui ont perdu de l'argent seront compensés. »

« 'A l'air compliqué, » dit Naruto. Il prit en coupe la joue de Sasuke. « Tu es stressé ? »

« Un peu. »

« Tu veux un câlin ? »

« Si tu le proposes. »

« Viens là. » Sasuke s'allongea sur lui, positionné entre les jambes de Naruto.

« Bon. Je pense que j'ai fini de travailler pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Rester allongés ici est très bien. » Le visage de Naruto était enfoui dans le cou de Sasuke. « Hey, retourne-toi. »

« Mais je suis si bien. »

« Mah. Retourne-toi. »

Sasuke grogna et avec effort roula sur le côté puis sur le dos. Naruto se redressa et se plaça entre les jambes de Sasuke, sa joue posée sur son ventre. Sa peau sentait le savon Ivory.

« ça a été un long week-end, non ? » demanda Sasuke en commençant à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Naruto.

« Il n'est même pas terminé. Demain nous ne serons que dimanche. »

« Certes. »

Naruto se redressa sur ses avant-bras, le bout de son nez touchant le ventre de Sasuke. Il embrassa ses abdominaux inférieurs, la traînée de poils noirs dépassant de l'élastique de son pyjama ne le dérangeant absolument pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Sasuke tira sur sa frange, attirant son attention.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? » Naruto l'embrassa plus bas et plaça les mains sur les hanches de Sasuke, effleurant des doigts le haut de l'élastique. Il le replia et lécha un chemin mouillé coupant horizontalement l'os pubique de Sasuke.

« Tu t'amuses bien, là-bas ? » taquina Sasuke.

« C'est différent. »

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire surpris. « Tu n'as pas à te forcer. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Il abaissa un peu plus l'élastique. « Les hommes sont si poilus, par contre. »

« Je suis certain que certaines femmes le sont aussi. Les françaises, en particulier. »

« Ha, je ne saurais le dire avec certitude, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs. Je suis sûr que les hommes européens ont des goûts intéressant. » Il leva les yeux et dit à voix basse. « Tu saurais tout à ce propos, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelle que soit la manière dont tu sous-entend ça, ça s'est produit il y a près de six mois. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. Il lécha le nombril de Sasuke en allant vers le bas une nouvelle fois. « Je sais que j'ai dit que tu étais parfait auparavant. » La paume de sa main gauche fit un contact fantôme avec le contour du pénis de Sasuke, « Mais même ta queue a genre la forme parfaite. On t'a déjà dit ça ? »

« Naruto… »

Lentement, Naruto leva le regard pour rencontrer le sien. « Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu… _flirtes_ avec moi ? »

« Je ne fais que t'offrir un compliment. Elle a une bonne taille, bonne forme. Le gland est presque… joli si on peut même dire ça du truc d'un mec. » Il tira à nouveau l'élastique de ceinture, l'abaissant d'une paire supplémentaires de centimètres, révélant un aperçu du sexe de Sasuke. Il l'embrassa gentiment avant de lécher à partir de là jusqu'au nombril de Sasuke. Il le fit plusieurs fois avant que Sasuke n'attrape ses cheveux pour le faire remonter.

« Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais avoir pas mal d'endurance, apparemment ? » demanda Sasuke en plaçant quelques baisers près des coins de la bouche de Naruto.

« ça fait plus d'une heure, non ? »

Sasuke traça la lèvre inférieure de Naruto du pouce. « Tu es insatiable, » dit-il.

Naruto sourit largement. « J'ai un appétit sexuel sain, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Dis, je me demandais. Tu as couché avec beaucoup de gars, non? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

« Er, je voulais dire, » Naruto l'embrassa sous le menton pour s'excuser, « Tu as été actif avec beaucoup de gars mais peu ont été actifs avec toi, non ? »

« En effet. Je suppose. Quelques-uns. Je ne suis pas passif pour n'importe qui. »

« Donc… » Les doigts de Naruto pressèrent la hanche de Sasuke. « C'est quelque chose, non ? »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se haussèrent presque comiquement. « Tu considères quelque chose de particulier ? »

« … De toute évidence. »

Sasuke bougea sous lui, et le mouvement abaissa encore plus son pantalon. « C'est une activité à laquelle je suis plus qu'ouvert. »

« Hm. » Naruto sourit en coin. « Comment exactement es-tu ouvert ? »

« C'est la question, n'est-ce pas. »

« Heh. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » Sasuke plaça une main sur le côté du visage de Naruto.

« Je pense que je serais plus à l'aise si c'était comme ça pour la première fois ? »

« Non, je suis d'accord. Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu serais intéressé si rapidement. »

Naruto reposa son poids sur lui, remontant et alignant leurs entre-jambes, bougeant ses hanches. Il repoussa les cheveux de Sasuke derrière ses oreilles. « _Tu_ es sûr que ça te va ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment dans ce sens là – »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Comme je l'ai dit, ça n'arrive pas souvent. »

Naruto se mordit anxieusement la lèvre. « Et si c'est moi qui le fait ? »

Sasuke suça la même lèvre avant de répondre, « Alors je l'apprécierai. »

Naruto fit glisser sa bouche contre la joue de Sasuke jusqu'à son oreille. Le corps de Sasuke était chaud sous le sien, pareil à une fournaise. « Donc ça te va que je sois _en toi_ ? »

La respiration de Sasuke eut un sursaut. « …Oui. »

Naruto poussa du nez le lobe de son oreille. « Hmm… ? »

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto, ses mains glissant sous la ceinture de son pantalon pour attraper ses fesses. « Est-ce le moment où je dis que je veux te sentir en moi… Naruto ? »

« Oh ouais. » Il mordit le lobe d'oreille de Sasuke. « C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Ta putain de voix est tellement sexy, particulièrement quand elle dit des choses dans ce style. »

Sasuke le pressa à nouveau. « Il faudra que je me souvienne de ça. »

« On peut définitivement essayer de faire de ça quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'oubliera. » Il se frotta contre Sasuke. « Bonne chose que nous ayons ce paquet entier de 12 préservatifs. »

« Hn. Même pas toi n'a ce genre d'endurance. »

« Essaies pour voir. » Naruto pencha la tête et suça le côté du cou de Sasuke.

Sasuke laissa échapper un bas gémissement , ses mains parcourant le dos de Naruto. « Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Aussi prêt que tu penses l'être, un verre t'aiderait-il à te détendre ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ce vin pour lequel tu as si vaillamment combattu vendredi soir. »

« Pourquoi pas. » Il sourit de manière asymétrique. « ça lui apprendra. J'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait une horrible quantité de baisage de culs, non ? »

Sasuke sourit avec arrogance et commença à se lever. « Tu l'as fait. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Pendant son attente, Naruto s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, coudes sur les genoux tandis qu'il fixait le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur de Sasuke. Laissé seul, il devenait nerveux et commençait à perdre un peu confiance. Ils avaient déjà fait tellement de choses, commençant par la cabine d'essayage et passant par le sol du salon jusqu'à la baignoire de Sasuke. Il tapotait légèrement la couverture du lit de la main quand Sasuke revint et ferma la porte du pied derrière lui.

« Tu as l'air de réfléchir intensément, » commenta Sasuke en venant à côté du lit et tendant à Naruto un verre de vin rouge.

Naruto le prit avec reconnaissance et prit une gorgée. Il était à la mesure parfaite entre doux et sec le goût était subtil et ne brûlait pas le fond de sa gorge. Il soupira tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Je suis heureux qu'après tous les ennuis qu'on a eu pour l'obtenir on le boive finalement, » dit Naruto en prenant une autre gorgée, tenant la tige entre ses doigts et le remuant en cercles.

« Mm. Donc à quoi pensais-tu pendant mon absence ? »

« Nerveux. »

« Ah. C'est ce qui arrive quand je te laisse seul quelques minutes ? Les doutes croissent ? Je pensais que tu étais sur le point de me dévorer. »

Naruto rit avec légèreté. « J'aurais bien pu, oui. Je sais que ça peut sembler stupide, mais, genre, « il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, observant la manière dont le vin tourbillonnait dans son verre, « Je veux vraiment que ça signifie quelque chose ? Au risque de paraître – »

« Gay ? »

Naruto lui lança un regard assassin. « Pardon de vouloir que ça soit spécial. »

Sasuke avait l'air de vouloir rire, mais de le contenir. Il posa son verre sur un coin du bureau et agita la main. « Je ne me moque pas de toi. »

« Bâtard. »

« Non, c'est simplement… » Il soupira et se leva, se rapprochant du lit où il posa un genou avant de se pencher sur ses bras. « C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Naruto. »

Naruto rencontra son regard et Sasuke attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser.

« Tu aimes m'embrasser ? » demanda Naruto, souriant arrogamment.

« ça, aussi. Sais-tu combien de gens il y a dans ce monde qui sont si faux et insincères ? Sais-tu combien de fois je me suis entouré de ce type de personnes ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Apparemment, beaucoup. »

Sasuke attrapa le verre de Naruto et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Avec douceur, il poussa Naruto pour qu'il soit entièrement allongé sur le lit et s'allongea lui-même sur lui. Les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

« Que devrais-je te dire ? » demanda Sasuke en brossant les mèches de Naruto sur le côté. « Je veux que tu saches ce que je ressens. Je veux que tu sois certain. »

Naruto l'embrassa, faisant glisser ses doigts le long du dos de Sasuke. « Dis-moi quelque chose que personne ne sait sur toi ? »

« Ah. » Sasuke fronça les sourcils et aplanit l'un des sourcils de Naruto d'un pouce. « Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Quelque chose d'important. Que tu n'as jamais dit à personne d'autre. »

Sasuke pressa son visage dans le creux de son cou, son haleine créant un endroit chaud sur sa peau. « Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce que j'ai à dire. »

« ça ne va pas être une autre des aventures sexuelles internationales de Sasuke, si ? » Il croisa les bras autour du dos de Sasuke, sentant la manière dont le corps d' l'autre homme trembla tandis qu'il riait. « Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle, tu sais. »

« Je sais. D'accord. » Sasuke roula à droite de Naruto, où il se moula contre lui, plaçant une main sur le torse de Naruto. « Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait à propos de moi ? C'est difficile. Il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne, mais… »

« Mais ? Hmm. Tu as l'air partagé. Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est mal ou parce que ut préférerais que je ne le sache pas ? »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle personne n'est au courant, Naruto, » répondit-il abruptement en appuyant sa tête sur une main. « Tu es certain de vouloir entendre ça ? »

Naruto pinça les lèvres. « Ouais. Je le veux. »

« Très bien. J'avais 19 ans. J'avais fait mon coming out un an auparavant, vers la cérémonie de remise des diplômes du lycée. Ça ne dérangeait pas tellement ma mère. Mon frère était au courant depuis un moment. Il s'en fichait. Pour mon père c'était… un peu différent. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il s'accusait. » Il traça d'un doigt le pourtour du nombril de Naruto avant de le recouvrir de la main. Naruto la recouvrit de la sienne.

« Donc, après que j'ai fait mon coming out et que je sois à l'université depuis environ un an et demi, je suis passé par une phase où j'essayais de me trouver, tu sais. Trouver une place dans la communauté gay. J'avais joué l'hétéro au lycée pour mes parents. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, je me suis retrouvé libre de faire ce que je voulais. C'est à ce moment que je suis entré dans le domaine de la musique et suis allé dans beaucoup de clubs et bars gays. Je me suis plus intéressé à ça qu'à finir mon année. » Il leva les yeux su Naruto.

« C'est difficile de t'imaginer un toi qui n'as pas autant confiance en lui que tu en as maintenant. » dit Naruto d'un air songeur.

« J'ai _toujours_ été sûr de moi. Toujours plein d'assurance. » Sasuke sourit arrogamment, son regard dérivant sur le plafond. « Je faisais la fête et je restais dehors tard le soir. »

« Quelques petits amis.., » ajouta Naruto.

« Pas de petits amis, mais j'ai appris les bases plutôt vite, ouais. Donc j'étais allé à ce spectacle une nuit et après j'étais allé dans un club avec quelques amis. Il était prêt de deux heures du matin, et j'étais assez fatigué. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la semaine précédente, donc j'ai décidé de partit tôt. Et je suis parti seul. »

Naruto remarqua la manière dont les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent mais garda le silence, continuant à écouter.

« Et comme je descendais une ruelle en direction d'un arrêt de bus, je me suis fait assaillir par un groupe de racailles qui savaient d'où je venais, donc qui m'ont insulté des usuels « sale pédé » et « suceur de queue ». Je me suis débattu un moment. Je suis plutôt sûr d'avoir cassé la mâchoire d'un d'entre eux et le nez d'un autre et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe d'un troisième, mais ils étaient quatre. J'ai vu des gens passer à côté sur le trottoir, mais ces gars m'ont démoli et m'ont laissé là. Il a fallu vingt minutes pour que quelqu'un me trouve et essaie d'appeler une ambulance, mais j'ai dit que ça allait et j'ai juste pris le bus suivant avec mon visage et mon t-shirt plein de sang et un œil cloqué. »

Naruto s'assit en se redressant et resta bouche bée face à lui, se sentant si énervé que sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'éclater. « Nom de Dieu, Sasuke ! Comment ça tu as juste pris ce putain de bus ? Tu n'as pas pensé à aller à l'hôpital ? Et pourquoi est-ce que les gens passaient à côté ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne t'a aidé, et bordel qu'est-ce que ces gars foutaient à t'agresser sans raison comme ça ? Dis-moi au moins qu'ils sont en prison quelque part. »

Sasuke parut légèrement surpris par sa réaction, mais se reprit, ses traits reprenant une expression ouverte et patiente à nouveau. « ça arrive. J'en avais entendu parler, et je me suis dit que je pouvais me débrouiller seul. Je n'avais pas bien vu leurs visages et, à l'époque, ils s'en seraient tirés. Peut-être des travaux d'intérêt général, et si j'étais allé à l'hôpital, mes parents l'auraient découvert. Je me sentais déjà coupable vis-à-vis d'eux à cause de mon coming out, donc j'ai supposé que j'aurais dû m'y attendre et je suis passé à autre chose. »

« T'es complètement malade, Sasuke ? Je veux dire, genre, à quel point est-ce qu'ils t'avaient blessé ? Ils ont cassé quelque chose ? Tu avais une commotion cérébrale ? Et s'ils t'avaient laissé et que tu étais mort là, dans une quelconque ruelle misérable ? Espèce de putain de bâtard ! » Naruto s'approcha de lui et s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille, mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Sasuke.

« _Je suis_ le putain de bâtard ? » un coin de la bouche de Sasuke se releva.

« Prends ça au sérieux, d'accord ? » cria Naruto. « Je suis prêt à faire un trou dans ton mur avec mon poing maintenant ! »

« Quel en serait l'intérêt ? Je te ferais payer les dégâts. »

« Ouais, eh bien tu es celui qui est endommagé. Endommagé du cerveau, putain ! Sasuke ! » Il écrasa Sasuke dans une étreinte. « Espèce de stupide, stupide connard ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué ? » Il se rassit à nouveau et mit ses mains à plat sur le torse de Sasuke.

Sasuke attrapa ses poignets. « Naruto… »

« Non ! Je suis vraiment en colère contre toi ! »

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et le plaqua contre sa poitrine, l'entourant de ses bras et le pressant fermement. « Je savais que tu t'énerverais. »

« Bien sûr que je m'énerverais ! Je suis énervé contre eux, et je suis énervé contre toi, et je suis énervé contre tes parents, et je suis énervé contre le monde entier dans lequel on vit ! »

Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sasuke. Il avait juste besoin d'une seconde. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau de Sasuke contre la sienne et de le sentir respirer.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te dire ça. »

« Non, » dit Naruto. « Je suis content que tu l'ais fait. C'est bon. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, bien que je suppose que j'aurais dû. « Je suis heureux que tu me l'ais dit. » Il embrassa la gorge de Sasuke et le dessous de son menton. « Merci. »

« Ne commence pas à me pleurer dessus. »

« Je ne pleure pas ! » dit-il avec entêtement alors même que sa voix craquait.

« Tu n'es pas censé me réconforter ? » demanda Sasuke tandis qu'il passait ses mains de haut en bas le long du dos et des flancs de Naruto.

« Non. Tu es monté dans un putain de bus au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital, donc tu allais de toute évidence TRES BIEN. »

Sasuke rit avec légèreté.

« Ne ris pas ! » Naruto leva la tête et lui lança un regard assassin.

« Je ne ris pas. Je ne ris pas. » Il abaissa la tête de Naruto et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ah, Naruto. Tu t'investis autant pour tout le monde, non ? »

« Non. J'aimerais juste… J'aimerais que le monde soit plus juste et, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas tous être égaux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit pourrir la vie des autres tout le temps sans aucune vraie raison ? J'aimerais pouvoir choper chacun de ces types et enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans leurs crânes. »

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué quand nous avons acheté le vin. »

« Ce gars se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas ! Il n'avait aucun droit de te parler comme ça ! »

« Hm. » Sasuke pressa ses lèvres contre le haut de la tête de Naruto. « Tu ne peux pas combattre tout le monde tout le temps. Certaines personnes n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Je veux être capable de le faire. Je le veux _vraiment_. »

« Je sais, » répondit doucement Sasuke avant d'effleurer tendrement la nuque de Naruto de ses doigts. « Je vais bien. J'ai appris de l'expérience. Que tu sois agrées ou non, je suis heureux de ne pas en avoir parlé à mes parents. Ils se seraient inquiétés. Et ils sont morts un an plus tard. J'aime me dire que même si mon père n'appréciait pas tout à fait mon style de vie, il savait du moins, à la fin, que je pouvais prendre soin de moi-même. »

Naruto sentit des larmes commencer à couler le long de sa joue. Embarrassé, il enfouit sa tête sous le menton de Sasuke et essaya de s'empêcher de renifler. Sasuke continua à caresser sa tête. Il ne dit pas grand-chose de plus après ça, laissant Naruto retrouver son calme. Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'être rassuré, donc Naruto n'essaya pas de lui faire une leçon sur le fait qu'il ne méritait pas qu'une telle chose lui arrive. Sasuke était très intelligent, il le savait sans doute déjà.

« Et toi ? » demanda Sasuke après 15 minutes écoulées durant lesquelles ils se contentèrent de gésir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quoi que ce soit que tu veux partager ? »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à propos de moi que personne ne connait, » marmonna t-il, essuyant ses yeux et joues furieusement.

« Surtout Kiba ? »

« Ouais, il sait déjà presque tout. »

« Quoi que ce soit qu'il ne connait pas ? »

Naruto exhala profondément. « Ouais. Mais ça semble un peu idiot comparé à ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« J'en doute. »

Naruto se rassit et secoua la tête.. Sasuke tendit la main et essuya du pouce un résidu au coin de l'œil de Naruto.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre avant, » dit Naruto en s'asseyant au bord du lit et jouant avec son vin.

« Si horrible, huh ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Heh. On verra. » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Tu veux le tien ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Naruto se leva et l'attrapa sur le bureau, puis le lui ramena. Sasuke le prit avec un silencieux mot de remerciement, le regardant avec attention tandis que Naruto s'asseyait dans la chaise de bureau.

« Séparation, » observa calmement Sasuke. « A t- on besoin d'un espace entre nous pour que tu me racontes cette histoire ? »

Naruto plissa les yeux et ramena ses jambes sous lui. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'aie besoin de réconfort, je suppose. Donc, ouais, je mets un espace métaphorique et un espace littéral entre nous, apparemment. Arrête d'être aussi perceptif. Pas besoin de te vanter constamment ou de montrer que tu es le plus intelligent de nous deux. » Il dit tout ceci avec un sourire.

Sasuke prit l'un des coussins et l'étreignit contre son estomac. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu es aussi loin, cependant. »

Souriant en coin, Naruto changea son verre de vin de main. « Tu survivras. »

« Tu dis juste ça parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais été laissé pour mort dans une ruelle puis avais prit le bus pour rentrer chez moi. »

« Vrai. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour toi. »

« Certes, et c'est pour ça que tu as pleuré sur moi pendant dix minutes. »

« J'avais quelque chose dans l'œil ! »

« Mm. Ouais. Tes larmes. »

« La ferme ! » Avec absence, Naruto cogna la souris sans fil qui reposait sur le bureau, réanimant l'écran de l'ordinateur. « D'accord, » il se toucha le menton de l'index. « IL y a une chose que je peux te raconter que je n'ai jamais dite à Kiba. »

« Très bien. » Sasuke hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« Au téléphone, je t'avais dit que ma mère était morte quand j'avais 12 ans, mais je n'étais pas vraiment entré dans les détails. Je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails. Je n'en parle pas beaucoup. Kiba sait quelques trucs, mais c'est parce qu'il était là quand j'ai commencé à me faire remarquer en cours après que sa maladie ait empiré. » Il se mordit la lèvre et tourna la chaise pour ne plus faire face à Sasuke. « Tu vois, c'en est venu à ce qu'un infirmier vienne aider mon père à prendre soin d'elle à la maison, et tu sais, elle était _tellement_ prise, même à la fin, Sasuke. » Il croisa brièvement son regard avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux. « Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Et j'étais si énervé contre elle parfois. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'avais peur, et je le souviens que la seule fois que mon père m'ait jamais frappé a été quand j'ai crié sur ma mère. » Il fit tourner une nouvelle fois le fauteuil et prit une gorgée plutôt importante de vin.

Naruto poursuivit, « Je pensais à elle ce soir, je suppose. Genre quand on est sortis de la voiture de Kiba et je ne sais pas d'où ça venait à part de vous voir Kiba et toi comme ça et bien s'entendre, comme si on était une famille et tout ça… »

« Je me posais la question, mais je ne voulais pas te pousser dans tes retranchements. » dit Sasuke à voix basse.

Naruto agita la main. « Comment aurais-tu pu savoir ? Je deviens boudeur, comme dit Kiba, quand je bois. Ça arrive. C'est ma faute parce que je… ne l'ai pas très bien géré quand j'étais enfant. Donc, c'est devenu pire à la fin, et ses organes ont commencé à lâcher l'un après l'autre parce que le cancer s'étendait. Elle avait subi plusieurs opérations et avait fait de la chimio et avait perdu tous ses beaux cheveux… mais je veux dire, ses yeux, ils étaient… si vifs et toujours emplis d'amour. C'était… dur de la regarder, parfois. Um, mon père et moi on était à l'hôpital, à l'extérieur de la chambre de ma mère, où elle était reliée à un amas de tubes, un respirateur artificiel. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque, à part que ça lui permettait de continuer à vivre et à respirer et encore _avec nous_. Et mon père m'a dit : 'Tu sais. Maman ne voudrait pas vivre comme ça, elle et moi en avions parlé'. »

Naruto agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil et fixa Sasuke un long moment. Ce dernier fixa Naruto en retour, maintenant le contact visuel. « Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer comment ça s'est passé. J'ai embrassé ma mère en adieu, mais je ne pouvais pas être là quand ils la débranchaient donc j'ai couru hors de la chambre, où un des amis de la famille m'attendait pour me prendre pour la nuit. »

« Je suis tellement désolé, Naruto. »

Naruto lui offrit un mince sourire. « Elle est morte quelques heures plus tard. Ça a pris un certain temps. Je sais que mon père est resté tout du long. Quand nos amis m'ont ramené chez nous, je suis directement allé au lit et j'ai pleuré. J'avais verrouillé la porte et je ne voulais pas les laisser entrer, et je me suis finalement endormi. Au matin, mon père est venu et m'a annoncé que ma mère était partie et affirma combien paisible et heureuse elle semblait quand c'était arrivé. Je l'ai traité de menteur et j'ai fui hors de la chambre et de la maison… et j'ai couru… longtemps. J'ai dit à mon père que je le haïssais. J'ai dit toutes sortes d'horribles choses, et je me suis enfui. Je suis allé plutôt loin. Et j'étais parti depuis près d'une journée entière quand la police m'a trouvé. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne parce que j'en ai plutôt honte. Mon père était là, mais… je ne l'ai jamais dit à Kiba. Ou personne d'autre. Du moins la partie sur ce que j'ai dit à mon père, que je n'étais pas assez courageux pour rester jusqu'à la fin, que j'étais parti parce que je le blâmais pour la mort de ma mère. Je ne comprenais simplement pas… l'idée de la débrancher quand… ses yeux me reconnaissaient, même si elle ne pouvait plus parler. Je savais qu'elle vivait dans une douleur permanente, pourtant. Sasuke, j'étais si horrible avec elle et avec mon père, et je… n'ai pas rendu les choses plus simples pour lui. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole pendant _des mois_ après ça. J'ai fugué une ou deux fois de plus, et j'ai dit que je voulais vivre ailleurs… Et, » il soupira et courba la tête, se frottant les temples. « C'était difficile. Je pense beaucoup à elle. Je suis triste parfois. Je sais que beaucoup d'enfants ont perdu des parents… tu as perdu tes parents… et je geins quand même. »

Naruto ne sut pas, ni n'entendit, quand Sasuke se leva, mais soudainement son verre fut ôté de sa main. Sasuke plaça les mains sur le tête de Naruto, et Naruto entoura de ses bras la taille de Sasuke, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit enfoncé dans le ventre de l'autre homme. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je pense que c'est entièrement compréhensible, » dit Sasuke. « Tu étais bien plus jeune que moi, et tu as dû regarder ta mère subir sa maladie. Et je suis certain que nous nous demandons tous deux 'pourquoi'… »

Naruto hocha la tête contre le ventre de Sasuke, des larmes tombant sur sa peau.

« Mes parents sont morts dans un accident, et je m'en suis accusé, me demandant ce que j'aurais pu faire pour les empêcher d'être là à cet endroit à ce moment. Il y a toujours des moments où je me dis que j'aurais pu l'empêcher, mais un jour, ça devient un peu plus facile. »

« Ouais… » Il pressa ses doigts dans le dos de Sasuke. « Mais elle me manque _tellement_ , Sasuke. »

Sasuke le força à relever la tête et s'agenouilla au sol, tenant le visage de Naruto dans ses mains. Il essuya les larmes du pouce avant de l'embrasser.

« Je sais. » Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau quand Naruto chercha ses lèvres. « Et je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. Quand tu voudras en parler. »

« Désolé, » dit Naruto, essuyant son nez.

« Ne le sois pas. »

Naruto renifla, riant de lui-même. Il se frotta le visage. « Je me sens si stupide. »

« Eh bien, tu es stupide. Mais pas pour m'avoir dit ça. »

Il rit à nouveau. « Trou du cul. »

« Hn. Je pense que nous venons d'avoir un 'moment'. »

« Ouais, » confirma Naruto avant de soupirer, étirant ses bras tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait, lui laissant de l'espace. « C'est ce que j'appellerais sans nul doute un moment partagé. » Il sourit à Sasuke. « Ne prend pas ça mal, mais… bordel de merde je suis tellement putain d'heureux d'être allé à Starbuck's ce jour-là et de t'avoir rencontré. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je le prendrais mal ? »

« Parce que si tu savais l'importance qu'à pour moi ta présence à mes côtés j'ai peur que tu n'en sois complètement flippé. »

« Ah. Je vois. Mais tu te trompes. Si tu ressentais pour moi ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que je ressens pour toi, je pense que je pourrais être très heureux. »

« J'aimerais que nous soyons à l'étape du mot en A. » Naruto sourit et se frotta le cou.

« Mm. »

« Il devrait y avoir un autre mot pour ça »

« Tu m'adores. »

« En effet. Je t'adore. Je t'adore vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

Sasuke rit. « Content de savoir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

« Ouais. » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Je suis plutôt heureux que nous le soyons. Dis-moi quelque chose de gentil. »

Sasuke fit un pas dans sa direction et plaça une main sur la joue de Naruto. « Naruto. Je suis très heureux que tu sois mon petit ami. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Naruto était presque douloureux. Il rougit violemment et détourna les yeux. « Mm. Toi, aussi. Tu es le meilleur petit ami que j'aie jamais eu. »

Sasuke lui donna un petit coup joueur sur le crâne. « Idiot. »

Naruto attrapa sa main et la balança entre eux deux. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça alors ? Personne ne m'a jamais rendu aussi heureux que toi, et je ne veux pas te voir partir aussi longtemps que possible. Ou jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter mon champ de vision. Ça me semble être une bonne affaire ? »

Sasuke sourit en coin. « Ouais. Affaire conclue. »

(-)

Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Sasuke était en train de se préparer du thé vert et du chocolat chaud pour Naruto pour l'aider à se détendre. La bouilloire siffla, et Naruto observa depuis le comptoir où il était appuyé Sasuke verser l'eau chaude dans chacun des mugs.

« Viens ici paresseux, » dit-il à Naruto en lui tendant une cuillère. « Remue ton chocolat chaud. »

« Pssht. Quel genre de service est-ce là ? » plaisanta Naruto, s'avança aux côtés de Sasuke pour remuer sa propre boisson.

Sasuke trempa son sachet de thé à quelques reprises avant de le laisser couler. « Ma mère avait l'habitude de me faire du thé quand j'étais enfant. Pas tout le temps, mais les jours de pluie. Je trouvais ça spécial. Une chose très adulte. »

« Mm. » Naruto lui rentra légèrement dedans. « Et me voilà, buvant du chocolat chaud comme un gamin. »

Sasuke l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tout ça parce que tu voulais qu'on échange nos tragiques histoires d'enfance. »

Naruto rit. « N'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression qu'on devrait faire une apparence chez Oprah. Ou, enfin, si elle avait encore son show. Je suppose que ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Maintenant il faudrait aller chez Ellen, » dit Sasuke, se tournant pour que son coude repose sur le comptoir. « Mais peut-être qu'on y gagnerait un nouvel écran plat. »

« Je parie qu'on gagnerait encore plus si on lui disait qu'on est petits amis. »

Sasuke commença à sourire. « Répète ça ? »

« Qu'on est petits amis ? » Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se pencha de côté sur le comptoir et entrechoqua son mug avec celui de Sasuke. « Est-ce que c'est aussi bizarre pour toi que ça l'est pour moi ? »

« Pas aussi bizarre que ta moustache de chocolat chaud. » Il essuya d'un doigt le haut de la lèvre de Naruto et le lécha. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ouais. Moins vulnérable émotionnellement et tout ça. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. « J'en suis content. »

« ça devient plus facile, oui ? » demanda Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. C'est juste moi ou ce week-end a été plutôt épuisant émotionnellement parlant ? »

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration. « Il l'a été, je suppose. Est-ce que ça devient plus facile ? ça dépend. Quelques choses le seront. C'est une nouvelle relation et un nouveau concept du « bon » pour toi. Pour ton père. Pour tes amis. Bien que ça ne semble pas particulièrement déranger Kiba. »

Naruto posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. « J'ai de bonnes personnes dans ma vie, et j'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. »

Il y eut une pause avant que Sasuke ne demande, « En fais-je partie ? »

Naruto chercha son regard pour voir si c'était une question sincère. Il attrapa la tasse de Sasuke et la déposa plus loin. Plaçant une main sur le torse de son petit ami, il le poussa contre le bord du comptoir. « Monte. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. « Autoritaire, alors? »

Naruto sourit avec satisfaction. « Tu as dit que tu aimais quand j'y allais bûcheron avec toi, maintenant monte ici. » Il lui donna une nouvelle poussée jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'asseye d'un saut sur le comptoir. Naruto se pressa entre ses jambes, mains sur ses cuisses. « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, oui ? »

« J'ai une idée que tu me trouves tolérable, » répondit Sasuke en glissant une mèche de cheveux de Naruto derrière son oreille et, du pouce, traçant la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Naruto déplaça ses mains derrière Sasuke, attrapant d'une prise lâche ses fesses tandis que Sasuke l'observait avec curiosité.

« Je n'ai jamais connu personne avec qui je voulais honnêtement passer chaque seconde d'une journée, » dit Naruto. « Ou, qui calmait autant que ta présence le fait. Je suppose que je suis aussi romantique qu'un gars peut l'être. J'ai toujours plus apprécié avoir une relation fixe plutôt que batifoler à droite et à gauche, mais je ne me suis _jamais_ senti ainsi avec une petite amie. »

« Senti comment exactement ? » demanda Sasuke, ses traits parfaitement sérieux.

« Hm. Qu'est-ce que tu me donneras si je te le dis ? » Naruto sourit et remit ses mains sur les cuisses de Sasuke. »

« Mon cul. » Sasuke sourit arrogamment.

« Vraiment ? »

Sasuke se pencha en avant. « Vraiment. Si tu le veux. Il est tien. »

« Hm. » Naruto s'humecta les lèvres. « Je détesterais refuser une proposition si généreuse. »

Sasuke attrapa ses deux joues, leva son menton et l'embrassa paresseusement. Les mains de Naruto glissèrent de nouveau sur ses fesses, le guidant vers le bord du comptoir jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Sasuke se croisent dans son dos.

Quand ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, Sasuke demande, « Qu'est-ce que je te fais ressentir, Naruto ? » Il embrassa l'hélix de l'oreille de Naruto et ajouta sarcastiquement, « A part de l'excitation sexuelle. »

Naruto rit avec légèreté. « Je suis plutôt certain que toi et moi étions destinés à nous rencontrer. Je pense que peut-être, pas que j'ai déjà réfléchi à des vies antérieurs ou quoi que ce soit, on s'est sûrement déjà croisés dans certaines d'entre elles, et à chaque fois, tu étais toujours important pour moi. »

« Tu as l'air sûr de toi, » observa Sasuke.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà été plus sûr de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie. »

« Hm. »

« Donc, à présent ? Est-ce que je te jette sur mon épaule et je t'emporte dans la chambre ? »

« Tue s probablement trop faible pour réussir ça, » dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

« Oh ho, c'est un défi, Uchiha ? » Avec un grognement, il souleva Sasuke du comptoir , ce dernier trop surpris pour réagir.

Il alla jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine avec que Sasuke demande d'une voix incrédule, « Es-tu _vraiment_ en train de faire ça ? »

Naruto gifla les fesses de Sasuke puisqu'elles étaient juste à côté de sa tête. « C'est comme ça que les hommes des cavernes ont fait durant toutes ces années, non ? »

« Je pense actuellement : pas exactement. En passant, la vue est plutôt charmante. Ton pantalon est suffisamment bas pour que je puisse voir la raie de tes fesses. »

« Cool pour toi, » dit Naruto. « En général je ferais payer les gens pour une telle vue. »

« Mm. Et quels sont tes tarifs ? »

« Tu n'as pas les moyens, » dit Naruto en entrant dans la chambre, jetant Sasuke sur le lit.

Sasuke atterrit avec un léger rebondissement. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je dois bien avoir quelques pièces jaunes quelque part. »

« Ha ha. » Naruto se percha au pied du lit, attrapa les chevilles de Sasuke, et le tira vers lui. Il s'avança à quatre pattes, regardant Sasuke, qui avait l'air incroyablement amusé par la situation. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Naruto, en un rapide et inattendu mouvement, passe les bras sous les genoux de Sasuke et les pousse en avant, le pliant - non pas en deux, mais presque. Mains posées à plat sur la couverture, Naruto ne pouvait pas dire que l'air de surprise absolue sur le visage de Sasuke le dérange.

Naruto enfouit son visage dans son cou et embrassa la peau. « Ne sois pas si choqué, Sasuke, » dit-il d'une voix ronronnante. « Je suis généralement celui qui fait les avances dans la chambre. »

Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres, voix aussi rauque que celle de Naruto. « Vraiment ? »

Naruto mordilla son oreille. « Vraiment. » Il attrapa les jambes de Sasuke et les passa autour de sa taille, laissant tout son poids retomber sur lui. « Je te ferais bouger comme je le désire. »

Sasuke se servit des cheveux de Naruto pour tirer se tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. « Peut-être avec toutes ces femmes avec qui tu as couché, mais garde à l'esprit que ce n'est pas parce que tu es celui qui baises que je ne peux pas te faire me supplier. »

« Sasuke, » gémit-il contre la bouche de l'autre homme avant de lui donner un brutal baiser. « Je serai heureux de supplier pour quoi que ce soit que tu accepteras de me donner. Donc, où as-tu exactement mis ce paquet de 12 préservatifs ? »

Sasuke retira ses jambes de leur position, un léger rougissement couvrant son torse et ses joues. Naruto suivit des yeux la main de Sasuke, traçant un chemin le long de son ventre avant de s'arrêter à sa ceinture.

« Sûrement pas dans ton pantalon ? » demanda Naruto, souriant largement. « Devrais-je effectuer une fouille ? »

Sasuke rit, et avec un certain effort, se redressa en position assise. Il toucha l'épaule de Naruto et traça les muscles de son bras, jusqu'à son poignet. « Je vais aller chercher tout ce dont on a besoin. Donne-moi une seconde. »

Sasuke se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain, où Naruto put l'entendre ouvrir un des tiroirs. Quand il revint, il jeta une paire de préservatifs et quelques petites bouteilles de lubrifiant sur le lit. Naruto attrapa le lubrifiant pour lire les étiquettes.

« Ah, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu à utiliser souvent, » dit Naruto, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Eh bien, bienvenu à ta première leçon. Le lubrifiant est ton nouveau meilleur ami. »

« Heh. »

« Celui-ci, » Sasuke désigna l'Astroglide du doigt, « est à base d'eau. Il est très bien mais il faut en réappliquer fréquemment. L'autre, » il attrapa celui appelé Wet Platinium, « est à base de silicone. Il se répand un peu partout, mais dure plus longtemps. »

Naruto le regarda. « Tu préfères lequel ? »

Sasuke lui tendit le Wet Platinium et sourit d'un air carnassier. « ça ne me dérange pas qu'on en mette partout. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. « Donc comment est-ce que ça marche ? »

Sasuke prit la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas et la plaça sur l'une des tables de chevet. « Comme tu l'as dit ce matin, tu mets ta queue dans mon cul et me baises avec. »

« Sasuke, » dit-il, son front se plissant. « Tu n'es pas passif très souvent, et j'ai lu sur internet que - »

« Tu as fait des recherches ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Bien sûr que oui. Je n'ai jamais baisé un mec dans le cul avant. »

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et plaça une main sur son épaule, l'embrassant avec douceur. Naruto sentit une main tracer son torse et son ventre avant de se glisser sous la ceinture de son pantalon et boxer. Les doigts s'entourèrent autour de lui et commencèrent à pomper. Il prit une forte inspiration quand Sasuke se pencha contre lui et suça la peau derrière son oreille tandis que sa main continuait de le caresser de la manière qu'il l'aimait. Le bras de Naruto vint se placer autour de Sasuke pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Travaillons à ton érection, pour commencer, » murmura Sasuke dans son oreille, « Puis tu mettras un préservatif. On verra après ça. »

(-)

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et, lentement, Naruto se retira, maintenant le préservatif à la base. Il se leva du lit et alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Prenant un des gants sur le comptoir, il fit couler un peu d'eau chaude dessus. Il se nettoya puis en attrapa un autre pour l'amener à Sasuke. Sasuke était toujours allongé sur le dos, une main posée sur son ventre, et son autre bras recouvrant ses yeux.

Silencieusement, il commença à le nettoyer – ses cuisses, son sexe et bourses, et la petite quantité de lubrifiant qui brillait encore sur sa raie.

« ça va ? » demanda t-il à Sasuke après que celui-ci ait gardé le silence un moment. « ça ne te fait pas mal, si ? » Il s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, observant Sasuke avec inquiétude, et retira le bras de Sasuke de ses yeux. « Sasuke ? »

Les bras de Sasuke vinrent immédiatement se placer autour de lui, le prenant dans une étreinte. « Naruto… »

« Hm ? » Naruto embrassa sa gorge, ses joues, et ses clavicules.

« Je suis… putain d'épuisé. »

« Je peux le dire. Tu as joui violemment deux fois. »

Mettant une main sur son torse, Sasuke le repoussa légèrement, observant son visage, puis l'entraînant dans un lent baiser qui dura plusieurs minutes, la main de Sasuke caressant son flanc tout du long et finissant par se percher sur la saillance d'une hanche.

« Je t'ai bai~sé, » chantonna t-il.

Sasuke se couvrit le visage. « La ferme, espèce d'idiot. Mon cul en est conscient. »

« Mm. »

Sasuke déplaça sa main. « Comment c'était… pour toi ? »

Naruto se frotta les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, réfléchissant. « … Je ne pense pas que ça ait été terriblement différent. Je ne pouvais pas penser à grand-chose, vraiment… à part toi. C'était… plutôt naturel, je suppose ? Plus que je ne l'aurais cru ? »

« Tu vois. Tu baiserais probablement n'importe quoi, putain de Neandertal hétéro. »

Naruto poussa un bref rire et pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe de Sasuke. « Faux… maintenant je ne veux rien baiser d'autre que ton cul étroit. »

« Si tu fais ça, il ne sera plus aussi étroit. »

Naruto rit. « Bordel de merde, Sasuke. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça se soit produit. »

« Hn. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? »

Sasuke étouffa un bâillement de la main. « On dort. Trois orgasmes en une nuit est ma limite. »

« Plutôt clair, » Naruto haussa les épaules et s'affala sur le ventre à côté de Sasuke.

Sasuke attrapa sa main, le regardant avec affection. Naruto sourit.

« Donc c'était le destin, huh, Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke, souriant avec fatigue.

« Ouais, » dit Naruto, pressant sa main dans la sienne. « Je le pense. »

* * *

 _Ndt : L'usuel, pas relu (j'ai l'excuse de réviser, je suppose ? Quoique. Réviser l'espagnol. Ha, cette blague.) Plus qu'un chapitre !_


	11. Chapter 11

**It Started Over Coffee**

 **Rasengan22**

 _Ndt : Bon. Avant tout, j'aimerais mentionner que j'ai beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de mal avec le début de ce chapitre. Pour moi, c'est à la limite du viol vu la manière dont Sasuke insiste lourdement jusqu'à ce que Naruto cède. (il a"des besoins" ? Vraiment, c'est un bon argument ?) Mais puisque c'est le monde merveilleux des fanfictions, tout se finit bien et tout le monde est heureux, c'est le principal je suppose._

 _Merci aux reviews, et puisque plusieurs m'ont demandé : il n'y avait pas de scène graphiques de sexe parce l'auteur les a retirées à l'époque ou ffnet faisait des sortes de 'purges' des travaux trop explicites. Bref, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, enjoy !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : The End : Final**

A plat sur le ventre, ronflant et le visage enterré dans l'oreiller, Naruto se réveilla quand il sentit un poids inimitable – plutôt lourd – sur son dos. Et s'il devait dire ce que ce poids était en train de faire, cela tomberait, peut-être, dans la catégorie de se limer contre son cul.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demanda t-il, levant la tête et se frottant un œil. « Si c'est qui que soit d'autre que toi, là derrière, Sasuke, tu es sur le point de te prendre un poing dans la gueule. »

« Doit être mon jour de chance. » Sasuke s'assit sur l'arrière des cuisses de Naruto, le coinçant sur le lit. Ses deux mains étaient sur chacune des fesses de Naruto, les pressant alternativement comme si elles étaient des stress balls.

« C'est un mauvais moment pour te dire que je vais me rendormir maintenant ? »

Sasuke s'allongea soudainement complètement sur lui, son sexe s'enfonçant contre les fesses de Naruto tandis qu'il se frottait contre lui et imprimait une morsure sur la coquille de son oreille. « Tu peux essayer, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce sera difficile. Bien que ça signifierait certainement moins de travail pour moi.

Naruto marmonna avec irritation et essaya de se lever, mais Sasuke l'alourdissait, ne le laissant pas se dégager.

« Sasuke, » grogna t-il, et sentit sa queue, non plus enfoncée contre ses fesses, mais glissant entre elles. « T'es lourd. »

Sasuke enfouit son nez dans son cou, le léchant d'entre ses deux épaules jusqu'à la base de son cou. Naruto écrasa à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller, trop fatigué pour se préoccuper du fait que son petit ami était sur le point de prendre sa virginité anale par la force.

« Naruto, » murmura Sasuke dans son oreille.

« Quoi ? » claqua t-il, voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Le son du léger rire de Sasuke hérissa les poils à l'arrière de son cou.

Sasuke posa son menton sur l'épaule de Naruto. « Je suis excité. »

« Vraiment ? » Naruto tourna la tête pour pouvoir parler avec plus de clarté. « Je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'est ce qui se passait. Je pensais que tu faisais un sandwich, au vu de la manière dont tu te frottais à moi comme un éléphant de mer. »

« Mon sexe est foutu comme celui d'un éléphant de mer. »

Naruto ricana. « Quelque chose comme ça. » Il grogna avec appréciation, cela dit, quand Sasuke, se rasseyant à cheval sur ses hanches, commença à masser son dos et ses épaules, les paumes de ses mains tournant et s'enfonçant dans divers endroits le long de son échine. « Oh putain ouais, plus de ça ! Je pensais que tu étais tout épuisé de tes trois orgasmes, vieil homme. »

« J'ai l'habitude de ne dormir qu'à peu près cinq heures par nuit, donc je suis déjà régénéré. Pour répondre à ta précédente question… il est à peu près 8h30. »

« Va te faire, je retourne carrément dormir. » Naruto attrapa un autre oreiller et le mit sur sa tête, mais Sasuke le lui enleva aussitôt et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. « Et tu pourrais arrêter de me pousser avec ta queue ? C'est uniquement une sortie. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sasuke, fier de lui. « Parce que je suis plutôt sûr que tu utilisais la mienne comme une porte tournante la nuit dernière – dedans, dedans, dedans, dedans, oh oui, Sasuke, oui ! »

« Ha ! » Naruto se retourna, et cette fois Sasuke ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Naruto attrapa son poignet, le tira, et les fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus. « C'est vraiment comme ça que ça sonnait ? »

« Eh bien, il semblait bien que tu ne sois pas capable de former des phrases cohérentes, mais, » il repoussa les cheveux de Naruto sur le côté, « ça ne change pas beaucoup de l'usuel, si ? »

« Bâtard, » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Sasuke le regarda, son affection si visible que le cœur de Naruto se serra. Il toucha la joue de l'autre homme, en traçant tendrement le contour. Les yeux de Sasuke se murent rapidement tandis qu'il portait les doigts aux lèvres de Naruto, les traçant. Naruto l'embrassa juste après, fermement, sentant les doigts de Sasuke s'enrouler dans ses cheveux, appliquant là une pression et approfondissant leur baiser. Il n'avait pas un goût merveilleux, mais il était bon d'une toute autre manière qui lui remémora les différents moments de la nuit passée. Qu'il en avait _apprécié_ chaque instant et qu'il se sentait grâce à elle à présent plus proche de Sasuke.

Avec réticence, ils stoppèrent le baiser. Leurs fronts étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, Naruto tenant toujours en coupe le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains.

« Hey, » dit-il, souriant si largement que cela en devenait douloureux.

Sasuke pencha la tête, tournant suffisamment son visage pour pouvoir embrasser le bout des doigts de Naruto. « Bonjour. »

« J'ai couché avec toi. »

Sasuke émit un bruit de gorge amusé et rit. « Je sais. J'étais là. »

Naruto embrassa le menton de Sasuke. « C'est douloureux ? »

« Un peu. »

« Tu veux que je le masse ? » Naruto agita ses sourcils.

« Tu veux que je masse le tien ? » retourna Sasuke, souriant d'un air prédateur.

« Je pensais que c'est ce que tu étais déjà en train de préparer. » Naruto lâcha Sasuke et s'assit dans le lit, à ses côtés, parcourant de ses doigts la longueur du bras de Sasuke jusqu'au centre de sa paume. « En passant, jolie érection matinale que tu as là. » Il toucha l'érection de Sasuke, l'observant rebondir sous le petit coup qu'il lui avait donnée.

« ça ne pouvait être empêché après la nuit dernière, puis se réveiller à côté de toi… voir ton cul dans la lumière du petit matin, me tentant, m'appelant comme une sirène… »

Naruto cilla. « T'es drogué ? »

« Drogué à la vie, » dit Sasuke pince-sans-rire avant d'attraper son coude, le tirant. Naruto se pencha tandis que Sasuke se relevait, l'embrassant d' une manière qui mit des papillons dans le ventre de Naruto.

Naruto soupira quand Sasuke se rallongea à plat sur le lit. « Une branlette ne suffira pas ? » demanda t-il avec espoir.

« J'avais quelque chose d'autre à l'esprit si ça tu en as envie. »

« Ah, ouais. Considérant que tu en as déjà _une visible_ ' _envie'_. »

Sasuke mit une main sur sa jambe et frotta l'intérieur de la cuisse de Naruto, aplanissant les poils blond à chaque passage de sa main.

« Tu y es réellement opposé ? » demanda Sasuke d'une voix silencieuse, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde critique, seulement curieux.

« Réponse honnête ? » Naruto se gratta la nuque.

« Réponse honnête, » répondit Sasuke, retirant sa main de la jambe de Naruto pour la poser sur son propre ventre.

« Je n'y suis pas… exactement opposé. »

« Tu as peur que ça t'émascule ? »

« Je… ne sais pas ? » Naruto ramena ses jambes contre son torse une seconde avant de choisir de s'asseoir en tailleur, mains sur les genoux. « Je ne veux pas dire ça, parce que ça serait t'insulter… tu es masculin, ouais, et on vient _juste_ – »

« De baiser, » finit Sasuke pour lui. « Tu m'as baisé, et ma queue n'est pas soudainement tombée. »

Naruto se décala et mit une main sur la bouche de Sasuke « Shush. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré différemment parce que tu préfères les pénis. C'est juste nouveau pour moi, c'est tout. » Il retira sa main.

Sasuke entreprit de s'asseoir, lui aussi en tailleur, leurs genoux se touchant. Sauf que, c'était vraiment distrayant de voir la sexe érigé de Sasuke chaque fois que Naruto baissait les yeux.

« Vraiment, Sasuke, laisse-moi simplement te sucer, mec. »

« Oh ouais, » dit Sasuke, frappant la cuisse de Naruto suffisamment fort pour qu'un claquement bruyant en résulter. « ça me met vraiment dans l'ambiance. »

« C'est juste… »

« Serait-ce plus convainquant si je te parlais crûment ? ça semble te faire jouir. »

Naruto parut presque embarrassé. « La ferme ! J'y peux rien ! »

« Laisse-moi te baiser et si tu n'aimes pas ça, on n'aura pas à le refaire… pour quelques jours. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au toi patient qui se sentait coupable de m'entraîner dans une cabine d'essayage pour une fellation impromptue ? »

Sasuke sourit arrogamment, posant une main sur le genou de Naruto. « Je suis désolé, « il a disparu après avoir expérimenté le sexe avec toi. Je t'ai dit la nuit de notre rendez-vous que tu avais créé un monstre. Maintenant il est impossible de cacher mon attirance, d'où, mon petit problème. » Il fit un geste en direction de son pénis.

Naruto lui lança un coup d'œil. « Ne t'insulte pas, voyons. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais _petit…_ en fait, est-ce que ça va même rentrer dans mon cul ? »

Sasuke pressa une main contre l'estomac de Naruto, ses doigts se dirigeant ensuite vers le bas. « Je suis certainement volontaire pour t'aider à le découvrir. »

Naruto lui lança un regard méfiant. « ça va faire mal, non ? »

« Pas si on le fait bien. Tu pourras te sentir un peu « plein » pour la première fois, mais je serais doux. Tu n'es pas mon premier vierge après tout. »

Naruto grogna. « Ce n'est pas un truc auquel je veux penser. »

Sasuke toucha son bras. « Mets-toi à plat ventre. »

Un sourcil de Naruto se haussa brusquement. « Pourquoi, pour que tu puisses essayer de me violer à nouveau ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne sois pas si mélodramatique. T'es un mec ou quoi ? C'est juste un peu de baisage de fesses. »

« Pour une quelconque raison, ton argument n'as pas de prise sur moi. »

« J'aurais une _prise_ sans problème. » Sasuke se mit à genoux et donna une poussée malicieuse à Naruto qui l'envoya rouler de l'autre côté du lit. Il plaça une main sur la chute de reins de Naruto, la frottant. « Confortable ? »

« ç'va, ouais. »

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ça, Naruto – »

« Non, ce n'est pas que je ne _veux pas…_ Je suis simplement, » il soupira. « Nerveux. Mais si c'est toi, « il lança un regard à Sasuke par-dessus son épaule, « ça me va. J'en suis même un peu… excité, je suppose. »

« Excité ? » Sasuke s'allongea à ses côtés, sa main parcourant le dos de Naruto, le relaxant. « J'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'ai pensé à ce que ça ferait que tu me le fasses, et la nuit dernière était… géniale. Mais j'ai pensé à te baiser tellement de fois ces derniers jours que je dois admettre être à ma limite. »

« Je comprends. La nuit dernière était… vraiment putain d'incroyable. »

Sasuke embrassa la courbe de son épaule. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être aussi attiré par toi. Je l'étais dès le moment où je t'ai vu à Starbuck's et si j'avais pu songer un seul instant que ça en serait le résultat j'aurais été celui te demandant de s'asseoir à ta table… »

« Sasuke… »

Sasuke passa un bras en travers de la chute de reins de Naruto, ses doigts attrapant la hanche opposée. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te désirer. Je ne mentirai pas. Le fait que tu sois hétéro, que ce sera ta première fois et que je serai ton premier… » il fit une pause, « Il s'est prouvé être difficile d'être patient, particulièrement quand je suis habitué à – »

« être une salope ? » dit Naruto, le regardant avec un sourire amusé.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et frappa en plaisanterie l'arrière de sa tête. « J'allais dire, prendre l'initiative. »

« Je comprends. Je suis un homme, aussi. Je pense au sexe autant que toi. C'est juste que mes fantaisies sont en généralement centrées sur des parties de l'anatomie qui sont un peu plus auto-lubrifiées et… » Il enfonça son doigt dans le torse de Sasuke, « plus grosses et rondes à cet endroit. »

« Désolé de ne pas avoir de seins. » Sasuke fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose que j'étais inquiet que certaines des choses de Suigetsu a dit la nuit dernière ta donne une mauvaise impression. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'utilise. Je veux être clair sur ce point. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. J'étais seulement jaloux de ce qu'il a dit, donc tu n'as pas à expliquer. Clairement, de mon côté, le désir pour toi est là. Je l'ai senti la nuit dernière. Je sais que tu veux ça, et je suis d'accord pour l'essayer. »

« L'es-tu ? » la main que Sasuke avait sur sa hanche glissa plus bas, dépassant la fesse gauche de Naruto pour se caler juste en dessous, où il enfonça ses doigts entre les jambes de Naruto, effleurant de peu l'arrière de ses bourses et faisant tressaillir son sexe au contact.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'embrasser, Sasuke déplaça ses doigts sur l'autre cuisse, les faisant glisser jusqu'à ses bourses puis sur le haut de sa cuisses, sous ses fesses puis repassant avec légèreté une nouvelle fois sur ses bourses. Leur baiser devenant plus passionné, il sentit les doigts de Sasuke se glisser dans sa raie et effleurer son entrée, l'allumant. Sasuke était érigé et poussé contre con flanc tandis qu'il suçait sur la langue de Naruto. La main de Naruto était sur la joue de Sasuke, seulement à demi-conscient de la pression exercée sur son trou, du moins jusqu'à ce que le bout de l'index de Sasuke le pénètre et le fasse gémir dans le baiser.

Se retirant, Sasuke regarda ses yeux, cherchant une réponse. La respiration de Naruto était lourde alors que Sasuke commençait à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, et quand il y enfonça ses dents, Naruto laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement désinhibé sous la brève douleur. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'écartèrent tandis qu'il prenait une inspiration muette, relâchant quelques secondes plus tard un soupir retenu. Après avoir retiré le bout de son doigt, il lécha le tranchant de ses dents de sa langue, fixant Naruto avec intensité.

La voix de Naruto était rauque et essoufflée, « On dirait que tu as quelque chose à dire. »

« J'ai tellement envie de te baiser en cet instant. »

Naruto se lécha les lèvres. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Que tu le veuilles autant que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » Penchant la tête en avant, il se rapprocha de la bouche de Sasuke. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke et, très lentement, la lècha de sa langue.

La main de Sasuke se retrouva sur la gorge de Naruto et pressa, le repoussant, mettant une distance entre leurs bouches. Naruto tenta de se forcer vers l'avant, ignorant la manière dont les doigts de Sasuke pressèrent plus fort quand il essaya. Il réussit à faire effleurer leurs deux bouches, le contact _trop_ léger. Pas suffisant pour être satisfaisant. Naruto ouvrit la bouche et émit un bruit qui était quelque part entre un geignement plaintif et un gémissement suppliant.

Au son, Sasuke plissa les yeux. Il leva le menton de Naruto et laissa leurs lèvres se toucher – un simple, narguant effleurement – puis le fit une nouvelle fois. Les doigts autour de sa gorge se desserrèrent, mais il pouvait toujours les sentir contre sa peau. Avant qu'il ne le sache, une main s'enfonçait dans ses cheveux et le guidait dans une violente série de baisers affamés, l'autre main de Sasuke jouant à nouveau avec ses fesses. Il frotta un doigt contre le trou de Naruto, le cerclant avant de l'enfoncer en entier. Quand Sasuke commença à le mouvoir en lui, ce fut _trop_. Le monde disparut complètement. Rien d'autre que la bouche de Sasuke et sa langue et ce doigt le pénétrant, le _baisant_ , et l'excitant tellement qu'il commença à venir à son encontre sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Sasuke mordilla ses lèvres, respirant de manière hachée. « Naruto… »

« Sasuke… » commença t-il à dire, yeux voilés et dents s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre alors qu'il se sentait se presser contre le lit pour plus de friction. « Je veux… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Le doigt de Sasuke s'enfonça plus profondément. « Hm ? Dis-moi. »

Naruto plaça une main sur le côté du visage de Sasuke et, se penchant en avant, rapprocha leurs lèvres. « Je veux que tu me baises. »

« Vraiment ? » Le sourire satisfait de Sasuke devient sauvage, enfonçant son doigt en entier avant de le retirer et répéter une nouvelle fois l'action. « Tu aimes ça, Naruto ? »

Naruto haletait à présent. « O-oui… »

« TU veux que j'enfonce ma queue en toi et que je te baise ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant échapper sa réponse en une expiration. « Oui… _baise-_ moi. Je veux le sentir. »

(-)

Il laissa échapper un nouveau grognement à la simple idée et sentit la morsure des dents de Sasuke sur sa fesse droite.

« Tu es plus impatient que je ne t'imaginais l'être, » murmura Sasuke contre la peau du haut de la cuisse de Naruto et laissa glisser sa langue le long de la courbe de ses fesses jusqu'à l'arrière de ses bourses.

« Oh Dieu, » il grogna et enfonça son visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller, mordant sa lèvre.

Le doigt de Sasuke était lubrifié quand il entra de nouveau en lui, et il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans son esprit que Sasuke le _regardait_ entrer dans son cul. IL commençait à devenir douloureusement dur contre le lit, son érection montante coincée sous lui. Dans cet état, tous ses sens déjà surchargés de plaisir, il était presque _trop_ facile de se relaxer tandis que Sasuke travaillait son trou avec la même concentration absolue d'un neurochirurgien. Il maintint une main sur la hanche de Naruto pour l'empêcher de se tortiller, ce qu'il faisait alternativement, incapable de ne pas bouger et commençant à mouvoir ses hanches contre les draps.

« Tellement bon, Naruto, » murmura Sasuke.

Quand le second doigt le pénétra, Naruto prit une courte inspiration, bien qu'il en ait déjà eu deux en lui lors du bain. Mais ceux-ci étaient enfoncés _en entier_ , pas juste _à demi_. Sasuke le doigta lentement, un bras pressé en haut de sa chute de reins, maintenant Naruto. Il embrassa la courbe des fesses de Naruto, suçant occasionnellement la peau. Naruto était presque hors de lui lorsque le troisième doigt apparut, l'étirant pleinement, lui faisant arquer son dos et lever ses hanches au-dessus du lit – jusqu'à ce que Sasuke les force à s'abaisser à nouveau.

« Bientôt.. ? » réussit Naruto à haleter alors que les doigts entreprenaient de le baiser encore plus _profondément_ , se pressant soudainement pour se presser contre cet endroit, celui qui rendait sa vision blanche et lumineuse. « S-Sasuke, arrête, trop, » supplia t-il, offrant un grognement prolongé tandis que les doigts se retiraient progressivement. Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, il s'était senti si plein, mais pas réellement inconfortable. Quand il sentit le poids de Sasuke disparaître, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, quelques secondes seulement s'écoulant avec que Sasuke ne se penche vers lui et l'embrasse avidement, leurs dents s'entrechoquant dans leur urgence pour en avoir plus.

S'écartant avec un peu d'effort, Sasuke se mit à genoux, son sexe érigé juste en face du visage de Naruto, la couleur d'un rouge profond, presque douloureux qui fit réaliser à Naruto que Sasuke était déjà à sa limite, déjà proche de la jouissance, mais lui-même l'était aussi.

Il observa Sasuke mettre un préservatif et le lubrifier, mais ferma les yeux quand Sasuke se replaça derrière lui, entre ses jambes, et commença à caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses. Naruto était sur le point de lever les hanches quand Sasuke les aplatit. Il écarta les jambes de Naruto et se positionna là où Naruto pouvait sentir l'avant des cuisses de Sasuke toucher l'arrière des siennes.

(-)

Les jambes de Naruto le lâchèrent, et il s'affala sur le lit, Sasuke tombant avec lui. Tous deux respiraient violemment. Le visage de Naruto était écrasé dans l'oreiller, et il était fortement conscient de Sasuke étant toujours _en lui,_ les _connectant_. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir fatigué qui souleva les fins cheveux blonds de sa nuque. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque partie du corps de Naruto – ses épaules, son dos, son cou. Il déplaça les cheveux de Naruto et lécha les gouttes de sueur juste sous sa ligne d'implantation des cheveux, le faisant frissonner et crisper ses muscles.

« Aah, » Sasuke émit un haletant bruit de surprise quand il fut ainsi pressé et le lécha à nouveau, ses mains parcourant de bas en haut les flancs de Naruto. « C'était… »

« …vraiment intense ? » finit Naruto pour lui, mots étouffés contre l'oreiller.

« Oui, ça l'était, c'est certain. » Sasuke grogna en relevant les hanches et glissant avec précaution hors de Naruto.

« Oh wow, » dit Naruto.

« Tu te sens vide maintenant ? » La voix de Sasuke était rauque, et il y avait de l'humour dans son ton même s'il semblait à bout de souffle.

« C'est… différent. » Il tenta de se relever, mais ses bras tremblèrent, et la vague douleur provenant de ses fesses le surpris un peu.

« Ce sera sans doute un peu douloureux. »

Naruto pouvait du moins lui jeter un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. « Tu crois ? » Puis ses yeux furent attirés par le préservatif utilisé. « J'ai vraiment laissé un autre mec me baiser, » dit-il.

Sasuke, qui avait jusque là sourit arrogamment, le regarda alors avec un air consterné. « Des regrets ? » demanda t-il.

Naruto se tourna sur le dos, tressaillant en rehaussant le haut de son corps à l'aide de ses coudes, secouant la tête. « Pas de regrets. C'était… » il se mordit la lèvre en regardant Sasuke, « probablement le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu. »

Instantanément, Sasuke parut soulagé. « Bien sûr que ça l'a été, » dit-il en s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes, « Puisque je suis bon dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Naturellement. » Il embrassa Naruto avec une tendresse qui augmenta d'autant plus les palpitations de son cœur déjà perturbé.

Plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sasuke, il embrassa en retour, surpris et dépassé par la somme d'émotion qui y était comprise. Ils restèrent allongés ainsi un moment, s'embrassant et se touchant simplement, le pouce de Sasuke effleurant constamment le dessous de son oreille. Ils semblaient être sur la même page, perdus dans leurs pensées sur ce qui venait juste de se passer entre eux. Naruto avait toujours aimé être amoureux, mais _ça_ , c'était quelque chose qu'il savait que tout le monde ne pourrait expérimenter en une vie, et la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke le secouait jusqu'à ses fondations.

Sasuke s'écarta un peu et traça la lèvre inférieure de Naruto, tout ce que ressentait en ce moment Naruto clairement présent également dans ceux de Sasuke.

« Sasuke, » dit-il, voulant dire quelque chose mais ne sachant quoi.

Sasuke sourit et poussa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. « Tu as l'air heureux. »

Naruto sourit de même. « Toi aussi. »

« Je le suis. » Sasuke lui donna un autre léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Tu me rends heureux. »

Naruto rit avec légèreté. « Tu veux dire que je rends _ta queue_ heureuse. »

Sasuke pencha la tête, ses mèches tombant contre sa joua droite. « ça aussi. »

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke dans les siennes, lui fit former un poing, et embrassa chacune de ses phalanges, tout en maintenant le contact visuel. Quand il eut terminé, il sourit largement à Sasuke, qui semblait en transe. Quoi que ce soit qui occupe ses pensées, il en sortit et fut prompt à entraîner Naruto dans un autre baiser d'une éthérée intensité qui, au final, laissa Naruto étourdi.

« Merci, » dit Sasuke, sa voix tremblant un peu.

Avec un penchement de tête questionneur, Naruto observa son visage, souriant de traviole. « Pour quoi ? »

« Tout, » répondit Sasuke ne plaçant une main sur la joue de Naruto, caressant les fines cicatrices. « Mais particulièrement pour m'avoir demandé de m'asseoir à ta table. »

Naruto était presque certain que son cœur allait bientôt exploser hors de sa poitrine. « Je te l'ai dit, non ? » Il l'éclaira d'un sourire gamin, fier. « Que c'était le destin. »

Sasuke ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement. « Quelle que soit la raison, ça a été la meilleur décision de ma vie de ne pas en vouloir à quelqu'un d'être un idiot blond bien trop bavard. »

« Hey ! » cria Naruto. « Je prends ça mal ! »

« Mm. Je te compenserai, » dit Sasuke.

« Ouais ? Comment ça ? »

« J'ai l'idée, dans le futur, de tomber tellement plus amoureux de toi que je te donnerai tout ce que tu pourrais jamais vouloir. »

Naruto plissa le nez, sachant que son visage était probablement devenu incroyablement rouge. « Oh, ferme-la et débarrasse toi de ce foutu préservatif, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que ton sperme coule partout sur moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Sasuke sourit arrogamment. « Ce n'est pas comme si ça serait la première fois. »

(-)

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto se frottait avec un gant dans la douche et chantait le plus fort possible, « Toniiight, we are young, so let's set the world on fiiiire, we can burn briiighter than the, » il prit une profonde inspiration, encore plus faux que précédemment, « suuuun. Toniiight, we are young. So let's set the world on fiiire, we can burn briiighter, than the suu-ooh-oh-ooh-uun ! »

La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et Sasuke entra, secouant la tête. « Que diront les voisins ? »

Naruto fit de la place pour lui sous le jet. « Oh, c'est vrai. T'crois qu'ils vont plus se plaindre de mon chant ou des bruits qu'on a fait en baisant toute la nuit ? »

« Chant, » répondit Sasuke avant d'embrasser l'arrière de son épaule. « Ils vont se dire que j'étouffe un chat et me reporter à la SPA. Comment vont tes fesses ? » Il les gifla légèrement. « Mieux ? »

« Er, je suppose. Je voulais vérifier dans le miroir pour voir si ça avait retrouvé sa taille normale, mais je ne suis apparemment pas aussi flexible. »

Sasuke posa son front contre le dis de Naruto et rit. « C'est ce que tu faisais pendant que je m'assurais que le chat était nourri ? »

« Tu aimerais bien, pervers. » Naruto attrapa le shampooing sur l'une des étagères et le renifla avant de l'ouvrir. « Et, genre, um… »

« Oui ? » demanda Sasuke, et Naruto pouvait dire qu'il mourait d'envie de se ficher un peu plus de lui.

« Donc, j'ai des gaz _atroces_ maintenant. Comment ça se fait ? »

Sasuke explosa de rire après ça, même quand Naruto se retourna sous l'eau pour le regarder d'un air assassin.

« Je sais que c'est lié ! » dit Naruto, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine de Sasuke. « Tu envoyais tout cet air à l'intérieur ! ça doit bien finir par ressortir, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ce genre de trucs ? Mais considérant les choses que j'ai lues sur internet, au moins je ne chie pas ton sperme ou je sais pas. »

Quand Sasuke se recomposa enfin, il plaça une main à plat sur le torse de Naruto. « Oui, eh bien, si tu préviens un gars avant toute chose, ça ruine un peu l'ambiance. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « C'est pas très grave. Peu importe. »

« Ne sois pas en colère. » Sasuke l'embrassa et lui prit la bouteille de shampooing des mains. Il en fit couler un peu dans sa paume et entreprit d'en recouvrir les cheveux de Naruto. « Donc. Je suppose que tu vas rentrer chez toi aujourd'hui ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Je devrais probablement passer voir mon appartement puis aller chez mon père. »

« Tu sais, » dit Sasuke d'une voix qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, « si tu te débarrassais de l'appartement, n'économiserais-tu pas beaucoup d'argent ? »

« Ouais, je suppose, mais c'est bien d'avoir un endroit autre que chez mon père, t'vois ? » fermant les yeux, Naruto grogna tandis que les doigts de Sasuke lui massaient la tête.

« Aussi dense que d'habitude, » marmonna Sasuke en plaçant Naruto sous le spray et rinçant le shampooing. « Ce que je voulais dire est que, j'ai un endroit où tu pourrais rester. Il y a même une chambre supplémentaire si jamais tu te fatiguais de moi. »

Naruto toussa et crachota, de l'eau entrant dans sa bouche et son nez dû au choc. Quand son cerveau comprit ce que Sasuke venait de dire, il attrapa son poignet. « Um, pardon ? Tu veux dire, genre, venir vivre avec toi ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une chambre supplémentaire. Ça serait plus comme être… colocataires ? Tu passeras probablement la moitié de ton temps ici et l'autre chez otn père, non ? »

Naruto se passa une main sur le visage. « Je veux dire… je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Sasuke commença à s'écarter, mais Naruto pressa son poignet et le ramena vers lui. « Ah, ne fais pas ça, » dit-il. « Je… ne l'avais simplement pas encore considéré, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je m'attendais à ce que tu me proposes si tôt. »

« Eh bien, ça semble être un gâchis pour toi d'avoir cet appartement considérant que tu n'y es presque jamais. »

« Dieu, Sasuke. Je n'ai même jamais vécu avec aucune de mes _petites amies_ – »

« C'est bon, Naruto. C'était une simple suggestion. Je suppose, « il soupira et repoussa les cheveux mouillés de Naruto derrière ses oreilles, « que tu passeras de temps à autre la nuit ici. Donc, entre chez moi et chez ton père… »

Voyant Sasuke s'emmêler, Naruto ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin. Il plaça une main sur le côté du visage de l'autre homme. « Tu es nerveux ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. « Le devrais-je ? »

Naruto pencha la tête, amusé. « Tu n'es pas inquiet qu'après avoir couché, genre, je ne revienne pas ? »

« Non, imbécile. Plutôt que je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de venir vivre avec moi, de toute évidence. Je sais que c'est tôt, mais je pensais – »

Naruto recouvrit sa bouche, voulant faire taire toutes les inquiétudes de Sasuke. « On peut en parler, » dit-il. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée. » Il embrassa la main qui recouvrait la bouche de Sasuke au niveau de ses lèvres. « _Vraiment_. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

« Mais, » continua Naruto, main taisant toujours Sasuke, « Tu dois me promettre de faire quelque chose avant que je ne le considère. »

Sasuke déplaça sa main et l'observa avec suspicion. « Et quoi donc ? »

« Viens dîner chez moi ce soir et fais la connaissance de mon père ? »

Sasuke pâlit. « Tu veux que je rencontre ton père ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, tu es mon petit ami. Je veux vous présenter l'un à l'autre. Tu as parlé à Itachi de _moi_ , non

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Il la savait parce qu'apparemment j'avais l'air moins grognon que d'habitude au téléphone la nuit dernière. »

« Mm. » Il entraîna Sasuke dans une étreinte et l'embrassa. « Passe chez moi, après dîner, et je te montrerai ma… chambre. »

Sasuke sourit d'un air carnassier. « Ta chambre, eh ? »

Naruto rit brièvement. « Ah, je peux presque voir toutes ces pensées perverses s'ébattre dans ton cerveau. »

Malicieusement, Sasuke lui pinça le téton. « Je l'espère bien. »

« Donc maintenant que tu as pris ma virginité anale, est-ce que j'aurais au moins le droit à un petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je suis celui qui a fait le plus gros du travail, ne devrait-ce pas être _toi_ qui _me_ prépare le petit-déjeuner ? Mais je suppose que si je te laisse faire, on finira pas prendre quelque chose au drive de McDonald's. »

« Ha. Et quel est le mal à ça. C'est toujours agréable de réussir à y aller avant que le petit-déjeuner ne soit terminé. » Naruto attrapa le savon et le gant qu'il avait accroché à l'un des crochets. Il commença à laver le torse de Sasuke. « Et peut-être sur le chemin pour te déposer à ta voiture, on pourra passer par le magasin pour animaux ? »

Sasuke se pendit au cou de Naruto. « Pourquoi faire ? »

« Puisque je ne vais probablement pas rester dormir, je veux prendre quelque chose pour Ollie pour qu'il ne m'oublie pas. »

« Naruto, » dit Sasuke, sa voix suffisamment sérieuse pour le faire relever les yeux.

« Hm ? »

« On t'a déjà dit que tu es un vrai ringard ? Tu chantes sous la douche, tu deviens sentimental dès qu'un chat est concerné, _mmph_ – »

Naruto fit taire Sasuke d'un nouveau baiser et se moqua de lui devant son expression si surprise d'avoir été coupé.

« Hey, » dit-il, « Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais quand tu m'as dragué à Starbucks. »

« Oh, c'est ainsi que tu t'en souviens ? » Sasuke le poussa contre lu mur carrelé de la douche. « Tu deviens horriblement prétentieux ces derniers temps. »

« ça doit être à force d'être avec toi. » Naruto lui sourit d'un air de défi.

Sasuke se pencha en avant. « Ou d'être _en_ toi. »

Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui, riant dans son oreille. « L'idée de rentrer chez moi me parait presque bizarre. Je me suis habitué à ce que tu sois là. Tu es comme une ombre. Ou, du moins, une avec laquelle je peux coucher et que je peux embrasser. »

« Très émouvant, » dit Sasuke en embrassant son cou.

« Je pense que ça ferait un bon haïku. »

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de créer des œuvres d'art en macaroni. Ça devrait être plus à otn niveau. »

Naruto prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe. « Dis, c'est comme ça que tu parles à tous tes petits amis ? »

« Seulement ceux que j'ai dû payer. »

Naruto poussa un éclat de rire. « Tu as d'incroyablement bonnes réparties, malgré l'heure indue. »

« Mm. » Sasuke embrassa sa joue. « Avec toi, je me sens toujours comme si je devais être au mieux de ma forme. »

« On a déjà couché ensemble, je suis ton plus ou moins petit ami, et tu veux _encore_ m'impressionner ? Je suis flatté. »

« Bien, » dit Sasuke, déposant une trainée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. « Je suis prêt à tout faire pour que tu te sentes aussi bien que tu me fais sentir, Naruto. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et toucha l'endroit sur son torse où il avait soudainement sentit une douleur. « ça va dans les deux sens, » répondit-il doucement avant de prendre Sasuke par la nuque pour l'entraîner dans un long, lent baiser.

(-)

Après qu'ils aient fini de se doucher, se soient habillés (Naruto portant à nouveau les vêtements de Sasuke parce qu'il avait oublié de nettoyer les siens) et fait leurs adieux à Ollie, ils partirent finalement pour aller chercher la voiture de Sasuke. Bien sûr, pas qu'ils l'admettraient, mais la scène s'ensuivant fut incroyablement ridicule, prenant dix minutes pour réellement se dire au revoir parce qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser au beau milieu du parking.

Donc, tandis que Sasuke rentrait chez lui faire toutes les corvées dont il avait dit qu'elles lui prendraient le reste de l'après-midi (comme emmener ses déchets recyclables où qu'il faille les emmener dans cette ville), Naruto passa à son appartement (prendre le courrier, arroser les plantes, jeter le lait périmé), puis partit chez son père. Il était là-bas depuis 20 mins et se dirigeait vers la salle audiovisuelle après avoir parlé avec son père et lui avoir annoncé que Sasuke venait dîner ici quand il entendit Kiba foncer dans les escaliers menant à la cave.

Naruto alluma la PS3 et tira les deux ottomans en cuir vers la TV. Le menu de Call of Duty apparut à l'écran. La seconde manette était déjà préparée pour Kiba quand ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui.

« Donc, tu as finalement décidé de rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Kiba, souriant de façon irritante

« J'ai supposé que Sasuke voulait probablement un peu d'air, » dit Naruto. « Advanced Domination, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, ça me va. Tu fais sniper ? »

« Ouais. Je suis d'une humeur de sniper. Tu as dû jouer pendant que j'étais chez Sasuke. J'ai vu qu'on avait une nouvelle mitraillette. »

« Yep. Ton père et moi avons joué hier soir. » Kiba entreprit de retrousser ses manches. « EN passant, d'après ce que j'ai vu hier soir, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Sasuke veuille la _moindre bouffée_ d'air. Uh, tout, t'sais… s'est résolu sans problème ? »

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil tandis qu'il attendait que des gens rejoignent la partie et qu'elle commence. « Dans quel contexte est-ce qu'on parle ? »

Kiba se frotta le nez et ajusta une dernière fois son armement. « Ouais, okay, j'vais pas tourner autour du pot. Pardonne la formulation. Est-ce que vous avez, genre, baisé ? » Il se pencha vers lui et renifla le sweater que portait Naruto. « Ce ne sont pas tes vêtements, non ? Je pense même que je sens un changement dans ton niveau de phéromones ! Ah, bordel, vous l'avez fait, c'est ça ? Comment c'était ? Qui a fait quoi ? »

« Kiba, » dit Naruto avec un soupir, « La partie commence. »

« Hmm. Suspicieux. Ecoute ces gamins blablater dans leurs micros. M'embarrasse de pense combien de gosses de 13 ans jouent avec nous. »

« Tch. De quoi tu parles ? La plupart de ces gosses de 13 ans peuvent te défoncer. »

« Ta gueule, je suis pas un noob. Ah, regarde, tu vois ça, je viens juste de dégager deux mecs d'un coup avec une grenade au drapeau B. Ah putain et ce gars, là, haha, ah, il m'a même pas vu. Couteau dans la face, bro, de rien. »

« Donc que fait Ino de beau aujourd'hui ? » demanda Naruto, tentant de se sortir du sujet de sa vie sexuelle avec Sasuke.

« Shopping avec sa mère, je pense. On dîne ici, ce soir ? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Sasuke vient à la maison. »

« Ooh, vraiment ? » Kiba lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. « Pour rencontrer ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en a dit ? »

Naruto se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Tu sais, Papa, ça le dérange pas. Sauf qu'il aurait aimé que je lui en parle plus tôt parce qu'il semble penser que la maison est un désastre et qu'on a rien dans les placards. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? Un super dîner romantique ? »

« Sois pas idiot. » Quelqu'un lui tira dessus par derrière. « Ah, merde, ils m'ont finalement eu. »

« T'inquiète pas. On domine. Oublie, on perd A. »

« Non, pour dîner on – » il fut soudainement distrait par la sonnerie de son téléphone et l'attrapa.

« C'est lui ? » demanda Kiba.

« Ouais, il dit qu'il viendra un peu après 17h. Et, uh, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ? »

« Dîner, » lui rappela Kiba. « Putain, ils sont partout sur A. Je suis mort deux fois. C'est ce putain de gars BeastMode qui bloque le passage. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Oh, c'est ça. Uh, je pense qu'on va juste faire des grillades puisqu'il fait beau aujourd'hui. »

« Mm. Bon choix. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me laisser rester ? »

« Non, » répondit Naruto. « ça va déjà être gênant pour Sasuke, donc, je doute qu'il ait envie de devoir te supporter demandant toutes les dix secondes quel goût à mon sperme. »

Kiba fit semblant de vomir. « Ah, c'est une image que je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'avoir en tête. »

Naruto ricana. « Merci, cela dit. Pour être venu nous chercher la nuit dernière et pour… »

Kiba le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge. « Pour être aussi cool. »

Kiba commença à sourire largement. « Hey, on est meilleurs bros, er, dans la catégorie non-sexuelle. Je sais lire une ambiance. »

Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de Kiba. « Je sais. »

« Donc, tu ne vas vraiment pas me raconter ce que ça fait d'être baisé dans le cul ? » demanda Kiba en pressant violemment le genou de Naruto.

Naruto frappa sa main. « _Jesus_ , Kiba. On avait un moment, là. »

« C'est quoi le problème ? Je ne vais pas te juger, mec. Je suppose que c'était toi, qui, t'sais. Puisque c'est ce que tu avais l'habitude de…? »

Naruto se gratta le cou. « C'est trop tôt pour parler de ça. Attends au moins que je sois capable de l'assimiler moi-même. »

« Putain. » Kiba lâcha presque la manette et observa Naruto avec plus d'attention encore. « Donc vous l'avez vraiment fait ? Ah merde, et tu l'as laissé te baiser, aussi ! Oh mec… J'sais pas quoi dire ! »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « C'est pas aussi horrible que ce que tu crois. »

« 'Pas aussi horrible que ce que tu crois ?' ? » La partie se termina sur la victoire de leur équipe. Kiba le fixa un moment avant de lui claquer violemment le dos. « Comment se sent ton cul, alors ? »

« Heh. Vachement mieux qu'aux environs de 9h ce matin. »

Kiba frissonna. « D'accord, maintenant c'est trop d'information. »

Naruto se moqua de lui. « T'as demandé. «

« Donc… genre, est-ce que tu as… aimé ? Je veux dire…. Tu as pu être excité même si tu es habitué aux meufs et tout ? »

« Tu parais étrangement curieux sur le sujet, » dit Naruto, se tournant vers lui avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Tu aimerais une démonstration ? »

« _Putain_ non, mais bien sûr que j'suis bordel de curieux ! T'as été hétéro pendant 23 ans, et maintenant tu laisses un gars que t'as rencontré y'a une semaine te baiser dans les fesses ! Je peux seulement supposer que ça doit être genre, vraiment bon ? Et le faire avec un mec, on a tous le même équipement, donc, un mec saurait juste quoi faire, non ? »

Naruto regarda son téléphone quand il sonna à nouveau. « Sasuke est bon dans tout ce qu'il fait si c'est ce que tu demandes. »

« Aw, merde, « dit Kiba. « Ouais, t'as raison. Je ferais mieux de ne pas venir dîner parce que je veux lui demander des tas de trucs. Je l'ai trouvé super cool la nuit dernière, cela dit, donc, vraiment, quand tu voudras le ramener je serai sage. Promis. »

« ça ne m'inquiète pas, Kiba. En plus, Sasuke peut se débrouiller seul. On pourra traîner ensemble tous les trois un de ces soirs cette semaine, peut-être. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'il s'intégrerait bien dans notre groupe d'amis. » Kiba étira ses bras en l'air, les tordit, et arqua le dos, quelque chose là-dedans faisant un son bruyant dans le processus. « Eh bien, tu vas bien devoir finir par inviter Ino, aussi, parce que c'est tout ce dont elle a parlé depuis que tu lui as demandé son aide avant ton petit _rendez-vous_. «

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » agréa Naruto. « Je lui téléphonerai, ou, eh bien, elle viendra probablement travailler ici demain, huh ? »

« J'pense, ouais. 'Oublié. »

Ils se retrouvèrent à jouer à CoD durant les heures suivante, et il était dix heures moins cinq avant même que Naruto ne le réalise. Il vira Kiba de la maison et promit de l'appeler plus tard. Sasuke lui envoya un sms peu après pour annoncer à Naruto qu'il était en chemin.

Naruto se dépêcha de remonter les escaliers pour arranger l'état de sa chambre. Il décida de ne pas se changer des vêtements empruntés à Sasuke puisqu'ils étaient bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu déterrer de son placard. Sans mentionner que c'était _plutôt_ bien qu'ils sentent comme Sasuke. Il s'observa avec précipitation dans le miroir de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, fouraillant ses cheveux. Il se mit un peu d'eau de cologne et se gargarisa de Listerine.

Son père était déjà sorti allumer le feu du grill quand Naruto entendit les coups sur la porte et descendit. Il ouvrit la porte, parcourant des yeux Sasuke : il portait un léger sweat gris recouvrant une chemise, retroussé jusqu'aux coudes, et un jean foncé. Il portait un pack de bières.

« Oh, bon choix, » dit Naruto, l'en débarrassant. « On fait des grillades dehors, j'espère que ça te va ? »

« ça me semble même très bien, » dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit niaisement en retour, fermant les yeux lorsque Sasuke se pencha pour un bref baiser avant de renifler le cou de Naruto.

« Hm, tu sens bon, » lui dit-il, tandis qu'il se décalait pour laisser entrer Sasuke.

« Donc, c'est la maison, » dit Naruto en faisant un grand geste de la main. « Mon père est dehors, mais il rentrera à l'intérieur bientôt. »

« C'est une… très belle maison, » dit Sasuke en le suivant du couloir jusqu'à la cuisine, où Sasuke déposa la bière sur le comptoir.

« T'u en veux une ? » Demanda Naruto, se prenant lui-même une bouteille.

Sasuke hocha la tête. « Ouais, s'il te plaît. »

Ils étaient debout l'un à côté de l'autre, devant l'évier, s'appuyant contre le comptoir tandis que Naruto attrapait le décapsuleur d'un des tiroirs. Il tendit à Sasuke la sienne avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Tu sembles nerveux, » commenta t-il à Sasuke.

« Je le suis. »

« Il n'a pas demandé grand-chose à part quand nous étions partis à Chicago, mais c'est la manière dont mon père est, il ne s'immisce pas dans les affaires des autres. Kiba par contre, j'ai dû lui dire de fermer sa gueule et s'occuper de ce qui le regarde. »

Le rire de Sasuke était sincère, et Naruto fut heureux de pouvoir le détendre.

« Donc, tu n'as rien dit à Kiba alors ? » demanda Sasuke, se penchant vers lui et faisant se toucher leurs bras.

« Eh bien, ça n'est absolument pas ses affaires, mais ouais, il a plus ou moins deviné. Il continuait de me demander qui avait fait quoi cela dit, donc c'était marrant de le torturer avec. » Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, incapable de s'arrêter de sourire. Sasuke l'étudia puis repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, les calant derrière une oreille.

« Tu es un si bon ami, » dit-il sarcastiquement, avant de tirer sur le col du sweat de Naruto. « Je vois que tu as toujours mes vêtements. »

« Ouais. Elles ont ton odeur. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. » Il attrapa la main de Sasuke et entrelaça leurs doigts, et ce fut à peu près le moment où son père revint dans la cuisine. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, aucun n'était embarrassé ou ne paraissait surpris. Naruto continua de tenir la main de Sasuke. « Hey Papa, » dit-il. « Je te présente Sasuke. »

Minato leur sourit. « Sasuke, » dit-il, semblant sincèrement heureux en les saluant. « Je suis vraiment content de te rencontrer. Naruto m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître ! »

Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto pour serrer celle de Minato. « Egalement content de vous rencontrer. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop en venant dîner ici ce soir. »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Minato en plaçant une main sur le bras de Sasuke. « Des gens vont et viennent constamment dans cette maison, au point qu'on croirait parfois être dans un hôtel. C'est toujours plus ou moins solitaire de s'y retrouver seuls tous les deux. »

« Ah, oui. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kiba la nuit dernière. »

Minato pressa l'épaule de Sasuke, secouant la tête avec sympathie. « J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas causé trop de problème, » dit-il. « Kiba a été le meilleur ami de Naruto pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, mais il peut vraiment être difficile à gérer parfois. »

« Non. Il était très…plaisant. Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais venant d'un ami de Naruto. Je peux voir pourquoi ils s'entendent aussi bien. » Sasuke recula pour s'appuyer de nouveau contre le comptoir, croisant les bras.

Naruto, qui souriait silencieusement de leur échange, lui cogna légèrement le bras. « Ouais. Kiba nous a amené au Bar and Wok. Il était… étonnamment calme. Comparé à d'habitude, en tous cas. »

Minato hocha la tête. « J'en suis certain. Il sait à quel point Sasuke est important pour toi, donc je suis certain qu'il a fait attention. »

Cela le fit rougir. Il baissa la tête et frotta son pouce contre le coin de son nez, jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui portait un sourire satisfait. Minato rit de leurs réactions.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir dehors aider, » suggéra Minato. « Sasuke, tu fais souvent des barbecues ? »

« Pas souvent, » répondit Sasuke, « Parce que je ne vis pas toujours avec suffisamment d'espace pour avoir un grill, mais parfois. Quand je vivais à Seattle, plus jeune, mon père faisait souvent des grillades. Enfin, quand il ne pleuvait pas. »

« Naruto et moi en faisons régulièrement en été. » Minato s'appuya sur le comptoir leur faisant face, sa position étant presque un reflet parfait de celle de Sasuke. « C'était toujours agréable. Les amis de Naruto viennent et sortent le bateau ou les jets-skis et nous faisons des grillades pour le déjeuner aussi bien que pour le dîner. »

« ça semble être un bon moment, » dit Sasuke. Il regarda Naruto.

Naruto sourit joyeusement. « Il faudra que tu viennes un jour. C'est très amusant. »

« J'ai hâte, en ce cas, » répondit-il.

« Donc, Sasuke, » dit Minato, rappelant sa présence aux deux jeunes hommes oublieux, « Voyons voir comment tu t'en sors. Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne une bière ? »

« Je vous en prie, » dit Sasuke en attrapant le décapsuleur que Naruto n'avait pas rangé. Quand la capsule fut enlevée, il tendit la bouteille à Naruto.

Minato plaça un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et le guida dans le couloir qui menait à leur grand terrasse en bois à l'arrière de la maison.

Naruto se retrouva seul dans la cuisine, écoutant les échos de leur conversation qui parvenaient encore à son oreille, se demandant s'il était réellement jaloux de les voir s'entendre aussi bien. Il secoua la tête et sirota sa bière, leur donnant un peu plus de temps – peut-être une dizaine de minutes – pour faire mieux connaissance autour du barbecue.

Quand il sortit sur le terrasse en bois, son père semblait particulièrement content de parler avec Sasuke, qui faisait tourner le poulet avec une paire de pinces avant de refermer le barbecue par-dessus. Le vent agitait les cheveux de Sasuke, et, chaque fois qu'il souriait en parlant à son père, Naruto s'aperçut qu'il était… vraiment attirant.

Il aimait voir les deux hommes aussi confortables l'un avec l'autre. Cela lui apportait un tel soulagement que Sasuke soit autant _à sa place_ dans son groupe d'amis et sa famille. Sasuke remarqua Naruto se tenant debout à l'écart et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent. Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, exhala, mit ses mains dans poches, et alla les rejoindre.

(-)

Après le repas, les trois s'assirent à la table, discutant et riant de tout un tas de choses, incluses les histoires embarrassantes d'un Naruto enfant que son père raconta à Sasuke. Comment, quand il était un bébé, il avait l'habitude de danser dans la maison dans sa couche-culotte sur « Beat it » de Michael Jackson (Sasuke refusant gracieusement de faire le moindre commentaire sur le titre de la chanson et l'intérêt prépubère qu'éprouvait Naruto à son égard). _**(1)**_

Heureusement, il y avait assez de bière pour que Naruto n'en prenne pas ombrage, allant même jusqu'à montrer quelques mouvements mais avec quelques nouveaux trémoussements qui firent honte à son père au point de se recouvrir le visage de la main. Sasuke secoua simplement la tête, embarrassé autant pour lui-même que pour Naruto.

« Tu es mon petit ami maintenant, » dit Naruto. « Je ne _peux pas_ t'embarrasser. »

« Putain que je le peux. » répondit Sasuke.

Minato finit par commencer à rentrer leurs assiettes, et bien qu'ils aient tous deux proposé d'aider, il refusa pour qu'ils puissent rester assis sur le terrasse en bois seuls tous les deux. Leurs mains étains jointes, posées sur la cuisse de Naruto.

« Tu vois, Sasuke, ce n'était pas si horrible, non ? »

« Non. C'était très agréable. Ton père est un homme bien. Tu as de la chance. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Je sais. Je me sens plutôt chanceux. »

« Si tu me montres bientôt ta chambre, peut-être que tu vas même être _chanceux_ , » le taquina Sasuke en souriant d'un air carnassier.

Naruto rit. « Bien sûr, je vais te montrer. Te laisser voir l'endroit où se produit la magie. » Il se leva de sa chaise, tirant Sasuke par la main. Sasuke se leva également, rangeant la chaise sous la table, attrapant leurs deux bouteilles de bière vides. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison ensemble et découvrirent que Minato avait déjà fait la vaisselle. Il leur dit qu'il avait un peu de travail à finir dans l'atelier, mais Naruto supposa qu'il était sans doute juste prévenant, voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

(ça ou il ne voulait pas entendre quoi qu'il pourrait potentiellement se passer entre son fils et son nouveau petit ami gay.)

Naruto fit faire une visite rapide de la maison à Sasuke, de la salle de jeu dans la cave jusqu'au second étage, l'amenant finalement dans sa chambre. Naruto ferma la porte derrière eux et s'assit au pied du lit tandis que Sasuke observait la pièce.

« ça te correspond bien, » dit Sasuke, attiré par la commode au-dessus de laquelle étaient accrochés toutes sortes de cadres et de photos.

Naruto observa avec amusement Sasuke se promener d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, étudiant tout silencieusement, parcourant même les livres, CDs, DVDs qu'il avait sur ses étagères. Une image particulière, qu'il gardait calée dans le coin supérieur d'un miroir attira l'attention de Sasuke.

« Est-ce que c'est… ta mère ? » demanda Sasuke, lui lançant un coup d'œil.

« Ouais, » Naruto se leva et vint la regarder. « Elle avait à peu près vingt ans sur celle-ci. Juste avant que mon père et elle ne se marient. »

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto. « Elle était canon, donc je prends ça comme un compliment. »

Sasuke observa de nouveau la photographie. « J'ai toujours dit que tu étais canon, mais, ouais, maintenant je vois de qui tu le tiens. »

Naruto sourit pleinement au compliment étant donné qu'il était plutôt fier de la beauté de sa mère. « Heh. Imagine un peu ce à quoi _nos_ enfants ressembleraient, si c'était possible, » plaisanta t-il. « Ils seraient tellement beaux, les gens ne pourraient pas les regarder en face. »

« Mm, » agréa Sasuke. « Comme une éclipse solaire. »

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on pourrait faire un petit trou au centre d'une assiette en carton pour les voir, alors. »

« Je me souviens d'avoir fait ça à l'école primaire, » dit Sasuke, parcourant à présent des yeux toutes les autres photos – des amis de Naruto, d'anciens camarades de classe, même quelque anciennes petites amies. « Les enfants, cela dit, » il se tourna vers Naruto. « Je suppose que tu en veux, non ? »

« Pas maintenant, mais dans le futur, ouais. Je pense. Tu y as déjà pensé ? »

La bouche de Sasuke se tordit. « Pas vraiment, non. »

Naruto offrit un unique hochement de tête. « Mais tu n'y es pas opposé ? »

« Non. Je n'y suis pas opposé. » Sasuke dérocha une photo qui était justement une de Naruto avec sa dernière petite amie. « C'est .. ? »

« Hm ? Ah, c'est l'ex. On était partis en Floride ensemble en vacances. Je suis désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû enlever quelques-unes de ces photos ? »

« ça ne me dérange pas. Tu m'en avais parlé. Trois ans ensemble, même si c'était on et off, est un long moment. » Sasuke étudia avec attention la photo. « Elle est très jolie. Et elle était plus âgée ? »

« Uh, ouais. » Il se gratta la nuque. « De quelques années, je suppose. »

« Quelques ? »

« Peut-être cinq. »

« Intéressant, » Sasuke émit un bruit de gorge et la remis à sa place. « En un sens ça me rend fier. Tu es un tel idiot parfois, c'est incroyable que tu aies pu attirer une femme aussi belle que ça. »

« Eh bien, je suis heureux que tu considères maintenant avoir un petit ami dont tu peux être fier, » dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers le lit à nouveau et s'asseyant dessus, donnant à Sasuke du temps pour continuer de fouiner un peu plus et de se mettre à l'aise avec… eh bien, des parties de la vie de Naruto dont Sasuke ne savait encore rien, mais qu'il apprendrait à connaître, avec de la chance, dans le futur.

Sasuke venait d'attraper quelque vieux trophées des années lycée de Naruto.

« Des questions ? » demanda Naruto d'une voix douce.

« As-tu jamais eu un travail préféré, quand tu étais plus jeune ? » demanda Sasuke. « Au lycée j'étais un maître-nageur pendant deux été au Country club. Ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il n'y parait. »

« Oh, je parie, » dit Naruto, roulant des yeux. « Je suis certain que tu as obtenu pas mal d'attention, assis torse nu dans une de ces chaises. »

« Hm. » Sasuke le regarda. « ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de te voir dans ton short de bain. »

« C'est comme ça que ça marche ? Est-ce que tu portais des lunettes de soleil pour que les mecs ne réalisent pas que tu les matais ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Sasuke. « Pourquoi crois-tu que c'était un de mes jobs préférés. Donc, quel est le tien, Naruto ? »

Naruto s'allongea sur le lit, mains croisées sur son ventre. « Quand j'étais arbitre pour les jeux de Little League. Cela étant, je l'ai aussi fait à l'université. Arbitrer les matchs du lycée. Dieu, j'avais de telles poussées d'adrénaline en regardant ces gamins donner des coups de battes et courir autour des bases. »

« Je peux l'imaginer. » Sasuke vint s'allonger à ses côtés sur le lit, leurs bras se touchant. « Tu dois être bien avec les enfants. Tu aurais fait un bon professeur des écoles. En quoi as-tu majoré à l'université, exactement ? »

« Gestion d'entreprise, » répondit Naruto, tête tournée vers Sasuke. « Mais, je n'avais pas de réels plans pour le futur. Je veux dire, j'utilisais principalement les cours comme excuse pour faire la fête et cou-, » il rit de son bafouillage, « er, concrètement j'étais un – »

« Un fêtard ? Est-ce que tu faisais partie d'une fratrie ? » _**(2)**_ demanda Sasuke, sa voix plus taquine que condescendante.

« Je parie que tu aurais aimé ça, » dit-il. « Nah. Je me comportais comme si, mais l'établissement était trop petit pour avoir une scène grecque _**(2bis)**_. Pas que j'en aurai rejoint une de toute manière. J'ai toujours supposé que je resterais dans le coin par contre, t'sais ? L'idée de laisser mon père tout seul faisait plutôt chier. Et beaucoup de mes meilleurs amis vivent encore ici. »

« Je peux dire que ta famille est très importante pour toi. » Il tripota une mèche de cheveux de Naruto et la tirailla gentiment.

Naruto le regarda chaudement. « Tu es toi aussi important pour moi, maintenant. Tu entres dans la catégorie des personnes que je veux garder à mes côtés. Proches. Toi, par contre, je pourrais probablement te garder dans ma poche pour t'avoir en accès constant. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » demanda Naruto. « J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Non. Tu m'as juste rappelé quelque chose. »

« Ouais ? » Naruto roula sur le flanc, faisant face à Sasuke, tête calée sur sa main. « Quoi donc ? »

« Ce livre intitulé _La pièce manquante._ »

« Duh, ouais. J'en ai entendu parler. Shel Silverstein. Es-tu en train de dire que je suis ta pièce manquante, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke sourit. « C'est ouvert au débat. »

« Cette histoire est tellement triste cela dit, puisque à la fin, après tout ce foutu travail, le bonhomme cercle trouve finalement sa pièce manquante et la laisse simplement partir. Je veux dire, si tu as quelqu'un d'important pour toi, peux-tu réellement le laisser partir comme ça ? » demanda Naruto, les coins de sa bouche s'abaissant en un froncement.

« Eh bien, » dit Sasuke, repoussant les cheveux de Naruto sur le côté, « Je pense que c'est seulement jusqu'à ce que le 'bonhomme cercle' revienne rouler par là. »

« Mm. C'est vrai. C'est honnête. Hey, » Naruto le toucha, « Pourquoi as-tu finalement trouvé un tel intérêt dans la musique après le lycée ? Tu as dû quitter l'université pour travailler pour ta compagnie actuelle, non ? »

Sasuke roula sur le côté, faisant face à Naruto, et plaça une main sur sa hanche, le rapprochant un peu de lui. « La musique était un bon échappatoire. Je ne _devais_ pas laisser tomber mes cours, mais l'opportunité m'est tombée dans les mains, et ma mère et mon père partis, je ne ressentais aucune obligation d'obtenir mon année ou un diplôme particulier. »

« Eh bien, ouais. Qui se soucie des diplômes ? J'en ai un, et tu gagnes beaucoup plus que moi, et tu es définitivement la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. »

Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit. « Tu me trouves intelligent ? »

Naruto tirailla l'oreille de Sasuke. « Sérieusement. Tu sais que je pense que tu es le bâtard le plus intelligent, ayant le plus de répartie, que j'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie. »

« Dire de telles choses est dangereux, Naruto. Je pense que je pourrais plus que t'apprécier. »

« Ouais ? Il faut encore qu'on trouve un mot pour ça. »

Sasuke retira la main de la hanche de Naruto et la déposa sur le lit entre eux deux. Naruto regarda les doigts de Sasuke battre un rythme sur la couverture.

« Il y a déjà un mot pour ça, » dit Sasuke. « Tu pourrais juste le dire, et je pourrais te la faire à la Solo. »

« A la Solo ? » répéta Naruto d'un ton questionneur, souriant en repoussant les mèches de Sasuke avant de de lui donner une légère pichenette sur l »oreille.

Sasuke attrapa son poignet. « Les tirs fratricides ne seront pas tolérés. »

« Ha, c'est mignon. Je t'avais dit que tu étais intelligent. Donc, pour Solo quelqu'un, je suppose que c'est quand une personne dit « Je t'aime » et que l'autre répond « Je sais » ? Et tu dis que _je suis_ un nerd ? »

« Eh bien, c'est toi qui voulais trouver une manière de le dire sans avoir à la dire, et, en tant que petit ami, je suis là pour aider quand je le peux. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Je vois. On peut l'essayer. C'est juste du jeu de rôle, non ? Donc ça ne me fait pas paraître aussi guimauve et gay que ce que je ressens réellement pour toi ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête, tentant de maintenir une expression sérieuse. « Bien sûr. »

Naruto émit un bruit de gorge suspicieux mais plaça une main sur la joue de Sasuke et affecta une expression très sérieuse et dramatique. « Sasuke, » dit-il. « Je t'aime. »

Sasuke sourit arrogamment et prit une seconde ou deux avant de répondre d'une voix suave, « Je sais. »

Naruto commença à s'esclaffer, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke, corps secoué par le rire. Il sentit la main de Sasuke lui tapoter lentement le dos.

« Dieu, tu es la putain de meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, » dit-il soudainement, levant la tête et essuyant une larme du coin de son œil. « Sérieusement. Comment est-ce que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps sans toi ? »

Sasuke se pencha en avant, rapprochant leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. « Amusant. Je pensais la même chose, » dit-il avant d'embrasser Naruto jusqu'à ce que l'air ait déserté leurs poumons. « Et dire qu'il t'a fallu autant de temps pour te faire à l'idée d'être avec un homme. » _**(3)**_

« Je sais, hein ? A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? » Naruto sourit largement ? « Et le sexe n'est pas mal non plus. »

« ça vaut… certainement la peine d'en avoir plus, » répondit Sasuke. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait en avoir ici et maintenant. Sur ton lit cette fois. Celui sur lequel je suis sûr, après que tu aies passé cette première nuit avec moi, tu t'es allongé, te masturbant en pensant à ce qui s'était passé entre nous. »

Naruto recouvrit le visage de Sasuke d'une main. « Tu es si imbu de toi-même. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi flexible que ça. » Sasuke sourit d'un air carnassier et attrapa sa main, embrassant le cœur de sa paume.

« Heureusement que tu es joli, »soupira Naruto. « Peut-être que je devrais considérer vivre avec toi, après tout. »

« Ah, ne me taquine pas, » Sasuke mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Naruto et, lentement, la laissa glisser le long de sa nuque. « Nous ne sommes pas pressés, mais… »

« Mais… ? » Naruto se pencha en avant, paupières closes tandis qu'il posait un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Le pouce de Sasuke caressa sa joue une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. « L'invitation est toujours là quel que soit le moment où tu seras prêt. »

« Tant que je chante pas dans la douche ? »

Sasuke rit avec légèreté. « Si c'est ce que ça prend, je suis prêt à accepter ton chant. J'aime toutes les parties qui font de toi ce que tu es, Naruto. Il n'y en a pas une seule que j'ai vu jusque là qui ne m'a pas plu. »

Naruto le regarda avec tendresse. « Mais ça signifierait que je suis parfait. »

« Mm. Parfait pour moi. » Sasuke l'embrassa, son pouce caressant avec douceur la fine peau sous son oreille. « Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus.

(-)

Fin.

* * *

 _ **(1) :**_ _« Beat it » peut être un synonyme de 'masturber', en argot._

 _ **(**_ _2) : Je pourrais expliquer le fonctionnement des universités et des fratries américaines. Parce que ce n'est pas forcément évident à comprendre pour des français. Mais vu que je suppose que c'est quand même plutôt connu, si vous ne voyez vraiment pas, aller jeter un coup d'œil à certains_ American pie _qui se passent dans des fratries, l'essentiel y est._ _ **(2 bis)**_ _je me sens obligée de préciser que les fratries ont généralement des noms grecs_

 _ **(3)**_ _: okay désolée, note personnelle mais… « Autant de temps » ? Cette fic se déroule sur quoi, une semaine et demi ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs temporelles._


End file.
